Final Fantasy 10 Zell's story
by blitz-engel
Summary: A young Martial Artist from the world of Gaia is taken from Balamb Garden to a new world called Spira to help a group rid their world of 'Sin'. Takes place after FF8 and during FF10. PG13 for language, violence, and humor. Completed
1. Prologue

Prologue: 

He stood in the secret room staring off into the sky. His baby blue eyes full of sadness. He looked like he had lost his best friend. And in fact…..he had. He sighed as he closed his eyes. He had short blonde hair, baby blue eyes, was very handsome. He was possibly 17 years old. He wore a black tank top under a short sleeved jacket, the color of red and black. His cargo shorts were dark blue. The young teen's name was Zell Dincht.

From the door way stood a young man his age. His hair dark brown and his eyes were stormy blue. He wore all black with a series of belts around his waist. He was just a little taller than Zell. He had a scar slashed down his forehead. On his handsome, yet scarred, face was worry and confusion. His name was Squall Leonhart. He was one of Zell's best friends.

Ever since Zell had disappeared a month ago, he had been very concerned. And then his blonde haired friend had turned up again just a morning ago with the saddest look on his face, everyone had been afraid that something had bad happened to Zell. They wondered if he was hurt or dying. He had series of new scars all over his torso and one on his cheek. They questioned him several times but every time he said, "I don't want to talk about it.", making everyone worry even more. It wasn't like Zell not to talk. He used to love to talk. Until now.

Zell sighed again and shook his head. He lowered his head and turned around looking at Squall. "Hello, Squall." He said. Squall lowered his arms that he had folded on his chest and slowly walked in. "Zell, are you okay?" he asked. Zell turned back to the railing and looked back up at the stars. "I'll be fine." He said. There was a silence. Squall sighed. "Zell, I'm not much of a listener, but I can see that you need to talk about something. Please tell me. Where have you been all this time and how did you get that scar on your face." He said.

The blonde lowered his head and shook it. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said. Squall leaned against the railing. "Try me, Zell." He said. Zell looked at him and rose an eyebrow. "Well, in that case….it's a long story. Are you willing to listen or are you going to act like the human wall again?" He asked. Squall smirked softly and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Zell. It's just hard being the commander of Balamb Garden. I wish that Cid wouldn't have made me the Commander." He said.

Again the blonde sighed. "Alright. I'll tell you." He looked back at the starry sky and smiled softly. "Listen to my story. It's very long and you might get bored. A lot of it makes no sense but if you were there, it would. I'll try my hardest to make it sound sensible." He said. Squall nodded. Zell took a deep breath and began.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy 8 or 10...............damn!!!

Chapter 1.

Zell was smiling as he sped on his T-board. The wind was speeding past him. His arms spread out as he held his balance. He was racing several T-Boarders along the field. There were several of them. There were cheers from the crowds.

**"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! The players are making their last round! And by the looks of it, Zell Dincht is going to win! If he can perform the final task! Can he do it?!"** The announcer's voice boomed out of the megabox.

There was cheers calling for Zell. Zell shot a look over his shoulder to see how close his opponents were. They were close but there was no way in hell that they were going to get past him. Zell looked forward and grinned triumptly. He clenched his fists and lowered his body closer to the board as he got ready for the great stunt that made him famous. His eyes on his goal, a flag.

Zell gritted his teeth still grinning and then twisted his body and the board. His hand outstretched and ready to grab the flag. He did a flip right over it as his hand wrapped around the pole and he pulled up. He flipped his feet and halted in the air. There was a deafening roar of applause. The opposite team swore angrily. Zell's team came flying in and wrapped their team mate into tight hugs.

**"Yes! The Balamb SeeDs have won! Thanks to their star boarder, Zell Dincht! That is the end of this game of T-Board Flag!"** The announcer yelled.

Zell jumped down and received several pats on the back for winning the game for the team. His friends ran up all smiling or grinning. "You did it, Zell! You won!" Selphie Tillmitt cheered happily. Zell grinned at her. "I know! I am the best!" he said flexing his muscles. Everyone laughed. Irvine Kinneas shook Zell's hand. "Congrats, Zell! You won me 500 gil. " he said. Zell rolled his eyes while laughing. "You dumb cowboy gambler! Some day your going to lose all your money to gambling." He said. Irvine shrugged.

Squall smiled while wrapping his arm around Rinoa Heartilly's waist. "Good job on today's game, Zell. I knew that you could do it." He said. Zell smiled. "Thanks, Squall. The others did really good too! We've been practicing so hard, day and night." He said. Another blonde young man walked up. "Well, you only won out of pure luck. Otherwise, you would have blown it." He said. Everyone rolled their eyes as Zell glared at the blonde.

"Shut up, Seifer! Stop ruining Zell's victory!" Rinoa scolded. Seifer shrugged and started to turn away but his pretty girlfriend, Quistis Trepe jabbed him hard in the side and gave him a cold stare. He sighed shaking his head. "Alright, alright. You did very good, Zell." He said. Zell rolled his eyes and smiled to the others. "We should celebrate tonight! For Zell's victory!" Selphie said cheerfully. Everyone nodded happily.

That night the SeeDs were at a party in Balamb Town. There was music, dancing, talking happily. And the Balamb Garden's T-Boarding Team were the guests of honor. Zell was chowing down a hotdog, as always. He was listening to a very interesting tale that Irvine was telling to Cid and Edea Kramer. "And so I rounded up those Chocobos within five minutes earning the new record. It was pretty cool." The cowboy said.

Everyone laughed and nodded. "It sure sounds like that, Irvine. You know, you should start a Chocobo ranch soon. You would be very good at it." Edea said. Zell nodded. "Yeah, Irve! Your really good with Chocobos, you could start a ranch! Get that one kid to help ya!" He said. Irvine grinned. "Maybe I will."

Edea Kramer looked at Zell. "Well, Zell, I heard you did really well at the T-Board Flag Tournament. Congratulations." She said. Zell grinned while rubbing the back of his neck. "Thanks, Matron. I really practiced a lot with the team. We tried really hard and all." He said. Cid nodded. "You're the best T-boarding we know, Zell. I would have been surprised if you had lost." He aid. Zell blushed.

Soon everyone was off dancing with others. Zell was alone again. He would be dancing with the Girl with Pigtails, Emily, but she was sort of mad at him. They had been going out since the end of the Sorceress Wars but then only a week ago she decided that he wasn't her type. It was because he was sort of pig headed. He hadn't been paying attention to her and she decided to call it quits. So Zell was alone.

He was standing out in the balcony looking up at the stars. Just thinking about all that had been happening lately. He was a little lonesome but he was starting to get used to it now. He wondered if there would be any way of getting Emily back but then again, he remembered that they didn't really have anything in common.

As Zell stood there by himself staring off, he began to think about how his father would feel. His father, Byrk Dincht had been killed a long time ago when Zell was very young. When he had been adopted into the Dincht Family. He knew Byrk for a few years before Byrk died while ice fishing with Zell.

Just then, a creepy chill went up Zell's back. He felt like he was being watched. He stood straight and looked around. It was darker than normal. Zell turned his eyes on to something that stood in the shadows. By the looks of it, it was only a kid. A short 10 year old looking kid. He was dark skinned and wore deep purple robes with a hood hiding his face.

Zell blinked seeing him in surprise. He had never seen this kid before. Was he a relative of Kiros or something? Kiros Seagille was here with Laguna Loire, Squall's dad and Ellone. The kid was just standing there looking at Zell. Zell tilted his head and stepped closer before he reliezed it. It was quiet. There wasn't any music playing. He turned his eyes onto the ball room and they widened.

Everyone in the ballroom…..they were motionless. They all looked like statues. It was like time had frozen without Zell. Zell started to step forward to investigate but the voice stopped him. "Don't be scared." Zell blinked and turned back to the kid but he was gone. "Huh? Hey! Kid?!" He asked turning aroung. Then time caught up to him.

"Hey, Zell, are you okay?" someone called. Zell turned his head to see Selphie looking at him with Irvine. They looked puzzled and concerned but he shrugged it off. "Uh, no. It's okay. I just….I was just thinking. I think I need to go to sleep." He said. Selphie and Irvine nodded. "Oh, okay. It's just that you looked blank for a second." Irvine said. Zell nodded.

Suddenly there was a crash and screams broke out. Zell jumped and spun around as well as his two friends. They gasped. There were monsters inside the room. Somehow a few T-Rexaurs, Ochu and Bite bugs had made their way in. Squall was immediately taking action. "SeeDs! Help get rid of the monsters! Junior Classmen, get back as fast as you can! Protect the ones that can't fight!" he ordered racing forward.

Zell tightened his Ehrgiez Gauntlets and started to race forward. He began attacking a T-Rexaur. Several people were fighting left and right, trying to get rid of the monsters that were attacking the students. He gritted his teeth as he began punching and kicking. He saw the others fighting hard too.

Just then there was a bright flash of light that blinded everyone. Everyone was screaming and covering their eyes as much as they could. Zell used both arms to shield his eyes. Then everything went quiet. Zell opened his eyes and looked around. Again everything and everyone was frozen. Zell gasped as he saw the boy again.

"Don't be afraid. It's time for your new journey."

Zell tilted his head and then there was a bright flash again. Every thing had returned to normal. People were running and screaming. SeeDs fighting the monsters. And standing before Zell was a T-Rexaur swinging its tail. "Zell!" He heard his friends yell. Zell's eyes went wide as shock filled his facial expressions. He received the blow right in the chest and it sent him crashing through the window.

Glass cut into Zell's back and arms as he went flying. Zell closed his eyes trying not to cry out. He then hit the icy cold water of the ocean. He gasped as the salt water attacked his cuts. He still could hear the screaming from inside the building. Then there was a soft melody. There was someone singing. It was soothing to Zell's ears. Light surrounded Zell. His eyes shot open and he nearly gasped.

There was a monster of some sort swimming close by. It was bigger than any monster Zell had ever seen. Beady eyes on him. Zell felt a strange feeling coming from it. Sadness. Grief. And even fear. Zell narrowed his eyes in confusion. Where had this creature come from?

Suddenly balls of light surrounded Zell making his eyes widen. They were enclosing around him. 'It's time for your new journey to begin. A new world needs your help.' A voice echoed in his mind. Zell felt darkness surrounding him and his eyes drooped as he felt sleepy. The large creature opened it's mouth and took Zell in. Zell lost consciousness seeing the mouth closing around him.

A/N: Just fill up a few small spaces that might confuse you, in the beginning of the chapter, Zell was playing T-Board Flag. It's like Capture the Flag only played on T-Boards and you could say it's a little like foot ball too because the opposite teams tackles their opponments. And the song that Zell heard was the Song of the Fayth just to let you know. Review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. 

Zell felt sore. He hadn't felt sore for a while. He was still in the pit of darkness. Trying to figure out what was going on. He wanted to know if everyone else was okay. If they had seen the monster too. But wait…what if it was only a dream? Then again why was he sore? Zell was fading in and out, now and then. He groaned as he opened his eyes. It was so dark. He blinked a few times before finding someone standing over him. Zell let out a sharp breath but the man standing over him shook his head.

"I'm not going to hurt you, kid." When he had spoke it sounded….strange. Like he was fading into the shadows. Zell groaned again rubbing his head. "Wh-where am I?" He asked weakly. The man bent down, resting an elbow on his knee. Zell could see him better.

He was possibly in his 40's. He had long dark hair with a red head band. He was shirtless, yet he had this tattoo on his chest and stomache. Shoulder armor on his shoulder and arm. He wore yellow pants. His body was crisscrossed with scars. A scraggly goatee on his chin and a light mustache. This was the strangest man Zell had ever seen.

"Your inside Sin, me." The man said. Zell looked up at him with wider eyes. "Wh-what?" He asked confused. The man shook his head. "I've picked you to help out my crybaby son, since you're a crybaby too." He said standing. Zell felt anger rise up. "Hey! I am not a crybaby!" He exclaimed now trying to get up but the pain filled his entire body. The man held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa! Your still hurt from getting knocked out that window. Cool it before you hurt yourself more than you did." He said.

Zell growled. "Then take that back! I am not a crybaby!" He said. The man smirked. "No, your not anymore. Your more a hothead than a crybaby." He said. Zell growled angrily but didn't say anything. He just looked around. "Where am I again?" He asked. The man folded his arms. "Look, I don't have a lot of time to explain. Your just not in your world anymore." He said. Zell blinked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. The man shook his head. "Like I said. Your in a world called Spira. And your in the mouth of a monster called Sin. It's taking you to find my son." He said. Zell squinted his eyes. "Yo, dude, I don't like people messing with me. You've kidnapped me, haven't you? Look, whatever you want, my friends will come for me and kick your ass." He said.

The man laughed a harsh laugh. "Yeah, I kidnapped you. And you are going to help my son and his group kill me before I completely turn into Sin." He said. Zell looked wide eyed at him. "H-hey I just told you not to mess with me!" He looked at the ground and shook his head. "Wait, this is just a dream, right?" He asked. The man tilted his head. "You saw me, didn't you?" He asked. Zell looked at him again. "What the hell are you talking about!" He exclaimed.

The man narrowed his eyes. "The monster in the bay. It was waiting for you. I was that monster. You saw me. I am Sin. And your going to learn things before I let you go." He said. Zell looked scared now. This guy must have lost his marbles! And insane men were dangerous to mess around. Especially when you were the one hurt. Zell gulped. "Okay, okay. Whatever you say. But dude, what is it you want from me or Garden? Money? Squall would give you a lot of money to save me." He said. The man sighed shaking his head.

"Your still not convinced. Damn, I didn't want to convince you this way. But I guess I'll have to." He said. He turned away and started walking. Zell watched him go. He figured that he had better hurry and heal himself and take off before the guy came back. But then the man stopped and turned around. "You have just forced me to do something I didn't want to do. Not now. But I guess I better. Go over there and look between the teeth." He said pointing then he vanished in thin air.

Zell stared with wider eyes. He then looked at what looked like ragged boulders. But there was something weird about them. They looked more like teeth. Each one pointed and sharp looking. He staggered to his feet and limped over. Then gasped. He truly was in the mouth of a monster. And the monster was swimming in the ocean, towards a distant island.

Suddenly within the monster came a growl. Zell shook his head as everything unfolded right before his eyes. He watched the gigantic monster send a huge, massive tidal wave towards a small town by the shore. He could see people screaming and running. Children were being pulled with their mothers. The entire town was engulfed in water. Then everything began to get sucked up into the sky. The houses, the dying people, everything. A whirlwind surrounded the monster, Sin, full of corpses and debris. Zell looked on with horror. Tears in his eyes as he heard the screaming and saw the dying. Then the mouth closed.

"Now do you see why you have to kill me? Kill Sin? Because we destroy lives, we destroy everything in our path. Everyone will die." The man's voice came from behind Zell. Zell lowered his head then slowly turned around. "You son of a bitch!……how could you do that! Why!" He yelled. The man solemnly shook his head. "Because I am a monster." He then vanished.

The pain struck Zell again and he fell to his knees crying out in pain. He grabbed his head and screamed. So much pain. He was hurt emotionally, physically, and mentally. Then everything went dark again. Zell felt himself fall back into the darkness of sleep. He fell onto his side as he drifted off. He then could feel water surround him.

_I don't know what was happening and why. I haven't been that scared since…well, since the fight against Ultimecia. Why did this guy take me? Why was that monster attacking innocent lives?  
But most important, where am I and where are the others? They weren't here too, were they? Then again, I had a feeling that they weren't. I was alone. There was no one going to help me. I thought I was going to die in this strange foreign world. But why me? Why did this "Sin" choose me?_

Zell felt sore again. He was starting to wake up again. But this time, he could feel the dying sunlight on his body. The water lapping at his feet and legs. He felt the pain striking his body again and it hurt terribly making him whimper. He then felt a shadow fall on him.

"Hey! Look, ya? A survivor!" He heard a man with a strange accent.

"Looks like he took a beating. Should we get Wakka?" Another man with the same but deeper accent. Zell felt someone lay their hand on his back which made the pain worse. He gave a small and weak cry of pain. "Whoa! Be careful, Keepa! The kid's got cuts in his back, ya!" Another voice said.

"Sorry." "You better go get Wakka. He's got to see this kid, ya?"

Zell let out a painful but shaky breath. He tried hard to open his eyes but they didn't want to open. So he just laid there. He then remembered those words that the man spoke to him before he faded out. _'Don't tell Tidus.'_

"Whoa!" He heard someone exclaim. More shadows fell on Zell. He shivered from pain and fear. Were these bad guys? Were they going to hurt him when he couldn't fight back? He didn't know. And he didn't want to know. "Where'd you find him?" A new thick accented voice asked. Zell felt the sand under him move a little and he knew that the new guy had bent down by his side.

"He was just laid out right here, Wakka, ya? Is he a fiend or is he still alive?" One of the older voices asked. Zell could feel this Wakka's eyes looking him over then he felt fingers touch his neck lightly. He tried hard not to flinch which was enough. "Nah, he's still gotta pulse. He's no fiend. Yet. He will be one if we don't get him cleaned up and taken care of." The Wakka said.

He felt several hands slid under him and then lift him up. He was now being carried, carefully to Zell's relief. He could tell that all of the owners of the hands were pretty strong and powerful. He knew he didn't want to get in a fight with them. He then felt his consciousness fade again. He was back in the uncomfortable state of sleep.

Zell felt himself coming to again. This time he wasn't so sore. In fact he felt healed up again. Not all the way but enough to open his eyes and stretch. He was laid out on a mat and covered with a blanket. Someone had taken off his jacket and shirt and hung them on some ply wood. Zell found himself looking around and saw that he was in some kind of tent. He could hear voices in the distance.

He looked around and sat up while rubbing his head. "Man, where the heck am I?" he asked himself. He looked himself over and found that most of his cuts and scratches were practically gone now. He was quite relieved that he was healed up. Zell turned and grabbed his shirt then pulled it on. Then he stood, staggering a little, and grabbed his sleeveless jacket and began walking towards the tent flap.

Just then before he reached it, the flap opened and in walked a young man. Both gasped almost walking into each other and stepping back. Zell stared at this kid with interest. He, too, was blonde and about 17 years old. Maybe a little younger than Zell. His hair was longer and messy though. He wore a strange yellow jacket with no shirt under. Strange black rubber looking pants with one long legging and one short. His eyes were a deep ocean blue that reminded Zell of Quistis's eyes.

The young man was also taking in Zell's appearance before he grinned. "Hi! I see that your feeling much better. Your walking around and all. How you feeling?" He asked folding his arms. Zell tilted his head and shrugged. "Sore…but alive. That's a relief. you tell me where I am? I have no idea what's going on." He said. The young man nodded. "Yeah. Your in some place called Kilika Port. The place was attacked by Sin yesterday. Wakka and the Aurochs found ya last night at sunset. Your lucky to be alive. We thought you were a goner." He said.

Zell was even more confused but he knew that the kid was telling the truth. He remembered what 'Sin' did to the town. This must have been what was left of it. Zell sighed shaking his head. "The town….Kilika Port….was there any survivors?" He asked. The boy nodded. "Yeah, a fair few and you. But there were sure a lot of deaths too." He said. Zell shook his head then realized that he hadn't introduced himself yet. He rose his head and smiled.

"Well….anyway, I'm Zell Dincht, SeeD of Balamb Garden." He said raising his hand. The boy frowned looking confused but shrugged. "Tidus, star player of the Zanarkand Abes." He said. Zell showed the same amount of confusion but shrugged and shook Tidus' hand. He remembered that name. That man had told him about Tidus. This must have been his son.

"Nice to meet you, Tidus." He said. Tidus nodded. "Same here." There was a small silence then they both tilted their heads, different directions and asked, "What are you star player of again?" "What's a Balamb SeeD?"

Both looked puzzled. "Uh…you first." Zell said. Tidus nodded. "I'm star player of the Zanarkand Abes, a Blitzball team." He said. Zell went wide eyed. "What the hell is Blitzball?" He asked. Tidus looked shocked. "You….you've never heard of Blitzball!" He asked. Zell shook his head. "Believe me when I say this, there is a lot of things I don't know. I don't even know where the hell I am. That monster, Sin, took me from my home, Balamb. He said something about killing him and finding someone to help him." He said.

Tidus nodded now looking like he understood. "Oh…you too, huh? Yeah, same here. I'm from Zanarkand, a city said to be destroyed a thousand years ago. But I know that it hadn't. I mean…how can that be? Sin took me from my home and brought me here to Spira." He said. Zell smiled softly. "So we're in the same boat but in different seats." He said. Tidus shrugged. "Guess so. So, what's a SeeD?" he asked.

So Zell explained everything to him. What a SeeD was, what they do. He told him about Garden and his friends. Then he told him about what he had done in the past. How he and his friends beat up the evil Sorceress. The whole time Tidus looked amazed. It was like listening to a wild story about super heroes saving the world. When Zell was finished, Tidus grinned at him.

"Cool! So that's all true, right? You must be from a different world. Didn't Sin try to destroy your town and world? You weren't at war, were you?" He asked. Zell folded his arms. The thought was terrible. He shook his head. "No. All it did was swallow me up and then…." His eyes went wide. "Oh, god!" He cried out.

Tidus frowned looking at him with puzzlement. "What?" He asked. Zell's mouth fell and fear rose up. "I don't know! It could have destroyed Balamb! I was out cold after Sin swallowed me up! We were sort of in a war still. Trying to get the Galbadians to stop being such jackasses and get them to sign a peace treaty! What if….." he let his head fall and clenched his fists. "What if Sin really did destroy my home!" He hissed between his teeth. Tidus looked pitifully at Zell. "I really wouldn't be surprised. Sin destroys everything it goes near. It's a horrible monster that needs to be stopped." He said.

Zell shook his head feeling the grief fill his heart. Then anger. His eyes opened with hatred burning in them. "I have to find him and demand him to tell me if He destroyed my world. If he did….I'll kill him." He said. Tidus smiled confidently. "Yeah, same here. Hey, come with me! I'll introduce you to the others. Wakka sent me to see if you were still alive." He said. Zell nodded and followed Tidus as he pulled on his jacket.

Kilika Port was a village looking town actually, although now it was completely destroyed because of Sin. People were trying to rebuild already. There weren't too many people still around though. Some children were still alive, which was good. But no one was smiling. Zell couldn't blame them. He followed behind Tidus towards a group of guys who were trying to rebuild a dock. Each one of them tan skinned and all of them wore yellow rubber jump suits.

One of the men was standing around and overlooking the others' work. He had fiery orange hair with a cowlick bigger than Zell's. A blue head band around his head. He was built quite strong and almost like a wall. Zell could see that he was quite powerful and it made him not want to get this guy mad.

The man had heard Tidus and Zell coming and turned around. He smiled brightly seeing that Zell was up and walking around. "Well, well. I see that our new guest is okay, ya?" he asked. Zell recognized the voice. It was one of the guys that rescued him the night before. Tidus nodded stepping up to Wakka. "Hey, Wakka. This is Zell. Zell, this is Wakka." He said. Zell nodded and outstretched his hand to shake Wakka's but Wakka didn't take it. He just did some weird bow.

Zell lowered his hand and looked at Tidus for the answer. Tidus shrugged and nodded. "It's the way they greet people here in Spira." He said. Zell nodded in understanding. Wakka straightened and rose an eyebrow. "Huh? Did I miss something?" He asked. Tidus looked at his big friend. "Zell, here is like me, Wakka. Sin took him from his home called Balamb and brought him to Spira." He said.

Wakka blinked then grinned. "Uh-huh, sure." He looked at Zell. "So you got too close to Sin's toxin too, ya? Ah, don't worry. It'll fade away some time. When it does, we'll find out what really happened." He said. Zell stared. "Uh…." Tidus shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Zell. He says if someone gets too close to Sin, you'll forget where you come from and will say funny things." He said.

Zell shook his head. "Actually, Sin came close to me. He nearly swallowed me up. And I know who I am and where I'm from. I'm Zell Dincht from Balamb Garden. A highly qualified SeeD." He said. Wakka tilted his head. "What's a SeeD?" He asked. And again Zell repeated it to Wakka. Wakka smiled. "Wow. That's some imagination. Hey! That reminds me! Besaid Aurochs! Huddle!" He said.

The rest of the men in yellow quickly joined the three. Wakka placed his hands on his hips and grinned. "On to the temple, where we pray for victory!" He said. The Besaid Aurochs nodded and started to take off. Wakka looked at Zell and Tidus. "High Summoner Ohalland used to live in the Kilika Temple here. Yep, Lord Ohalland was once a great blitzer, you know?" He said proudly.

Tidus frowned. "Wakka…." He paused. Wakka looked at him. "Hm?" He asked. Tidus shook his head. "Praying for victory's all good….but is this right?" he asked. Wakka let his hands fall. "Something wrong with enjoying blitzball?" he asked skeptically. Tidus shook his head. "Is this really the time?" He asked. Wakka nodded.

"This is the only time. The players fight with all their strength, the fans cheer for their favorite team. They forget pain, suffering….only the game matters. That's why Blitz has been around for so long. Least that's what I think." He said. Tidus nodded. "Whatever you say." He said. Zell was so confused. "Let's play….and win! Right?" Wakka asked. Tidus nodded with a grin. "Right!" he said. Wakka turned to leave. "Temple's beyond the jungle there. Let's go." He said starting to walk away.

Tidus looked at Zell. "Hey! Wait, Wakka! What about Zell? Can't he come too?" he asked. Wakka turned and looked Zell over. "Hmm. Don't know. We'd have to see what the others say. Lulu won't be happy of course. She never is, ya? And Kimahri….ah, who knows what the guy's thinking. Yuna might like the idea though. She's so friendly to any strangers, no matter who they are." He said.

Zell tilted his head. "Um, Wakka. I know this might sound weird and Tidus told me all about it, but what's Blitzball?" he asked. Wakka looked just as shocked as Tidus did earlier. "Whoa! You don't know what Blitzball is!" He asked. Zell shook his head. "Man, Sin's toxin must have fogged up your brain, ya? Okay." Wakka began to explain Blitzball to him. Zell looked surprised.

"So, it's all a game?" He asked. Wakka nodded. "Yeah! A fun one at that. It helps keep everyone relaxed and smiling, ya know. Keeps their minds off of Sin." He told Zell. Zell grinned. "Wow, I would love to play Blitzball! I'm good at T-Boarding, maybe I'd be good at Blitzball." He said. Wakka scratched his forward. "I'm not going to even ask what T-Boarding is but maybe you can show me how good of a Blitzer you are." He said. Tidus nodded.

"Yeah, should we test him before we head up to the Temple?" He asked. Wakka nodded. "I guess so. Tell me, Zell. You any good at holding your breath underwater?" He asked. Zell nodded. "Yeah. I've done a lot of diving back in Balamb. The last time I checked, my limit of holding my breath was seven minutes." He said. Wakka blinked. "Whoa, that is long. Okay, how about catching and throwing?" He asked.

Zell nodded. "I'm a martial artist. I'm really good with that." He said. Wakka looked slightly confused. "Martial artist?" He asked. Zell scratched the back of his neck. "Uh…fist fighter. I'm pretty wicked with moving around and all. Plus I can put a dent in metal. Or break it." He said. Wakka and Tidus both looked amazed. "Whoa! You can do that!" The blonde asked. Zell nodded. "I've busted up more machines than you could count.

Wakka looked happy. "So you don't like machina, huh?" He asked. Zell looked at Tidus. "Translation?" he asked. Tidus laughed. "He means machines. He doesn't like machina because it's said in Yevon that they started the whole war, creating Sin." He said. Zell nodded. "Oh. No, actually. I do like machines. I work with them really good. I'm sort of a mechanic too. I can work with any machine. You name it, I can run it." He said.

Now Wakka looked angry. He had this dark look on his face. "You aren't some Al Bhed, are you?" He asked darkly. Zell stepped back with the change in mood. "A what?" He asked. Tidus shook his head. "Al Bhed are some different people. They're not too popular with Spira." He said. Zell shook his head. "No, I'm not an Al Bhed. I don't even know any Al Bhed people." He said. Wakka nodded now smiling. "Good. You get mixed up with Al Bhed and you'll get nothing but trouble." He said.

Zell heard Tidus sigh and mutter something about 'Rikku'. He just shook his head. "Don't worry, Wakka. I'll take your word for it." He said. Wakka nodded. "Okay. We don't have time to see how good you are with Blitzball but later we can see if you are. We better hurry up and catch up with the others." He then groaned. "I just know Lu's not going to like this." He started to walk away.

Tidus and Zell walked with each other behind him. "So he doesn't like these Al Bhed? Why?" Zell whispered to Tidus. Tidus shook his head. "I'm not too sure. He believes that they're bad people but I know they're not. Some Al Bhed saved my life one time. A girl name Rikku was practically my first friend when I came to Spira." He said. Zell nodded. "Okay."

The three came up to two women standing before the jungle. One was dressed in a black dress and other in a kimono. The one in the kimono was about Zell and Tidus' age. She was awfully pretty though. The older one was about Wakka's age. But she looked like something was up her ass and kind of reminded Zell of Squall. Cold, stoic and not so nice.

Wakka stopped near them and put his hands on his waist. "What's up?" He asked. Tidus and Zell stopped behind him. The older woman gave Tidus a cold look. "Yuna's saying she wants you with us." She said. Tidus looked shocked. "Huh?" He exclaimed. The younger girl looked shyly at him. "I want to ask you to be my guardian." She said. Wakka looked shocked. "Yuna! What? This is no time for jokes, ya! He may be a blitzball whiz kid, but up against fiends, he's a newbie." He said.

Yuna shook her head. "Not a guardian, then.….I just want him nearby." She said. Wakka looked very surprised. So did Tidus. "What? What do you mean?" He asked. Yuna blushed. "It's just that, well…." She paused biting her lip. The dark woman shook her head. "We're all going to the temple anyway. Can't this wait till later?" She asked. Yuna nodded and looked back at Tidus. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…." She was saying.

Tidus shook his head. "There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm just not really sure what's going on." He said. Yuna nodded bowing her head. "My apologies." She said. She then looked at Zell and tilted her head. "Who's this?" She asked. Wakka and Tidus looked at the new blonde. "Oh! This is Zell. He's going to come with us. He says Sin got a hold of him too and brought him to Spira. Just like Tidus, here." Wakka said.

Lulu sighed shaking her head with annoyance. "Wakka! Will you please stop being so friendly! You can not just meet some stranger and then let them join us!" She said sharply. Wakka stepped back looking uneasy. "Uh….sorry, Lulu. It's just that…." He was saying. Zell felt a cold chill from this Lulu. She was like Squall and Quistis put together.

Yuna stepped forward and bowed to Zell. "Welcome, Zell. I would be happy to have you travel with us." She said. Everyone looked surprised but Tidus grinned. "That's Yuna for ya." He said. Yuna blushed. Lulu looked very annoyed. "Yuna! He is a stranger! For all we know he could be a fiend." She said coldly. Yuna looked at Lulu. "Lulu, he is not a fiend. There are no pyreflies coming out of him. Please?" She asked sweetly.

Wakka nodded. "Besides, he says he's interested in seeing how we play Blitzball. Come on, Lu. He might be really good like Tidus. And if he is, we could use both their help to win this years tournament." He said. Lulu shook her head. "Wakka, you are so thick headed. I can not see how you are a Guardian still." She said icily and turned to walk away.

Zell winced. "Man, she's just like Quistis." He said. The three others looked at him. "Who?" Yuna asked. Zell shrugged. "Quistis Trepe. She's a friend of mine back from home. She's really strict and can make a guy beg for mercy. We like to call her the Ice Queen but when she wants to be, she's really nice and can be friendly." He said. Wakka laughed a little. "Sounds just a little like Lu. But don't pay much attention. She'll warm up to ya sooner or later." He said. Zell nodded. "I swear I won't cause trouble for you. I just need to know why Sin brought me here." He said. Yuna nodded. "Your welcome to join us, Zell." She said.

They began to walk. Zell noticed a tall cat like man walking behind them. He felt kind of nervous and started to put up his guard. Tidus noticed and shook his head. "Don't pay attention to him either. That's Kimahri. He's one of Yuna's Guardian's too. doesn't like strangers. So whatever you do, stay close to Wakka." He said. Zell nodded and continued to walk.

Just then they could see a large red tentacle monster up ahead. Two people, a man and a boy ran up. "Company, halt!" the boy said. The man nodded. "The fiend before us is Ochu, Lord of the Wood. We've had trouble with this one before. Remember, discretion is the better part of valor." He said.

Zell folded his arms behind his head and snorted. "Ah, it's just a regular Ochu. They're so lame." He said. Everyone looked surprised at him. "Huh! B-but…" the boy, Gatta was saying. Zell shook his head letting his arms fall and looked at Wakka. "You wanted to know what a martial artist could do, right? Well, let me show you." He said now walking past the two soldiers right up to the Ochu.

Everyone stared after him with surprise but watched Zell. Zell walked right up to the monster and put his hands on his waist. The Ochu hissed at him, giving him a warning to stay back. "Oh, shut up, you ugly mutated plant! Someone call for a Gardener? I think it's time to pull up the weeds." He said tightening his gloves. He punched his fists together and stood in his fighting stance.

The Ochu hissed again and began swinging it's tentacles at Zell. Zell ducked each time and batted the sharp ends sharply away. He then jumped forward and began punching the Ochu. He spun a roundhouse kick and knocked it back a little. There was shocked gasps and Zell grinned towards the audience. They all looked shocked. Even the giant cat, Kimahri.

"Yo, Zell! Heads up!" Tidus quickly yelled. Zell turned back only to get hit in the face by a poisonous tentacle. It knocked him down but with an angry growl, Zell got back and wiped some of the blood off his face that the sharp thorn tore. "That was naughty!" He snapped at the monster. The Ochu swung another tentacle but this time Zell caught it making everyone gasp.

"You know, your starting to get on my nerves!" He growled and began to spin in circles now swinging the giant monster over his head. The monster crashed into trees, almost hit the group, which they quickly ducked, and then Zell released the monster sending it flying into the air right ahead of them. It crashed into the Temple stairs and exploded into several lights.

"Whooooa!" Gatta said with awe. Tidus grinned. "Wow! That was great, Zell!" he said cheerfully. Yuna smiled brightly and clapped enthusiastically. "Excellent!" She said. Luzzu smiled. "You have a very impressive Guardian there, Lady Yuna." He said. Everyone looked at him with surprise. Zell walked up digging into his pockets, looking for a antidote because he had been poisoned. "Sorry to disappoint ya, buddy. But I'm not her Guardian. I'm just a regular guy." He said now chugging down the antidote.

Luzzu rubbed his chin. "I see. Well, in that case, you should join the Crusaders. You would make an excellent soldier for us." He said. Zell grimaced because of the nasty flavor in the antidote and shook his head. "I'm already a soldier. I'm a SeeD." He said. Gatta grinned. "Sir, we should fight too!" he said. Luzzu looked at him. "We'll get our chance soon enough." He turned and saluted the group. Zell did the SeeD salute back in respect then faced the shocked group. He blinked and shrugged. "What?" He asked.

Wakka shook his head. "Man, Zell. I'm starting to believe that your telling the truth about that whole SeeD thing. I have never seen someone fight like that." He said. Lulu shook her head. "Me neither. I am impressed." She said. Zell shrugged the compliments away. "That was only a warm up. Believe me when I say this, I've fought some tougher and stronger things than an Ochu." He said. Yuna smiled. "We are all impressed, Zell." She said. Zell blushed a little while rubbing his neck.

"So, are we just going to stand here or we heading up to this Temple?" He asked. Everyone but Kimahri and Lulu laughed. They just continued on their way. They began walking up the stone steps. "These stone steps have a history, you know? Yep, Lord Ohalland trained here at this peak." Wakka said. Both Tidus and Zell looked up the stairs. They could see the Aurochs stretching and laughing an evil laugh.

Tidus grinned. "A race, huh? Think you can beat me?" He asked now stretching. Wakka looked at Zell. "You want to join us too?" he asked. Zell shook his head and waved his hand. "Nah, go ahead." He said. Wakka nodded and lined up with Tidus and two of the Aurochs. He looked at Yuna. "Yuna, if you would." He said. Yuna nodded and stepped up next to them.

"Ready?" She asked and then she sprinted up the stairs. Everyone laughed. "Hey! Hey!" Wakka called after and began running with the others. Zell laughed and slapped his knee. Lulu rolled her eyes as she calmly began walking up. Then there was a yell. The Aurochs came running back down. "L-Look out!" the one called Datto cried out.

Wakka ran back. "Everyone, quick! Sinspawn!" He yelled. Everyone but Zell ran as fast as they could up the stairs. Zell blinked then quickly followed. When he came up he saw everyone now fighting a gigantic creature with tentacles. It looked like a big ball though. He quickly joined Tidus by his side. "Count me in!" he said. Wakka nodded and threw a ball at it. Zell was a little surprised to see that his weapon was a ball but then again, Lulu was carrying a doll so he figured that they were stronger than they looked.

They all took turns in hitting the monster. Zell had to race forward and crack the monster's shell so the others could get to the inside and hurt it more. He saw that Kimahri fought with a spear and with that spear he could learn the monster's own abilities. He was impressed. Yuna was the weakest he could see that. Her staff wasn't causing very much damage. However, when she called a summon the others called an Aeon, he was in for a bigger surprise. Using those Aeon's she was quite powerful. The Aeon reminded him of GFs. He wondered if that's what they were.

Finally they killed the Sinspawn. Tidus was out of breath already. "Yeesh!" He gasped. Wakka folded his arms. "Sorry about that! Hoped to break you in a little slower." He said. Tidus stood up straight. "Being a Guardian's tiring." He said. Wakka grinned though. "You handled yourself pretty well. You got talent." He looked at Zell. "You too." He said. Zell shrugged. "Nah. So what are these Sinspawn anyway?' he asked.

Lulu answered this time. "Fiends. They fall from Sin's body and left behind in its wake." She said. Wakka nodded. "Leave 'em alone, and Sin comes back for 'em. You gotta be quick." He said. Zell nodded. "Okay." He said. They started up the stairs to get to the Temple.  



	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:whines: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or Final Fantasy X

Chapter 3.

Zell kept walking with the others up the stairs. He heard Wakka talking to Tidus. "So, uh…they got fiends in Zanarkand too?" he asked. Tidus looked at him. "Just a few. It's a big deal when one shows up though." He then blinked. "Hey! Since when have you believed me about Zanarkand, anyway?" He asked. Zell nodded his suspicions proved. He had a feeling Wakka didn't believe Tidus' story too.

"I been thinking. Maybe people Sin gets to don't die. Maybe Sin carries 'em through time. Like a thousand years through time. And then one day, maybe they just pop back, see?" Wakka said. Zell smiled. He liked that idea. It sounded sensible a little. But Lulu groaned and shook her head. "Amazing. Simply amazing. You make up one theory after another, refusing to face the simple truth." She said. Everyone looked at her. Zell was confused.

"Sin didn't take Chappu anywhere. Sin crushed him and left him on the Djose shore! Your brother won't just pop back! Oh, and one more thing. No matter how much you want it, no one can take Chappu's place. No one can replace Sir Jecht, for that matter. And there's no replacement for Lord Braska, either. It's pointless to think about it, and sad." She said sharply.

Then she looked at Zell. "And there are no other worlds! And if there was, Sin can not travel to other worlds and bring strangers to ours! But it can mess with someone's brain and make them think things that are not true!" She said harshly. She then turned and walked away. Kimahri followed her. Yuna looked at the others and sighed as she followed the two.

Zell frowned angrily after Lulu. She didn't know anything. She tried to but she didn't know who Zell was and what he had done in the past. Wakka sighed, swooped down and punched the ground. "I…I could never be what Chappu was." He stood straight again. "Well, stuff happens. Best not to worry." He walked up the stairs leaving the two blondes looking at each other. "Who's Chappu?" Zell asked. Tidus sighed. "Chappu is Wakka's brother. He was killed by Sin." He then walked up the stairs. The blonde SeeD stared after them before looking in the horizon.

_"Something must have happened between Wakka, Lulu and Chappu.  
Something bad. Whatever it was, it wasn't any of my business.  
Every time I got into something I shouldn't, bad things happened.  
Especially what happened in Timber when Seifer escaped from the Detention block.  
I had to open my big mouth.  
If I don't be careful, I could say something I might regret."_

Zell sighed and turned running up the stairs after the others. He paused half way looking up at the sky. "Guys, I hope your okay. If your dead, don't worry. I'll pay Sin back. He'll pay for what he did to everyone. But then again, I know your not dead. Your too strong to die." He whispered and then ran up the rest of the stairs.

He made it at the top where everyone was waiting for him. Wakka's arms folded against his chest as he watched Zell hurry up. "Something wrong?" He asked. Zell shook his head. "No. Just thinking about something. That's all." He said. Tidus nodded with Wakka and they turned towards the temple. The group began walking towards the Kilika Temple when three men dressed in purple outfits leave the temple, walking towards the Aurochs.

"You here to pray for victory, too?" Wakka asked. The three snorted. "Us? Pray? Who needs to pray? The Luca Goers always win." The leader said. Wakka folded his arms. "Oh, yeah? Then why are you here?" He asked with annoyance. The man on the leader's right side smugly smirked. "We've been praying for some competition this year." He said. Lefty nodded. "So what's your goal this time? You gonna "do your best" again?" He asked. Boss Boy snorted. "Ha! It's too bad your best isn't good enough. Why even bother showing up?" he said.

Tidus and Zell growled. "This time, we play to win!" Tidus said. The leader snorted again. "Oooh. Play away. Just remember even kids can play, boys." He shot and they walked away. Wakka waved at their backs. "See you in the finals!" He called. Tidus growled. "We'll beat them! We have to!" He said. Yuna looked at him. "You know that team?" She asked. Tidus didn't look at her. "Putting people down…They're as bad as my old man!" he grumbled.

Yuna looked shocked. "But, Sir Jecht was a kind and gentle man!" She said. Tidus shook his head. "Well, not my Jecht." He said and turned away. They began walking in. Zell shook his head. 'Those guys remind me of Seifer.' He looked after Tidus. 'This Jecht guy….was he Tidus' father? But I thought that Sin guy was…' He was thinking. He shook his head hard. "Man, I'm starting to be like Squall." He said ruffling his own hair.

Yuna looked at him with surprise. She had been waiting for him to join them. "Huh?" She asked. Zell looked at her and blushed. "Sorry. I was just thinking too much. Just like my friend, Squall." He said. Yuna smiled and nodded for him to join her. Zell nodded and walked by her side. "So, what are your friends like?" She asked. Zell folded his arms and looked up.

"Well, Squall's the leader of our little group. He's cool when he wants to be. But he's sure quiet and hardly ever talks. He never expresses his feelings unless he's really mad. Talking to him is like talking to a wall." He said. Yuna giggled but then frowned. "Oh! That's not very nice." She said. Zell laughed. "Well, his girlfriend, Rinoa, you remind me of her. Your both nice and friendly. We like to call her The Balamb Angel. She's a Sorceress, if that made any difference." He said.

Yuna blinked. "Huh? A Sorceress?" She asked. Zell nodded. "She's very powerful with magic. Take Lulu for example. She's like a mage only bigger." He said. Yuna nodded with understanding. "Oh! I get it!" She said. Zell nodded. "Well, there's Quistis. I already told you about her." He said. Yuna nodded. "I remember." She said. Zell unfolded his arms and let them fall at his sides.

"Let's see. There's Selphie. She's very cheerful and hyper. It's like she ate too much sugar in one minute only worse. She's cute when she wants to be. But her personality just scares the hell out of me." He said. Yuna softly gasped and covered her mouth. Zell winced realizing that Yuna may have not liked swearing. "Oh, sorry." He said. Yuna shook her head. "It's alright. I'm just not used to people cursing." She said. Zell nodded.

"Then there's Irvine. He's a womanizer. He thinks he's so suave and flirts with almost every girl he sees. He's a good guy though. Soft as a teddy bear I guess you could say in girl words." He said. Yuna giggled and nodded. "I see. What about you? What are you like?" She asked. Zell shrugged. "I don't know. I guess you can say I'm a little like Tidus. I'm kind of outgoing. I like a good challenge when I meet it. My friends however likes to think that I'm annoying, a big loud mouth and hotheaded. I guess it's true. I talk a lot and some times my mouth gets me into trouble. And it can be annoying. I am hotheaded because I kind of have a short fuse. When I get angry I let my emotions take over and it can get me into bigger trouble." He said.

Yuna smiled and nodded. "I understand. You remind me of my cousin. She sounds just like you, the way you describe yourself. However, I think your nice." She tilted her head. "Tell me, Zell. What is this? Is it a birthmark, scar?" She asked lifting her hand and touching the side of his face. Zell reached up and touched his tattoo that ran down the left side.

"Oh, this? It's just a tattoo. I got it before I joined Balamb Garden. It was sort of an accident how I got it. Some of my buddies spiked my soda with alcohol one time and I was so drunk that I accidentally went to a tattoo artist and got it. You should have seen the look on my mom's face when I woke up in my room with a hangover. She was so mad. Nearly beat my butt black and blue. I've never touched alcohol again after that. She tried to scrub it off my face but once a tattoo's on, your stuck with it for life." He said.

Yuna giggled. "Your friends sound wonderful. I would like to meet them some day." She said. Zell sighed. "That is if they're alive. But I'm sure they are. They're fighters like me. Not fist fighters I mean, but they're strong and really hard to get rid of. A Sorceress one time hated us so much that she tried to absorb us into time. So that we'd be lost in Time forever. Ha! We sure burst her bubble." He said. Yuna laughed. "Your funny, Zell. I think your fun to talk to." She said. Zell shrugged. "Well, that's a relief. Quistis' boyfriend, Seifer, whose a real pri…uh, jerk, thinks I talk too much and that I need to shut up and never talk again." He said.

The young Summoner smiled. "Well, he may be just jealous then. He probably just doesn't understand you." She said. Zell shrugged. "That's what Quistis says. Seifer's kind of quick on judging people. But usually his judgements are true. He can tell if someone is real bad and not trustworthy. But then again, some of his decisions he's made in the past has led everyone to chaos." He shrugs.

Yuna smiled again. "Well, I think he should take his time judging people. If he won't learn about people first then he might not have friends." She said. Zell nodded. "That's what Squall thinks too. And Rinoa. And Selphie. And Irvine." He babbled. Again Yuna laughed.

Just then the door to the Cloister of Trials opened and two people walked out. A dark skinned woman who wore skimpy cloths and a muscular man. They both looked at Yuna and then walked over to her. "A Summoner, are you?" The woman asked. Yuna nodded. Zell saw Yuna's Guardians stand and walked forward as if to guard her from any danger. "My name is Yuna, from the Isle of Besaid." Yuna said with a smile.

The woman nodded. "Dona. So you're High Summoner Braska's daughter. That's quite a name to live up to." She looked around and shook her head. "My, my, my…and all of these people are your Guardians? My, what a rabble. As I recall, Lord Braska had only two Guardians. Quality over quantity, my dear. Whatever were you thinking? I have need of only one Guardian. Right, Bartello? She asked looking at her Guardian.

The man, Bartello nodded. Kimahri stepped forward and had a face off with the man. Yuna shook her head. "I only have as many guardians as there are people I can trust. I trust them all my life. To have so many guardians is a joy and an honor. Even more so than being my father's daughter. Of course, I would never think of questioning your ways, either. So Lady Dona, I ask of you. Please leave us in peace." She said.

Dona rolled her eyes. "You do what you want. Bartello, we're leaving." She said and they left. Yuna sighs and shakes her head. Zell smiled with pride. He thought she spoke well. He saw her look towards Tidus and smile, who was watching her. Then Yuna looked at Zell and smiled. Zell nodded to her to let her know she spoke true.

_"I'm not sure what these people would describe a Guardian.  
But I think of a Guardian as a person someone could rely on.  
Someone I could trust.  
I wonder...is that the way Yuna would feel about me and Tidus travelling with her? Would she ask me to become one of her Guardians?  
Ah, probably not.  
Anyone in the right mind wouldn't ask Zell Dincht to be a Guardian.  
I might just screw up like always."_

The group walked up the stairs and through the door to the Cloister of Trials. They could see an elevator at the end of the hallway. "The fayth is below. Let's do it." Wakka said. Tidus and Zell both looked at him. "The Fayth?" they both asked. Lulu shook her head. "But first, the Cloister of Trials. Kimahri? Wakka? Ready?" She asked. The two tall Guardians nodded. Yuna sighed. "Strength, everyone." She said. Everyone stepped onto the elevator. But Zell just stood there. He had a feeling that he shouldn't mingle with this Cloister of Trials. He would just wait right there unless they told him to go with them.

However, his guesses were right. Tidus got shoved off the elevator. "Hey! What gives?" He asked. Lulu shook her head. "You're not a Guardian yet. You must stay up here with Zell." She said. Yuna looked embarrassed. "We'll be back as soon as we can, okay?" She said. And then they went down. Tidus snorted folding his arms. "Oh, sure. Soon like 'tomorrow' soon, I bet." He muttered.

Zell smirked and leaned against the wall. "Don't worry, Tidus. We've got to wait here. In the meantime, why don't you explain a few things to me. Like what's a Summoner and what do they do. And what exactly you guys are doing." He said. Tidus nodded. "Okay." He then began telling Zell every thing of what a Summoner did and what they were doing. He explained everything that Wakka once told him when he first met the group.

That was then Dona and Bartello walked in. The two blondes looked over at them. "Where's Yuna?" She asked. Tidus nodded to the platform. "Then why are you two here?" Dona asked. Zell shook his head. "We're not Guardians. We're not suppose to go in, right?" he asked. Dona had a sly smile on her face. "Not a Guardian, you say?" She asked nodding to Bartello.

Before any of the two could say anything, Bartello picked Tidus up and shoved Zell towards the platform. "Hey! Wait!" Tidus exclaimed. Zell had to catch himself on the wall. "Hey! Stop shoving, dude!" he yelled. Bartello threw Tidus onto the platform next to Zell. "What's the big idea!" Zell growled. Dona smiled and waved. "Just a little game." She said. Both Zell and Tidus blinked in surprise as they began going down.

"This is bad, really bad!" Tidus said looking up. He jumped up and down on the platform. "Come on! Go back up!" He said. Zell sighed. "Stupid jerk and bitch! When I run into them again, I'm gonna knock that guy's teeth out." He said cracking his knuckles. Tidus sighed and began walking towards the door. "Only guardians are allowed and we're not guardians but it's too late now. We'll get discovered by them sooner or later." He said. Zell nodded and followed Tidus.

They walked through the door and went through series of halls before finding the others. There was some kind of song echoing off the walls. Zell recognized it from when Sin kidnapped him and brought him to Spira. When they entered the room, all three Guardians looked at them with shock or outrage. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Wakka cried out.

Tidus shook his head. "It was Dona and that musclehead man." He said. Lulu sighed shaking her head. "Yuna will be the one to suffer the consequences." She said. Zell blinked. "What consequences?" He asked. Wakka shook his head. "She could be excommunicated." He said full of worry. Both boys sighed and muttered sorry.

Wakka shook his head. "Just wait." He said. Tidus looked at the doors. "So, what's in there anyway?" He asked. Wakka shrugged. "The Fayth, remember?" He asked. Tidus nodded. "Oh, yeah, that thing. Right." He said. Lulu shook her head again. "The Fayth are people who gave their lives to battle Sin. Yevon took their souls, willingly given from their still living bodies." She said.

Zell blinked. "Well…..that's not very nice." He said. Lulu blinked once. "Now they live forever, trapped in statues. But when a summoner beckons, the souls of the fayth emerge once again. That's what we call an Aeon." She said. Tidus blinked again. "All that is in this room?" He asked. Zell tilted his head. "So, what does Yuna do in there?" He asked. Wakka folded his arms. "She prays with all her heart for a way to defeat Sin." He said. Zell nodded.

"You know, these Aeons…..they sound like GFs. Is there anyway they could be related or something?" he asked. Everyone looked at him. "GFs? What that?" Wakka asked. Zell shrugged folding his arms. "Guardian Forces. They are our world's summons. They help us in battle when we need them. They also alter our strength making us stronger." He said. Wakka blinked in surprise. "You mean….your people….they're like summoners?" He asked. Zell shrugged.

"I guess you can say that. I would show you my GF, Quezacotl. But he's pretty big for this room. So I'll have to show you some other time." He said. Tidus nodded. "I would like to see this GF." He said. Lulu just looked disbelieving at Zell. She didn't believe him one bit. Zell snorted to himself though. 'She's gonna feel stupid when I do show them that I'm telling the truth.' He thought.

Just then, Yuna walked out looking exhausted. She fell to her knees still holding on to the door. Lulu and Wakka ran up to her side. Kimahri just stood there but looking worried. Tidus looked like he was in deep thought. Zell watched Yuna and her guardians.

_"Man, I was ready to go home.  
I was starting to get homesick.  
I wanted to eat a hotdog again.  
Ride my T-Board.  
Beat up T-Rexaurs in the Training Center.  
But I kept getting a weird feeling.  
Sin wanted me to do something.  
He brought me here for a reason.  
I knew that.  
But I didn't know that being here was going to be harder than I expected.  
I had a feeling that what I saw Sin do to Kilika Port was only the beginning."_

The group left the temple only to find a crowd waiting for them. They surrounded Yuna and began talking to her with big smiles. She was smiling back and talking to them. Zell smiled and looked back to the horizon. He was thinking the day he and the SeeDs finally defeated Ultimecia. It was just like this. People all around them. Smiling and patting their backs or shaking their hands. They were happy that the evil Sorceress was dead. They didn't have to fear anything anymore.

Zell frowned now thinking about it. "It's just like at home." He whispered. "What was that?" He heard. Zell blinked and turned around. It was Lulu. She had been watching him. She walked over to him and stood next to him looking at him. "I'm sorry for intruding. But you looked a little lost for a second." She said. Zell nodded. "I was. Just in my thoughts. I was thinking about home." He looked at Yuna and her smiling fans.

"It was like this when we destroyed the Sorceress, Ultimecia. Everyone was smiling, laughing. Some were crying with happiness because we had saved their future. The day we brought Gaia's future back to them….it was the happiest day of my life." He said smiling. He looked at Lulu, who was looking back. She had a small surprised look on her face then she shook her head.

Zell shook his. "You still don't believe me, do you? Or Tidus." He said. Lulu sighed. "It's not my place to not believe in anything you say. I'm just not sure if I should or not. It's strange how you believe that you are from a world like your's. I just can not see any connections in this." She said. Zell nodded. "I see what you mean. There isn't any connections, is there?"

Lulu shook her head. She turned and looked back to the others. "I don't know if you speak the truth and I respect you if you don't know it. You have great fighting skills I have never seen before. So as a mage to a fighter, let us put our differences aside and try to be more civil." She said. Zell shrugged. "I have been trying." He said. Lulu nodded. "And I have not. And I must apologize for my coldness towards you and Tidus." She then walked away.

They walked all the way back to harbor and got on a boat. Zell was a little hesitant when getting on. He didn't know if the group wanted him to go or not. He was figuring that they expected him to stay in Kilika Port. But then Kimahri stepped up behind him and pushed him up the ramp to board so that answered his question. Wakka was leaning against the side of the boat breathing the fresh air. "Off to Luca at last! The matches start as soon as we get there, so we're gonna have to test you on our way there." He said with a smile to Zell. Zell nodded smiling back.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's the next chapter for you readers. This one is will be kind of have a sad part in it. Zell and Tidus is going to talk a little about they're dads.

Chapter 4.

That night on the boat, Zell was looking up at the stars. He wasn't standing too far off from Yuna and the Luca Goers. They were talking to Yuna about her pilgrimage. Kimahri was standing close by watching over her. Tidus was with the Aurochs in the deck below talking. They were just relaxing for awhile. Then Tidus walked up to the group.

"What are you all talking about?" He asked. The whole group turned and looked at him. Zell didn't turn from his spot but listened. "Who are you supposed to be?" The leader, Bickson asked. His comrade, Graav snorted. "Ah, I remember him. The guy from Kilika." He said. Bickson looked at him still confused. "Hmm?" He asked. Graav nodded. "You know, one of the Besaid Aurochs. Said somethin' about winning the cup." He said.

Bickson nodded. "Oh, right. You're that idiot." He said. Zell jerked his head around looking angry. Yuna was looking angry too. "Don't call him that!" She said. Bickson shrugged. "But he is an idiot. They don't got what it takes to win the cup." He said. Zell growled lowly but he stayed where he was. "Well, they do now that I'm here." He said. Yuna nodded. "Yes, they will win. He used to be the star player of the Zanarkand Abes." She said. Graav burst with laughter.

"Yeah, as if anyone lived in those ruins." He said. Yuna shook her head. "It's not ruins! There's a big city there! There is!" She said. Everyone just stared. Tidus looked too uneasy. He decided to speak up. "I got too close to Sin and…" Yuna looked ready to burst. "There is a city, really!" She said now turning away. Bickson rose his eyebrow. "Right. Whatever your ladyship says." He said. He started to walk away. Zell was thinking about saying something but something told him not to.

Tidus walked up to Yuna and stood next to her. "What's wrong? You seemed kinda mad back there." He said. Yuna turned to him. "They were being rude and….I do believe your Zanarkand exists. I really do, you know." She said. Tidus tilted his head. "How come?" He asked. Yuna sighed. "Sir Jecht used to always tell me stories. It'd be great to see your home someday. I'd love to go there." She said. Tidus smiled. "Yeah." He spaced off a little.

Zell smiled softly and decided to let them have a little personal time. He walked over to where Lulu and Wakka were standing and listened to them talk. "Well? Say something. You'll take responsibility?" Lulu asked. Wakka sighed with frustration. "Relax! He's bound to know someone in Luca." He said. Lulu sighed. "And if not?" She asked. "He could always join a blitz team. Anyhow, it's better than just leaving him in Besaid." Wakka said.

"What? Just leaving him in Luca?" Lulu asked. Wakka sighed. "What do you want me to do?" He asked. There was a small silence. "Yuna wants to make him a Guardian." She said. Wakka sighed leaning back. "Oh yeah, geez. There's that too, eh?" He said. Lulu frowned at him. "And whose fault is that?" She asked sarcastically. Wakka held up his hands in his defense. "Not mine!" He said quickly.

There was a silence. "It is mine, huh? Why do you think she wants to make him a Guardian, anyway?" He asked. Lulu shook her head. "Because he's Sir Jecht's son." She said. Wakka nodded. "Oh, right. Wait, you sure 'bout that? He's really Sir Jecht's son?" He asked. Lulu picked a piece of hair off of her doll. "It's hard to say, but Yuna seems to believe so." She said. Wakka nodded. "Okay." He said. Lulu shot him a look. "Okay? Okay? That's all your going to say?" She asked.

Wakka shrugged. "Well, yeah. I mean…he's gotta decide for himself, ya? Well him and Yuna, I guess." He said. Lulu nodded. "You're right, for once." She said. A long silence. "What about that Zell? What are we going to do about him?" She asked. Zell's attention perked up at the sound of his name.

"I don't know. He's a really good fighter, ya? Has Yuna said anything about making him a Guardian?" He asked. Lulu shook her head. "She has just met him this morning. But I'm sure she's thinking about it. Yuna is easy to read. She has been talking to him a lot. I've seen them. I think she's making up her mind. And she might ask Zell tomorrow after the Blitzball Tournament." She said.

Wakka sighed. "And if she doesn't? Are we going to leave him in Luca? I don't think that's very nice if we just leave him to defend for himself." He said. Lulu sighed. "He seems like he can take care of himself. You saw how he took on that Ochu." She paused. "By himself." She added. Wakka shook his head. "Ya, but I don't think Yuna's gonna to like the idea of leaving anyone behind. And neither do I." He said.

Lulu shook her head. "I don't either, Wakka. But this journey may be too hard for him. He seems very strong but you know that one's strength will not always last. We might end up fighting Sin again like we did last time and with Zell….well what if his strength is not enough for Sin? He could die trying to protect Yuna." She said.

Wakka looked at her. "So can we and we're not complaining, ya?" Lulu smiled faintly. "No we're not. But still the point is, we don't even know Zell. He says he can summon these creatures called GFs. He comes from a strange place called Balamb. I have never heard of these things." She said. Wakka waved his hand.

"Ah, let him dream, Lu. We know that there's no such place, ya?" He said. Lulu bit her lip. "Actually, Wakka. That's the thing. I think he's telling the truth." She said. Wakka looked at her. "Wha!" He asked. Lulu nodded. "He mentioned Spira's moon, Gaia. He said that his world was called Gaia." She said. Wakka stared. "You serious?" He asked. Lulu nodded. "That is what he said. And not many has ever heard of Gaia. Even Yuna hasn't." She said. Wakka shrugged.

"Let's not worry too much right now, ya? We'll talk about this with the boys after the Blitzball tournament and see what they think." He said. Lulu nodded. "Alright. But if we do, I want you to suggest it to Tidus." She said. Wakka looked at her. "What?" he asked. Lulu nodded. "Suggest that he becomes Yuna's Guardian." She said.

"Why me?" He asked. Lulu shook her head. "Because Yuna can't." She told him. Wakka blinked. "Why not?" he asked. Lulu sighed with more frustration. "He hates his father. What he was, what he did. Do you really think she can possibly say to him…., 'I want you to be my guardian, like your father was to mine?' " She said. Wakka snorted. "Aren't you being over-sensitive?" Lulu sighed. "Alright, alright. I'll try talking to Tidus after the tournament." He said.

"Be discreet." Lulu suggested. Wakka nodded. "I know. It's his decision." He paused. "He doesn't like his father?" He asked. "Apparently. He told Yuna as much." Lulu said. Wakka looked up. "Hating your own father, huh? Sounds like a luxury to me. I don't even remember my parents. Can't say how I feel about 'em." He said. "I…I was five then, so I remember mine a little." Lulu softly said. "Dammit! Sin just takes everything away from us." Wakka said angrily.

Zell sighs and walks back to the front of the boat. He knew how they felt. He lost his parents when he was young too, but he remembered a little about them. Until he met Byrk and Ma Dincht. He was missing them. He wondered if his father was watching him right now. Zell spotted Tidus looking at a blitzball. Zell watched his new friend with interest. Then Tidus kicked the blitzball. His face full of anger. So he was remembering something he didn't like. He did this crazy move but suddenly ended up landing on his back.

Zell winced and stepped back. Tidus sighed and shook his head. He sat up and rubbed his forehead. The ball rolled over to where Zell was, who placed a foot on it. Tidus spotted him and looked embarrassed. "Hey, I heard you don't like your old man. Why?" Zell asked picking the ball up and walking over to him. Tidus stood and looked off into space. "Because he was always mean to me. He used to call me a crybaby because I used to cry. A lot." He said. Zell smiled and shook his head.

"You know, your lucky to have a father, though. Even if he is rough around the edges." He said tossing Tidus the ball who turned and caught it. "Yeah, right. Not like Jecht. I'm pretty sure your dad's better than mine." He said. Zell's eyes were now full of sadness and pain. He turned and leaned against the railing. "Actually, no. I'm an orphan. I lived in an orphanage until I was like eight. But that doesn't mean I don't remember them." He said lowering his head. Tidus looked a little surprised.

"My memory isn't too good because of the GFs. There are side effects for using the power of the Guardian Forces. Sometimes you'll forget everything. But…no GF can make me forget my father. He was mean. Meaner than any father could be. Forget the name calling. He used to hit me. And hit me hard. That's why I was such a crybaby in the orphanage. I was afraid that someone would hit me. He killed my mother before I was sent to the orphanage. She was protecting me from him. And he killed her." He said, his voice breaking off a little.

Tidus stared at Zell with pain in his eyes. He couldn't stand listening to this. And he thought his father was bad. He reached over and placed a hand on Zell's shoulder. Zell lowered his head to hide the tears that were forming. "I'm sorry, Zell. I didn't know." He then looked at the ball and smiled. "Hey, want to practice Blitzball?" he asked.

Zell turned his head and smiled. He gave a nod. They went over and began bumping the Blitzball with their heads back and forth to each other. Then they did knee bumps back and forth. Then Zell decided to try a few moves. Tidus showed him a few that he knew and Zell copied them quickly. He was a fast learner, Tidus figured out. Then Zell decided to show him his one move he used for T-Boarding.

He had Tidus throw the ball up in the air and Zell did two back flips and kicked it hard into the wall. Which was probably a bad idea because of the force he put into the kick, it sent the ball hitting the wall harder than it should have and caused a hole and the ball being stuck. Tidus and Zell both blushed deep red and laughed. They both had to try and wedge the ball out.

"Hey, that one move you tried to do earlier, try it again. Only this time, focus everything on the ball and the air around you." Zell said. Tidus shrugged. "Okay." He said. He put the ball on the ground and took a deep breath. Focusing he closed his eyes and breathed softly. Zell nodded. "That's it." He whispered. Then Tidus tried it again. This time he did it. Both Tidus and Zell cheered.

They turned to find themselves surrounded by the Aurochs. Wakka looked surprised. "Whoa! What's that called?" He asked. Tidus shrugged. "Doesn't have a name. Anyone can do it if they try." He said. Zell laughed and nodded. Wakka nodded back. "Show us one more time, ya?" He asked. Tidus nodded and did the same. This time, he and Zell saw Yuna watching. She waved at Tidus with a smile. Tidus focused onto the ball and gave it a hard kick, sending it flying. The Aurochs began trying to do the shot while Tidus went over to talk to Yuna.

Zell let him go and started to head towards the deck but Wakka stopped him by throwing his arm around his neck and gave him a noogie. "Hey!" Zell laughed. Wakka let go of him and nodded to the side. Zell followed. "Hey, I saw you and Tidus talking. I couldn't help but over hear a little of your conversation before you began practicing." Wakka paused before going on.

"And believe me, your pretty good for someone who has never played Blitzball before. I've thinking about letting you give it a shot at tomorrow's game. Datta hurt himself in Kilika today. Hit his hand with a hammer." He said. Zell winced as if he could feel Datta's pain. "We're thinking about letting you play tomorrows' games with us and Tidus, ya?" Wakka went on.

Zell grinned. "That'd be cool, Wakka. Really. I just hope I can do it without getting too nervous." He said. Wakka nodded. "Just like what you told Tidus before he made that shot. Keep focused on the ball and you'll do fine." He said. Zell nodded. They both looked off. "So, what you told Tidus….is that true what you said about your father?" Wakka asked. Zell frowned nodding.

"Yeah. Every word. My father used to beat me. I don't know why. I guess it just made him feel higher thinking that beating a kid who couldn't fight back. He's the reason I started to doing martial arts. I never liked using weapons. I just do it the sportsman like. Using my fists." He said. Wakka sighed. "There are some people who aren't very good people. And by the sounds of it, your pop's one." He said. Zell shrugged. "Well, I got a new father and mother after that. I was adopted into the Dincht family and had a better life." He said.

Wakka smiled at him. "That's good." He said. Zell looked down. "Uh, Wakka. I have a confession to make." He said. Wakka looked at him. "What's that?" He asked. Zell sighed. "I over heard you and Lulu talking not too long ago. About what would happen after the tournament. I don't know too much of what's going on but I would like to help as much as I can. I know what it's like living in fear because of a monster. As far as I can see it, Spira is just like mine. Your having problems and it's not letting people smile. I don't want to see your world end up how mine almost did." He said.

Wakka looked at him and then smiled. "Okay, that'd be great." He said. Zell nodded with a smile. "I am SeeD after all. And SeeD love to help with problems." He told him. Wakka laughed and nodded. "Better get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." He said. Zell nodded. "Good idea." He said. They both went in the deck to sleep.

A/N: Hey, everyone don't worry. It'll get real good after this chapter. It'll be the Blitzball tournament and the first sign of Auron.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey, everyone. I'm glad your enjoying this. I think I'll do a few shoutouts to the only reviewers I have. These are to the reviewers from the earlier chapters too.

Dark Memory: I tried my best to make the quotes look good and I wanted to make it look a little like the game.

Wolfy16: I plan on doing the whole thing. I'm also planning on doing a sequel but we won't get into that until later.

Yuleen75: I know the title sort of sucks. I'm still trying to think up a more colorful title. It used to be Zell's New Adventure in Spira, but I thought, that really, really sux. The title might change again if I can think of a better title.

Neo Koneko-chan: That is such an interesting theory. In fact I always thought the same thing about the sunken city. I sort of have an idea how I'm going to explain how Zell got to Spira, but it won't be for a long time before I explain that.

Anyway, on with the story. In this chapter it's the Blitzball tournament and the first look on Seymour Pansy...! Oh I mean Seymour Guado. :blushes then laughs evilly:

* * *

Chapter 5. 

The next morning, Zell was standing with Tidus on the deck of the boat looking at Luca's stadium and the city. It was the greatest place Zell had ever seen. He smiled with awe. It wasn't so big like Esthar but it was big. "So what do you think of Luca, Zell?" Wakka asked swinging an arm around both of the boys' shoulders. Zell looked up at him. "It's awesome! It reminds me of Fisher's Horizon a little. Fisher's Horizon is a city built right on the ocean and is a wonderful place to live.Especially when your going fishing." He said. Wakka laughed and nodded. "Sounds nice, ya?" he said.

They could hear the voice of an announcer._ "Ah, over there! The ships carrying the players are arriving now! This would be dock number 2!"_

**"All the way from Kilika, it's the Kilika Beasts." From the ship, the team announced walked out and waved to the crowd. "High Summoner Ohalland used to play for them, a big name to live up to. Their hometown was recently attacked by Sin. Isn't that right, Jimma?"** The other announcer said.

_"Yes, Bobba. They're going to be pulling out all the stops to try and bring back the cup this year."_ Jimma said.

**"Exciting, isn't it folks? Our next team off the ramp is…."** There was a pause then a laugh.** "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Besaid Aurochs. They're a living, breathing, statistical impossibility. I've never seen a team this bad. That's right! In twenty-three years, they've never made it past the first round. Only a few die-hard fans are in the audience today."** Bobba announced.

Jimma then said, _"Best of luck to them and a safe journey back to Besaid."_

**"Right, Jimma. Moving right along, our next team is….Here they are, folks! Our very own Luca Goers! They've got power! They've got speed! They've got teamwork! They're an all-around first class team! And they're back home in Luca!"** The announcer, Bobba announced. The crowd seemed to go wild.

Zell heard that announcement and snorted. "Too bad they're going to lose in their hometown today." He muttered to Tidus and Wakka, who laughed.

_"Without a doubt, they are the favorite this year, Bobba! And after the way they dominated last year, it'd take a miracle for them to lose today."_ Jimma said.

**"You can say that again, Jimma. Look at the crowd, folks. Look at the crowd! Looks like all of Luca has turned out to cheer the Goers on! They know, I know, and you know, folks! The Luca Goers are number one!"**

Tidus grumbled with annoyance. "It's like this every year, ya? Don't let it bother you." Wakka said. Zell shook his head. "Well, they shouldn't talk like we're scum, you know." He spotted a megaphone close by and grinned. He grabbed it and poked Tidus. Tidus grinned and took it. He jumped up on a box and looked towards the Goers. "Stop right there, Goers!" He ordered. The Luca Goers turned around and looked up at Tidus. "You guys are smilin' now, but not for long!" He said.

Zell nodded jumping up next to him. He took the megaphone from Tidus and nodded. "Cause this year, us Aurochs are taking the cup!" He said confidently. The two laughed and jumped back off the box. Yuna, Lulu and Kimahri walked up. "What in Yevon's name were you doing up there?" Wakka asked. Datto was grinning. "We sure stood out, though!" He said. Letty nodded. "We were on the Sphere!" He said. Datto looked at him. "We were?" He asked.

Just then three people ran past the group. "Maester Mika is here!" One cried out. "Already!" "The number 3 dock!"

Tidus and Zell looked at the others. "What's up now?" Tidus asked. Yuna smiled brightly. "Maester Mika has arrived, that's what!" She said brightly. Zell tilted his head. "Mika? Maester?" He asked. Lulu nodded. "Maester Mika is the leader of all the peoples of Spira. He's come all the way from Bevelle. The tournament is being held to honor his fifty years as maester." She said. Tidus looked wide eyed at her. "Fifty years? Shouldn't he be, uh, retired by now?" He asked. Wakka jabbed Tidus in the side. "Hey! Mind your mouth, now." He warned.

Yuna started to run. "Let's all go see him!" She said happily. Everyone hurried after her. They ran to the number 3 dock where there was a large crowd. Tidus tried to look over the heads. "Can't see a thing!" He said. Wakka looked at him. "Shhh!" he told him. Zell poked Tidus in the side and folded his hands together. He motioned for Tidus to step up. Tidus nodded and stepped onto Zell's hands and Zell pushed him up. He put his hand on Wakka's shoulder for support.

Loud joyous music was booming. Several people got off the boat. Then a man with strange blue hair. He stood tall. His hair fell long. He was the strangest man Zell had ever seen. "That's a Guado, right?" Some close by asked. "Who could it be?" "Isn't that….Maester Seymour?"

Seymour turned around and faced the boat. He bent down into a bow making the prayer gesture. Everyone in the crowd, except Tidus and Zell did the same. Tidus dropped down from Zell's hands though. An old man finally came off the boat stopping in front of Seymour.

"People of Spira, I thank you for your generous welcome. Rise, Maester Seymour. And all of you as well." He said. Everyone did. "I present to you….the son of Maester Jyscal Guado, who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past. As some of you already know, he has been officially ordained a Maester of Yevon." Maester Mika announced.

Seymour turned to face the crowd. "I am Seymour Guado. I am honored to receive the title of Maester. In life, my father, Jyscal worked to foster friendship between man and Guado. I vow to carry on his legacy and to fulfill my duties as Maester to the best of my abilities." He announced.

Wakka nudged both Zell and Tidus. "You two. Bow your head." He said. But Zell didn't. He just stared at Seymour. He didn't like the looks of this guy. He could tell that this guy was no good. It was just by the look of his eyes. And Seymour's eyes were looking straight into his. They seemed to narrow and Zell knew that this Seymour knew he wasn't from around here. That he was a stranger.

Mika and the others started to walk away. Seymour's eyes went over to Yuna and stared for a second before following. Zell gritted his teeth. He did not like Seymour even if he hadn't even met him. "Really psyches you up, ya?" Wakka's voice burst out. "All right! Last meeting before the match! Hustle!" Zell turned and hurried after the Aurochs.

They were all waiting in the locker room. Tidus had just walked in and looked around. The Aurochs all gave a long "Awww" of disappointment. Tidus looked at Zell who was leaning against the wall. "Where's Wakka?" He asked. Datto turned to look at him. "At the match-up draws." He said rubbing his sore hand. Letty nodded. "We had to play the Goers in the first match last year." He said. Jassu nodded. "The year before that, and the one before that, too!" Keepa groaned. "Well, we would've lost to anyone anyway." He said. Zell looked over at him.

"Hey! Where's your confidence? No wonder you've lost so much. Your never confident in yourself." He said. The Aurochs all looked at each other. Wakka walked in and everyone stood quickly. "Cap'n Wakka!" Datto cried out. Wakka nodded stepping up to the group. "We're playin' the Al Bhed Psyches first. If we win, we're in the finals. That's right, we got seeded. Two wins and we're the Champions!" He said. Everyone cheered. Zell smiled walking forward. "First things first. Let's go over the basics again, boys." Wakka said. They all nodded and began practice.

The practice wasn't too long. They just wanted to see how well Zell could do underwater and he did just fine. He wasn't as fast as they thought but he was fast enough. And he could tackle someone pretty good. He just had to use his martial arts while in the water. It wasn't very easy but then he did just fine. Finally practice ended and everyone returned back to the locker room.

Yuna and Lulu hurried in. "There you are! Someone said they saw Sir Auron in a café!" She said. Tidus sat up quickly. "Au-Auron!" He asked with wide eyes. Yuna nodded. "Yes, Sir Auron! Let's go find him!" Tidus quickly stood up nudging Zell to go with. Zell nodded and stood. They all began hurrying to the door when Wakka quickly stood. "Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey! The game starts like real soon! C-come back quick, ya?" He said. Tidus and Zell nodded. "We'll hurry as fast as we can, kay?" Tidus said. Wakka nodded nervously. "Yeah, okay." He said.

Tidus smirked. "Hey, Wakka. You're stiff, man." He said. Wakka touched his chin and Zell shook his head. "No, not your face. Just breath out, relax. Like this. Just breathe, yeah." He said. Yuna and Tidus laughed and hurried out. Lulu shook her head trying very hard not to smile. They all went out. Yuna looked at Tidus. "Maybe now we can find Sir Jecht." She said. Tidus looked at her.

"Huh? How?" he asked. Yuna smiled. "Sir Auron was also my father's guardian. So he might know where Sir Jecht is. Let's go now." She said hurrying away. Kimahri followed. Tidus and Zell looked at each other. "Who's Auron?" Zell asked. Tidus shook his head. "It's kind of a long story. I'll tell you later." He said. Zell nodded and they hurried after Yuna. They spotted two Al Bhed along the way. They were speaking in Al Bhed. Tidus smiled. "Hey!" He said.

The two looked at him with puzzlement. "Al Bhed Psyches, right? Some Al Bhed saved me the other day and…this girl Rikku gave me food and…." Tidus paused. "Uh…you don't understand me, do you?" He asked. Zell was laughing and shaking his head. "Uh, anyway, if you meet Rikku tell her thanks for me. Oh, and as for the first game? May the best team win." Tidus said and they hurried away.

Zell shook his head as they hurried out of the locker room area. "So that's why you were quiet when Wakka started talking about Al Bhed the other day." He said. Tidus nodded. "Yeah. Rikku's an Al Bhed and she saved my skin. She was real nice." He said. They found Yuna and Kimahri. They were surrounded by people.

"I'm sorry, please let me through." She looked at Tidus and Zell. "Hey, let's go." She said. Tidus looked around. "You're really famous." He said. Yuna giggled. They hurried through the crowds. There were sure a lot of people. "I hope we don't get seperated." She said. Tidus blinked. "Yuna! Zell!" He said. The two looked at him. Tidus put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. Yuna looked surprised.

"What was that?" She asked. Tidus nodded smiling. "In Zanarkand, we do this to cheer on blitz players." He whistled again. "You try it, too! Put your fingers in your mouth like this." He said showing her. Yuna tried. "Like….this?" She had a mouth full of fingers. Zell laughed and shook his head. "No. Not like that, like this." He said and stuck his index and middle finger in his mouth and let out a shrill whistle.

Both Yuna and Tidus winced on how loud he was. Kimahri's ears flattened a little and he too winced. He gave a small annoyed growl. Several people around them looked at them. Tidus grinned though and nodded. "Yeah, like that. And then blow." He said. Yuna tried again but it didn't work. "It's not working." She said. Zell grinned. "You need to practice. You never can get it on your first try but with some practice you can." He said Tidus nodded.

Yuna smiled and nodded. "Okay." She said. Tidus nodded. "Okay, use that if we get seperated. And we'll come running, okay? Well, guess we should just stick together, then, till you can do it?" he said. Yuna nodded. "Yes, sir!" She said. Zell nodded too and they began pushing through the crowd.

They walked into a large area with a huge crystal in the middle. "Whoa! This is a pretty big town." Tidus said. Zell nodded in agreement. Yuna looked at them. "Luca is the second largest city in Spira." She told them. Zell smiled. "In my world, we have a bigger city. It's called Esthar." He said. Tidus nodded. "Zanarkand is huge too. But I thought every town was little…you know, like Besaid and Kililka." He said. Yuna shook her head. "Towns don't usually get bigger than that. Because when a lot of people start to gather…." She paused.

Zell looked at her and knew. "Sin? He asked. Yuna nodded and muttered, "Hmm." Tidus shook his head. "What about Luca? It's safe here?" he asked. Yuna shook her head. "It's not any different. But the stadium is here. The Crusaders fight to protect it with all their strength." She said. Tidus looked at around. "They protect the stadium?" he asked.

Yuna nodded. "Blitzball's really the only entertainment that we have. Spira's a little short on fun these days." She said. Zell looked around. "Talking about pressure." He said. Yuna nodded. She looked at Zell. "What does your world do for fun, anyway?" She asked. Tidus nodded wanting to know too. Zell looked around. "Well, we don't play Blitzball. But we do some T-Boarding once in a while. Or play Triple Triad." He said.

The two blinked. "What's that?" They both asked. Zell blinked and smiled. He dug into his pockets and pulled out some cards. "I almost forgot I had these. Triple Triad is a card game. I'll show you how to play later. But right now we should find this Auron guy." He said. The two nodded. They began walking. "Is Zanarkand like this too?" Yuna asked. Zell looked at Tidus. Tidus looked around. "Well, there are more buildings. All tall ones and cramped together." He said. Yuna looked at him. "They must be so tall. Don't you ever get dizzy?" She asked.

Tidus laughed. "Let's just find Auron." He said and they went to a café. Tidus looked around then sighed in disappointment. "Auron's not here." He said. Yuna looked around and walked up to talk to some people. Tidus and Zell looked around and began walking around to do the same but something caught their attention. Kimahri was having a face off with two much larger Ronso. And they had horns that were uncut and sharp looking.

"Why not talk, Kimahri? Not see Yenke for ten years. Say something." One of the Ronso taunted. Yenke growled with a grin. "Kimahri forget Yenke? Forget Biran?" He asked. The other snorted snorted. "Leave Kimahri, Yenke. Kimahri is small Ronso. Kimahri so small can't see Yenke and Biran's faces." He said. Zell growled looking angry. He didn't like them teasing Kimahri at all.

"Kimahri forget Ronso friends? We taught you much at time of horn-molt! Biran taught Kimahri to be strong Ronso." Yenke sneered. Biran barked a laugh. "Maybe taught too much." He said sarcastically and lightly pushed Kimahri. Zell growled hurrying forward. "Hey! Leave him alone!" He barked. The Ronso looked at him and sneered. Kimahri looked at Zell with a look.

"Look, Yenke. Puny yellow chocobo boy try take Ronso. He weak and puny like Kimahri." Biran sneered. Zell growled clenching his fists and started forward to take on the gigantic creature but Kimahri grabbed his shoulder and shook his head. Zell sighed lowly. Yenke then shoved Zell hard sending him sprawling to the floor. Tidus gasped. "Zell!" He cried out. Yenke laughed putting his claws on his waist.

Kimahri growled angrily and uppercuted Yenke hard sending him flying to the ground. Everyone in the café gasped. The owner waved his arm. "Take it outside! The Tournament's starting, you hear!" " He barked. Kimahri then got punched by Biran making him growl. Zell gasped quickly getting to his feet. "Oh no! The game!" he cried out. Tidus looked at him. "Run, Zell! Get there fast!" He said quickly. Zell jumped to his feet and sprinted out the door and through the crowds.

Inside the café, people are watching a crystal television screen of some sort, where Mika can be seen speaking. Tidus looked at the crystal tv with concern. "Hurry, Zell. If you don't, Datto will have to play and he's in no position to." He begged softly.

Mika smiles at the screen. Seymour is standing right beside him. "Today, on this glorious day, players from all over Spira have assembled here...to participate on this great contest of bravery, skill, and strength. All of these fine teams, equally renowned, deserve to win the cup today. Such is the nature of this contest. Let us, the spectators, play our role accordingly: Let us sing to the glory of the winners, and applaud equally the valor of the may Yevon be with you." He bows to the tv and it changes.

Zell gasped as he broke through the doors. Wakka was pacing with worry but when Zell entered he spun around looking surprised. "Zell! Where you been, ya! We thought you wouldn't have made it!" He said. Zell doubled over and gasped for air. "I-I'm…..s-sorry, W-Wakka! I-it's ju-just that Kim-Kimahri g-got into a b-bar fight with so-some other Ron-Ronso that shoved me." He gasped. Wakka looked shocked. "A Ronso shoved you? And Kimahri came to your defense?" he asked. The blonde nodded still gasping.

Wakka shook his head. "Well looks like Kimahri's opening up to you now. He doesn't usually do that. Anyway, we're starting soon. You going to be able to play?" He asked. Zell nodded standing straight. "Ye-yeah." He said. They went towards the globe. They looked at the other team who were smirking. Wakka walked up and glared at him. "May the best team win." He said. The Al Bhed leader grinned.

"You will lose." He said. Wakka's face darkened. "No we won't. We've gotten better since last year." He said. The Al Bhed leader shook his head. "No. If you want your Summoner back unharmed, you'll lose." He said. The Aurochs jumped. Wakka's eyes went wide. "What!" he yelled. The leader laughed. "You heard me. We have your Summoner and if you want her back you will play badly and let us win." He said. Zell growled stomping forward. "Hey! That's cheating!" he growled.

The Al Bhed leader sneered. "Well, then you must be new to Blitzball. In the game, everyone cheats. Well not the Aurochs. They're too loyal to cheat. But I'm not kidding. You will get your Summoner back unharmed if you lose." He said. Wakka's fist balled up and started forward but Letty and Keepa grabbed him holding him back. The Al Bhed walked away. Wakka began swearing up a storm.

Zell shook his head. "Wakka! Stop! Keep your mind focused!" He said. Wakka looked at him. "How can I keep my mind focused now! They've kidnapped Yuna!" He exclaimed. Zell rose his hands. "Wakka, trust me. Just calm down. Let's think about this." He said. Wakka sighed and began taking deep breaths. "Ya, your right. But dammit! What are we going to do now! Those filthy Al Bhed took Yuna just to make us lose!" He said.

The blonde looked at everyone. Lulu was standing not too far away and was looking very steamed. Zell nodded looking back at Wakka. "Hey, I have an idea. There was this one time we had a kidnapping back in my world. One of the Balamb students were kidnapped by an offending team while I was playing T-Board Flag." He paused.

"They wanted my team to lose to get the kid back. My best friend, Squall came up with an idea. My team would do really bad until he and the others got a hold of the kid. We played bad until we got a signal that they had the student. A flare or fire spell in the sky will do. Lulu, you go to Tidus and Kimahri and tell them what's happened. You go after Yuna. Once you get her, send a signal to let us know that you did. Then we'll play back hard and get a goal and win the game. But we won't let the Psyches get a score at all. If they score, we'll score. We've got to keep the game tied as much as possible until Yuna is safe." He said.

Everyone nodded. "Good plan, Zell. Okay, listen up, guys. You heard the man. Play your hardest to keep the Psyches from scoring. We won't score until Yuna is safe." Wakka said. He looked at Lulu. "Please, Lu. Get Yuna and make sure she'll be okay." He said. Lulu nodded and hurried away. Everyone looked at each other. The game was starting now. "Alright, Aurochs. Let's Blitz." Zell said with a grin. They all grinned and nodded.

They entered the bowl while it was filling. The crowds in the stands cheered. The Aurochs took their positions and waited for the game to start. Zell and the leader of the Al Bhed looked at each other. The blonde growled and pointed at him. He then ran his finger across his neck giving him a warning. The Al Bhed leader's eyes went wide with shock.

Finally the game began. Wakka and an Al Bhed Player quickly reach for the ball and the chaos began. Everyone was swimming every where now tackling one another. Zell growled and stayed close to the one leader. He wanted to make sure he attacked hard when the guy got the ball. The game was fierce. A few times Zell made a few motions to the others letting them know what to do. Wakka would grin and then follow through. He was taking quite the beating though when he got the ball.

The Psyches made a goal making Zell angrier. He was getting pissed. He spotted one of the Psyches throwing the ball to the Leader. He growled and swam hard towards him. The ball was almost towards him when suddenly the Leader got rammed hard making him fly into one of his team mates. It was Zell. The blonde turned and caught the ball still glaring towards the leader who turned an angry look on him and made some kind of death signal at him. Zell smirked and swam as fast as he could towards the other end.

He was soon confronted by the leader and four Al Bhed. He looked around hugging the ball close to his chest. He glared at each one daring them to make a move. Two of the Al Bhed charged sending fists. Zell ducked down quickly letting the two punch each other in the face.

**"Ouch! That was a good move! I don't know who that new player is, but he's pretty fast! I've never seen a fast player like that!"** Bobba announced.

_"No kidding, Bobba! Uh-oh! It looks like he's cornered now! I hope he'll get out of this one!" _Jimma said.

Zell did a twist and lifted his legs as the next Al Bhed tried to tackle him. Just then Wakka and Botta swam up and bowled into the Al Bhed players. Wakka nodded to Zell to hurry. Zell nodded back and swam up to the goalie. The Goalie growled towards Zell daring him to try it. Zell released the ball then spun quickly around in circles.

Zell then kicked the ball and kicked it hard. With amazing speed the ball sped towards the goal. The Al Bhed players that were in the way gasped and dove out of the way as the ball sped towards them like a bullet. The goalie's eyes went wide and he dove out of the way so that he wouldn't get hit. Zell had made the first goal!

The crowds exploded with cheer. Zell ended up being crushed by a few of the Aurochs from being hugged. He lost a little air but commanded the GF, Pandamona, in his mind to fill his lungs with more. Since it was the wind GF. They continued with the game. The game was soon tied with 2-2.

**"The Aurochs are keeping the score tied with some excellent defense, folks!"** Bobba announced.

Wakka had caught the ball from Zell and looks around. Three Al Bhed's converge on his position. One smashed into him making him drop the ball. The Al Bhed stole the ball and started swimming away towards the Aurochs' end.

**"Ow! He'll feel that one in the morning!"** Bobba said. _"But the referee doesn't' call the foul! Wakka's taking a real beating out there!"_ The other announcer said.

Zell growled as he charged after the Al Bhed that had the ball. He came face to face with him. The Al Bhed snarled towards him as he tried to protect the ball. Zell then gave him the finger before smashing into the Al Bhed sending him flying out of the bowl. There was an out burst of laughter, gasps and cheers. They began fighting back harder. It was still tied.

Zell was sticking by Wakka most of the time now. The poor guy was so worn out. The Al Bhed were just pounding on the guy. Even if he didn't have the ball. Zell reliezed that it was because they believed if Wakka was hurt really bad he might have to be taken out of the game and that would mean they needed to forfeit the game. So he figured he needed to guard Wakka and make sure the Al Bhed stayed away from him.

Wakka's eyes then turned away was the game had forty seconds left. They need to score now to win. But there wasn't any signal yet. Zell then jabbed Wakka in the side and pointed. Wakka turned and looked up. He saw the signal! He nodded and motioned to the other Aurochs. They all nodded and began attacking harder.

**"Thirty seconds left..."** _"The Aurochs are launching an all-out offensive!"_

Zell had caught the ball from one of the Al Bhed Psyches and sent it flying to Letty who caught it. Letty turned and threw the ball hard towards Wakka who is swimming fast towards the end. He spun around to see if the ball was coming now.

**"A long pass from Letty!"** _"It goes through!"_

Wakka caught the ball and spun around to face the goalie. He narrows his eyes towards the goalie. He had to duck under an Al Bhed defender and then threw the ball hard.

**"He shoots!"**

Everyone was was staring and their hearts pounding. Zell clenched his fists tightly and was practically praying. The Al Bhed goalie was getting ready. He then dove to knock the ball out but the ball flew right past his hand and hit the goal!

**"Gooooooal"**  
_"Unbelievable! The Aurochs win the match, 3-2!"_

The crowds burst with loud cheers. Zell pumped his fists in celebration then swam towards Wakka. Wakka looked shocked though. He didn't expect that he would make it. He then was crushed by several arms from his team. They hugged him tightly and cheered.

They were in the locker room. Wakka had to lay down and was groaning from the pain in his side. Zell sitting next to his head looking down at him. He was dripping went. His hair all messed up. "Man, are you going to be alright?" He asked. Wakka nodded waving his hand. "Aw, don't worry about me! I'm fine." He said.

"Sure you're all right, Cap'n?" he asked his hand still wrapped up. Letty nodded. "The game starts in a few minutes. You sure you okay?" he asked. Jassu sighed. "We're playing the Goers too." He said. Wakka nodded. He picked up the ball and stood. But pain struck his side and he dropped the ball. The door opened and in walked in Tidus. He stopped the ball with his foot and then kicked it up into the air catching it. He looked around. "Miss me?" he asked. He tossed the ball to Datto who caught it with one arm.

Yuna and Lulu walked in. Everyone smiled. "Lady Yuna!" Datto cheered. Letty leaned forward. "Are you okay?" he asked. Yuna nodded sadly. "All this because of me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She cried out clutching her head. Zell stood and shook his head. "No, it's not your fault, Yuna." He said. Wakka nodded. "Yeah, but…." He paused looking skeptical at her. "How can you let some Al Bhed kidnap you?" he asked Tidus shot Wakka a look. "Hey, let it go, all right?" he asked. Zell nodded.

Wakka sighed shaking his head. "Don't go near Al Bhed anymore, okay? They're trouble." He said. Yuna nodded slowly and looked at Tidus. She whispered something to him and walked off with Kimahri. Tidus turned to the others. Wakka sat up again. "The game starts soon. No time for warm-ups. Ready?" He asked. Tidus nodded. "Lemme at 'em." He said. Zell grinned and shook his head. Wakka nodded and looked at the others. "All right." He looked at the others. "I got something to tell you, boys." He told them.

The team looked at him and stared. "After this game…I'm retiring. I promised myself this would be my last tournament. Win or lose, I'm quitting Blitzball. But you know…since we're here, we might as well win." He said. Everyone nodded. "Yeah!" They all said. Botta looked around then bit his lip. "A-Am I on the bench?" He asked. Wakka shook his head and stepped in front of Tidus. He put his hands on Tidus' shoulders.

"I'm warming the bench with Datto. He's taking my place." He looked at Zell and nodded. "All right, boys. Let's win this one! Let's make the Goers goners!" he said. Tidus grinned and pumped one arm up. "Let's Blitz!" he cheered. The Aurochs and Zell nodded and cheered. They hurried out with Datto going after them to wish them luck. They stood outside the dressing room. "All right, boys! What're we gonna do?" Tidus asked throwing his hand out. Everyone piled their hands on his. Zell's was on top. "Win!" They all chanted. "For Cap'n Wakka!" Botta added. And they all cheered or yelled "Yeah!".

**"This is it, folks! In just a few minutes the championship game!"** The announcer exclaimed.

Lulu and Wakka were in the locker room still watching the crystal televison screen. They were looking hopeful.

**"But who could have imagined. A championship game between these two teams.  
Our legendary Luca Goers going against, the horrendously ill-fated Besaid Aurochs!" **Bobba exclaimed.

Zell growled as he stood with the others getting ready to enter the bowl. "If that guy doesn't shut up and starts saying something nice, I'm going to go up there and kick his ass." He said. The Aurochs all laughed.

In the crowd near the entrance, a man walked up the stairs now looking towards the bowl. He peered over his glasses to where the teams were. He then turned and looked behind him seeing a small 10 year old kid wearing robes. The boy was standing next to him then looked up at him. They both nodded to each other and the kid vanished in tiny glowing lights.

_"This looks like history in the making, Bobba."_

The teams were in the sphere of water and taking their places. Zell was close to Tidus. Tidus was facing Bickson who laughed at them. The blonde blitzer growled and narrowed his eyes. Bickson then extended his hand to shake Tidus'. Zell shook his head when Tidus glanced towards but his friend reached out to shake Bickson's. The blonde SeeD sighed and shook his head as he watched Tidus jerk his head to the side when Bickson swung his fist at him.

_"They're already going at it, folks"_  
**"The Goers are taunting the Aurochs!"**

The game finally began. The teams began attacking one another for the ball. Zell had to come to Tidus' rescue a few times because of how rough the Goers were being. Which ended up Zell getting hurt just alittle when two Goers charged him and sandwiched him. He was starting to slow down but was now getting a little vicious. He pictured a few of the Goers as Seifer and slammed them hard into their team mates. Tidus sure loved to see that though.

Finally halftime came up. Everyone was in the locker room. Zell was slumped over and wincing as Yuna was trying to stop a cut from bleeding on his eyebrow. Graav had slammed his own head into Zell's cutting his forehead. "Man, they're attacking Zell pretty hard out there." Botta said after taking a drink. "They must have watched how he played in the game against the Psyches and are now getting scared." Lulu suggested.

Wakka nodded. "That's gotta be it. Zell, try and avoid the Goers as much as possible. Zone defense, boys. You have to stop those Goers." He said. The Aurochs nodded. "Cap'n." They all chanted. Tidus looked at Wakka. "What about me?" He asked. Wakka looked at him. "Get ball and just shoot like crazy." He said. Tidus nodded.

"Goers are goin' down!" Datto said with a grin. The Aurochs all nodded. "Yeah!" They chanted. "Shoot like crazy!" Tidus cheered. The Aurochs pumped their fists. "Yeah!" They yelled. Zell nodded as Yuna backed away from him. "Bust Graav's head open for busting mine!" he said. Everyone laughed. Even Lulu and Kimahri. "YEAH!" The Aurochs yelled. Wakka nodded. "All right! Hustle! This is what we're going to do." He said.

The game began again. The Aurochs were getting rougher now. No matter who they were by they would charge down. Since the Goers were playing dirty, the Aurochs would play dirty but by the book. Zell had finally got fed up with Graav trailing behind him trying to attack him from behind and he ended up making a foul for kicked Graav in the groins while trying to knock him out of the sphere.

At the second half, the game seemed to slow down. The crowd was getting restless and now chanting for Wakka.

**"The fans are getting impatient! They're calling for some action"**  
_"The Aurochs' spirits are fading quickly! Are they going down without a fight"_  
**"Everyone seems to be calling for Wakka, folks!"**

Inside the sphere of water, Tidus floated around and looking around. He sighed and shook his head. He swims away towards the exit. Zell blinked with surprise but knew what was wrong. He just had that feeling. Tidus was feeling out of place.

**"Say... Where is that player going"**  
_"He's leaving the sphere pool! He may be injured!"_

Inside the locker room, Tidus confronted Wakka. Wakka sighed and began leaving the room, and Tidus waving to him.

Zell was still floating around as they game was on hold. The referee was trying to find out was going on. Then the crowd started to cheer and go wild.

**"I wonder what's happening? The crowd is going wild!"**

Zell turned and smiled. Wakka was swimming out of the locker room towards them. The Aurochs all cheered. Wakka swam up to Zell and patted his shoulder. He looked at the others and began making hand gestures. The Aurochs all nodded with understanding.

**"Ah! It's Wakka! He's back on the field and ready to go"**  
_"The Aurochs seem glad to have him back."_

The game went on. The Aurochs began pushing hard. They were throwing the ball everywhere. It was like playing monkey in the middle. Wakka caught the ball and turned around holding it out towards a Goer. The Luca Goers all froze in shock.

_"What the! What is Wakka doing? He's offering the ball to the Goers! Does that mean he's forfeiting the game!"_

The Goer stared with shock but then Wakka grinned and pointed to behind him. The Goer spun around and gasped. Zell was standing on Botta's shoulders and waving. He then jumped onto the Goer's head and kick the ball right out of Wakka's hand and hard. The ball shot like a bullet right towards the goalie. People were cheering loudly as they watched the ball shoot through the out stretched arms that tried to catch it. The goalie wouldn't move this time. But still when the ball hit him in the middle it sent him flying back right into the goal.

**"Unbelievable! The Aurochs win, folks! This is one for the record books!"**

The crowd just went wild. Everyone in the audience were screaming and cheering. Zell sighed with relief. Wakka laid there in the water with a big smile on his face. Zell swam over to him and grinned. They turned and saw Tidus swimming towards them with a smile on his face. The two gave him a thumbs up and high fived him when he stopped near them.

Suddenly, the people in the crowd shrieked! The three fighters gasped looking around now. There were fish fiends all around them. They were swimming towards them. The three men put their backs together and got ready to fight. The fish began attacking them. Zell dodged each one as much as he could. Wakka flung his deadly blitzball at any that came close to hurting his younger friends. Tidus didn't have his sword right at the minute but he was doing pretty good with his feet. He kicked each one that came too close.

There were fiends all over the place. They were attacking people. The one man that wore a huge red coat turned and saw a beast chasing people He smirked and pulled out a large sword hidden under his coat. He stood in a fighting position. The beast charged towards him and the man swung his sword killing it with one swift swing.

Just then, Tidus, Wakka and Zell hurried up and saw him. Tidus gasped. "Auron!" He cried out. Wakka looked just as shocked. "Sir Auron!" He gasped. Tidus looked at Wakka. "So, you do know him.' He said. Wakka nodded. "Yeah. Best Guardian there ever was." He said.

Tidus started walking towards Auron to talk to him but suddenly more fiends attacked. Zell began bashing them with his fists. Wakka threw his ball. Both Tidus and Auron swung their swords. They had defeated several fiends. But then more and more fiends appeared making the four men stand back to back glaring at the fiends. "Hey, gimme a break!" Tidus yelled.

Suddenly there was a noise. Everyone turned their heads and looked up at the lookout above the stadium. It was Seymour standing there. He was doing a prayer gesture when suddenly balls of lights surrounded him and the sky went dark.

A massive anchor dropped from the dark clouds and slams into the ground. It then began to rise and pulled up a huge mummy looking Aeon. The Aeon roared and blasts shot from it. Several blasts shot every where and destroyed the fiends that it hit. Blast after blast, fiends were hit and destroyed. Every single fiend was gone now. And Seymour smiled from his spot. A wicked smile.

A/N: There you go. Auron has shown up and Seymour Pansy...uh, I mean Seymour Guado has 'saved' the day. :mutters death threats:Review.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. 

The Aurochs ran up to Wakka and Zell who were carrying a large crystal statue. Wakka had wanted both Zell and Tidus to go with him to receive the prize but the man Auron had dragged Tidus off to talk to him. So it was just Wakka and Zell. The judges had asked what Zell's name was so he told them. And they smiled bright.

"We have never seen a blitzer like yourself, Sir Zell. We hope you will be in next year's tournament too. We want to see your skills again." The judges told him. Zell just blushed and scratched the back of his neck. Wakka laughed. Now they were in the middle of the Aurochs letting the rest of the team check out the statue.

"You're really leavin', Cap'n?" Datto asked sadly. Wakka nodded. Letty stepped closer. "Shouldn't you heal up first?" He asked. Wakka shook his head as he set the trophy down. "Yuna needs me with her now. I can't be lying around in some bed." He told them. The Aurochs all hung their heads looking sad. "Yeah, but…." Datto was saying. Zell smiled stepping forward. "Guys, it's not like Wakka's going to be gone forever. He'll be back. Along with every else. And when we get back to Besaid, we'll have a huge party." He said. Wakka nodded with a grin. The Aurochs smiled faintly.

Wakka rolled his eyes and stuck his head up higher now looking strict. "Come on, look sharp!" He barked an order. The Aurochs quickly stood straight and tall. Zell did the same. "The Blitz season just started. Don't make those faces, ya?" He picked the statue up and handed it to Datto who looked happy to carry the trophy.

Zell nodded. "Besides, I might be sticking around. Yuna hasn't asked me to be her Guardian. So there's a chance I won't be going anywhere." He said. Letty shook his head. "I kinda doubt that, ya?" He said. Jassu nodded. "Yuna seems ta like have you around too. I heard her tellin' Lulu that she might ask ya to be her one of her Guardians." He said. Wakka shrugged. "Either way we will be back. And when we do, we'll all play blitz together, ya?" He asked. The Aurochs smiled and nodded. Zell did the same. He turned and looked off into the ocean's horizon.

"I wasn't sure about what I told the Aurochs and Wakka was true. I knew I wouldn't be back. I just had a gut feeling that sooner or later, I would be returning to my home world. I would be leaving Spira. Leaving them, my friends, for good.  
I don't know…..if I would want to go home but then again I was feeling homesick. I was missing the others so much. I hope they're all right."

Wakka patted each Aurochs' back. "Well….see you, boys! You be good." He said. The Aurochs sighed and nodded. "Cap'n." they said non-enthusiastically. Wakka gave a fake scowl. "I can't hear you!" He barked with a smirk growing on his face. The Aurochs jumped a little. "Cap'n!" They all cheered loudly. Zell laughed and shook his head.

Everyone was waiting near some stairs now. Wakka was telling Yuna that he wanted to continue the journey with her. "Are you sure?" Yuna asked worriedly. Wakka shook his head. "Never liked long goodbyes anyways. Sorry for making you wait, Yuna. I had some promises to keep, ya. From now on, I'm your full-time Guardian." He said.

Yuna smiled and nodded. "Then welcome back, Sir Wakka. Good to have you with us." She said. Wakka nodded. "Hey, it's good to be back, ya?" He paused looking at Zell who was standing off wondering what was going to happen to him.

"What about Zell? We said we'd talk after the tournament about him. So what're we going to do about him, ya?" He asked. Lulu looked over at Zell who was trying not to meet anyways eyes. He was feeling a little embarrassed. But Yuna smiled. She walked over to him and gave the prayer gesture.

"Zell Dincht, I would like to ask you to be one of my Guardians. Your skills with fighting has been very impressive. Please, will you join us on our journey to fight Sin?" She asked. Zell grinned and saluted her with the SeeD salute. "As a member of SeeD, I would be honored to support you and your Guardians, Lady Yuna. By the code of SeeD, I will fullfill my duties as your Guardian, even if it costs my life." He said standing like a soldier, just straight stiff and tall.

Yuna giggled and nodded. "That's good to know. But please, don't get yourself killed while guarding me. You still need to find a way home too. Maybe during our journey, we'll find a way to get you back to your world." She told him. Wakka nodded placing his fists on his waist. "Ya! We'll help ya out, Sir Zell." He said. Zell then pulled a face. "Hey….uh, why don't you just call me Zell. The title of Sir Zell makes me sound like an old man." He said. Yuna laughed.

Wakka looked around. "So any news on what happened?" He asked. Lulu shook her head. "Not really. We don't know where the fiends came from. Maester Mika is safe and sound, thanks to Maester Seymour. That's about it." She said. Yuna looked distant now. "Maester Seymour's aeon….it was so powerful." She said softly. Zell turned away looking off again.

_"No kidding there.  
I have never seen a summon like that.  
And when it destroyed those fiends, I could almost feel it's power.  
I don't know if I ever wanted to fight it if I had to.  
But then again, if I did it would have to feel my favorite move, My Final Heaven. Let's see it survive that."_

They were still waiting now talking about Tidus. Wakka was looking a little worried. Zell knew how he felt. He wanted to see Tidus come along with them. But if he was going to stay….he would be sad. He liked the kid. And if there was no way of him going home to Zanarkand, he would happily take Tidus with him back to Balamb to live. After all, Balamb Garden was the home of many homeless kids who could make a living.

"Do you think he's gonna stay here?" Wakka asked. Lulu shrugged. "Sir Auron knows him, apparently. You were right. He did meet someone he knew." She said. Yuna looked a little downcast at the idea of leaving Tidus in Luca. "Do you think he'll find a way back to Zanarkand?" She asked.

Zell looked at her. "If he doesn't and I do, I could take him with me. He can have a home there." He said. Yuna smiled towards him. "That's very nice of you to offer him a new home." She said. Zell shrugged. "It's the least I can do. He's a friend. And a good one at that." He said. Yuna smiled but Zell could see a small sadness in her eyes. He could tell that if Zell and Tidus was to go back to Zell's home world, she would miss them terribly.

Wakka shrugged. "Well in any case, I'll miss having him around." He said. Yuna looked at him. "He's still in town, isn't he? I think I'll go see him." She said and started to walk away but stopped. "Oh!" She frozed. Everyone turned and saw Auron walking with Tidus behind him. The blonde wasn't looking too happy about something. "Whoa." Wakka said.

Yuna covered her mouth with surprised. "Sir Auron!" She gasped. Auron stopped right in front of her. "Yuna." He said calmly. Yuna nodded. "Sir?" She asked. Auron just looked calmly at her. Zell didn't know how he could get so calm. He hadn't ever seen someone like this guy. Not even Squall was this calm. It was like Auron was a living, walking statue.

"I wish to become your guardian. Do you accept?" He asked. The others looked shocked. "You're serious?" Lulu asked losing her stoic ways. Auron looked at her. "You refuse?" he asked. Yuna shook her head vigorously. "No, no! We accept! Right, everyone?" She asked. Wakka nodded quickly. "O-Of course! No problem at all!" He said. Lulu squinted her eyes though. "But…why?" She asked.

Auron looked back at Yuna calmly as always. "I promised Braska." He told them. Yuna blinked in surprised. "You promised my father? Thank you, Sir Auron. You're welcome to join us." She said, bowing to Auron. Auron, still looking at her reached back and grabbed Tidus' shoulder. "And…he comes too." He said as he pushed him forward.

Tidus staggered a little but then stood straight rubbing the back of his neck. "Hi….guys. Eh….howdy." he said. Zell smiled feeling a happier that Tidus was going with. "This one I promised Jecht." He said. Yuna looked surprised. "Is Sir Jecht alive?" She asked. Auron turned a little. "Can't say. Haven't seen him in ten years." He said, although his eyes went straight to Zell.

Yuna nodded. "I…see." She said softly. Auron was still looking at Zell, who stared back. "You'll meet him eventually." He told Yuna. Yuna smiled. "Yes. I'm looking forward to it." She said. Auron walked over to Lulu. "What's our itinerary? Where are we headed?" He asked. The adults began talking. Tidus wandered over the railing close to where Zell was. Yuna walked over to join them.

The three looked at each other. Yuna nodded to them with a big smile. "Hey, watch!" She said. She whistled. Both blondes smiled. "Hey, you got pretty good." Tidus said. Zell looked at him. There was a sad tone in his voice. Like someone had just told him something bad. He looked sad too. Zell wondered if it was the reason he had to go with them, but then again he knew that Tidus wanted to go.

"You sound sad." Yuna broke the small silence. Tidus shrugged. "Yeah…maybe." He said. Yuna smiled. "Wanna scream?" She asked. Tidus' corners of his mouth curved a little. "I really don't think that's gonna help this time." He said. Yuna looked away. "You know what? It's embarrassing to say this myself…but summoners and their guardians are kind of like Spira's ray of light. A lot of people in Spira depend on us. I learned to practice smiling when I'm feeling sad, you know? I know it's hard." She said.

Tidus nodded. "Yeah…I understand. I think." He said. Zell smiled and shook his head. "What she means is, even if you are sad, try and smile." He said. Yuna nodded. "Right, now let's see what you can do." She said. Tidus looked at her. "Huh?" he asked. Yuna nodded. "Come on!" She said. Zell nodded. Tidus smiled but he had several weird facial expressions. Zell laughed a little. Yuna smiled brightly. "Next, try laughing out loud." She instructed.

"What?" Tidus asked. Zell reached over and nudged Tidus. "Come on, show us. Show us how to laugh." He told him. Yuna giggled. Tidus shrugged. He stretched and forced out a laugh which was very loud and obnoxious. Zell frowned and looked surprised. He looked over and saw that everyone was looking at them. Yuna looked awkward.

"You probably shouldn't laugh anymore." She said. But Tidus kept laughing the annoying laugh. Yuna giggled and joined in. Zell laughed normally then joined in. They kept doing it until the all broke down into normal laughs. "Too funny!" Yuna giggled. Tidus smiled. "It was your idea." He told her.

Yuna looked towards the sun. "Um…thank you. Both of you. I want my journey to be full of laughter. That's why I want you both to be there. You make me laugh." She said. Tidus and Zell looked at each other. "Okay." Tidus said. Yuna looked at Tidus. "If we should get separated, just whistle. I'll come running, I promise." She said. Both blondes nodded. "Well, let's go." Tidus said. They all turned around and everyone was still staring at them.

"What're you looking at?" Tidus asked blushing. Wakka folded his arms. "We were worried you three might've gone crazy." He said. Zell scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry." He said. Yuna nodded. "Well, then, alright. Now we will go to the temple of Djose. And Guardians? Don't forget to smile." She said. Zell smiled looking at the ground.

Both Tidus and Zell raced each other up the stairs and looked around. They saw a winding dirt road ahead of them. A sign close by that read Mi'ihen Highroad. The others joined them and they began travelling down the road. A few times they were attacking by monsters, and Zell got to see exactly how good Auron was. And he was good.

He usually killed the rock fiends with one hit. Tidus had a heck of a time trying to get them. Auron kept telling him to leave the rock fiends to him. Zell noticed that Tidus didn't like Auron too much. He kept shooting sarcastic remarks but Auron didn't seem to care. As they walked Zell spotted an old man wearing green. The man looked at ruins.

"Do you know what those ruins are from?" The man asked. Tidus shrugged. "Some old city?" He asked. Yuna walked up to them to listen too. The man nodded. "Correct. A city most ancient. A terrible testament to Sin's power. I tremble every time I see them. Compared to Sin, humans are mere mudpuppies." He said. Yuna shook her head. "But I believe humans are the only ones capable of defeating Sin." She said.

The man nodded. "A good reply. I am relieved to hear you say that, m'lady summoner. Where are my manners? I am Maechen, a scholar. At your service, m'lady. I am on a journey, studying the history of our world, Spira, seeking its stories and secrets...My travels have taken me to many places, and I am troubled by what I have seen. Fragile smiles on people's faces crumbling at the mere mention of Sin. They are counting on you, m'lady. Give them a reason to rejoin once more."

Yuna nodded. "I will." She said and they continued to journey. They were walking along the path when suddenly a trio of chocobo riders rode up. Zell was surprised to see Chocobos here. He didn't think they had them. The riders themselves were two females and one guy. "Lady Summoner, I presume?" The leader said.

Yuna nodded. "Yes, I am Yuna." She said. The leader bowed her head in respect. "I am Lucil, captain of the Djose Chocobo Knights." She said. The other girl nodded. "And I'm Elma. We've been charged to guard the Highroad." She said. Lucil nodded. "There have been reports of a large fiend appearing in this area, with the taste for chocobos. Do take care, Summoner Yuna, if you are to rent any chocobos." She said. Yuna nodded. "Thank you. We will be careful." She told them.

Lucil nodded. "Good. We should get back to our rounds. Farewell." She said. Elma nodded. "Our prayers are with you." She said and they rode away. Zell thought about their warning. He didn't like the idea of some monster eating chocobos. Thinking about chocobos reminded him of the Garden's pet Chocobo, Boco. Zell loved Boco with all his heart. Boco was like a summon to them but he wasn't a GF. He was a good Chocobo. Zell wondered how he was doing anyways.

Tidus looked thoughtful. "A large fiend….Let's go get him!" He said. Auron looked at him. "Why?" He asked. Tidus shrugged. "It's the right thing to do." He said with a nod. Auron rose an eyebrow. "It's the right thing to do?" He then started laughing to himself. Tidus looked annoyed. "What'd I say now?" He asked. Auron shook his head. "Jecht said that a lot too. And every time he said it, it meant trouble for Braska and me." He said. Zell laughed at the annoyed look on Tidus' face.

They continued to walk. Zell saw that Auron was glancing his way. He was wondering what was so interesting to let the 'Hero', as everyone believed, look at him. He looked at the ground trying not to catch Auron's eye. But too late. They ended up running into a woman and a young child possibly 12 years old.

"My Lady Summoner!" The mother gasped. The girl looked intrigued. "You're a Summoner?" She asked. Yuna nodded. "Yes. My name is Yuna." She said. The girl smiled brightly. "I'm Calli." She said. Yuna bowed to Calli. "Nice to meet you, Calli." She said. Calli looked towards the group, her eyes laid on Zell and she smiled at him. She waved looking shy. That earned a snort from Tidus and a nudge. Zell gave him a look trying to think of what so funny.

Calli looked back at Yuna. "Lady Yuna, are you going to bring us the Calm?" She asked. Yuna nodded. "Yes, very soon." She said. Calli started jumping up and down in cheer. "Yay!" She then ran around in circls around Yuna. The mother smiled. "We're looking forward to another Calm, My Lady Summoner." She said. Yuna nodded. "I'll do my best." She said.

The mother looked at the Guardians. And good luck to you, Guardians." She said. Calli picked a flower and ran over to Zell holding up to him. "Here you go! I'm Calli!' She said. Zell smiled feeling awkward and took the flower. He gave a nod to her. "I'm Zell." He told her. Calli giggled and threw her arms around his chest hugging him. Then she ran after her mother. "I hope to see you again!" She called as she left.

Zell waved and looked at the flower. Everyone was either smirking or laughing. Zell looked around. "What?" He asked. Lulu rose an eyebrow still smirking. "I think someone has an admirer already." She said. Zell still looked confused. Wakka nudged him in the side. "I think that girl's got the eyes for you, ya?" Zell caught on and jumped. "Ah! No way! She's cute and all but she's way too young for me!" He said waving his hands.

Everyone laughed. Tidus looked at Yuna. "So, what's the Calm?" he asked. Lulu looked at him. "The Calm is a time of Peace. It comes after a summoner defeats Sin and lasts until Sin reappears." She said. Yuna nodded. "Sin dies and is reborn." She said. Zell stuck the flower in his pocket just for memories but looked a little peeved about the idea of Sin being reborn.

"I get it. I thought it was weird. Yuna's dad defeated Sin ten years ago, right? But Sin's still here. Didn't make much sense till now. Wait….If it just comes back…." He paused. Yuna shook her head. "Don't say it isn't worth it…because it is." She said. Tidus nodded. Zell just looked away.

_"I knew why Yuna said that, Don't say it isn't worth it. It was because it was true.If Sin would be gone for a while,That would mean people could sleep without being scared. Maybe that was why I was here.  
I was to figure out how to keep Sin from appearing again.  
Maybe I was to destroy Sin.  
Sin, Jecht, that kid.Who was that kid?  
Why haven't I seen him yet? I've seen Sin aka Jecht.  
But why not that kid? I couldn't figure it out.  
But there seemed to be a lot of time.  
So he might just show up again.  
Whoever he was, I'm going to wring his scrawny little neck for taking part of this.  
But then again……maybe I'll thank him."_

The group continued to travel down the road. As they did, they came along a Chocobo carriage. Luzzu and Gatta were there leading the caravan. The two turned and saw them coming and smiled. "Hey! We saw the game! You guys were great!" Gatta said. Luzzu nodded looking at Wakka. "Congratulations, Wakka." He said. Wakka nodded. "Thanks, Luzzu. But I couldn't have done it without Tidus and Zell." He said nodding to the two blondes.

Tidus shook his head. "I really didn't do anything. The one you should say that too is Zell. He's the one who made that final shot." He said. Zell shook his head. "But it was Wakka's idea. He told me to do that." He said. Everyone shrugged.

Just then Elma and Lucil rode up. "Hey! Stop loafing around!" Elma ordered. Gatta looked nervous. "Uh….The Lady Summoner and her Guardians…" He was saying. Lucil shook her head. "This mission requires our full attention. We've not time to waste. Understood?" She asked harshly. Luzzu nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Apologies, ma'am." He said. Lucil nodded. "Carry on." She said and they rode off.

Luzzu looked at Gatta. "See? Keep your head down, say 'sir' a lot, and you'll do fine." He said. Gatta nodded. "Right….sir." He said. Yuna giggled. Zell rose an eyebrow. He hadn't ever heard of that rule though. He knew it was out of respect when it came to military tactics but he was used to the idea of the bosses calling the soldiers 'Sir'.

Yuna giggled. Luzzu looked at her. "Hey, Yuna. Even though Yevon rejected us….we still believe in you. That won't ever change." He said. Yuna nodded. "Thank you, Sir Luzzu, Sir Gatta. But you know, it's not too late for you to go back to Besaid and…." She was saying. Gatta jumped a little. "We should be going, sir." He said. Everyone nodded and the two hurried off.

The group continued on the way. Zell was trying to of why Yevon would reject Luzzu and Gatta. What did they mean by that? Up ahead there were two people arguing. A Crusader and a young girl. "We'll defeat Sin any way we can!" The man growled. The girl shook her head. "But Yevon's teaching says….." She was saying. The Crusader growled. "Enough!" He barked and stormed off.

The girl sighed shaking her head. "I-I only meant to…." She cut off looking sad. "Are you all right?" Yuna asked stepping forward. "Lady Summoner...?" The girl asked. The two girls bowed to each other. "Yes, I am Yuna." Yuna said. The girl smiled. "It is an honor, my lady. My name is Shelinda. I am a disciple of Yevon." She said. Wakka stepped forward and folded his arms. "What was all that about? The Crusaders' operation?" He asked.

Tidus looked at him. "You mean the one Gatta and Luzzu were talking about?" he asked. Wakka nodded. Shelinda sighed. "I heard they were to use forbidden machina! I had to stop them." She said. Zell straightened. "Huh? Why?" he asked. Lulu shook her head. "The use of machina is strictly forbidden by the Yevon priesthood." She said. Wakka nodded. "That's bad, ya?" He said. Zell tilted his head. "So that's why you don't like machines." He said. Wakka shrugged. "Yeah, that and another reason." He said.

Auron shook his head. "Let them use whatever they want. They still won't defeat Sin." He said. Shelinda looked stunned. "But, it's not about defeating Sin. The teachings of Yevon must be upheld." She said. Wakka nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Right." He said. Shelinda shook her head. "But you don't understand. The Crusaders won't even listen to me. And it's all because I'm just a lowly acolyte." She said.

Yuna shook her head. "Don't say that. Well, I haven't been a summoner for very long myself, you see. Still, I can't put myself down every time I fail. People are depending on me. They're depending on both of us." She said. Shelinda nodded. "Yes! Yes, you're right, my lady. Absolutely right! Thank you so much, Lady Yuna! Now, I feel I have the courage to finish my training." She said.

The group continued on their way finally reaching a building. The sun was starting to set anyways. Auron stopped and looked around. He then turned to the others. "We rest here." He said. Wakka looked around. "But, this is an Al Bhed shop!" He said. Auron looked at Wakka. "Is that a problem?" He asked. Wakka nodded. "They don't believe in Yevon and in Luca they…" he paused choosing his words carefully. "They kidnapped Yuna!" he said. Auron rose his eyebrows. "Where were her Guardians?" He asked calmly. Both Wakka and Lulu looked embarrassed. Yuna looked at Wakka. "Sir Auron's just concerned about your health." She said.

Wakka folded his arms and looked smug. "I'm not tired one bit." He said. Zell could tell he was lying. So could Auron. He turned away. "Well, I am." He said and walked towards the shop. The others followed him. Zell didn't know what was wrong with Al Bhed. Surely not all of there bad like the Psyches were. He shrugged and went into the building to sleep.

Zell couldn't sleep though. His mind was too troubled. He got up and went back outside. The sun was setting and everything looked beautiful. He saw Tidus and Yuna talking. Auron was walking away from them. Apparently he was talking to them not long ago. And now he was making his way towards the shop where Zell was standing. Zell stepped aside to let him past but Auron stopped right in front of him.

There was a long silence over the two. Zell felt weird with the silence. He wished that Auron would just walk on or say something. Finally he did. "So you're a Gaian." Auron said calmly. Zell blinked. "Huh?" He asked. Auron just stood there. "Jecht told me about you. Before I went to Luca." He said. Zell just blinked. "Jecht….?" He paused. Auron nodded once. "Sin. I know of your knowledge of him. Sin is Jecht. The one that brought you here." He said.

Zell nodded softly. "Isn't Jecht Tidus' dad?" he asked. Auron nodded. "He is." He spoke softly in his calm stoic way. Zell tilted his head. "Does Tidus know?" He asked. Again a nod. Zell lowered his gaze. "Tell me, Auron. Is there anyway I can go home? I mean, after we get rid of Sin. Is there any way of me returning to Gaia?" he asked.

Auron stood there silently before turning his head away. "I can't say." He said softly. Zell shook his head. "You can't or you won't?" He asked. Auron looked back at him. "I won't." He said. Zell stared feeling like someone had just punched him in the chest. "There is no way, is there?" he asked. Auron shook his head. "It's up to the Fayth if you go back or not. They're the ones who ordered Sin to bring you here."

Zell stared. "Why? What do they want from me? Why did they do this?" he asked. Auron shook his head again. "I can't say. And this time I don't know." He said. Zell shook his head and lowered his gaze. He felt upset now. There was no way of going back. He sighed and turned to his side. Auron was watching him. He then stepped forward, practically standing over Zell because he was much taller than him. Zell looked up at his face.

"You were the chosen one out of the SeeDs for a reason, Zell. There is something here that the Fayth wanted you to have. I can't tell you what I don't know. But you will know when the time comes." Auron whispered. He placed his hand on Zell's shoulder and then walked on. Zell sighed and walked towards the cliff side a ways from Tidus and Yuna. His baby blue eyes gazing off.

"Well I had my answer.  
I couldn't go home unless the Fayth said so.  
But why me? What did the Fayth want from me?  
I wasn't happy. It was clear of that.  
And everyone else could see it when I went back into the shop.  
Tidus tried to ask me what was wrong but I wouldn't Answer.  
Auron told him to leave me alone for awhile.  
I think…..I think Yuna already knew.  
She always knew, doesn't she?


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Yes, yes, I know. I've changed the title again. Sorry. But I'm just going to leave it alone this time. I really suck at titles but anyway, guess what, readers? This will be the first time, Tidus and company will get to see Zell's very first Limit Break and we'll get to see the Operation Mi'ihen. Not very pretty.

Also to the reviewer who asked about Zell's GFs, I always had Zell carry Diablos, Quezacoatl and Pandamona. So those are his three GFs in this story. They are registered under Squall but Zell just still has them GFs. Read on. -

Chapter 7.

The morning soon came. Zell was leaving his room while stretching. Tidus was talking to a tall blonde Al Bhed. The others were no where in sight at the moment. Just then there was a scream. "Someone, help! The Chocobos!" Auron walked in and looked at the two. "That's our cue, let's go." He said. Tidus and Zell looked at each other and hurried out. Lulu hurried forward. "To the chocobo corral!" She said. They all ran towards the corral.

The ground was shaking. Several chocobos ran past them, warking in fear. Zell spotted movement above them and looked up. "Up there!" he yelled pointing. Everyone looked up. Ontop of the shop was a massive fiend with a chocobo clutched in it's fist. It was warking in fear and trying to get free. The fiend jumped down in front of the group and roared at the group. The chocobo was freed and ran off.

Zell gritted his teeth. "Leave those chocobos alone, you monster!" he yelled and raced forward. Wakka gasped hurrying forward to stop him. "Zell! No! It's too big to take on yourself this time!" He yelled. Tidus ran after him. "Then let's help!" He yelled racing forward. Yuna ran forward with Kimahri right behind her. The battle raged on. Zell was moving as fast as he could to avoid the powerful hands. The fiend was getting weaker but angrier.

Suddenly Zell misjudged one of the thick hands and it grabbed him as he tried to jump back. The group all gasped as they watched the fiend pick the blonde up and squeezed. "Zell!" Yuna cried out and tried to hurry forward but Kimahri grabbed her. Wakka held his ball tightly but ready to throw. "Wakka! Throw your ball!" Tidus called out.

Wakka shook his head. "I can't! If I hit that thing, it might get angrier and crush him!" He yelled back. Auron shook his head. "We can't do anything right now! Just wait for a minute!" He ordered. Zell struggled to escape but monster tightened his grip squeezing the air out of him. He cried out in pain. "We have to do something or it's going to kill him!" Lulu said.

Tidus was going to run forward but Auron grabbed his shoulder. "Just wait for a second! Zell is charging up!" He barked. Everyone looked at him. "What!" Wakka asked. But his answer soon came when Zell let out a loud yell and used his strength loosen the grip. He kicked up into the air practically glowing with fire. His eyes blazing. He rose his fist which was on fire.

"Meteor Barret!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and he slammed right through the fiend. The fiend roared and went flying across the field right over the side of the cliff. It went smashing through and burst into balls of light. Everyone was staring wide eyed at Zell who had fallen to his knees and was breathing hard from exhaustion.

Both Yuna and Tidus ran forward to his sides. Wakka hurried after and bent next to Zell. "Yo, bro! You all right, ya!" He exclaimed. Zell laid his hand on his chest and staggered to his feet only to fall on Tidus who helped him stand. "I-I'm fine. It's just my limit break can take a lot of my energy if I don't be careful." He said. Lulu walked forward. "You are just full of surprises, aren't you?" She asked softly.

Zell gave her a smile and shook his head. "Believe me. You haven't seen nothing yet. I'm just a little out of shape since the fight against Ultimecia. I haven't exactly been training since then. Well…not as much as I used to." He said. Yuna nodded. "You must be careful, Zell." She said. Auron walked forward. "Just don't ever use My Final Heaven." He simply said and then walked away. Zell took a sharp breath and looked after the swordsman.

"My Final what?" Tidus asked. Zell squinted his eyes. "How the heck did he know about My Final Heaven?" He asked. Everyone stared. "What is that?" Yuna asked. Zell looked at her. "It's my greatest limit break. And most powerful." He said. Lulu tilted her head. "Exactly what is a limit break?" She asked.

Zell looked at her. "Limit breaks are a certain type of attack that SeeDs use. They take some energy from you though. I guess you could say it's just a special way of defeating your enemies. But believe me, you never want to see My Final Heaven. I don't plan on using it unless I really have to. I can destroy a lot of things if they're in my path when I'm running." Everyone blinked. Zell stood straight on his own now. He nodded and waved his hands lightly. "Just trust me. You don't want to know." He said.

The one Al Bhed Tidus was talking to earlier approached with a smile on his face. " We would like to thank you for your help. As a token of our gratitude, I would like to present you a freebie of riding our Chocobos. No charge whatsoever." He said. Auron nodded. "Thank you, Rin." He said and turned away.

They went on down the Highroad finally coming to a gate. Where they found two unexpected guests. Dona and Barthello. Zell growled seeing them and started forward but Wakka stopped him. "Don't think about it, Zell. What they did was wrong but getting back at them won't help anything, ya." He said. Auron looked at them. "Do I even need to ask?" he asked. They all shook their heads. "You don't want to know." Tidus told him.

"How many times do I have to tell you! I'm a summoner!" Dona said angrily. The gatekeeper shook his head. "Sorry, ma'am. No exceptions." He said. Dona growled. "You dare impede a summoner's pilgrimage?" She demanded. The gatekeeper was getting angrier. "Sorry, ma'am. Not exceptions!" he barked. Dona turned and stomped away. "Useless." She hissed.

The group spotted Gatta and Luzzu again. They were talking to the Crusader. "Gatta and Luzzu reporting, sir!" Gatta said saluting the gatekeeper. Luzzu nodded. "This is the last of them." He said. The gatekeeper nodded. "Good to have you with us. Go on through." He said. The chocobo carriage goes through carrying a large fiend inside. Gatta saw Tidus and smiled. "Show me how to play Blitz sometime." He said. Tidus nodded.

Luzzu looked over and shook his head. "Wait around. We'll have Sin beaten in no time." He said then he and Gatta went through the gate. Tidus was hurrying forward to pass through with the others behind him but the guard shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't let you pass. Hey! You're a summoner and her guardians, right? Sorry for the inconvenience." He said.

Auron shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He said calmly. Tidus folded his arms behind his head. "So, what's going on anyways? What's so big about this operation thing?" He asked. The guard looked surprised. "What, they didn't tell you?" He asked. They all shook their heads.

The guard nodded. "We're bringing Sinspawn from all over Spira here. Sinspawn inevitably draw Sin, right? We're going to lure it into a trap! This mission, Operation Mi'ihen, is a Crusader – Al Bhed joint mission. We Crusaders lure Sin in, and the Al Bhed strike it down. You see, Al Bhed hate Sin as much as we do. They managed to salvage ancient machina. They say they're as powerful as the mighty aeons. Well, you know machina are forbidden by Yevon. Ah...on second thought, let's not go there. Better for you not to know. The Crusaders in Operation Mi'ihen have all been excommunicated. My own family won't even speak to me now. We have to beat Sin today. Otherwise, there's nowhere for us to go." He said.

So that answered Zell's one question about Yevon rejecting Luzzu and Gatta. He understood now. They were defying Yevon to get rid of Sin with forbidden machina. Zell understood now. He turned and followed the others back the way they had come from only to freeze in their spots. Zell felt annoyance rise up just seeing Him. Seymour and his assistants.

Yuna and Seymour stepped up to each other and did the prayer gesture. "So we meet again, Lady Yuna." Seymour said. Yuna nodded. "Y-Yes?" she said. Seymour looked her over and then smiled. "You looked troubled. Is there anything I can do?" He asked. Yuna sighed. "Well…." She paused looking at the gate. Seymour nodded. "I see." He turned and walked up to the gate. The guard saluted him.

"Maester Seymour. Let me show you to the command center." The guard said. Seymour rose a hand. "Hold. I have a request." He said. The guard looked startled. "Yes, Your Grace?" he asked. Seymour looked at Yuna. "I need to have Summoner Yuna and her guardians let through to the command center." He told him. The guard stepped back with shock. "But, Maester Seymour, sir."

Seymour shook his head. "Do not worry. I will take full responsibility." He announced. The guard nodded. "Very well. They may pass." He stepped aside. Seymour turned and looked at the group. "It is done." Yuna bowed to Seymour. "Thank you, Your Grace." She said. Seymour nodded and walked on through the gate. Lulu stepped forward. "Yuna, it's time to go." She said. Yuna nodded. "Oh! Right!" She said.

Tidus scowled. "Who does he think he is?" he asked. Wakka nudged him. "He's a maester. Better get used to it, ya?" he said and walked after the others. Zell was still glaring after Seymour. He leaned over to Tidus as they walked. "I don't like him." He whispered. Tidus looked at him. "Huh?" He asked. Zell shook his head. "I don't like Seymour. There's something fishy going on. I've got a bad feeling about that guy." He said. Tidus nodded. "Same here." He murmured and they went off after them.

The sky was dark gray and cloudy. The group found Seymour talking to a group. Zell was scowling again but he earned a poke in the shoulder from Auron. He looked up at him. "Don't let Seymour see that look. It will cause trouble for us." Auron spoke softly to him. Zell sighed and nodded. Another guard saluted Seymour. "All hail Maester Seymour!"

Seymour approached a group of Crusaders while the new coming group watched him. "Brave Crusaders of Spira, protectors of all Spira. Believe in the path you have chosen, let faith be your strength! I, Seymour Guado, maester of Yevon, will bear witness to your deeds today." The Crusaders all saluted him and chanted, "Sir!"

The Summoner and her Guardians looked around. Wakka looked horrorfied. "What's goin' on? Why's Maester Seymour backing the Crusaders, eh? They're using Al Bhed's machina! They're violating the teachings!" He said. Yuna looked at him. "Even going against the teachings they're willing to risk it for the greater good. Wakka, I think Maester Seymour sees that too." She said. Wakka looked at Lulu. "Lulu?" He asked.

Lulu looked thoughtful. "Hmm... I can only speculate." She said. Auron nodded towards Seymour. "Ask him yourself." He told the Blitzer. Seymour walked up to them looking at Yuna then his eyes went to Auron. Interest sparked his eyes. "Ah, Sir Auron. It is an honor. I would be most interested in hearing what you've been doing these past ten years." He said. Auron shook his head.

"I've got nothing to say about it." He said and then walked away. Seymour blinked lazily. "I….see." he said. He turned his gaze back onto Yuna. "Sir Auron must be a great asset as a guardian." He said. Yuna nodded. "Your Grace." She said. Seymour shook his head. "Please, there's no need for formalities." He said. Wakka stepped up. "Excuse me...Maester Seymour? Why is your Lordship... presently...present here...sir?" He asked nervously.

Seymour looked slightly annoyed. Zell's mood seemed to darken just a little. "Please, speak as you normally would." The Maester said. Wakka nodded looking embarrassed. "Isn't this operation against the teachings of Yevon? Aren't you gonna stop them?" He asked. Seymour rubbed his chin. "It's true... I should. However...Both the Crusaders and the Al Bhed truly wish peace for Spira. This Operation Mi'ihen was born from that wish they share. Although it may be sacrilege to Yevon, their intentions are pure. And I, Seymour Guadothe person, not the maester of Yevon... As a denizen of Spira, I wish them well in their endeavor." He told them.

Wakka looked slightly confused. "But, using machina... That's bad, isn't it?" He asked. Seymour smirked slightly and waved his hand. "Pretend you didn't see them." That shocked everyone. They all started. Mainly Wakka. "Beg your pardon, but that's not something a maester should say!" He said. Seymour shook his head. "Then pretend I didn't say it." He told him. Wakka looked wide eyed at the Maester. "Your kidding!" He exclaimed but Seymour shook his head and walked away.

Zell still glared after Seymour. He didn't know what it was but there was something not right about that guy. He looked at Yuna who was looking just as confused. But she shook her head and continued to walk. The Guardians followed after her.

They walked through the canyons to where the Command Center was being held. Clasko, one of the Chocobo Knights walked up to them. "Excuse me, Lady Summoner Yuna?" he asked. Yuna looked at him and nodded. "Yes?" She asked. Clasko nodded. "The Command Center…Maester Seymour requests your presence there, ma'am." He said.

Yuna nodded. "Thank you." She said. Clasko pointed. "Take that road to the Command Center. It's not far. We're still in the midst of preparations this way. Sorry." He said. He then walked off. The group followed the road he pointed out. They were at the entrance of the Command Center when they heard someone arguing with another. They turned and found Luzzu and Gatta.

Gatta looked upset about something. "Why only you, sir? I want to fight too!" He said. Luzzu shook his head. "Orders are orders." He said. Gatta shook his head. "I'm not a cadet anymore, sir! Let me go with you, and I'll prove it to them!" he begged. Luzzu scowled. "Guarding the command center is important too, you know." He said. Gatta shook his head again. "But I came all the way from Besaid to fight Sin, sir!" He said. Luzzu sighed. "I know, but an order's an order. To your post, Crusader." He said. Gatta's shoulders fell and he hurried away.

The group walked over to him to find out what happened. Luzzu bowed to them and smiled. "So they let you through, huh?" He asked. Tidus shook his head. "Gatta deserves better…." He was saying but Wakka cut him off. "At least there's no chance he'll get hurt. Why are you guys fighting, anyway? Aren't the almighty Al Bhed machina enough?" He asked. Luzzu shook his head.

"They still need some time to get them ready. Our job is to keep Sin at bay till they're done." He said. Wakka growled and turned to walk away with his arms folded but Luzzu stopped him. "Wakka, I might not get another chance to say this, but it's about your brother." He said. Lulu gasped and shook her head. "Luzzu, no!" She gasped.

Wakka spun around looking at both of them. "What?" He asked. Luzzu sighed lowering his head. "I'm the one who convinced him…..to enlist." He said. Wakka looked shocked. He then looked at Lulu, who looked painfully down at the ground. He turned and faced Luzzu stepping forward looking very angry. "I'm sorry." Luzzu muttered.

The blitzer just stood there for a second then outrage appeared on his face and he sent his fist flying right into Luzzu's face. Luzzu flew to the ground now holding a slightly bleeding nose. Wakka stomped forward to hit him again but Tidus and Zell grabbed his arms and pulled him back. "Wakka!" Tidus yelled. Zell shook his head. "That's enough!" He called out. Wakka stopped struggling still glaring at Luzzu.

"When we used to play blitz together, Chappu used to say...He'd say that when we won the Cup, ya? He'd propose to Lulu. And then one day...he goes off and becomes a Crusader. Just like that." He said angrily. Luzzu stood up pinching his nose. "Chappu also said to me that being with your girl is good….but keeping Sin far from her is better." He said. Wakka pulled his arms away from the two blondes and faced Lulu.

"Lu, you knew?" He asked. Lulu sighed with sadness. "Luzzu told me…before we left." She said softly. Luzzu nodded. "She hit me too." He said. Just then Lucil rode up on a chocobo. Her eyes looked over Luzzu with concern. "What happened?" She asked. Luzzu shook his head. "I said something that offended one of the Guardians. That's all." He said. Lucil gave him a small glare then shook her head.

"All Crusaders in the vanguard are to assemble on the beach." She said and rode off. Luzzu nodded. "That's my cue." He said and walked away. Wakka narrowed his eyes on him. "Luzzu! Don't die out there!" He called after him. Luzzu turned back. "So you can hit me more?" He asked. Wakka rose his hand and punched it with the other. "Lots! Lots more!" he said.

Luzzu stared at him for a minute then went on walking. Yuna hurried after him. "Sir Luzzu, please! Please don't go!" She begged. Luzzu sighed and stopped again. "I have to, Yuna." He said without turning around. Auron stepped after him. "Let him go. The man has already chosen his path. As you did when you became a summoner." He said. Yuna lowered her head and nodded. Luzzu glanced over his shoulder then walked away. Zell stared at Yuna and after Luzzu.

_"I didn't understand what was going on.Why Yuna let Luzzu go?  
I don't think I would have understood for a long.  
But soon I would.  
I would have tried to stop my friends from stepping into the face of Death.  
But then again, I didn't even know how this world worked exactly.  
It was much different."_

They finally made it to the Command Center. Every were Zell looked there was Crusaders. There were huge cannons close by too. And Wakka was walking up to one. He growled at it. "Curse these…!" He yelled and kicked it only to hurt his foot. He began jumping up and down in pain. Tidus shook his head. "He really hates them, huh?" He asked. Lulu nodded. "Chappu….He left the sword Wakka gave him in Besaid. And he fought with an Al Bhed machina weapon instead." She said.

Wakka looked over at them. "That's got nothing to do with it! I just hate these sacrilegious contraptions!" he said angrily. The others shook their heads and went on. Yuna and Zell went over to the edge and looked down. There were several Crusaders. Some were riding Chocobos. There were some placing a fiend into a massive cage full of other ones.

"It won't work anyway." Wakka muttered. Yuna looked at him. "Don't say that. It might be a hopeless campaign and it might mean defying Yevon but the Crusaders and the Al Bhed, they're doing their best to defeat Sin. They want to rid Spira of Sin forever. And that's just what we want to, isn't it?" She said. Wakka folded his arms. "Hmph. All right, all right. But I still think machina are bad news. They're forbidden for a reason." He said.

Lucil came running up. "Lady Summoner! There you are!" She pointed towards the command center. "The command center is that way. Maester Kinoc is also there." She said. Yuna looked surprised. "Maester Kinoc too?" She asked. Lucil nodded. "Yes. Please hurry, my lady." She said. The Summoner and her guardians walked over to the command center. Gatta was standing guard.

"The operation will begin shortly. Please check all your equipment." He said very dully. Wakka looked at him. "Um, you all right?" he asked. Gatta shook his head. "Of course not! I came here to fight Sin! But they stick me here!" He said angrily. Auron stepped forward. "If you want to prove yourself…" He paused. Gatta looked up at him. "…..first you must complete the tasks you are given." Auron finished. Gatta sighed and hung his head. The group walked past him only to get stopped by a short pudgy man wearing orange robes.

The man had hurried up and hugged Auron who just stood there. "I'd heard from Seymour but I didn't know if we'd actually meet. Good to see you Auron! Ten years, is it?" he asked. The man laughed. Lulu looked at the two puzzled looking blondes. "That's Wen Kinoc, one of the Four Maesters of Yevon. He leads the warrior monks and also commands the Crusaders." She said.

Gatta then hurried in. "All troops ready to move at your command, sir!" He said. Kinoc nodded. "Good. Dismissed." He said. Gatta nodded and left. Yuna and Wakka went after him. Tidus soon followed. But Zell stayed with Auron, Lulu and Kimahri to listen to the conversation between Auron and Kinoc. "Tell me, Auron. Where have you been the last ten years?" Kinoc asked. Auron shook his head. "We don't have time for this now, do we?" He asked.

Kinoc smirked. "This plan won't work, you know that. We'll just let them dream a little longer." He said. Zell blinked. "What?" He asked. Seymour stepped up. "Lord Kinoc…." He paused. Kinoc looked at him. "Oh yes. Proceed." He said. Auron had a small dark look on his face. "That Kinoc, a maester?" he muttered to himself.

Kinoc looked at him. "I heard that, Auron. A lot has happened the last ten years. What were you doing and where?" he asked seriously. Auron stared at him. "Fulfilling a promise I made to a friend. I still am." He said. Kinoc nodded. "Just tell me one thing. Have you seen Zanarkand?" He asked. Auron gave him a dark look before walking away.

Zell turned and walked out to where Yuna and Tidus were. He overheard a little of their conversation. "I kinda…think we don't belong here." She muttered. She walked over to Kinoc and started talking to him. Zell looked around. "I don't like this, Tidus. I think we need to get out of here." He said. Tidus looked at him. "Why?" He asked. Zell shook his head. "I just don't like it. There's something fishy going on. I have a bad feeling." He told him.

"Will Sin come?" Yuna asked Kinoc. Kinoc nodded. "Sin always returns for it's spawn. To make sure, we're going to encourage them to call out to it." He said. Auron walked up. "You won't have to. It'll come." He said.

The ground started to shake. The Crusaders started to electrify the fiends. Everyone was watching to see what would happen. Zell was shaking his head. "This isn't right." He muttered. Suddenly the fiends had gotten out. A massive snake-like beast had dropped out of the sky and started attacking people. The group ran forward and started fighting it.

Zell had to duck under several attacks that it threw at them. He punched it hard when he could get close. But it wasn't easy. It was wicked fast and vicious. Yuna had gotten hit pretty hard almost knocking her out. Auron then ordered her to stay back so she wouldn't get hurt. But she used her Aeons to defeat it. It was still alive when they were done but barely moving.

Then they heard yelling. Zell spun around and looked towards the bay. He gasped at the sight of it coming. The others stood by his side looking towards it. It was Sin. Zell hadn't gotten a good look at Sin before but now he did. And this thing was not a very pretty sight. They saw Chocobo riders massed up on the beach. They could hear Lucil barking out orders.

Suddenly the Al Bhed cannons fire making the ground shake. Each hit Sin and caused flesh fall off into the ocean. And when the pieces of flesh hit the water they turned into jelly fish fiends. The group on the cliff side saw the Chocobo Riders charge forward. Auron then jumped back. "Look out!" He yelled.

Sin began dropping fiends. A large barrier of energy surrounded Sin and starts to extend and grow bigger. The Crusaders started fighting Sinspawn. They were yelling as some fell but then the energy barrier reached them and everything started to get destroyed. The Crusaders that were on the beach began screaming in pain. The Al Bhed cannons were melted into nothing. Suddenly there was an explosion that sent the people on the cliff side flying. Zell hit a boulder hard knocking him unconscious.

When Zell came to he found someone standing over him. He looked up and found that it was Seymour. Seymour was looking around the area then his eyes lowered meeting Zell's. He smiled a strange smile. Zell frowned with despite and forced himself up. "You should not move. You are injured." Seymour said starting to bend down. Zell rolled over and got to his knees. "I'm fine. Thanks for you concern though." He said standing.

He winced holding his shoulder. He looked around and his eyes went wider. There were a few injured people still. And most were dead. His face fell with shock and sadness. He saw Yuna standing near the cliff side. He staggered over to her. His eyes searched for any survivors. But he couldn't see any. He saw Sin now swimming away. Tidus was swimming after him yelling. Zell held out his hand as if to stop him but he knew he couldn't.

Yuna took out her staff. "Everyone, stand back! I'll summon!" She cried out. Seymour shook his head. "You won't hurt it. Your powers are still….too weak." He said. Yuna looked at him. "But I must do something!" She said with tears filling her eyes. Seymour shook his head. Yuna turned and began to twirl her rod. "You can't!" Seymour rose his voice this time. Zell shot him a look and glared without letting anyone else see. Yuna sighed and lowered her head.

_"I didn't understand.Why did Seymour stop Yuna from summoning?  
It was like he didn't want her to try to fight Sin.  
And then it hit me right there. He didn't.  
I knew it right there. Seymour seemed to want Sin around.  
That was probably why he was there during the operation.  
I would have to keep my eyes on him from now on when he was around."_

Zell found Auron and walked up to him. The swordsman looked at him and nodded for him to follow him. Zell nodded and obeyed. They found Tidus sitting on the beach looking towards the sea. Auron stepped up right behind him. "I see you're still here." He said. Tidus turned around. "Huh?" he asked. Auron looked around the beach.

"Many stories ended here today…But yours goes on, I see." He spoke. Tidus looked confused. "What?" He asked. He stood up facing the two. He hurried forward only to stop because Kinoc walked up. Auron gave him a dark look. "A swift retreat. Satisfied?" He asked. Kinoc rose his eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked. Auron nodded towards the beach. "Those who turned from Yevon died while the faithful live on." He said. Kinoc smirked. "The past ten years have changed you, I see." He said.

Both of them walked in separate directions. Yuna was walking towards then but stopped to bow to Kinoc. Behind her, Seymour walked up. Zell narrowed his eyes at him, which Seymour didn't see. He was too busy looking at Yuna. He stepped up beside her. "You do not look so well. But now more than ever, you must be the people's strength, their confidence." He said.

Yuna had tears in her eyes and was trying very hard not to cry. Wakka walked up and bowed to Seymour who didn't pay any attention. Zell stepped up beside Yuna who refused to bow, and Seymour did see that. He narrowed his eyes at him but then smiled at Yuna. "Anyone else would be expected to show their sorrow. But you are a summoner. You are Spira's hope. Until Sin is defeated, you must not relent. Do you understand?" he asked.

Yuna nodded. "Yes. I understand." She said. Seymour smiled at her. "You are afraid?" He asked. Yuna smiled softly and he offered his hand to her. "Yuna, take me as your pillar of strength. As Yunalesca had her Lord Zaon." He said. Zell could now tell what his ambitions were. Yuna was going to take Seymour's hand but she felt someone slip their hand into her other one making her stop. She turned her head and found Zell standing there. She smiled.

Seymour looked annoyed but he forced a smile. "Lady Yuna. Until next we meet, farewell." He said. Yuna took her hand from Zell's and bowed. She then looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, Zell. I was starting to feel a little awkward." She said. Zell nodded. "Yuna, we are all there for you. Lulu, Wakka, Tidus, Kimahri, everyone. We will be your support. You can rely on us to be your strength." he told her. Yuna nodded and walked over to where Lulu was.

Zell looked around and found Tidus walking towards Auron. He didn't want to join them at the moment. So he walked towards Wakka only to find Kimahri standing in his way. Zell stopped in his tracks and looked at the Ronso with nervousness. He always felt like he didn't want to make the giant cat man.

"Kimahri wants thank Zell." Kimahri spoke softly. Zell was taken by surprise. He stepped back and stared. Kimahri nodded. "Kimahri speak when Kimahri wants to. Not all time Kimahri does." He said. Zell nodded. "I understand. You sort of remind me of my friend, Squall. He's….he's quiet and sometimes looks like he's not listening. But he is." He said.

Kimahri nodded folding his arms. "Kimahri listen." He said. Zell nodded. "So does Squall. He's…he's like a lion too. He is strong, prideful and pretty smart. He's the best friend a guy could ask for." He said. For a moment, Zell thought Kimahri was smiling. But then again he looked like his growling. "Kimahri thank Zell for Yuna. Yuna need friend like Zell." He said.

Zell nodded. "We're all there for her. If we didn't….she wouldn't know what to do and wouldn't be strong. But then again, she's much stronger than we all think. She just hasn't shown it yet." He said. Kimahri nodded. "Kimahri know. Yuna strong." He said. Zell nodded with a smile. He offered his hand to Kimahri who looked at it for a minute then extended his really not knowing what Zell was trying to do.

The blonde understood and took Kimahri's clawed hand and softly shook it up and down. Kimahri looked surprised but then his features softened showing that he understand. He then took his hand back and folded his arms. They smiled at each other. "Hey you two! Come on!" Yuna called. Zell and Kimahri looked up the road and saw the others waiting for them. They nodded and walked together towards them.

The group began walking down the Djose Highroad until they came to a fork in the road. Tidus looked around impatiently. "Hey! How much longer till Zanarkand?" He asked. Wakka shook his head. "Still a ways." He told him. Lulu nodded. "First down the Moonflow to the Guado City of Guadosalam. Then we cross the Thunder Plains to the temple of Macalania." She said.

Tidus sighed and slouched. "Oh, boy." He said. Yuna giggled and shook her head. "But before that, we get to pray at the temple in Djose!" She said cheerfully. Tidus pouted. "We can't just skip all that? Can we, huh?" he asked. Yuna smiled shaking her head. "I have to pray to the Fayth in every temple in order to earn the Final Aeon." She said. Wakka nodded. "That's a summoner's training. She's gotta prepare mind and body, all just to get ready for the Final Summoning." He said.

Zell blinked. He didn't think he liked the sound of this Final Summoning. It just didn't sound too right. Tidus looked at Yuna. "Must be tough, Yuna." He said. Yuna smiled. "I'll be fine with you here." She said. Zell smiled softly seeing the happy look on her face and went on with the others. They hurried up the road towards the Djose Temple. Tidus however was called back to Auron and they talked privately.

A/N: There you go. The next chapter'll be coming up soon. Review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I'm going to do a quick shout out to those two reviewers right now.  
Koneko-chan- Lol. I didn't think about those two. Just think about what Wakka's reaction would be to them though. He'd probably have a heart attack. lol. 

Crimson Cutie- yeah I knew I forgot something. He'll get to see her send sometime soon. I even think Selphie's personalit is kind of scary. It's like she's on eternal sugar high.lol. But still she's so cute when she's hyper. You have to admit that.

Anyway, let's go on with the next chapter. In this next one, the gang's gonna see what Zell meant about his emotions getting in the way. He sort of loses his famous temper on the wench, Dona. Also this is the part where Zell gets to see the Moonflow and he nearly has a life near death situation. Anyway, read on.

Chapter 8.

They finally came to the temple. The ground was shaking like there was an earthquake right under it. A large pillar of stone was in front of them. "Is that the Djose temple?" he asked. Suddenly a burst of electricity exploded from the top and the stone exploded into large chunks revealing the temple under it.

Zell and Tidus both grinned. "Awesome!" They both chanted. They could see electricity shooting to each other rock. Zell grinned. "This is definitely my kind of place." He said. Tidus looked at him. "Why?" He asked. Zell just evilly grinned and followed the others. Lulu looked at them. "The Lightning Mushroom Rock. It only opens when a summoner is addressing the Fayth." She said. Wakka nodded. "That means another summoner's already in there." He said.

Yuna looked at them. "Another Summoner?" She asked. Tidus had a disgusted look on his face. "What if it's Dona?" He asked. Zell cracked one knuckle. "Then I guess we could ask her if she wants to join us for lunch. Musclehead would love one of my Knuckle sandwiches." He said. Tidus grinned wickedly. Yuna scowled at them. "You should not talk like that. We have to hurry." She said and hurried forward. The others followed.

They walked into the Djose Temple just when the door opened to the Cloister of Trials. A man in blue robes walked out. Another man and a kid was with him. They looked at the new group then calmly walked over. " I beg your pardon, but may I ask your name?" The Summoner asked. Yuna bowed. "I am Summoner Yuna, from the Isle of Besaid." She said.

The Summoner smiled. "As I thought. The daughter of Lord Braska. You have the look of your father." He said softly. Yuna tilted her head. "My father? You knew him?" She asked. The summoner shook his head. "No, I have never met the man. Ah, my apologies. I am Issaru. I am a Summoner, like you." He said. The little boy jumped forward. "I'm Pacce! Pleased to meet you!" he said. The other man nodded. "And I'm Maroda. I'm guarding my big brother here." He said.

Issaru nodded. "Since I was a child, I've always looked up to Lord Braska. I wished I would someday become a high summoner like he was. You must have some of your father's talent in you. I believe you might someday defeat Sin." He said. Yuna looked flattered. "I…I'm not really…I've only just become a Summoner." She said. Issaru nodded. "Of course, I've not intention of losing, either. So perhaps we should race to see who can defeat Sin first, no?" He asked with a smile.

Yuna smiled. "Very well, then. I accept your challenge." She said. Maroda looked at his brother. "Issaru!" he said. Issaru nodded. "Yuna, I beg your leave. Good luck, to both of us." He said. Yuna nodded. "Yes." She said. The trio turned and started towards the door while Yuna and the others turned to go up.

However, Issaru paused looking at Zell and Tidus. "Excuse me you two." He said politely. Zell and Tidus looked at him. "Huh?" Zell asked. Tidus looked at Zell and pointed at himself. "Us?" He asked. Issaru nodded. "You are Yuna's guardians, no? Maroda's heard a curious rumor. I thought you two should know." He said. Maroda stepped forward and nodded. "I heard it from those Crusaders. Seems that summoners have been going out on pilgrimage and just…disappearing." He said.

Issaru nodded. "It could just be the fiends got them…but not so many so quickly." He said. Maroda nodded. "Sorry I don't know more, but you better watch your backs. Ain't much a future for a Guardian without a Summoner, eh?" he asked. Pacce walked up. "What? What? Whatcha all talking about?" he asked. Maroda looked at the boy. "We're talking about doing your job as a Guardian." He said.

Pacce smiled brightly. "Hey, I'm doing good! Right, big brother?" He asked looking up at Issaru. The Summoner nodded and faced the two blonde summoners. "Please, be careful." He said. Zell nodded. "We will." He told him. Issaru and Maroda turned walked away only having to pause because Pacce was still looking up at Zell with awe. "Pacce!" Issaru called. The young boy jumped turning around. "Oh…what?" he asked. Issaru nodded. "We're leaving." He said.

The boy nodded. "Be right there!" he looked back at Zell and pointed. "I like that marking on your face. It reminds me of lightning." He said. Zell grinned. "That's because it's the symbol of lightning." He said. Pacce grinned and nodded. He waved and ran towards the door. "See ya!" Zell waved after him and looked at Tidus who looked curiously at him. "I was kind of wondering what that marking was for." He said.

Zell didn't answer. He just nodded towards the Cloister of Trials door where Wakka was still standing. "Hey, you two coming, ya?" he asked. The two nodded and hurried up the stairs after him. They went through the door to find everyone waiting. "All right. Guardians at attention." Wakka said. Yuna nodded. "We are ready." She said. Wakka nodded. "All right…let's do it." He said and they began travelling through the trials.

They made it to the door of the Chamber of the Fayth. Yuna looked at everyone then went in. Everyone just sat down or stood. Zell sat cross legged and began meditating. He could feel a few eyes on him but he ignored them and relaxed. "Hey, what…" Tidus was starting to ask. "I wouldn't interupt if I were you." Auron spoke up.

Zell kept his eyes closed and continued to meditate. He heard the others talking and listened but kept focusing. "But, what's he doing, ya?" Wakka almost whispered as if he was in a sacred place that didn't allow loud voices. Auron was watching Zell too. "It's call meditating. It helps some focus their will power, body and mind. You could say it's like praying to the Fayth but it's much different." He said.

Everyone nodded and kept quiet just to be respectful to Zell. But the one voice ruined it when They entered. "Well, well. You again." Zell growled and opened his eyes. Dona and Barthello walked into the room and looked around. "Still travelling with quite the crowd, I see." Dona said looking around. To everyone's surprise, Barthello walked straight up to Auron and placed his fists on his hips. "What is it, Barthello? You know this riffraff?" The cruel summoner asked.

Barthello tilted his head. "You are…Auron, no?" he asked. Auron just stared at him lazily. "What of it?" he asked. Barthello flexed his muscles. "Can…I shake your hand? Auron…no, Sir Auron. You're the reason I became a Guardian." He said. Auron laughed softly and held out his hand. "Thank you, sir! This means so much to me." Barthello said. Wakka smirked towards Dona. "Calling the personal Guardian to Lord Braska riffraff." He said.

Lulu smirked too. "And you call yourself a Summoner." She said. Zell smirked and Tidus grinned. Dona growled. "Barthello, enough! Get back here!" She barked. Tidus waved at the big man. "Hang in there, buddy, eh?" he said. They waited longer for Yuna. Finally she came out and fell to her knees. Kimahri ran over to her and held her up.

Dona shook her head and tsked. "You owe much to your father. All these Guardians and Sir Auron too? And I heard Maester Seymour's quite taken with you. The world must look different when you're the daughter of Lord Braska." She said. Everyone frowned towards the mean woman. "This has nothing to do with my father! I am travelling on my own as a full-fledged Summoner." She said.

Dona smirked. "Oh, is that so? Then try standing on your own two legs for once." She walked over to the door. "Your Guardians won't be able to protect you when the time comes." She said starting to enter. Zell stood quickly. "Excuse me, Lady Dona?" he asked. Dona paused at the door and turned her head.

Zell looked at her with a serious look that would make Squall go green with envy. "Exactly what does that mean? You think Yuna is weak but your wrong. She's strong. She may be very young for a Summoner, but what gives you the right to criticize her?" He asked. Dona turned fully to face him with an annoyed look. "Tell me, Guardian. What right do you have to butt into my business?" She asked. Zell narrowed his eyes.

"Why don't you ask yourself that?" he said coldly. Then he stiffly walked out leaving the others, but Auron speechless. Including Dona. She then frowned with annoyance and went into the Chamber. Auron smirked as soon as she stomped out and then followed after Zell. The others hurried after.

Outside, Zell was facing the rocky wall with his head against it. His arm resting above his head and he was muttering angrily. Tidus, Wakka and Lulu walked over to where he was. "Eh, Zell? You okay? What was that all about?" Wakka asked. Zell lifted his head off the rocky wall and shook it. "It was nothing." He softly said and went quiet.

Lulu stepped closer and tilted her head to see Zell's face. "That was nothing. You were angry. Why didn't you just keep your emotions to yourself?" She asked. Zell shook his head again. "I have a hard time controlling myself, Lulu. It's what gets me into trouble. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you all in front of Dona. It's just….she reminds me of someone I once thought of a brother one time but hated." He said.

The three blinked in surprise. "Who was that?" Tidus asked. Zell sighed closing his eyes. "Seifer. We lived in the same orphanage when we were kids. He was real mean to me. He bullied me around and no one really did anything to stop him. Except Matron, the kind lady that took care of us. And now that I see Dona bullying Yuna, I can't allow that to happen." He said. Wakka sighed and put his arm around Zell's shoulders.

"You're a good guy, Zell. You have a good heart. But some times you have to let things go. Yuna doesn't seem to care at all that Dona's bullying." He said. Zell shook his head looked at him. "Did you ever think she might be bottling up her emotions? I can tell she is. I've seen it before." He said. He turned around and walked away leaving the three to look at each other.

Zell had fallen asleep only to dream one dream that haunted his sleep once in a while. The fight against Ultimecia. He remembered how horrible it was to fight her. He remembered watching the evil Sorceress striking Irvine down then Selphie. Then she took out Quistis.

Absorbing them into time. Squall was looking horrible and was taken quite the beating. Rinoa was close to losing consciousness next. The blonde fist fighter had received a nasty scar on his back because of Griever. He remembered the pain that he had to deal with when he had fallen and was being absorbed in time. He heard Squall crying out his name.

Zell then remembered being in the darkness when Squall had finally defeated Ultimecia and Griever. He was alone. He could hear the others but couldn't see them. Then every thing had gone black. He was alone on a beach. The ocean splashing against the shore. Zell had started yelling out for his friends. He felt alone and it was the most depressing feeling he'd ever felt. Then he remembered something. It was the feeling he always felt.

He remembered he felt that depressed feeling when he saw Squall and Rinoa hugging and kissing lovingly. Seifer actually looking lovingly at Quistis. Irvine and Selphie laughing together. And he remembered that feeling even if he was with Diana, the girl with the pig tails. Zell woke to himself muttering his friends' names. He sighed and sat up. Zell grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. He couldn't sleep anymore. He just couldn't. He left the inn and sat outside looking up at the morning sky.

"_I was really starting to get homesick.  
My dreams….I couldn't believe I was dreaming them again.__  
I missed my friends. I couldn't believe this either  
but I was missing that stupid song of Selphie's too.  
That train song.__I don't know why I did it but I sang that song softly." _

"Train Train, Take us away. Far away. To the future, we will go. Where it leads, no one knows." He softly sang. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. He sighed and shook it. Then that creepy feeling fell over him. The same one that he felt that one night. He opened his eyes and found the same 10 year old boy standing right in front of him. Zell blinked. "You?" he whispered.

The boy just stood there. "Don't be scared." He said. Then vanished. Zell looked around. "Hey, wait a second! Come back here. Tell me why I'm here." He said getting to his feet but the boy was gone. Zell sighed.

"You're here to because Yuna needs your help too." Someone said. Zell jumped and turned around. Auron was standing there watching him. Zell blew out a long sigh. "You know, your going to scare someone to death if you keep moving around in silence like that. Just be lucky I'm not Squall. Squall would have accidentally fired off his Gunblade and killed you." He said. Auron smirked. "I'm glad that you are not Squall then." He said. Zell smirked and stood.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked. Auron tilted his head. "What are _you_ doing up so early?" He repeated the question. Zell shrugged. "Couldn't sleep." He said. Auron nodded. "I don't sleep." He said looking away. Zell shrugged. "Whatever, man. So what's the plan for today?" he asked. Auron looked back at him. "We leave when everyone gets up. We'll travel across the Moonflow, then the Thunder Plains, to Macalania Temple." He said.

Zell nodded. "I like the sound of these Thunder Plains." He said. Auron stared at him for a minute. "Why?" he asked lazily. Zell grinned. "I like electricity." He said. Auron nodded. "One of your strengths. That's good." He said. Zell nodded. "Tell me, Auron. Why is Jecht Sin?" He asked. Auron was quiet. He then turned and walked away. Zell blinked.

"_Well it proved it right there. He knew why but he didn't want to say.  
Apparently it must have been bad. Things weren't making too much__  
sense at the time. I knew later they would.  
But the question was,__ did I want to know?"_

Everyone was outside the temple waiting for Yuna. Apparently she was still sleeping. Zell was meditating again, this time without any interruptions. He could feel everyone's energy though while meditating. Wakka was pacing. Lulu was just standing there. So was Kimahri. Tidus was kicking rocks. And Auron was leaning against the wall. It was actually hard to read Auron's energy for Zell.

"We're leaving once Yuna gets here." Wakka said for the fifth time. Tidus sighed and moved towards the temple. "I'll go see what's taking her." He said. No one objected. They waited for about five minutes before Tidus walked out and went back to kicking rocks. Yuna finally came out only minutes later. Wakka grinned at her. "Yo! Sleepyhead!" He said. Yuna looked around looking worried. "Sorry! I'm so sorry!" She hurries over to Auron. "Please forgive me." She said.

Zell laughed as he stood. "Hey, Yuna. Don't worry about it." He said. Lulu nodded as she walked over to Yuna. "Really, there's no rush….Here, your hair." She said running her hands through Yuna's hair. Yuna helped her fix it. Wakka laughed. "A summoner with bed hair! What's the world comin' to?" He joked. Yuna scowled. "You could have woken me up." She said. Lulu smiled slyly. "We called to you, but with all that snoring." She said. Yuna gasped.

"Hmm…. What is it today? Everyone's picking on me!" She said. Everyone laughed. Then Auron chuckled. Yuna looked at him. "You too, Sir Auron?" She asked. Auron stood straight. "Once Lady Yuna fixes her hair, we leave." He said. Everyone laughed while Yuna blushed and began flattening her hair. Zell shook his head.

_"I hadn't really laughed like that in a long time."  
"It was only later that I realized..."__  
"The only ones really laughing then...was me and Tidus."__  
"Laughing must have been the only thing keeping them going."_

The group began to move away from the Temple. The Chocobo Knights were up ahead. Lucil looked at the group and bowed to them. "Off so early? Lady Yuna, you must be exhausted after working so hard last night. Will you be okay?" She asked. Yuna giggled and returned the boy. "I feel that I have rested enough. But thank you for your kindness. Will you be leaving too?" She asked. Lucil nodded. "Yes, first we cross the Moonflow and then we head north in search of chocobos to replace those we have lost." She said.

Elma nodded. "Once we find Chocobos, our Mounted Forces will ride again." She said. Tidus looked around. "Huh? Aren't you missing someone?" He asked. Just then Clasko ran up. "Captain! Waaaait for meeee!" He cried out.

He stopped and bent over breathless. Elma gave him a dark look. "What took you so long? We're leaving." She said. Clasko kept on panting. "You expect me to keep up with a chocobo!" He gasped. Lucil shook her head. "Lady Yuna, I wish you good fortune. Elma! Clasko! Let's go!" She ordered. Elma saluted. "Ma'am!" She said. Clasko looked too tired. "Eh! C-Can't I just rest a sec…." He was saying. "No complaints!" Elma said and they hurried away.

Zell shook his head. "I feel really bad for that guy." He said. Tidus nodded as they walked over to the fork in the road. "So, where's the Moonflow?" Zell asked. Wakka pointed. "That a way." He said. Tidus nodded. "Gotcha! He said. And they began walking down the road. Along the way, they met up with Shelinda again. She looked horrible though. "Good day, everyone. We can all learn a lesson from what has happened to the Crusaders. Only the truly faithful have a hope of defeating Sin." She said.

Zell shook his head as they walked. 'Then how come I'm not dead yet? I don't even believe in this Yevon thing. It sounds too weird.' He thought. The group soon came to a turn where two familiar and unpleasant Ronso was standing. Zell grumbled seeing them. They were talking to a shorter human who ran away as soon as the group walked up. Yenke and Biran sneered as they looked at Zell. "Look! One of Kimahri's friends! Looks just like him! Even act." Yenke taunted.

Tidus growled. "What!" He snapped. The two Ronso sneered. "Both follow Summoners on all fours! Hornless goatlings!" Biran said. Yenke laughed. "Hornless! Hornless!" He chanted. Zell pushed up his sleeve. "I'll show you hornless! How about I break yours off!" he growled starting forward but Kimahri grabbed him and held him back. He growled towards the two. "You come to insult Kimahri?" He asked calmly.

The two Ronso shook their heads. "Wrong. We come to warn little Kimahri." Biran said. Yenke nodded. "Summoners disappear. Never return." He said. Biran nodded and pointed at Yuna. "Next be Kimahri's Summoner." He taunted. Yenke laughed. "Poor Kimahri! Lost his horn, next lose his summoner." He laughed. Biran joined in. "Pitiful Kimahri! Howl alone! Howl alone!" the two then ran off.

Tidus looked at Kimahri. "Do those two got something against you?" He asked. Kimahri shook his head. "What, they were just pickin on you?" Zell said. Kimahri turned away. "Kimahri will deal with them." He said. Tidus stepped forward. "And I'll help." He said. Kimahri turned back and held up his hand. "Kimahri alone." He spoke. Tidus looked put out. "But…." But Wakka cut him off. "It's Kimahri's problem. We can't interfere. It's a rule." He said.

Zell grumbled. "Some rule." He muttered. Lulu looked at the ground. "I'm worried." She said. Wakka looked at her. "Let the Ronso deal with Ronso problems, ya? That's how it's always been." He said Lulu shook her head. "I mean I'm worried about those summoners disappearing." She said. Auron shook his head. "They aren't just disappearing into thin air." He spoke softly.

Tidus shrugged. "Hey, if we Guardians do our job…no problem, right?" He asked. Wakka stepped back. "Whoa!" He cried out. Lulu smiled lightly. "Confident." She said. Tidus puffed out his chest and stuck his hands on his waist. "Yeah!" he said. They continued to walk down the road towards a bunch of trees. Then Tidus pointed. "Whoa!" He exclaimed and ran forward. Zell blinked and then hurried after him.

There was a large, gray colored river dotted with water lilies and several globes of light flying around above it. The river was a beautiful sight. Zell had never seen such a river like it. In fact he had never seen anything so beautiful like this. "This is the Moonflow." Lulu said walking up. Yuna joined them. "These are moonlilies. They say that clouds of pyreflies gather here when night falls." She said. Lulu nodded. "The entire river glows like a sea of stars." She said.

Tidus and Zell looked amazed. "Really!" They both said at the same time. They looked at each other and grinned. "Hey, I got an idea!" Again they both said. Auron looked dully at them. "We're not waiting till nightfall." He said. Both blondes' shoulders fell. "Awww." They both whined. Wakka looked at them like they were crazy. "Don't do that, ya! That's freakin' me out!" He cried out. Everyone laughed. They watched the lights a little longer before Wakka broke the silence again. "Hey, we better hurry or we'll miss the shoopuff!" He said.

Tidus and Zell looked at him with confusion. "Shoopuf?" Zell asked. Tidus tilted his head. "That some kind of boat?" He asked. Wakka shrugged and pointed down the river. Both blondes turned their heads and looked. Their eyes went wide. "Whoa!" They both exclaimed. What they saw was a huge massive elephant-like creature. A cabin of some sort strapped on it's back for passengers. "That's a shoopuf." Wakka said. Zell looked amazed. This world was just full of surprises.

"Whoa, Let's ride! Come on, let's go!" He said. Wakka nodded. "All right. We board soon as we're ready, ya?" He said. They all walked towards the boarding area. There were several people there. Even the Chocobo Knights. They were arguing with a strange creature. It was the weirdest thing Zell had ever seen.

He looked at the closest person which happened to be Yuna. He nudged her then pointed quickly. "Hey, Yuna. What's that thing?" he asked. Yuna looked at what he was looking at and then back at him. "Oh, that's a Hypello. They're the people who live on the bay of the Moonflow. They're also the caretakers of the Shoopuf. Hypello are pretty much the only ones that can control them." She told him.

Zell nodded. "Oh." He said now feeling awkward that he didn't know anything about the people here in Spira. Yuna smiled understanding. "You'll see a lot of things that you won't know about. But don't worry. We'll all keep you informed." She said. Zell smiled thankfully. Then turned his attention to the Chocobo riders and the Hypello.

"No, I don shink sho. Ish bad idea, yesh." The Hypello said. Lucil looked upset. "Please, we beg of you." She said. The driver shook his head. "Imposhibibble! Imposhibibble!" He said waving his hands. Tidus walked right up to Lucil. "What's wrong?" He asked. Elma turned towards them. "This guy won't let our chocobo on the shoopuf." She complained. Tidus rubbed the back of his head looking at the chocobo. "It is kinda big." He said. Elma stomped her foot like a toddler being told she couldn't have candy. "It's just not fair!" She whined.

Zell walked up and shook his head. "Life is never fair. And I don't think it would be a good idea to take the chocobo on the Shoopuff for a few various reasons. One, Chocobos can't swim. And two, they don't like water too much. What if the driver did let you take it and half way there the chocobo freaks out? It'll want to get off and a antsy chocobo isn't too good to have around. They can scratch you with those claws and then try and jump off. It'll drown if the water is deep enough." He said.

Yuna looked surprised and covered her mouth. "Oh, that would be terrible!" She cried out. Clasko looked at Elma. "He does have a point, though." He said. Elma gave him a dirty look. "So, what? We just leave him behind?" She asked sharply. Clasko stepped back. "Hey, I didn't say that. Just…" He was cut off. Lucil sighed and nodded. "It is no good. We will have to find another way. We will find a ford where we can cross on foot." She said.

Elma sighed miserably. "Yes. Captain, Sir." She said. Clasko looked horrified though. "But…that'll take days!" he said. Lucil shook her head. "Where there's a will, there's a way." She said. Clasko sighed. "Oh, boy…." He muttered. Elma smiled. "That's our captain." She said. Lucil climbed up on the chocobo and rode off with the other two running behind her.

Zell turned to walk away but Tidus and Yuna stopped him. "Hey, where did all the information come from?" The blitzer asked. Zell looked at him. "Huh?" He asked. Yuna smiled. "How did you know all about the Chocobos?" She asked. Zell nodded. "Oh! Well on my world we have Chocobos too. They're a big time favorite there." He paused with a nod.

"My friend, Irvine, he was adopted by a family that lived in the country. And in the country they love the chocobos the most. Plus he knows everything about chocobos. I keep suggesting to him that he should open up a chocobo ranch. I would help him I could. He taught me how to handle the chocobos and a bunch of other stuff. Plus I helped him raise our Garden's pet Chocobo, Boco. I loved Boco so much. Everyone did." He said.

Yuna tilted her head, looking sadden. "Is Boco…he didn't die did he?" She asked. Zell blinked and stepped back. "I sure hope not. The last time I saw him was the day before I came here to Spira. He looked fine to me." He said. Yuna smiled. "Well, that's good then. You had me worried for a moment." She said. Zell shrugged.

They began walking around. Tidus and Zell walked over to where Auron was standing who was looking up at the Shoopuff. "Hey, Auron. Whatcha doing?" Zell asked. Auron just stared up at it. "Ten years ago…." He was cut off for a second. Tidus rolled his eyes. "A history lesson?" He asked but Auron continued. "Jecht saw his first Shoopuf here. Surprised, he drew his blade and struck it." He said.

Tidus and Zell blinked. "Why?" The young blitzer asked. Auron smirked. "He was drunk…thought it was a fiend." He said. Zell laughed while Tidus rolled his eyes. "Oh, brother." He muttered. Auron nodded. "We offered all the money we had as an apology. Jecht never drank again. But it would seem that Shoopuf still works here." He said nodding towards the large Shoopuf standing in the water.

The two boys walked over to the driver who smiled at them. "Ride ze shoopuf?" He asked. Tidus nodded. "All aboards." The Hypello called. The whole group climbed on and sat down. Zell and Tidus sat next to each other. Yuna sat close to Auron and Kimahri at the other end. Wakka was sitting by the boys while Lulu sat across from him. "Shoopuf launchin'!" the driver called out and they began going.

They were still departing for the other side when Wakka nudged Tidus. He nodded to over his shoulder. "Hey. Take a look." He said. Tidus and Zell stood and looked over the edge. "What?" Tidus asked. His eyes went wide as well as Zell's. "Whoa! A sunken city!" He cried out. Zell leaned on the railing with interest. He thought it looked a lot like Esthar. Wakka nodded. "A machina city…a thousand years old. They built the city on top of bridges across the river." He said.

Lulu nodded. "But the weight of the city caused the bridges to collapse and it all sank to the bottom." She said. Wakka nodded. "Right. It's a good lesson." He said. Tidus looked at him. "A lesson?" He asked. Wakka nodded again. "Yeah. Why build a city over a river, ya?" He asked. Tidus shrugged. "Uh, well it would be convenient, with all that water there." He said. 

Wakka shook his head. "Nope, that's not why. They just wanted to prove they could defy the laws of nature." He said. Tidus shook his head. "Hmm? I'm not so sure about that." He said. Zell looked at him. "I don't think I told you about it but in my world we have a city over the ocean." He said. Wakka looked at him. "And it hasn't sunk?" He asked. Zell shook his head. "No. I guess it depends on the material you used. What was the bridges made of?" He asked.

Auron looked over at him. "Stone and wood." He announced. Zell nodded. "Well there's the problem. Water can break minerals off stone and wood, if wet enough can bend then snap. For our city we used metal." He said. Wakka snorted. "Ah, another machina city." He said lazily. Zell shook his head. "Not all machinery is bad. Weapons, yeah. But it depends on how you use it." He looked back at the city.

"Most of the machines we use, especially for Garden, we use for knowledge. It stores everything people need to know in our computers. And some machines, like a few robots we have, has saved lives. Then again, we've had some idiots try to use some super powered weapons on us. Like missiles. Some guy tried to have an army blow up our Garden." He said. Yuna looked surprised. "But why? I thought you said children live in your Garden." She said. Zell nodded now looking distant.

"We do. The guy who made that ordered didn't care if it was a bunch of kids. He wanted the Garden gone. He hated us because we were something he wasn't. Plus an evil Sorceress told him to. He was just a pawn to her pleasures. When she told him to jump five inches off the ground, he did." He said. Wakka shrugged. "Well, anyway, Yevon has taught us: When humans have power, they seek to use it. If you don't stop them, they go too far, ya?" He said.

Zell nodded sitting back in his seat. "That makes sense." He said. Tidus turned around. "Yeah, but don't you use machina, too? Like the stadium and stuff, right?" he asked. Lulu shook her head. "Yevon it decides….which machina we may use and which we may not." She said. Tidus sighed with frustration. "So what kind of machina may we not use then?" He asked. Wakka waved his hand. "Remember Operation Mi'ihen? That kind." He said.

Lulu nodded. "Or war will rage again." She said. Zell looked over at her. "War?" he asked. Yuna nodded. "More than a thousand years ago…mankind waged war using machina to kill." She said. Wakka nodded. "They kept building more and more powerful machina." He said. Lulu pulled a hair off of her doll. "They made weapons so powerful…it was thought they could destroy the entire world." She said.

Yuna nodded. "The people feared that Spira would be destroyed." Wakka shook his head. "But the war did not stop." He said. Tidus sat down. "Wh-what happened then?" He asked. Yuna sighed lowering her head. "Sin came, and it destroyed the cities and their machina." She said. Lulu nodded looking over at Zell. "The war ended and our reward….was Sin." She said.

Wakka folded his arms. "So Sin's our punishment for lettin' things get out of hand, eh?" He said. Tidus looked at the ground. "Man, that's rough." He said. Wakka nodded. "Yeah, it is." He agreed. Zell's attention went blank now. He was in deep thought again.

"_Everything they had just said…..it made sense.  
I just wonder. If it got bad in Gaia like they've said__  
it happened in Spira….would a Sin come to our world__  
and destroy everything we worked so hard for?__  
The thought sort of scared me." _

Suddenly the cabin shook hard bringing Zell back to attention. He jumped in his seat and looked around. "Whatsh could thatsh be?" The Hypello driver asked. The cabin shook harder and the Shoopuf gave a small growl of pain. Everyone stood up. Auron looked around then at Yuna. "Sit down." He ordered her. Yuna shivered. "S-Sorry." She said and started to sit down when suddenly someone appeared from above and grabbed Yuna. Yuna cried out and they both jumped into the water.

Wakka, Tidus and Zell jumped up. "The Al Bhed!" Wakka yelled. The three men jumped off the cabin right into the water. They dove down and swam towards a large machine which had Yuna trapped inside a large sphere on the top. "Yuna! We'll save you!" Wakka tried to yell. Tidus pulled out his sword and Wakka had his Blitzball. Zell tightened his gauntlets.

They began to battle the large machine. Tidus slashed everywhere while Wakka threw the ball at the sphere hoping to break it. Zell looked at them and made a strange hand signal. Luckily the other two understood. They were to distract the machine while Zell had his own plan up his sleeve. He swam below the machine being careful not to be seen. He then swam around the machina trying to figure how it worked.

He discovered a hatch, so that meant someone was controlling it from inside. But the door couldn't be opened from outside. Zell then found a large power tube. He would have to pull it to make the machina malfunction. He grabbed it and yanked it as hard as he could. The legs of the machina began to wave around hard and out of control. The machina began shaking.

Zell swam around and began yanking things off the machine, just tearing it apart. It wasn't easy because who ever was controlling the thing was getting mad. It was lucky enough that Zell absorbed electricity because the machine decided to shock him hard. Zell went flying back from the impact and the machine began to smoke and fire began exploding out. Wakka threw his ball hard smashing the glass of the sphere and freeing Yuna. Tidus swam forward grabbed her hand and pulling her as fast as he could to the surface.

Wakka and Zell quickly joined them, ignoring the explosions from the machine. Whoever was controlling that thing deserved it for trying to take Yuna. They all surfaced gasping for air. Wakka looked at Zell who had a pained look on his face. "Hey! You okay, ya?" He asked. Zell gasped. "I can't breath! I think a piece of metal shot off the machine and hit me!" He gasped. Wakka grabbed Zell and dragged him to the Shoopuf. Kimahri and Auron helped them on.

And like Zell said, there was a splinter of metal in his side. Both Yuna and Lulu gasped with shock. Tidus jumped to his feet and tried to hurry forward to help Zell but Kimahri grabbed him and held him back. Wakka made Zell lay back. "Holy Yevon! Your badly hurt, man!" He exclaimed. Auron stepped forward and bent next to him. "We need to get it out and clean you up." He said.

Zell waved Wakka off gritting his teeth in pain. "I-I'm fine, man." He said. Wakka shook his head. "No your not!" He exclaimed. Zell forced himself to his knees and grabbed the splinter now pulling it out. Auron grabbed his wrist. "Do it quickly. It will only hurt more if you do it slowly." He said. Zell nodded and yanked the splinter out. He threw it over the side clutched his side. "We've got to do something! He's bleeding like crazy! We have to help him!" Tidus yelled out.

The blonde SeeD shook his head softly pushing Auron back. "Just give me room. It's a good thing I've got Curaga." He said. Everyone blinked. "Cura-what?" Wakka asked. Zell closed his eyes and then threw his hand above his head. Green light suddenly surrounded him and his wound closed up quickly.

Zell breathed hard and then lifted up his shirt. The wound was gone only leaving a scar. Yuna gasped with shock. Tidus' eyes went wider. "Whoa! What did you do?" He asked. Zell forced himself up. "SeeDs are required to carry a certain amount of magic of all sorts. I just used a spell that would heal me in no time." He said. Auron nodded. "I've heard of such things. But have never seen them in my time." He said.

Yuna stepped closer. "Your not hurt anymore are you?" She asked worriedly. Zell stood still holding his side. "No, not really. Just sore. Don't worry about me. What about you? You alright?" He asked. Yuna nodded. "I'm fine." She said. Everyone started to sit back down. Wakka growled. "Grrah! Those Al Bhed!" He snarled. The driver turned around in his seat. "Ish ebullibody okay?" he called.

Yuna stood and turned around. "I'm sorry! We're all okay now!" She said. Auron scowled at her. "Yuna!" He growled. Yuna quickly sat back down blushing. The driver nodded. "Shoopuf full shpeed aheads." He said and they continued. Zell was slumped over in his seat still breathing a little hard. Tidus sat next to him. "You okay, man?" he asked. Zell nodded. "Believe me. I've had worst than this. I was nearly crushed because of a robotic spider." He said.

Wakka growled. "Damn the Al Bhed! What do they want from us? Could it have something to do with Luca? What are they after Yuna for?" His eyes then lit up. "Wait! They're mad they lost the tournament! Or wait! They're mad about Operation Mi'ihen!" he kept getting louder and angrier just talking about it. Lulu tapped her chin. "I wonder…Didn't Kimahri's clansmen say something about summoners….disappearing?" She asked.

The older Blitzer growled even more. "Ah! So the Al Bhed are behind that! Those sand-blasted grease monkeys!" he snarled. Tidus looked at him. "Hey, Wakka. It's no use complaining about the Al Bhed now, right? We'll protect Yuna from anyone, anywhere. It's that easy. That's all I need to know." He said. Wakka sighed. "Well…I guess so. It's just that they….they nearly killed Zell." He said. Lulu shook her head. "Tidus is right." She said.

Zell shook his head too. "Yeah, man. Don't worry about it. I'm fine now. Yuna's fine. Let's not worry about it now that it's past. When I took up this job to help you guard Yuna I knew the consequences. It's a life risker but so's being a SeeD. You risk your life doing your job." He said. Wakka nodded. "Yeah, your right." He muttered. Yuna smiled towards both Zell and Tidus, looking between both of them she mouthed, 'Thank you.' The two looked at each other and nodded with a slight smile.

The Shoopuf finally reached the other side of the Moonflow and everyone got off. Zell limped off because he was still a little sore. Wakka offered to help him but he waved him off. "I'm fine, bro. Trust me, I've really had worst than this." He insisted. Wakka nodded. Zell began to stretch to help get the kinks out of his side then turned to Tidus. "Let's run ahead. I could use the exercise to help get my strength up." He said. Tidus nodded.

"Don't go too far ahead. You don't know the way to Guadosalam." Auron told them. The two blondes nodded and began jogging up the path. They kept jogging when Tidus stopped. "Hey, give me a sec. Nature calls." He said hurrying to the bushes. Zell laughed and nodded.

He went on ahead a little only stopping near the edge of the forest. He looked in the trees and just stood there for a second before turning to get a last look at the Moonflow. But something caught his eyes. A body lying near the water, unmoving.

A/N: There you go. At least Zell's feeling better now. I wonder who that is:rolls eyes: Why do I even ask? Everyone knows who that is. Anyway, review.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Lol. I'm sorry, everyone. I know how much you guess want Zell to have Alexander and Doomtrain but he doesn't. I'm so sorry. I always let Selphie have Doomtrain because of her obsession with trains. And Alexander I always had Squall carry. Sorry. But the time of him using his GFs will be soon, I promise. Not quite yet but soon. But you might like Zell's first reaction to Rikku. Read on, people. :-P

* * *

Chapter 9. 

Zell gasped slightly and hurried forward to see if the person was dead or alive. He bent down next to them and poked them softly. "Hello? Are you alright?" he asked softly before trying to turn the person over. The person rose a hand and swatted his hand back. Zell jumped back with shock. The person got to their feet and began to pull off their clothes making Zell a little uneasy.

The reason why because he could tell that it was a girl. The girl pulled off a mask and tossed it aside then kicked the outfit aside. And to Zell's relief it was only a second layer of clothing, a wet suit. The girl was wearing something different under. An orange sleeveless top and green shorts. Her hair was blonde and pulled up tightly. And to Zell's surprise, she was really pretty. Maybe a year younger or two but she was pretty.

The girl sighed with relief and fell to her hands and knees making Zell step forward again to see if she was okay. "Thought I was done for, back there." The girl muttered. Tidus hurried up and gasped. "Rikku! You're Rikku! Hey! You're okay! How you been?" He asked. Zell looked at his friend. The girl shook her head raising her eyes to his. "Terrible!" She cried out.

Tidus went over and bent down next to her. "Yeah, you don't look so good. What happened?" He asked. Rikku scowled and pointed at him as she got to her foot. "You beat me up, remember!" she exclaimed. Tidus quickly stood and back away. "Huh?" He asked. Zell frowned. "Wait…that machine? That was you?" He asked.

Rikku nodded and then touched a bump on her head. "That really hurt you know! You big meanie!" She pouted. Tidus rose his hands in defense. "W-Wait! But you attacked us! And nearly killed my friend, Zell, here." He said. Rikku looked at Zell with a hint of surprise but shook her head quickly.

"Nah-uh! It's not exactly what you think! I swear I didn't mean to hurt him like that!" She said. "Yo!" They heard Wakka. They all turned and saw Wakka, Yuna and Lulu walking up. "Friend of yours?" Wakka asked. Tidus nodded. "Uh, you could say that." He said. Zell looked at his friend and was about to say something but Rikku cut in. "Pleased to meet you! I'm Rikku!" She said. Tidus nodded. "Yuna, Lulu…I told you about her, remember? She was the one who helped me before I was washed up on Besaid! She's an Al Bhe….beh, beh, he he he." He laughed softly.

Zell looked at the girl. 'So this was an Al Bhed, the Al Bhed Tidus mentioned.' He thought. He smirked lightly. 'She's hot though for someone who almost killed me.' Wakka grinned. "Wow, so you, like, owe her your life! What luck meeting here, ya? Praise be to Yevon." He bowed to her. "So, uh, Rikku…you look a little beat up! You okay?" He asked. Lulu looked at him. "Uh, Wakka?" She asked.

Wakka looked at her. "Huh? What?" He asked. Yuna was frowning. "There's something we need to discuss." She said. Wakka's mouth formed an O and he nodded. "Oh, go ahead." He said. Rikku walked towards Yuna and Lulu. "Girls only! Boys, please wait over there." She said pointing. Lulu nodded. "Right. Sorry, Wakka." She said and the three females walked over to where the guys couldn't hear.

Zell watched them with interest. He wanted to know what was going on. He ignored Wakka muttering in disappointment and watched the girls and listening hard. He couldn't really hear them but he could tell by the looks on Yuna and Lulu's faces that they were scolding Rikku for something. Probably for almost killing him.

Then they nodded and seemed to be getting along better. Yuna and Rikku had given each other a hug as if they already knew each other and were long lost friends or something. Rikku was making a few hand gestures while talking and apparently Yuna was surprised by the look on her face. Lulu said something which made Rikku nod with a smile.

The girls finally returned to the group. Auron and Kimahri were walking towards them carrying a few things they must have bought off a merchant. It was only supplies they may have needed for their journey. Auron's eyes went straight to Rikku, who swallowed hard looking nervous. Yuna stepped closer. "Sir Auron….I would like Rikku to be my Guardian." She said. All of the guys blinked in surprise. Auron just walked up to Rikku and looked down at her. Rikku lowered her head so he couldn't see her face.

Auron nodded once. "Show me your face." He spoke. Rikku blinked still not looking up at him. "Huh?" She asked. Auron nodded. "Look at me." He said. Rikku nodded. "Oh, okay." She said and tilted her head up only with her eyes closed. Zell wondered if Auron was getting peeved but he didn't show it. "Open your eyes." He said. Rikku sighed and opened one. "As I thought." Auron muttered.

Rikku opened both eyes and looked embarrassed. "Um…no good?" She asked. Auron stepped back. "Are you certain?" he asked. Rikku nodded. "A hundred percent. So anyway, can I?" She asked. Auron turned and walked away. "If Yuna wishes it." He said. Yuna nodded. "Yes, I do." She said. Wakka folded his arms looking slightly confused. "Hmph." Tidus looked at him. So did Zell.

"Rikku's a good girl. She helped me a bunch." He insisted. Wakka looked at him. "Well, I'm for it. The more the merrier." He said. Rikku smiled towards him. "Then I'll just have to be the merriest!" She said. Wakka smiled and nodded. "Rikku at your service!" Zell watched with soft awe.

"_It was just so weird. I didn't quite get it.  
Wakka had always hated the Al Bhed…but….__  
He didn't even realize that Rikku was one__ of them." _

Everyone began walking through the forest. There were a few fiends on the road and Rikku got to show what she could do. And Zell was a little impressed. He realized that Rikku wasn't only just an Al Bhed, but she was a master thief. She could steal items from fiends without them even knowing. Not to mention she mixed things together very quickly creating bombs. Even Wakka was impressed. He kept congratulating her for when she took a fiend down with her abilities.

Zell hadn't spoken to her though. He was still a little annoyed with her that she hadn't apologized for nearly killing him. He found it interesting in watching her though. She was just as cheerful as Selphie but seemed more there in the brain. She was smart and not so air headed. Not that Selphie was, but Rikku seemed more serious about some things but still cheery. It reminded Zell of one person and that person was himself.

Finally the reached the entrance of an Underground City, the city Yuna told Zell that it was Guadosalam. Just before he could follow the others in, someone grabbed the back of his shirt and jacket and pulled him back. "Ack!" Zell gasped. Tidus and Wakka turned around to see what was the matter but smirked. Zell turned his head to find Rikku standing there. She waved at the other two.

"Go on ahead. I just need to talk to Blondie here for a sec." She said. The two blitzers nodded and went on. Zell looked at Rikku who folded her hands behind her back. "Hey, look. I want to say sorry for what happened back at the Moonflow. I really didn't mean to hurt you like that. I swear!" She said holding up her right hand.

Zell rose an eyebrow and folded his arms. He observed the girl for a minute. Rikku must have been ashamed of herself for she did to Zell because she didn't dare to look him in the eye. She couldn't bring herself to. Zell unfolded his arms and shook his head. "Ah, don't worry about it. Just promise me you won't try and kidnap Yuna again and then we can call it even." He said.

Rikku looked up at him in the eye. And then Zell realized something strange about her. Her eyes…they were green, yes…but they had swirls as pupils. Zell blinked in surprise. That must have been what Auron was looking for. Al Bhed must have had weird looking eyes. Weird but cool.

"I wasn't exactly trying to kidnap Yuna. It's really hard to explain." Rikku said. Zell shook his head. "Then don't worry about it. You can tell me later. Since we're travelling together you can explain later." He said. Rikku nodded. She started into the city but paused. Zell was watching her. "Well, you coming?" She asked. Zell smiled and followed her.

The others were confronting an elderly Guado. This one was very weird looking. Zell wasn't used to the Guado. And what made Zell go from being relaxed to being very alert was when the Guado reached to take Yuna. He hurried forward standing right beside Yuna and folding his arms to guard her. Wakka did the same by blocking the Guado with his arm. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he said.

The Guado looked embarrassed. "Oh, I beg your pardon. I am called Tromell Guado." He said bowing. "I am in the direct service of our leader, the great Seymour Guado. Lord Seymour has very important business with Lady Yuna." He said.

Zell felt like spitting the words, 'Great my ass', but he felt someone poke him in the back making him hold his tongue. He already knew it was Auron. One because Auron was the only one that would poke so hard. Two because he grunted as if saying don't even think about it. Yuna looked confused. "Business with me? Whatever could be, I wonder?" She asked.

Tromell nodded. "Please, come inside the manor. All will be explained. Of course, your friends are also welcome." He said. He turned and lead them away. Tidus, Rikku and Zell waited though for a minute. "Twist our arms, why don't ya?" She muttered and began walking after the others.

The three hurried into the manor and met with everyone else in the lobby. Tromell was waiting patiently near the door for the three. "This way, please. Your friends wanted me to make sure you knew where they were." He said. Tidus nodded and they followed the Guado into the next room. Zell wasn't sure what to think about Tromell. He could sense something weird about him but the Guado had a gentle feeling about him. He was a little different from Seymour.

They walked into the next room where there was a large table full of food. The others were just standing around. Tromell stood in the doorway once the three had rejoined the group. "I will go inform Lord Seymour. Please wait here." He said. He then left the room. Rikku skipped over to the food and began eating. Zell was thinking about joining her but then he changed his mind. He didn't trust anything that Seymour would offer.

He looked over at Tidus who nodded towards Auron. They both made their way over to the swordsman. "Stay on your guard." Auron muttered to them. "Why? This guy's just a priest, right?" Tidus asked in confusion. Auron shook his head. "Those with power use that power. Maesters have power." He said. Zell folded his arms. He agreed with him. He felt like Auron didn't trust Seymour either.

Tidus tilted his head. "Wait, you sure you don't have something against Yevon?" He asked. Auron snorted. "I lived a long time in Zanarkand." He said. Tidus nodded and went over to Lulu. Zell glanced at Auron who glanced back and nodded to him. "Just keep watch." He whispered. Zell nodded and went over to where Rikku was. She was eating quickly. "Mmmm! This is good!" She said.

Zell shook his head and reached over taking a roll. He looked it over and then nibbled it just in case. Rikku looked at him. "What, you don't like that?" She asked. Zell shook his head chewing on the little pieces. "It's not that I don't like it. I just don't trust these people or at least their leader, for that matter. I've been trained to detect anything suspicious, like poison." He said.

Rikku looked wide eyed at him before dropping the grapes she was eating. She shook her head and folded her arms muttering something in a different dialect. It sounded like the Al Bhed language. Zell shook his head. "Be careful with your words. Wakka's not too keen about Al Bhed. He'll only get mad if he finds out that your one of them." He whispered. Rikku looked at him with squinted eyes but nodded.

Just then the door opened and in walked Tromell. He was smiling softly. "Truly, it is good to have guests again. Since Lord Jyscal passed away, these halls have been too quiet." He said. Yuna stepped closer. "The death of Lord Jyscal was a great loss for all of Spira." She said. Zell heard Tidus mutter something to Wakka. He was sure that Tidus was just asking Wakka about this Jyscal guy. Wakka nodded to Tidus. "He brought the teachings of Yevon to the Guado. He was truly a great man." He whispered not too softly to the younger blitzer.

Tromell sighed folding his hands together. "Truly a loss for us all. But now a new leader, Lord Seymour has come before us. Lord Seymour is the child of a Guado and a human. He will be the tie that binds our two races together. But that is not all I think. Lord Seymour….he will surely become the shining star that lights the way for all the peoples of Spira." He said. Zell grumbled lowly to himself.

"That is enough, Tromell." Seymour's voice spoke sharply. Zell turned around to see Seymour enter the room with a slight smile. "Must I always endure such praise?" Seymour's voice had softened this time. He bowed to everyone. "Welcome." He said. Yuna walked closer to where he was. "You…wanted to see me?" She asked. Seymour smiled.

"Please, make yourselves at home. There's no rush." He said moving towards the other side of the room. Auron leaned against the wall. "Please keep this short. Yuna must rush." He said. Seymour turned to look at him. "Pardon me. It has been a long time since I had guests. Lady Yuna, this way." He beckoned to Yuna.

Seymour touched something on the wall and suddenly the entire room went black, yet a sea of stars and pyreflies surrounded them. It was like the entire room had turned into space. Zell looked around with shock. So did the others, except Auron. "This sphere is a reconstruction created from the thoughts of the dead on the Farplane." Seymour spoke sounding pleased with himself.

The room changed again and a city surrounded them. Massive buildings all around them and people walked in the streets. Zell stepped back as one of the people past him. He was afraid that the person would bump into him, believing that they were solid but then a few children that was running, went right through startling him. The city looked almost exactly like Esthar only the buildings weren't made of the Estharian crystal and red stone.

"Zanarkand!" Tidus cried out. Zell looked over to Tidus and saw the smile on his face. He could tell Tidus was happy to see his city again. "Correct. Zanarkand…as it looked one thousand years ago." Seymour spoke. Zell kept looking around with awe. "The great and wondrous machina city, Zanarkand. She once lived in this metropolis." Seymour said. Zell looked at him with confusion.

"She, who?" Yuna asked. Seymour didn't answer. He was just looking at her. The room changed again. They were now in a large, well-decorated room. A woman with long and white hair was sitting on the bed in the middle of the room. She was wearing a skimpy bikini looking outfit that showed a little too much skin. Zell felt himself blush and looked away.

"Lady Yunalesca!" He heard Yuna gasp. Zell looked over at her. Seymour nodded. "She was the first person to defeat Sin and save the world from its ravages. And you have inherited her name." He said. Yuna nodded. "It was my father who named me." She announced.

Seymour nodded. "Lord Braska was entrusting you with a great task. He wanted you to face Sin, as Lady Yunalesca did. However, Lady Yunalesca did not save the world alone." He paused. He gave a small bow. "To defeat the undefeatable Sin….it took an unbreakable bond of love…of the kind that binds two hearts for eternity." He said softly.

A man in an outlandish outfit, complete with a large golden crown, walks into the room, right through Yuna, to the bed that Yunalesca's sitting on. Yunalesca stands up; they hold hands and hug. Yuna looked at Seymour, who looks back at her, silently. Yuna then returns her gaze to Yunalesca and the mystery man, hugging. Yuna turns and faces Seymour. He leans over and whispers something to her.

Zell watched as she covered her mouth with her hand and gasps. Seymour backed away and nods slowly. Yuna looked lost in her thoughts. Zell was wondering what Seymour had said to her. The room changed back to normal showing Yuna and Seymour standing in the middle of the room, with everyone else on one end. The young summoner turned and approached where Zell and Rikku were still standing. She softly reached past them and grabbed something to drink, gulping it down. She sighs a breath of relief.

Rikku tilted her head to see Yuna's face even more. Zell could see it too. Something wasn't right. Tidus, Wakka and Lulu hurried over to where they were. Auron and Kimahri slowly made their way over. "Wow! Your face is beet red, Yunie!" Rikku said. Tidus leaned forward. "You okay?" he asked. Yuna swallowed hard before spitting it out. "He…he asked me to marry him." She said. Rikku gasped softly.

Zell's head jerked over to where Seymour was watching them. Seymour's eyes was on him and was smirking. It was a triumph smirk. Zell knew that Seymour thought there was something going on between Yuna and him. He figured Seymour wanted Zell there to witness his proposal to Yuna just to spite him. That and another thing. Zell narrowed his eyes which made Seymour smirk even more.

"You serious?" Tidus asked making Zell look back at his Summoner friend. Auron turned towards Seymour looking serious. "You know what Yuna must do." He said. Seymour nodded. "Of course. Lady Yuna, no. All summoners are charged with bringing peace to Spira. But this means more than just defeating Spira. She must ease the suffering of all Spira. She must be a leader for the people. I proposed to Lady Yuna as a Maester of Yevon." He said.

Auron shook his head. "Spira is no playhouse. A moment's diversion may amuse the audience but it changes nothing." He said. Seymour nodded. "Even so, the actors must play their parts." He paused and then walked over to Yuna. "There's no need to answer right away. Please, think it over." Auron nodded before Yuna could say anything. "We will do so, then. We leave." He said rather harshly.

Seymour nodded. "Lady Yuna, I away your favorable reply." He said. Everyone started to leave. Auron, Tidus and Zell were the last to leave but before they could Seymour spoke up again. "Why are you still here, sir?" He asked. The three stopped. Tidus and Zell turned to look at Seymour but Auron just stood with his back to the Maester. Seymour bowed. "I beg your pardon. We Guado are keen to the scent of the Farplane." He said.

Tidus looked over at Auron then walked over to him and started to sniff him as if smelling for anything weird. Auron roughly pushed him away and walked out. Tidus followed him but Zell paused still looking at Seymour who was looking back with a sly smirk. The SeeD narrowed his eyes and started to walk out.

"You will not win." Seymour said. Zell halted and turned back. Seymour smiled wickedly. "What can you give her that a Maester can not? I can give her more than you could." He said. Zell snorted looking disgusted. "Dude, you've got your friggen priorities screwed up." He spat and then left.

A/N: Well there you go. Seymour and Zell are hating each more and more. And of course, Seymour thinks that Zell likes Yuna in that way when he really doesn't. The next chapter will up soon. Review and tell me your thoughts.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you again for the reviews. And I love Zell too, Pikatsuko! He is so cool! Anyway, You might hate me a little in this chapter. Zell gets to see what lies in the Farplane and he might get to see a dead someone he has never wanted to see again. This will sort of be a depressing chapter halfway but the other half, it should be really funny. Here's good advice Zell would probably give you, Never tease an Al Bhed. Read on.

Chapter 10.

Zell found the others waiting for him outside the manor. Yuna was still blushing from what had happened. Rikku was standing next to her holding her hand and saying something. Auron was by himself looking just a little peeved. Tidus was standing next to Wakka. "Yuna, the High Summoner's daughter. Seymour, the Leader of the Guado. Married in the name of Yevon, overcoming the barriers of race. It would give Spira something cheery to talk about for a change." Lulu said.Wakka folded his arms. "Sounds just like a passin' daydream, like Auron says." He said. Tidus looked very annoyed. "Come on, let's just get on with the pilgrimage. I mean, marriage?" he said it as if it was something disgusting. Rikku smirked. "Hmmm. Jealous?" She asked. Tidus glared at her. "What? No way! We gotta defeat Sin. Romance can wait." He said. Wakka blew out a long sigh. "He sure picked a fine time to lay this one on us." He said.

Yuna looked at him with a look. "Maybe it is a fine time." She said. Tidus blinked. "You serious?" he asked. Yuna nodded. "If my getting married would help Spira…if it would make people happy…If I could do that for people….maybe I should do what I can." She shook her head. "I never imagined doing anything like this. But I won't answer till I know what's right." She said.

Tidus blinked. "Seriously?" he asked. Rikku folded her arms behind her head. "You could always just quit your pilgrimage and get married." She said with a slight smile. Zell looked at her with disbelief. "I will….go on. I'm sure that Lord Seymour will understand." She said. Rikku frowned again. "Umm, I guess so." She said. Yuna shook her head. "I am a summoner. I must fight and defeat Sin." She said. Auron stood straight. "Like Braska before you." He said. Yuna nodded.

Zell shook his head. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out, people!" He said waving his arms above his head. Everyone looked at him. Zell shook his head letting his hands fall to his sides. "Just wait a damn minute." He began to pace just a little then looked at Yuna. "I think I'm missing something here or at least you are. But isn't Yuna a little too young to be getting married? I mean look at this guy! He's like, what, 25! He's way too old for her!" he said.

Yuna frowned at him. "Zell, things are different here than it must be in your home world. Here, age doesn't matter." She said. Rikku blinked looking between Zell and Yuna with confusion. "Huh?" but no one paid attention to her. Zell shook his head. "Yuna, I know it's much different here than Gaia, but it's just not right. Getting married just because other people would think it's okay? I mean come on!" he said tossing his head back. "No, I'm not coming on. You just don't understand, Zell, how things work here in Spira. So please, let me decide and not you. You are a Guardian and I am a Summoner. Your job is to guard me. So just do it without anymore questions." Yuna said sharply. Zell blinked but kept his mouth shut. There was a long not so comfortable silence. Zell looked away and folded his arms. "Whatever." He muttered. Yuna sighed and looked at everyone else. "I'm going to the Farplane. I'm going to see my father and think on this." She said. Lulu nodded. "Go on, we'll be right behind you." She said. Everyone nodded. Zell sighed let his hands fall.

"_Maybe opening my mouth like that wasn't such a good idea.  
Now Yuna was mad at me for saying things like that.  
She did have a point though. I didn't know how things worked._ _  
But still….was it right to just let her marry this total bozo?__  
Then again, I had a point even more. __  
Why marry someone you might not love just to make other people happy?  
Would the people of Spira be happy if Yuna did marry someone she loved?__Not that it'd be me.  
I was thinking more of Tidus being Yuna's type. __It just wasn't right. Or at least it didn't feel like it."_

The entire group walked up to the upper level of the city and down a passageway. The came to an area with a large rippling bluish portal. Pyreflies flying around them. It was a strange sight but it reminded Zell of the Time Compression. And that scared him. He didn't want to go through something like that again. "Question! About this Farplane...When somebody dies, a summoner sends them to the Farplane, right? So their souls, or whatever they are, they go to the Farplane, right? But that's the Farplane we're going to, right? And Yuna's old man's there, too? Do dead people live there or something?"  
Tidus asked. Zell looked over at him and saw him shudder.

Wakka snorted and folded his arms. "You're thinking those funny thoughts again, ya?" He asked. Tidus actually giggled making Zell raise an eyebrow. "You'll see once we get there." Wakka said. Everyone started to walk forward but Auron. Zell was hesitating though. "Aren't you coming?" Tidus asked Auron. Zell turned around. Auron shook his head. "I do not belong there." He said. Tidus tilted his head. "You're scared." He said with a hint of a question. Auron shook his head again. "Searching the past to find the future….this is all that there is. I need it not. You'd better be going." He said. Rikku stepped forward. "You're not really going to see the dead, more like your memories of them. People think of their relatives and the pyreflies react to them. They take on the form of the dead person, an illusion, nothing else." She said. Zell looked back at the gateway.

Tidus folded his arms to think. "Hmm…" he muttered. Rikku then waved at him. "Well, have fun." She said sitting down. Zell looked back. "What, you're not going either, Rikku?" Tidus asked. Rikku shook her head. "I keep my memories inside." She said. Tidus blinked. "Huh?" he asked. The blonde Al Bhed sighed and shook her head. "Memories are nice, but that's all they are." She told him. Tidus then nodded.

"Okay." He turned and looked at Zell. "Let's go check it out." He said putting his foot on the first stair. Zell paused then stepped back. "I don't think so." He said. Tidus looked at him. "Huh? What's wrong now?" he asked. Zell lowered his head. "I don't think there'd be anyone in there for me seeing." He said. Auron looked over at him. "It doesn't matter what world your from, Zell. The memories of the person you want to see will be there." He said. Zell swallowed hard. "Oh….well, I just don't know if I want to see them." He was thinking of a few people he wasn't so sure if he wanted to see ever again. Tidus tilted his head. "Your thinking about your father again, aren't you?" he asked. Zell didn't need to look up and confirm him. Tidus sighed. "It's not like he can hit ya again. Just think of your mother then. Besides maybe we can see who the others are wanting to see." He said. Zell sighed and nodded. "Guess your right." He murmured.

He went up the stairs with Tidus and they paused before the portal. He reached up slowly and tapped the surface but it didn't seem like it would hurt like the Time Portals did one time. He then walked through with Tidus by his side. When they entered, Tidus went, "What the...?" Zell looked around. Wakka was looking at an image of a young man that looked like him. Orange hair, same style of clothing. It was weird. Yuna was looking at images of her parents. All of them were partially see-through ghosts who were floating in mid-air at the edge of the large stone platform.

Below the stone platform was a massive formation of clouds gathering, with a large cloud-whirlpool sucking them downwards. There was a field of green grass and flowers, and a series of pyreflies floating by rushing waterfalls, and more pyreflies. Huge tunnels of water seem to reach up into the sky; it almost looks like a painting. It was amazing.

Tidus turned and walked over to where Wakka was and watched him for a minute. Lulu was close by too. Zell just stood there staring around nervously. Kimahri was just standing there too. His yellow eyes met with Zell's for a brief second before he looked back towards Yuna. Zell swallowed hard and slowly made his way towards one of the edges to see the scenery. He paused looking down and started to relax. Maybe it wasn't so bad. He looked forward and found a pyrefly flying before him. Zell tilted his head. 'I wonder what would happen if I recalled my da…' he was thinking. But at that moment, a man appeared before him. Zell gasped stepping back. The man looked almost like Zell but much older. He stood tall and sort of big around the stomach. His blonde hair was dirty and long to his upper back. He had dark black looking eyes though. He was a disgusting looking man. He wore construction working cloths. His arms covered in tattoos. Some of skulls, Death, snakes. One of a dagger protruding from a skull.

Zell looked at the man with shock which grew to a hatred looking expression. His teeth clenched tight and his hands balled up with fists. He glared hard at the 'ghost'. "Oh, it's you." He growled. Hot tears filled his eyes just looking at him. Zell's shoulders shook a little. He wanted to hit this guy. He hated him with a hated passion. Zell growled even more and rose his fist to throw it at him but someone caught it. Zell turned his head and found Kimahri there.

Kimahri's eyes was on the man then looked at Zell. "Who is this?" he asked releasing his fist. Zell let his hand fall and he sighed. "My father." He murmured looking up at the man. Kimahri studied Zell's father through confused eyes. "Man not good?" He asked. Zell nodded looking up at his old man. "He was horrible to me." He said. Kimahri stared. His ears starting to flatten. "Kimahri no like sad memories. Why Zell call on Father if Zell no like?" He asked. Zell shook his head. "I didn't mean to think of him. I didn't want to think of him. It just popped up in my head." He said with a sigh. "Man, that guy gives me the creeps. What's with all the weird markings on his arms, ya?" Zell heard Wakka. Zell turned around and looked to see who was there. Everyone who had come in was. And they all looked horrified. Zell turned back to look at his father.

"They're tattoos. Like mine, Wakka." He paused touching the tattoo on his face. "Only mine isn't like his. He enjoyed those things. His tattoos represented things he did. He liked to kill people once in a while. He loved Death. If the bastard would turn around and take off his disgusting shirt, you'd see a tattoo of me getting beaten. It was his hobbies when he was alive." He said. Yuna gasped softly. "How horrible." She said. Zell nodded. "That was how my childhood life was like." He said. Lulu looked at him. "Why remember him? Why not your mother?" She asked. Zell's eyes went wider as he thought of his mother and he clutched his head and lowered it. "No! I can't think of her! I don't want you guys to see her!" he gasped painfully. But it was too late. He had thought of her and there she appeared. He knew she had appeared because the others gasped. Zell closed his eyes with pain and he looked up. "I really didn't want you to see her like that." He said.

The woman standing before them was a thin and fragile woman. She wore a ragged dress with a few tears here and there. Her hair was dark red, like blood. Her eyes a beautiful shade of blue. That was the only thing beautiful about her at the moment. It was because she was covered in bruises and cuts. "What happened to her! Why does she look like that?" Yuna gasped. Zell shook his head with a sad sigh. "It's because that's how I remember her. She was always like that. That was my father's favorite game with us. He wanted to see how long he could keep bruises on us without them fading away." He said. Tidus looked like he was going to cry for Zell. "Man, if your old man was so mean to her, why did she marry him? Why didn't she leave?" he asked.

The blonde SeeD snorted, a cruel smirk appeared on his face. "You don't want to know that part. My mother never married him. They never did get married. He forced her to do things she didn't want to do." He said bitterly. Everyone's eyes went to Zell. Before any of them could ask another question, Wakka did. "That's enough! No more of this!" He said harshly. Everyone turned around looking at him. Wakka looked disgusted. "No more sad memories. We shouldn't have asked anything about his folks, ya? The Farplane is suppose to show us the people we loved not hated or felt sorry for." He said. Lulu sighed. "Your right, Wakka." She said with a nod.

Zell then smiled. "People we loved….." he paused. Just then another man appeared. A happy looking man. He was dressed in faded brown pants and a white short sleeved top. His face round and merry looking. His hair was dark brown and short. A single small braid fell over shoulder. He was waving at Zell. Everyone blinked in surprise. "Now who's this?" Yuna asked with a growing smile. Zell smiled even more. "My other father, Byrk Dincht. The one that took me from the orphanage giving me a loving home. He took me to Balamb to my Ma. Ma Dincht I always called her." He said. Everyone was looking in interest. "Your adopted mother must still be alive then. She hasn't appeared." Yuna said. Zell nodded. "Yep, she is. She's probably worried sick about me though. Me disappearing like I did because of Sin." He said. Tidus stepped closer getting a good look at Byrk Dincht. He smiled even more. "I like him. He's so…so kind looking." He said. Zell nodded. "He was best fisherman in Balamb. No one could out fish him. He died when I was ten though. During an ice fishing trip. He was trying to save me from drowning. I had ventured off onto thin ice when he told me not to. The ice cracked and I fell in. I nearly drowned but thanks to him I survived." He said still with a smile. "Did he…did he drown?" Yuna asked. Zell shook his head. "Nah. He was a very good swimmer. He died from the pneumonia." He said.

Everyone looked at him. They weren't exactly too sure what that was. Zell could sense it too. He nodded. "He froze, got sick and couldn't get better. The doctors couldn't do anything about it. It was too bad of a case. I got the pneumonia too but the doctors managed to save me. It was a bloody miracle." He said. Yuna sighed. "I think we should leave now. This is starting to get depressing." She said. Everyone nodded. "No kidding. Let's get out of here." Tidus said folding his arms. They all started to turn away but paused when they realized Zell wasn't with them. They turned back to see what was taking him so long. He was still looking at Byrk Dincht. He was just standing there before he reached out his hand wanting to grasp his father's hand. The others watched in silence and curiosity. Zell smiled again. "Good bye, dad. Hope to see you soon." He whispered. He then turned around and looked at the others.

"I know you miss him, Zell, but I really hope you don't mean to see him so soon." Tidus said. Zell grinned. "Ah, you never know. Maybe I'll just keel over on the journey." He said teasingly. Yuna gave him a small glare. "Zell! That is not a very pleasant thing to say!" She scolded. Zell laughed. "I'm just kidding, Yuna! I don't plan on dying any time soon." He said. Tidus and Wakka laughed and threw their arms around his shoulders leading him out. Lulu sighed with a small smile growing and followed with Yuna and Kimahri. They exited the Farplane, all smiling. Zell was still laughing because Yuna was giving him a small lecture for saying such things. Rikku and Auron were still sitting in their spots when they all approached. "Well, well, it looks like you may have had too much fun." She said standing. Zell shrugged. "It was alright. I guess." He said. Yuna nodded walking down the stairs. "Thanks for waiting. I'll go give my answer to Maester Seymour." She said. Everyone nodded.

Suddenly several Guado, that had gathered gasped. The group turned and looked back at the Farplane gateway. A ghostly image had exited the Farplane and was staggering forward. The Guado backed away as fast as they could. "Lord Jyscal!" Several cried out. Auron looked concerned. "It does not belong here." He said. Yuna looked at him with surprise. "Why?" She asked. Auron shook his head then nodded up to the ghost. "Yuna, send him." He said. Yuna nodded and walked up the stairs with everyone watching him, her staff out. Zell heard Auron groan like he was in pain, since he was closer. He turned and looked at the swordsman. Auron had fallen to his knees and looked like he was in pain. No one else seemed to notice though. They were too busy looking at Yuna and the ghost.

The blonde SeeD hurried over and bent down beside him. "Auron…." He said. Auron reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder giving it a light squeeze and shook his head. "Lord Jyscal…." Yuna said. Lulu waved her hand lightly. "He is Lord Jyscal no more. Send him now!" She said. Yuna nodded and began sending him. The ghost turned into pyreflies and vanished. But it had dropped something. Yuna bent down and picked it up.

Zell looked back at Auron who sighed softly and stood, but not without Zell's help. Auron gave him a small look of thanks and turned away. "Talk later. We leave now." He said. He lead everyone out. Zell was staring after Auron with concern. Something wasn't right. Something wasn't right with Auron at all. As soon as they walked out, the questions came. "Wh…what was that just now? That really Lord Jyscal?" Wakka asked. Yuna shook her head. "I don't understand how a man like Lord Jyscal could die and not be sent. Lulu turned her eyes onto Yuna. "I would think that he was sent once but stayed on Spira. Something, a powerful emotion could have bound him to this world. Such things happen." She said. Rikku looked at her. "That's against the rules, isn't it?" She asked. Auron turned around. "It means he died an unclean death." He said. Zell blinked looking at him. Was that it? Was…was that what happened? Someone killed….this Lord Jyscal guy….?

They returned to the doors of the manor. Yuna was in deep thought. She turned to the others and held up her hand. "I will go….meet with Maester Seymour." She said now walking into the manor. Zell started to follow but Yuna held up her hand. "By myself." She told him. Zell stopped. Auron stepped closer. "Yuna! Jyscal is the Guado's problem, not yours." He called after her. But Yuna ignored and went in.

Everyone began walking around by themselves. Zell just stood there for a minute. He didn't understand. But the more that he thought about it, the more it made sense. Someone had killed Lord Jyscal. The SeeD's eyes darkened. "The plot thickens." He muttered darkly. "Why do you think that?" He heard Rikku's voice. Zell turned around looking at her. "Huh?" he asked. Rikku tilted her head. "Why do you think the plot thickens….uh, whatever that means." She said. Zell shook his head. "It means that there might be something more that meets the eye. It's a mystery that these things are happening. There are too many questions for everyone to answer." He said. Rikku nodded folding her arms behind her back and walked up to his side.

"So….in other words, your going to go all detective on us and try to dig up the answers." She said skeptically. Zell shrugged now walking with her. "Maybe I will. I know it's something my friend Squall would probably do. He hates mysteries. And if there's a question that has been unanswered, he'll try and find the answer. No matter where it leads to." He said. Rikku smiled. "So, while you were in there, I asked Auron a few questions myself. At first he refused to answer them. But I can be persuasive when I start talking people's ears off. So is it true, you've come for a different world? Like Tidus says? Or are you just suffering from amnesia or Sin's toxins like Tidus?" She asked. Zell snorted folded his arms.

"You know what? I really don't believe in that Sin's toxin crap." He said. Rikku blinked. "Huh?" She asked. Zell nodded. "You heard me. I don't believe in that little theory about getting too close to Sin and forget who you are. I think that's just a load of shoopuf dung." He said. Rikku couldn't help but laugh. "Well, someone's a little touchy. Why not?" She asked. Zell shook his head. "Well, have you ever been near Sin?" he asked. Rikku blinked again. "Uh…." She paused. Zell tilted his head. "Well? Have you fought it before?" He asked. Rikku slowly nodded. "Actually, yeah." She said. Zell nodded. "Well, if you fought it, then you've been close to it. And you seem to know about who you are. I'm from Gaia, Rikku. I was born in…" He paused. "Actually I really can't remember where I was born but I know where I lived in my childhood, I know all my friends, I've fought three different evil Sorceress. One was my Matron being possessed by one of the future, number two was a Sorceress who looked like a friggen guy but wasn't, and the last was from the far future. It sounds like crazy talk, but it's all true." He said. Rikku smiled and nodded. "I believe you, Zell." She said.

Zell blinked and looked at her. "Huh? You do?" He asked. Rikku nodded. "Yeah! Of course I do. No one knows this but I'm actually Seymour's mother." She said sarcastically. Zell rolled his eyes then grinned. He folded his arms. "Oh….well that explains where he gets his looks." He said. Rikku gasped with offense and swung her fist nailing Zell in the chest. And hard. The SeeD gasped choked as his air was knocked out of his lungs. "Oww!" he cried out. "What was that for!" He asked. Rikku folded her arms and turned her back on him. She pouted. "You're a big meanie, you know that, right!" she exclaimed. Zell laughed and rubbed his chest. "Aw, come on, Rikku. I was only teasing. Your much better looking than Seymour any ways." He said. Rikku turned back looking surprised. "You mean that?" She asked. Zell nodded. "Yeah. I'd have to say you have the looks of a Hypello and that's better looking than…." He was only teasing again but Rikku took it seriously. Instead of punching him in the chest again, she sucker punched him. Zell flew to the ground. "You meanie!" She yelled at him and stomped away.

Zell sat up and rubbed his jaw half smiling and half laughing. A few Guado hurried forward and helped him to his feet. "Are you all right, sir?" One asked. Zell brushed them off. "I'm fine. I deserved that." He said still laughing. He rubbed his jaw as he walked back to where the group was. "Man, wouldn't the guys like to see that. I can't believe I got punched by a girl." He chuckled. He found the others still waiting, and apparently waiting for him to return. His eyes went to Rikku, who glared at him and then turned her back on him folding her arms and stomping one feet. The others seemed a little surprise. Wakka walked over to him and stared at him. "Hey, what happened? Did you hurt yourself? And why's Rikku giving those looks?" He asked.

Zell smirked at him. "Do me a favor and remind me to never tease her again. She can hit hard." He said. Auron then chuckled from his spot already guessing what happened. Wakka smiled with awe. "Rikku hit ya?" He asked. Zell shrugged grinning. "Hey, some girls can hit too, you know. And I don't think Rikku is one to be teasing." He said. Rikku shot him a look from over her shoulder then frowned. She turned and walked over to Lulu. "Uh, Lulu. Do I look like a Hypello?" She asked. That made Auron, Wakka, Kimahri and Tidus laugh with Zell. Lulu looked surprised then turned a glare onto Zell who shrugged. "I was only teasing! Come on!" he said innocently.

Tidus shrugged. "Anyway, they said that Seymour's not here, that he went to Macarena Temple." He said. Wakka frowned and folded his arms. "That's Macalania Temple." He said wearily. Tidus nodded. "Right you are, Wakka." He said. He looked back at Zell. "Anyway, we were kind of wondering if you decided to ditch us or something. We were just about to go when you got back." He said. Zell shrugged. "Sorry." He said. Auron shook his head. "Don't worry about it. We've been here long enough. Let's go." He said. They all nodded and began walking down a path.

They had left the city finally and came to a large rocky area. Several tall pillars laid all over the place. The ground was dark gray and the clouds were almost black and stormy. It was a little chilly. There was a small rumble in the sky of thunder. Zell's eyes lit up already knowing the name of this place and he liked it. "Oh, no. We're here." He heard Rikku whimper. Suddenly a bolt of lightning cracked in the sky and thunder rumbled loudly. Rikku gave a loud shriek of fear and cowers. The bolt had hit one of the pillars and sparked up. Zell grinned. "Awesome!" he exclaimed. Every single person around him turned their heads towards him. A few eyes wide, others emotionless. Zell looked around and shrugged. "What?" he asked as if he had been accussed of something.

Tidus blew out a sigh. "How are we suppose to cross that?" he asked. Lulu nodded over to one of the towers. "See the lightning rod towers? The lightning is drawn to them….hopefully." She said. Wakka nodded. "We head north, not too near and not too far from the towers, ya?" He said. Lulu shook her head. "Meaning we should avoid wide, open areas." She said. Just then more lightning and thunder roared the skies. And again Rikku shrieked and cowered even lower. She then laughed nervously. "I think I forgot something in Guadosalam." She said pointing back. Auron smirked. "Nice knowing you." He said. Rikku moaned. "Okay, okay. I'll go." She said with a sigh. Zell smirked and decided he had better walk close to the front. Just in case.

They began walking carefully across the Thunder Plains. And every time a bolt of lightning struck the air, Rikku screeched and cower even lower. They finally came across Shelinda, who was standing under a lightning rod tower. She gave them the original prayer gesture bow. "Ah, good day!" She said. Tidus waved. "Hi, there!" he said. Shelinda looked bright eyed at Yuna. "Is it true? I heard that Maester Seymour and Lady Yuna are to be wed! It's such great news! I have to tell everyone!" She said. Zell grumbled at hearing that. Tidus seemed to be annoyed too. "Where'd you hear that?" He asked. Shelinda motioned towards Guadosalam. "From the Guado. They were all very excited." She said. Zell folded his arms. "I'm afraid you heard a little wrong. Yuna's gonna turn him down." He said. Shelinda frowned. "Oh….Really?" she asked. Tidus nodded. Shelinda sighed. "I see…That's unfortunate. Well I'm sure that people would have rejoiced all over Spira." She shook her head. The group continued to walk on. A few times fiends showed up but they took care of them quickly.

Suddenly two lightning bolts cracked and hit the same tower twice. Both Tidus and Yuna gasped and leaped back. Wakka nervously smiled. "Whoa! That was a close one!" he then laughed. Lulu gave him a dark look. "Stop kidding around." She warned. Wakka stopped laughing and rubbed his neck. "Yes, ma'am." He muttered.

Rikku started to whimper again and started to shake. As everyone began walking again, she didn't. Zell stopped and turned around. "Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh..." Rikku laughed nervously. Everyone else stopped and turned around. "Hmm? What's wrong?" Wakka asked. Rikku continued to laugh nervously. "Eh heh heh heh heh heh heh..." Tidus rose an eyebrow. "Heh, heh, heh, You're giving me the creeps." He said. Rikku swallowed hard and started to step forward when lightning struck another tower only closer. She screamed as loud as she could and fell to her knees covering her ears. She swiftly crawled on her hands and knees and wrapped her arms around Zell's legs tightly who had to wave his arms around to keep his balance.

"I wanna go home! I hate lightning! I hate thunder! Let's go rest over there! Please?" She begged pointing over to a Travel Agency. Auron shook his head. "This storm never stops. Better to cross quickly." He said calmly. Rikku whimpered and tightened her grip on Zell, who was trying to walk away but instead he fell over and landed on his side with a big, 'Oof!' "I know, but….Just for a little while?" She begged. Tidus went over to help Zell untangle himself from Rikku who wouldn't let go. Zell sat up and rubbed his head. 'Man, Rikku's really scared. She's got the grip of a viper snake.' He thought trying to pull Rikku off. Tidus sighed with frustration. "Heh, well? What now?" He asked looking over at Auron. Auron sighed and shook his head.

The others kept walking while Zell and Tidus struggled with Rikku. Pretty please? Just a few minutes?" Rikku called. But the others kept walking. "I'm scared of lightning! Let's rest, please! Pretty please! I'm too young to die! You're mean….cruel! Your moms would be ashamed of you! Are you having fun doing this to me!" She screeched. Auron growled angrily and walked back. "Fine, we rest. She's worse than the storm." He muttered. Rikku squealed in delight and let go of Zell. She raced into the building as if she was lightning. Zell sighed with relief. "Man, she's stronger than she looks. I was losing circulation to my legs." He said standing with Tidus' help and rubbing his legs. They went in to join the now bouncy girl.

A/N: Awwww. Poor Rikku. Everyone likes to tease Rikku. It'll get really good in the next chapter. Zell talks a little bit about his GFs to the others and the group will finally get to see one of them. It should be amusing.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Alright, this is the chapter you've been waiting for. Yes, Zell will be summoning one of his GFs. He'll have to explain to Yuna why he has such a mean looking 'Aeon'. I think you get the idea of who I'm talking about. Mwwaaaaahahahahahahahahahahahaha...cough, cough. Okay that's enough on the evil laugh. Read on.

Chapter 11.

They were all inside the building watching Rikku bounce like a bouncy ball with happiness but now and then she would shriek when lightning and thunder boomed. Yuna sighed and looked at the Clerk. "I'm….a little tired. Do you have a room available?" She asked. The clerk nodded. "Yes, just over that way." She said. Yuna nodded. "Thank you." She said and went down the hall.

Wakka and Lulu looked confused. "Uh, Yuna?" he asked even if she was gone. Lulu shook her head. "It's not like her." She said. Tidus turned and went down the hall out of sight. Zell folded his arms and shook his head. He looked around then found a small spot to do his meditating. He wasn't exactly sure how long he was sitting there, and he didn't know if he had fallen asleep or not. He was just thinking things over and over. Trying to put the puzzle together of what was going on.

Finally, Wakka nudged him with his foot breaking his concentration. Zell opened his eyes and looked up. "Hey, sorry to interrupt. But you've been sitting there all night long, man. Most of us were getting worried, ya? Did you fall asleep?" Wakka asked. Zell blinked and shrugged. "I could have but then again, no. I don't remember falling asleep. I've been thinking all night I guess. It happens." He said. Wakka nodded. "Okay, just making sure. We're taking off now. Yuna's worried that if you didn't sleep and are tired we could stay longer. I think it's because of Rikku's complaining, ya?" He said. Zell nodded. "I'm sure of that. But no. I'm not tired. Meditating is like sleeping but it's not. I'm awake but resting." He said. Wakka nodded. "I understand. Everyone's waiting outside." He said and started away. Zell stretched in his spot before pausing with his arms above his head. "Hey, Wakka." He said. Wakka turned around. "Yeah?" he asked. Zell lowered his hands. "I have a question. Can you be certain you can trust that Seymour guy?" he asked. Wakka blinked in surprise but then nodded. "It's Maester Seymour and yeah, we can trust him. Maesters haven't done anything but the good for Spira." He said. Zell shrugged unseemly. "Okay. Whatever you say." He watched his friend leave. 

The blonde SeeD stood and went over to the counter where the clerk was. "Hi, Sir. Can I help you?" He asked. Zell nodded. "Yeah, you got one of those rings that are immune to certain elements like electricity?" He asked. The man blinked for a second and then nodded. "You mean the Yellow ring, right?" He asked. Zell shrugged. "If it absorbs lightning or keeps it from hurting people, yeah." He said. The clerk nodded. "Yes, sir. We do actually. Hold on a second." He said. The clerk turned away and started digging through a few boxes then brought back a yellow band with the lightning symbol on it. "This what your looking for?" he asked holding it out. Zell took it and examined it. He then nodded. "Yeah. How much is it?" he asked. The Al Bhed clerk nodded. "Well, being where we are, 1000 gil. Sorry if it's a little high." He said. Zell shook his head. "Nah, don't worry about it." He said handing a bunch of coins to the clerk and took the ring. "Thank you, sir. Hope you'll come again."

Zell quickly left. Everyone was still waiting. "What took you so long?" Lulu asked. Zell shrugged. "Just getting a few things before we head out." He said. Everyone nodded and looked around. Rikku whimpered again. "It's not stopping, is it?" She asked. Auron sighed and shook his head. "Don't tell me you were hoping it would." He said. But his answer soon came when lightning struck and Rikku shrieked. He groaned and started to walk away. "Fine, stay here." He said, roughly. Rikku growled. "All right, already! But! You didn't have to say it like that, you know! You could be more comforting or something! You know, try to cheer me up! You just don't get me at all, do you! Hey! Are you listening!" She called after him. Another bolt of lightning cracked in the sky. This time she didn't scream but she did flinch. 

"I'm not scared! I'm not scared, you hear!" She yelled after Auron. Just then a man ran up and took a picture of them and then ran off. Everyone blinked. Zell rose an eyebrow. "Now that was weird." He said. Tidus nodded and they hurried after Auron. Zell stayed close to Rikku though. They had ran into a few fiends and they were quite troublesome. Rikku ended up getting knocked off her feet because of a lightning spell and it just made her more scared.

After that last battle, Zell approached her as they walked. "Hey, Rikku. I knew this would come in handy sooner or later, but here." He said. Rikku looked at what he was holding out to her. The yellow ring. She gave him a weird look as if he was crazy. Zell rose an eyebrow. "It makes you immune to lightning, Rikku. You get hit by a electric spell it won't hurt." He said. Rikku slowly took it and looked at it. "Uh…..um….why are you giving it to me?" She asked. Zell folded his arms. "Because your scared of lightning. That must mean something but I'm not going to ask you why. This will help you get over your fear for awhile." He said. Rikku lightly smiled and put it on. "But, won't you need it?" She asked. Zell shook his head. "Nah, I never get hit by lightning." He said now walking away. 

Suddenly a bolt of lightning cracked and hit Zell. Rikku jumped and screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone who was ahead spun around looking shocked. Zell was just standing there. His hair standing on end and he was smoking. His eyes were just a little wide with surprise. Tidus hurried back. "What happened!" He asked. Rikku started crying and pointed at him. "He got hit! He got hit! He got hit!" She cried with hysterics. Everyone hurried forward and started to crowd around Zell but then stepped back when he started laughing. "Wow, that one actually hurt." He laughed. Rikku sniffed. "Wha! B-but…But I thought…..I thought….." She stammered.

Just then another bolt came flying at them. "Watch out!" Auron yelled leaping to the side. Everyone tried to scatter but to their surprise, Zell swung his hand and actually batted the bolt away with his hand without getting hurt. Everyone again, for the fifth hundredth time stared at Zell with shock and awe. Zell looked around. "What? Why is it every time I do something you guys look at me like that?" He asked. Tidus stared. "Are you some kind of God or something?" He asked skeptically. Zell rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "Of course not. I've told you before, or at least I think I've told you, I'm immune to lightning. That's why I was so happy getting here." He said. Auron nodded. "I see now. You're a lightning eater." He said. Zell nodded. Wakka stared. "A what?" he asked. Lulu smirked. "He absorbs lightning. If he gets hit by any lightning spell or bolt, it will only power him up. Make him stronger." She said. Zell nodded. Tidus grinned. "Cool!" He then frowned. "But how?" he asked.Auron turned and started walking away but paused. "It's because he has a creature of lightning living inside his mind." He said and then walked off. Everyone blinked at Zell. Zell nodded with his eyes wider. "My GF. I've told you about it before." He said as if it was obvious. Wakka nodded pointing at him. "Oh, that thing. I thought you were kidding about that." He chuckled. Zell shook his head. "Maybe when we really need it, I'll summon it out and let you see what it can do. But right now, let's get out of here." He said. Everyone nodded and hurried after Auron. 

They were half way across the plains when Yuna sighed and stopped. "Everyone, wait." She said. Everyone stopped and turned around. "What's up?" Wakka asked. Yuna sighed. "I have something to tell you." She said. Lulu blinked. "Here?" She asked. Rikku bounced on her heels. "We're almost out of here. Let's go." She said. Yuna shook her head. "I have to say it now." She said. Auron turned his head looking towards a lightning rod tower was. He nodded. "Over there." He said. And everyone hurried over. Zell didn't realize that he was holding his breath until he felt the small pain in his chest and lungs. He already knew what Yuna was going to say.

_"She didn't need to tell me. I could see it right in her eyes.  
I guess my instincts and mind had gotten sharper." _

Everyone stood around Yuna, except Zell. He was looking up at the dark clouds. His eyes unblinking. His back to the group but he listened. "Zell?" Yuna asked. Zell didn't turn around. "Go ahead and tell them, Yuna. You don't need to tell me. I already know." He said. Yuna blinked. "But..." She was saying. Zell shook his head. "Your easy to read, Yuna. Just tell them." He said.

Yuna sighed and looked at the others. "I've decided to marry." she said. There was a small silence. "I thought so." Lulu said softly. There was another silence. Another lightning bolt struck the air. And Rikku cowered. Again. "B-but why? Why'd you change your mind?" Wakka asked. Yuna shook her head. "For Spira's future...and Yevon's unity. I thought it would be the best thing to do." She said. Auron shook his head. "That's not good enough." He said his voice a little hard. "Wait, is it...Is it because of Lord Jyscal?" Lulu asked. Tidus blinked. "Hey! That sphere!" He cried out. There was a long silence. Zell slowly turned around and looked at Yuna who was looking uncomfortable. Auron walked towards her. "Show me." He said. Yuna backed away and shook her head. "I can't. I must speak to Maester Seymour first. I truly am sorry. It is a personal matter." She said. Wakka stared at her. "You're kidding, ya?" He asked. Auron just looked dully at her then turned away as he said, "As you wish." 

Zell turned away again looking up at the sky to hide his disappointment in Yuna. He wasn't too happy with her decision. But he couldn't make her change her mind. "I'm sorry." Yuna said with sorrow. Auron turned back. "Just one thing." he said looking serious. Yuna shook her head. "I won't quit my pilgrimage." She said. Auron nodded. "Then it is...fine." he said now walking away. Tidus hurried forward. "Wait a minute, Auron! You don't care? I mean, you're not going to stop her?" He asked. Auron paused. "No, I'm not. As long as she is willing to face Sin...all else is her concern. That is a summoner's privilage. As long as she journeys." He said. Wakka nodded. Tidus shook his head. "But that's..." He looked over at Zell. "What about what Zell said earlier? In Guadosalam! It's just..." He was saying.

Zell turned back. "Don't drag me into this, Tidus. I've already had my saying in this and Yuna didn't agree. I'm just a Guardian and a SeeD. In the rulebook, a SeeD is not to question his employer. I've questioned one before and it got me into trouble. I'm not going to do that again." He said shaking his head. Tidus groaned. There was another silence.  
Wakka stepped up to where Yuna was. "Yuna, just one question. Can't you just talk to Maester Seymour? You've got to marry him?" He asked. Yuna shook her head. "I don't know. But I think it is the right thing to do." Wakka shrugged. "Okay, I guess." He said. Rikku whimpered and hurried forward placing her hands on her shoulders. "Yunie..." She was cut off when another lightning bolt cracked. Rikku looked up with a scowl. "Quiet!" She yelled at the sky. "I wish we could help somehow, some way." She then said to Yuna. Yuna reached up and touched one of Rikku's hands. "It's okay...'ll be fine." She said. Zell watched them from over his shoulder and sighed softly. 

_"I don't get it...how things work here. _

_And apparently neither did Tidus. _

_I really felt like I didn't belong here. Not that I did._

_And if I didn't belong here, why was I still with them?_

_Why was I still in Spira? I felt a little alone. _

_And if I was going to be alone here, _

_I didn't want to think about it. _

_I've been alone before and it's not pleasant." _

Auron turned around. "Next, we're going to Macalania Temple. Yuna can talk with Seymour there. We Guardians will wait until they're done and plan our next move. Understood?" He asked. Everyone nodded and began walking towards the giant forest at the end of the path. Zell kept his eyes straight and refused to meet anyone else's. No one spoke either. Zell still heard Rikku whimpering and it was starting to get on his nerves. The group finally entered the forest. The sky was clearer and there wasn't anymore lightning and thunder. Rikku finally stopped huddling close to Zell and stood straight looking around. She smiled and jumped up and down with joy. She hurried away to explore a little. Zell shook his head and started to follow but someone grabbed his jacket and pulled him lightly back. He turned around and found that it was Auron with Tidus. 

Auron looked over at the group first then back at the two. "Your worried about Yuna." He said. Tidus nodded. "Course I'm worried about her. What is she thinking?" He asked. Zell didn't answer. "The simplest answer would be...in exchange for agreeing to marry him, she hopes to negotiate with Seymour." Auron said. Tidus blinked. "Negotiate what?" He asked. Auron didn't exactly answer. "I wonder." he said. Zell folded his arms and remained quiet. "What? All by herself?" Tidus asked. Auron nodded. "She's strong, but Seymour is the better negotiator." He said.

Tidus looked frustrated. "Well then, why don't we do something about it?" He asked. Auron shook his head. "Yuna wants it this way." He explained. Tidus growled. "Argh! I just don't get it! Doesn't she trust us?" He asked. Zell looked at him. "It's not that she doesn't trust us, Tidus. If she didn't trust us, she wouldn't have asked us to be her Guardians." He said. Auron nodded. "On the contrary...She doesn't want us caught up in whatever it is she's planning." he said. Tidus sighed and nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought. But that makes me worry even more. She could just tell us." He said.

Auron shook his head. "That's the way she is. She's naive, serious to a fault and doesn't ask for help." He said. Zell lowered his head. 'Just like Squall.' He thought. Tidus nodded. "You're probably right." He said. Auron gave a swift nod. "Yuna's easy to read." He said. Zell gave a nod. "I've said that before." he said. Tidus nodded. Auron started to walk away. "But hard to guard. Stand by her always." He then looked over at Zell. "And I mean always." The two boys followed him to the rest of the group. Rikku gave them a look and waved her finger at them. "Slowpokes!" She cried out. Tidus shrugged. "Sorry." he said. Zell nodded but earned a small glare from the blonde Al Bhed. "I'm still mad at you though!" She turned and folded her arms. Zell snorted and shook his head. He turned and looked up at the branches above him. 

_"I can't believe I was so calm. I wasn't exactly showing the emotions I was feeling._

_So it was proving, even though I didn't notice right off, I was growing up. _

_I knew why Yuna was marrying Seymour. It wasn't for love. _

_It was because it was her duty. She was doing her job like I was doing mine._

_But sometimes I wonder. What if she...what if she liked someone else. _

_And she was doing this because she was scared of expressing her feelings_

_towards the one she liked. I don't mean me. I know for sure she didn't _

_like me like that. _

_I think...no, I knew...she liked Tidus." _

"Yuna, lets go." Tidus cut into Zell's thoughts. Zell looked around and followed the others. They walked down a path through mangled and odd shaped trees. Suddenly..."Hey!" Someone yelled. Everyone looked ahead and saw Barthello running towards them. "You, have you seen Dona?" He asked panting hard. Tidus and Zell looked at each other. "Dona? Can say we have." The blitzer said. Wakka folded his arms. "What's up?" He asked. Barthello looked faint. "We got seperated on the way here. Damn it all! I've got to find her!" He cried out.

Auron shook his head. "Calm down." He said. "But if anything happens to her..." Barthello was saying. Auron stepped forward. "Running around in a panic is not going to help. Right now, you have to keep cool and search." He said. Barthello stared. "But..." He was saying. Again Auron interrupted. "Guard your emotions, then guard your summoner." He said. Barthello sighed and nodded. "You're right." He said. Auron looked over the others. "Shall we search?" He offered. Barthello shook his head. "No, I've taken up enough of your time. Thank you, Sir Auron." He gave them a bow and then ran off.

Rikku started to run after him but stopped. Everyone watched her with surprise. "What's up?" Wakka asked. Rikku shook her head. "Oh, I just wanted to wish him good luck." She said with an innocent smiled. Zell stared at her then smirked. The group walked on. They ended up fighting several monsters. Zell had no problem with them. The group were almost out of the forest when Auron stopped the group. He looked around then turned to the right towards another path way. "Wait. It is here. Somewhere." He said.

Tidus looked at him. "What's here?" He asked. Auron looked at him. "Something you should see." He said. Yuna looked around and nodded. "But, Sir Auron..." She was saying. Auron shook his head. "It won't take long." He said. Everyone nodded. The swordsman looked at the others. "Just wait here. We'll be a minute." He said. He turned and chopped a branch down that was blocking the way. He nodded for Tidus and Yuna to follow him. Zell watched them and then sat down to wait.

They weren't gone too long like Auron said. They soon came back out. Tidus was looking awkward about something. Yuna was smiling a little. Zell was wondering what had happened but then again, if it was his business, Auron would have told him to go with. They went on with their journey. The group left the forest coming to a frozen lake. Snow every where. Zell felt the chilly wind already. He looked around. The group walked towards a Travel Agency.

The Blonde SeeD smiled seeing Clasko with the one chocobo by the building. He walked right up to him and grinned at him. Clasko smiled and waved. "Hi there. Would you look at this? They always leave me behind." He said. The chocobo warked. "Oh, you want me to scratch you?" Clasko asked and began scratching his neck. "There. Good boy." Zell laughed and stepped to the other side of the chocobo which looked at him with suspicioun. But the SeeD reached up and patted his beak very softly. It gave a cute purr and rubbed it's head against both Zell and Clasko. Clasko laughed and patted it's neck.

Tidus walked up looking amazed. "How'd you know what it wanted?" he asked. Clasko looked at him. "I've always been able to tell how a chocobo feel. Maybe I'd make a better chocobo breeder than Chocobo Knight, huh? Hey, what job do you see me doing?" He asked looking at Tidus. Tidus shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not very good with chocobos so I couldn't tell you." he said. Clasko looked disappointed then he looked at Zell with hope. Zell grinned. "I've said the same thing to my friend, Irvine and I'm going to tell you. I think you should be a breeder. Your very good with chocobos." He said. Clasko grinned. "Yeah! I think so too! Hmm...you know. I might just give it a try." he said. Zell nodded. 

Just then, Tromell walked up to them with a smile. "Lady Yuna, we've been expecting you. We were surprised you decided to come so soon. Pleasantly surprised of course. Lord Seymour sends his apologies for having left without notice." he said. Yuna nodded stepping up to the Guado. "It's quite all right. I have one question if I may, sir." She said. Tromell nodded. "My lady?" He asked. Yuna sighed and nodded. "I want to keep journeying, even if I marry. Do you think that Maester Seymour would let me?" She asked.

Tromell nodded with a bigger smile. "But of course, my lady. Lord Seymour wishes nothing else, I'm sure." He said. Yuna nodded and turned to the group. She smiled. "Goodbye." She said and started to walk with Tromell. At first no one walked after, but then Zell pushed past the others following the two. Tromell turned around when he realized that he and Yuna was being followed. "We must follow Guado tradition. I'll have to ask you to wait here a little while longer. I'll send someone to escort you." He said starting to turn away. But to everyone's shock, Zell stood firm. "No." He said sternly. There were several gasps from the group, except Auron and Kimahri. Yuna being one. She spun around giving Zell a strange look of pleading. Tromell turned with surprise himself. "Pardon me?" He asked. Zell shook his head. "I said no. Yuna is not going anywhere without one of us. I don't give a damn if it's your tradition or not." He said. Yuna gasped softly and the scowled. "Zell!" She scolded. 

Zell ignored her. He stepped forward facing off with Tromell. "I mean no disrespect, sir, but we are her Guardians. She hired us to protect her. And that's what we intend to do. One of us is going with her, even if you don't like it or not. You can try to stop me if you want, but are you willing to stop the rest of them." He said nodding his head towards the others. There was a small silence. Tromell looked at the group behind Zell looking like he didn't believe Zell.

But Auron stepped forward standing next to Zell. "He speaks the truth. Yuna does not leave without one of the Guardians." He said calmly but there was a small hint of seriousness there. Yuna looked uncomfortable."Sir Auron, Zell." She said in a pleading tone. But both stood firm. Lulu then stepped forward. Rikku and Tidus followed. Kimahri and then Wakka then stepped forward and folded his arms with a nod of agreement. Tromell nodded then. "Very well. You are faithful and loyal Guardians. One of you will be allowed to come with us." He said with a small bow.

Everyone looked at each other, but Zell and Auron. They just stared forward. "Who's going with?" Tidus asked. Auron then softly nudged Zell forward. "Zell will. He spoke up then he will go with." he said. Everyone nodded. Zell stepped next to Yuna who still looked uncomfortable. "Uh...I..." she paused. Auron shook his head. "We're all with you. Do as you will. But Zell goes with." He said. Yuna smiled and nodded. "Thank you." She said and started to walk with Tromell. Zell gave a slight nod to the others. Auron nodded back meeting his eyes. The swordsman's eyes told him everything. 'Watch Yuna closely and make sure nothing happens'. Zell nodded and walked after Tromell and Yuna. He heard Auron speak to Tidus. "Sorry." he said. Tidus looked at him with a "Hmmm?" "That was your line." Auron spoke.

Zell walked close to Yuna when he heard Tidus call after them. "Yuna! Zell!" He called. The two turned around. Tidus gave a loud whistle making the two smile in understanding. Zell stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled back while Yuna giggled. "Yessir!" She called. Then the two walked after Tromell who looked slightly confused. They were on the icy lake when suddenly..."Oh no!" Rikku cried out. "Al Bhed!" Wakka yelled.

Zell saw them coming. They were on skidoos and they encircled him and the other two. Zell grabbed Yuna and pulled her behind him with his fists raised, ready to fight. Yuna was clutching the back of his jacket with fear. Tromell looking extremely nervous. The others ran up. "Stand back!" Auron ordered. Tromell looked at him. "Thank you!" He took Yuna's hand and pulled her away. Zell just stood there for a minute ready to fight the Al Bhed. "Lady Yuna!" Tromell called out making him turn his head. Yuna had ran back. She wanted to fight too. The Al Bhed surrounding the group turned and ran away but there standing on the hill was an Al Bhed with a mohawk. Zell was just disgusted with him already. He didn't like dudes with mohawks. "Rikku!" The Al Bhed yelled.

Everyone looked at Rikku who was glaring. "Tuh'd ehdanvana un oui kad drec!" The man yelled. Beside him a large cannon rolled forward and sat there."Ouin bnaleuic magic yht aeons yna caymat!" The Al Bhed laughed. "Oh no!" Rikku gasped and stepped back. Tidus and Zell shot her a worried look. "What?" Zell asked. "Translation?" Tidus spoke with worry. Rikku looked at them. "He's gonna use an anti-magic field on us!" She cried out. "Kad dras!" The Al Bhed man yelled. The cannon quickly rolled forward and attacked. The group hurried forward. Auron looked at the others. "We'll have to fight it normally! Lulu! Stand back with Yuna!" He ordered. Lulu nodded. The guys hurried forward and was ready to battle. Zell was wondering, while he was fighting, if this thing was effecting his magical abilities too. He figured it was worth a try. He found a nice thunder spell and tried to throw the spell but it only sparked from his hands and zapped him instead. And it hurt this time. Zell gave a sharp cry sucked his finger. "What're you doing!" Tidus asked as dodged a bullet.

Zell looked at him as the cannon started to shoot at them. They dodged as much as they could. "I was just seeing if it was effecting my magic too! I guess it does!" he yelled. Wakka was almost hit by a bullet. "Does it effect those GF things too!" He called. Zell looked at him. "I don't know! But if I'm going to summon one, I need some time! It takes a few minutes to get it!" He yelled. Auron nodded. "Then hurry it up! We'll keep it busy!" He called. The SeeD nodded and jumped back as a fire spell nearly hit him. His eyes went to the machine flying above the cannon. He gritted his teeth. 'That thing….I think that's where the anti-magic field is coming from!' he thought. He nodded and tried to think of what GF to use. He couldn't use Quezacoatl because the machine might absorb electricity. So that left Pandamona and Diablos. Wind might not have worked so why use the darkness demon. If that didn't work, then he would have to figure it out on his own. 

Zell reached inside his mind and grasped the demon waking it up from it's sleep. He could hear the snarl of annoyance inside his head but the demon seemed a little happy that it was going to be used, finally. The others were having a hard time trying to keep the cannon busy. It was now aiming at Zell ready to fire. But suddenly four globes of light surrounded him and green light appeared under Zell's feet. A small signal with it.

"Alright! It's working! Get back! This is going to be a little nasty!" Zell yelled. Auron, Wakka, Tidus and Kimahri quickly jumped back giving Zell room. Suddenly Zell's body went transparent before he disappeared. The whole area went dark. The sky was full of purple light and clouds. It was black as night. Bats began to form right above the cannon creating a large black ball. Something was coming out from under the ball.

It was Diablos. His wings were folded around his body and his head bowed down. With a snarl he threw his head back and his wings spread out. Bats seemed to fly right off of him. His peircing yellow eyes looked at the cannon as he grinned evilly. He rose his claws with yellow energy. The black ball above him fell a little around his claws. Gripping the ball, Diablos then flung it hard down right on the cannon. Smashing it a little. Symbols surrounded the ball and cannon. Then Diablos did a flip in the air and exploded into millions of bats and they vanished. The area returned to normal. But the cannon still stood. Only the flying machine had exploded.

The cannon was rattling a little as it powered up. "Damn! It didn't destroy it!" Wakka cried out. Zell appeared again looking very dizzy. "Zell, you alright!" Tidus asked. Zell shook his head hard to shake off the dizziness. "Yeah! Just give me a second! That's just only an after effect!" He called. Rikku hurried forward. "I'll take over for a minute! We've got to hurry! It's going to use a nasty attack on us and could kill us if we don't hurry it up!" She called out.

Auron nodded. "It's time to end this!" He yelled. He began to glow a little. His sword glowing with power. He then slammed into the ground sending a huge energy wave towards the machine and hitting the cannon. It sent a few loose screws flying. Tidus then ran forward and began running around the cannon slashing it then he jumped back. Wakka was next. He started to glow with his own energy. He clutched his ball and yelled the word fire! The ball burst into flames and he threw it at the cannon. Kimahri was next. He clenched his fist and then leaped up into the air coming down on the cannon with the sharp end. Lulu hurried forward and sent series of spells at it. Then Rikku started mixing things and created a nasty bomb. Then Yuna hurried forward. "My turn!" She said. 

She spun in a circle, flames flying up. Suddenly there was an explosion sending Yuna flying up. A large beast exploded upward with flames dancing around it. It then landed catching Yuna on the shoulder. Then it softly put her down letting her step aside. The beast was all too familiar to Zell. Zell's eyes went wide seeing it. "Ifrit?" He whispered. The beast then snarled and formed two fire balls in it's claws. It flung them towards the machine. The machine began rumbling and exploding. It was broken into pieces.

Everyone stood there now staring at the broken machine. The Al Bhed standing off to the side began cursing words that Zell couldn't make out and jumping and down with rage. He began kicking snow angrily. Rikku rolled her eyes. "Fryd s pypo." She muttered. Tromell hurried forward. "My lady." He said. Yuna looked at everyone and then nodded. She walked after Tromell. Zell stopped for a second and then saluted to them. "See you at the Temple. I'll explain to you about Diablos when you get there." He said. Everyone nodded.

Zell hurried after Yuna and Tromell. He could could tell that Tromell was too uncomfortable with Zell around but he said nothing. Yuna looked at him as they walked. "Zell, can I ask you something?" She asked. Zell nodded. "Sure. What's up?" he asked stuffing his hands in his pockets. Yuna looked troubled. "That thing…..your summon thing…..what was that? It reminds me of an Aeon too much. Your not a summoner are you?" She asked.

Zell shook his head. "I already told you what it was. It's called a GF, short for Guardian Force. It's from my world. I'm no summoner, only a fighter with that demon." He said. Yuna nodded. "I see." She said still looking troubled. Zell rose an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" He asked. Yuna shook her head. "It's nothing…..but…..when you summoned it…..I felt some kind of….darkness coming from it. I could tell……I could tell that it wasn't good." She said. The blond SeeD cracked a smile and laughed. "Well, then, your senses are very sharp. Because he's not good. He's an evil jerk but he can't do anything bad unless he wants me kicking his butt….again!" he said loudly as if trying to let the demon catch the hint. 

**Shut up, Dincht!**

Zell snorted. "Make me shut up, Diablos. What're you going to do, talk me to death?" He asked. Yuna and Tromell gave him a look like he was going crazy.

**Chickenwuss!**

Now Zell looked mad. "Oh, that was low, Diablos! I should summon you so I can just kick your ass!" He growled. Yuna looked puzzled. "Are you okay?" She asked. Zell looked at her. "Oh, sorry. Diablos was just being a pri….jerk. He talks to me all the time, when he's not sleeping. I can communicate with my GFs whenever. Sometimes it gets annoying. Especially talking to Diablos." He said. Yuna nodded. "I understand." She said. Tromell looked away not wanting to even say anything. He just kept leading them.

They finally made it to an icy Temple. Zell looked up at it. His eyes were wide. He shivered seeing it. He didn't mind coming here….but….it reminded him of the towers of Ultimecia's Castle. He shivered hard thinking about the memories. Yuna saw it and she looked concerned at him. "What is it? Are you cold? I wouldn't be surprised. Your wearing shorts and short sleeved shirt." She said. Zell shook his head. "No, I'm not cold. Not really. It's…..it reminds me of Ultimecia's castle just a little." He said.

Yuna nodded and they went inside the temple. And waiting for them was Seymour. He was smiling until he saw Zell with them. He looked startled and not so happy. He met Zell's eyes who stared back with hardness. But Seymour bowed to Yuna. "Lady Yuna, what a pleasant surprise. I am happy that you could make it. However I am surprised to see your Guardian. I thought he was with the others." He said giving Tromell a look. Zell saw that Seymour was agitated and before Tromell could start explaining he stepped forward. "You shouldn't be surprised. I am just doing my job as a Guardian. And Yuna doesn't go anywhere without one of her Guardians. That is our rules. Maester or not. I don't mean to be rude but we will do anything to protect our Summoner. Even if that means going against others' orders. If you don't like it, then I guess you'll have to deal with it." He said coolly. 

There was a cold silence. A few people were shocked that this Guardian would say such things to a Maester. Yuna hid her smile well though. She was finding this sort of amusing. And apparently so did Seymour. At first he wasn't looking too happy about what Zell said then he smiled with a small chuckle.

"My, my. This is a surprise. Never have I met such a devoted Guardian such as yourself. You will go far in this career." He said. Zell smirked and nodded. "I try my best. Believe me, I'm not that devoted as my friend Squall is." He said. Seymour nodded. He turned to Yuna. "We must discuss our business. Shall we do it here or inside the Chamber?" He asked. Yuna shook her head glancing at Zell. "I think inside the Chamber will do." She turned to her Guardian. "Zell, would you please stay here though. This is going to be a private conversation. And I promise I will come out soon." She said.

Zell wasn't too happy at this but he nodded still looking at Seymour. "All right. But don't be too long if you can help it." He said. Yuna nodded and turned to Seymour. Seymour nodded and motioned her to go first. Yuna did. Then the Guado/Human looked at Zell then followed with his guards behind him. Zell narrowed his eyes then sat at the base of stairs. He started to meditate listening to all the sounds around him. Then a faint song filled the air.  
The SeeD opened his eyes and looked around. The song it was so peaceful and soothing. It made Zell feel comfortable. He didn't know what the words meant but he liked it. It was like listening to Rinoa singing her mother's song. Zell went back to meditating listening to the song. 

Just then he heard yelling from outside the temple. Zell opened his eyes and listened. He couldn't make out the words but someone sounded angry. Finally the doors opened and the rest of the group walked in. They saw Zell sitting there and nodded to him. Zell nodded back and stood. "Where's Yuna?" Lulu asked. The SeeD nodded up the stairs. "She's inside the Chamber. She wanted to talk to Seymour alone so I just stayed out here." He said. Auron nodded stepping up to him. "We're going in." he said. Zell nodded and they started up the stairs when there was a scream. Everyone spun around and a girl hurried out of one of the rooms. "Lord Jyscal! A sphere in Lady Yuna's belongings!" She gasped. Everyone hurried back down the stairs into the room. Auron went over to the sphere laying on the bed. "This may well answer a few questions." He said. He picked it up and set it on the floor.

Suddenly an image of the Guado, Jyscal appeared. A cloudy background behind him and lightning flashed over his head proving that it was recorded in the Thunder Plains. The Guado looked troubled and upset. He sighed in the sphere and began to speak.

_"What I am about to tell you is the unclouded truth. I swear it on my honor as a Guado. Listen to me very carefully, for I shall tell you the truth about my son, Seymour. His mind is closed even to me, a Maester of Yevon. But I can feel flames of darkness burning in his heart. He is using Yevon, the Guado, and even the Summoners. If he is not stopped, he will surely bring destruction and chaos to Spira."_ He paused.

Zell looked surprised. What was this old Guado saying? That his feelings towards Seymour was true? That Seymour was bad? _"I will leave this world soon, killed by own son. But I do not fault him. Because I was not wise enough, he has suffered and become twisted. I could not protect him and his mother from the world and its cruelty. I will accept death as punishment for my deeds. But whoever is watching this…..I implore you to stop Seymour! Stop my son!" _Then the sphere shut off.

Auron growled. "Wonderful." He muttered. Rikku looked at him. "Will Yuna be all right?" She asked. Auron hurried out of the room with the others. "Without us, no." He said. Everyone hurried out. "Where you goin'?" Wakka called after him. Tidus gave him a look. "You saw, didn't you? Seymour's bad news!" He said. Wakka swallowed hard. "But he's a Maester!" he said. Zell gave him a glare. "So what! Yuna's in danger! We can't let her face Seymour alone!" He growled. Tidus nodded. "Stay here if you want!" The two teens ran up the stairs. Lulu looked at Wakka. "Come on, Wakka. Let's at least hear him out." She said. Wakka sighed. "This can't be happening." He muttered as they hurried through the doors. 

The group hurried down an icy tunnel. "Kimahri's up ahead. Go." He said. Tidus and Zell nodded. "Right." They said. Auron looked at Wakka. "We will protect Yuna from anyone. Even a Maester." He said. Wakka groaned. "This can't be happening." He said. Lulu shook her head. "If he is truly at fault, it must be done." She said. They hurried down the hall into the next room.

Seymour was standing at the staircase leading to the Chamber of the Fayth where Yuna was in. The door was closed so that meant she was inside. Two Guado guards were standing on the sides of the Seymour. Tidus hurried forward with Zell at his side. "Seymour!" The blitzer yelled. Seymour didn't turn around. "Please be silent. Lady Yuna prays to the fayth." He said. The two teens growled. "Make me!" Tidus roared with anger. Zell nodded. "Yeah, you blue haired bastard!" He snapped. There was a deafening silence. Seymour slowly turned around and gave Zell a dirty look. He slowly walked down the stairs and glaring at them. 

Just then the doors open and Yuna walks out. Seymour turned around to look at her. "Yuna!" Tidus called to her. Yuna gasped and stepped back. "But why…." She asked as she walked down the stairs. "We saw Jyscal's sphere!" Tidus said. Auron turned his cold eyes onto Seymour's back. "You killed him." He said.

Seymour smirked and just stood there as Yuna passed. "What of it? Lady Yuna, certainly you knew of these things, did you not?" He asked looking over his shoulder. Yuna squeaked trying to find her words. "Well then, why have you come here?" Seymour asked. Yuna turned around and looked at him. She didn't know what to say. "I came….." She paused looking directly at her friends. Her eyes paused on Zell who watched her. His mouth tightened firmly. Then Yuna turned to looked back at Seymour with a determined look. "I came to stop you!" She said.

Seymour stood silent then he turned around looking at her as he spoke his next words. "I see. You came to punish me, then." He said. He walked towards her. The Guardians tensing with ever step. Then Seymour held out his hand towards her. Yuna looked at it then back at him. She walked backwards away from him. The Maester seemed slightly disappointed. "What a pity." He said shaking his head. The Guardians all stepped forward and around Yuna. Seymour looked bemused. "Ah, of course. Protect the summoner even at the cost of one's life. The Code of the Guardian. How admirable." He said waving his hand. The two guards step forward. "Well, if you're offering your lives, I will have to take them." 

Yuna frowned at him. "Maester Seymour. I trust my guardians with my life. But they are also my friends. I will not stand by and watch them be hurt. I will fight you too." She said gripping her staff. Zell and Tidus grinned. "All right!" Tidus said with a nod. Wakka hurried forward. "Maester Seymour!" He cried out. But Seymour turned nasty. His eyes narrowed with hatred. "So be it." He said very coldly.

The group stood ready. Zell tightened his gloves and cracked his knuckles. Tidus spun his sword in hand. Kimahri tightened his grip on his spear. Everyone was ready. All but Wakka. He was looking devastated. The Guado guards turned and casted protect and shell on Seymour. Tidus growled. "I knew you were bad news from the moment I saw you!" He yelled. Seymour mocked a look of surprise. "Oh, my sincerest apologies." He said calmly. Tidus growled. "Seymour!" He snarled. Wakka stepped closer. "Maester Seymour! We must stop this!" He begged. Seymour said nothing. Zell gritted his teeth with anger. "Your nothing but scum, you know that! Your just like that no good rotten President Deling of Deling City!" He growled. Everyone didn't know exactly what he was talking about but it made no difference. Seymour smirked as his guards began their attacks on the group. 

"Yes, Tromell told me some interesting things about you. I am very aware of the powers you possess. This shall be interesting. I am interested in seeing your power." She said. Zell narrowed his eyes. "Well, then I better not disappoint you then!" He lunged forward ready to punch the day lights out of Seymour.

However one of his guards intercepted and it didn't really make a difference. Zell punched the Guado hard sending him flying into the wall. Seymour flicked his wrist and a strong wind spell hit Zell hit him the chest sending him flying across the room. Tidus raced forward to attack. So did the others. But for some reason the Guado guards seemed to be faster. They kept getting in the way.

Finally Kimahri got mad and rose his claws. Suddenly the Guado were transformed into stone and they shattered. Seymour looked mildly surprised. He kept throwing spells but it didn't really do him very good. He finally got fed up and summoned his Aeon. "Feel my pain. Come, Anima!" he roared.

The Aeon that had killed all the fiends back in Luca appeared. Everyone looked worried but they fought hard against it. Mainly Zell. He punched and kicked at the Aeon but it was very powerful. Just then Anima let out a snarl and a red light exploded around it's head. Some kind of invisible spell flew down and hit Zell in the chest. Pain filled his body making him cry out. "What is that!" Tidus cried out. Auron jumped forward and slashed the huge Aeon. "It's using the spell Pain! Be careful when it does that!" He yelled. Zell got to his knees and held his chest as he staggered to his feet. He remembered Pain. Fujin, one of Seifer's lackeys, used that spell all the time. He would just have to watch out for that spell again.They kept attacking. Yuna had to summon a few of the Aeons. And to Zell's surprise, she had Shiva too. But this Shiva looked different. It was like she was made out of ice. They fight raged on when finally Tidus used his Slice and Dice attack again and defeated Anima. The monster roared and then vanished. Seymour looked mad. "That power that defeated Anima….It will be mine!" He roared and began casting spells. A few of the spells would end up being electricity so Zell would jump forward to take them in, powering him up. Seymour looked even more outraged when it did. He wanted to kill Zell. So he stopped casting lightning at him and tried to attack him with different spells. Then Auron struck Seymour. Seymour fell to his knees. 

Yuna stepped forward looking sad. "Yuna….you would pity me now?" he asked and then fell onto his back. Yuna sighed and walked over to Seymour's body She bent down and closed his eyes that were still open. She then stood and lowered her head. Suddenly the doors burst open and in ran Tromell. He gasped halting in his footsteps. "Lord Seymour!" he gasped.

A/N: Ha! Ding, Dong, the dork is dead, which ol' dork, the wicked Dork. Ding, Dong, the wicked Dork is dead. okay, I think I'm drinking too much caffiene. Anyway, that's it for now. Let me know what you thought.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry to that one reader. But Squall nor the others won't be showing up in the story. It's just Zell, alone. He's telling Squall the story though. Squall will in the very last chapter of this story. Anyway, in this chapter, it's one of Zell gets to find out about what would happen to Yuna if she continued the journey. It's not going to be too pretty because he starts to think things he shouldn't.

Chapter 12.

Tromell and his assisstants ran forward and bent down beside Seymour. Everyone stepped back to let them get to him. Wakka looked down at his hands with guilt. "What….what have I done?" he asked. Tidus looked around. "Wait a minute! It's not our fault at all! Seymour struck first! He's the bad guy!" he said. Tromell stood and looked at them.

"You did this?" He asked with shock. Auron nodded to Yuna. "Yuna. Send him." He said. Yuna nodded and stepped forward but Tromell held out his hands. "No, stop! Stay away from him, traitors!" He ordered. The assisstants pick Seymour's body up and hurried out of the room. Tromell hurries after them. Yuna fell to her knees looking pained. "Traitors?" She asked. Wakka shook his head. "We're finished." He muttered. Tidus shook his head. "Now hold on just a minute! Seymour's the bad guy, right? We'll just explain to everyone what happened!" He said.

Auron shook his head. "It won't be that easy….Let's get out of here." He said. They all hurry out of the chamber and down the icy tunnel. They came to the exit where they found a series of guards and Tromell blocking the exit. Yuna looked frightened. "Please….." She begged. Auron stepped forward. "Give us a chance to explain." He spoke. Tromell shook his head. "No need. I already know what I'll tell the other Maesters." He said. Auron's brow furrowed. "Meaning?" he asked. Tromell blinked and shook his head. "Lord Seymour was the leader of the Guado before becoming a Maester." He said. Zell growled and cracked his knuckles. "You're not letting us go." Tidus muttered. Tromell looked surprised. "Let you go? Lord Seymour would never forgive us if we did." He said. 

Rikku jumped forward. "Wait, wait! Jyscal's sphere! We can show it to them!" She said. Tromell smirked. "You mean this?" He asked holding up the sphere. It had been utterly destroyed. Zell's eyes went wider. There was no way out without a fight. "The Guado take care of Guado affairs." Tromell said looking to the guards. Kimahri snarled. "Away!" He roared. Auron dashed forward. "Run!" He yelled.

Everyone ran forward. Zell had to slam his fist into a guard's face as he ran by because he almost grabbed Rikku from running by. They all ran out of the temple and kept running. They ran as fast as they could back to the lake when two Guado caught up and then there was a rumble that shook the ground. Something slammed into ground right in front of them. It was a giant creature. Zell looked up at the giant ape like thing. "What is that!" He exclaimed. Everyone huddled together as if to protect one another. "That's a Wendigo! They're nasty things, ya!" Wakka exclaimed. Zell's eyes went wider. "Man, that's uglier than the ones in my world!" He said. The Wendigo roared and attacked. Everyone had to scatter because it swung it's fist. The Guado hurried forward to along side the Wendigo. Zell shook his head. "Let's take these ugly things out once and for all!" He said. 

Everyone charged and began fighting the Wendigo and the Guado. The Guado became very annoying when they casted Berserk on the giant beast and it began going wild. It almost knocked the crap out of Wakka, sending him flying onto his back with a bloody lip. Everyone had to jump back and try to get away from it as fast as they could. And it even punched the Guado to death. They hadn't expected that would happen. Everyone was exhausted already from attacking the creature. Even Auron. He was slumped over holding his side. He had received a nasty blow in the side. "Man….this….is….is not good." Tidus gasped as the Wendigo took it's rage out on Ixion, the new Aeon that Zell was already liking. Zell was nursing a cut on his forehead. "Man, I'm starting to wish Irvine was here at the moment." He said. Lulu looked at him. "Why?" She asked.

Zell turned and looked at the Wendigo. "Irvine had this way with Wendigos. He could take one out pretty fast because of his shotgun. He was a sharpshooter." He said. Wakka grumbled something about filthy Al Bhed weapons while shooting Rikku a dirty look. Zell figured that Wakka found out because of the Al Bhed earlier. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Wakka, will you stop it! Look at where we're at them moment! We're fighting a nasty Wendigo whose…." He cut off. Everyone blinked and looked at the look on his face. He had a shocked look on his face as something came to his attention. "Zell, what is it?" Yuna asked. Zell growled to himself and then slapped his face with both hands as he held his head. "You idiot, Zell! How could you forget!" He snarled. Everyone looked at him with startled looks."What! What is it, Zell!" Tidus asked.

Zell shook his head and spun around. He ran towards the Wendigo and rose his hand. He was casting a spell. "Esuna!" He yelled. And the green lighted spell fell over the Wendigo making it slow down and look confused. It looked around with confusion. Everyone stared. "What is he doing?" Tidus asked. Auron stood straight and hurried forward. "He's giving us a chance to attack again only this time it's not going crazy." He said. Everyone hurried after him and they began their next rain of attacks. Zell threw a Sleep spell at it and it fell asleep but woke up when Wakka threw his ball into it's face. Finally the monster roared and slammed it's fists into icy ground of the lake and huge cracks appeared under their feet and the Wendigo started to fall. "Run!" Auron yelled turning to run off the ice. Everyone hurried after but it was no use. The ice cracked every where and they all fell through the cracks, and it went black for them all for awhile.

Zell groaned as he started to come too. He felt very cold. He could feel water around his legs. The SeeD opened his eyes and saw the sky way far above him but also the walls of the trevas they had fallen into. He heard the others somewhere near by but not too far. Zell groaned again as he tried to sit up. He felt achy. He must have been sitting against the hard ice covered stone for awhile. Zell looked down and found an inch deep pool of water. It was very hazy and there were a lot of pyreflies.

There was a strange melody again. It was the same song from inside the temples and when he met Sin. Then he found a shadow over him. Zell looked up and saw Rikku. "Hey, you okay?" She asked. Zell rubbed his head. "Yeah. I'll be okay. I've had worse." He said. Rikku smiled and shook her head. She bent down and grabbed Zell's arm helping him to his feet. "Thanks." He spoke. The Al Bhed nodded and looked around with a sigh. Zell looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked. Rikku shook her head. "It's Wakka. He found out that I was Al Bhed and now he won't even talk to me. Every time he looks at me it's always a dirty look." She said. Zell blew out a sigh. "Oh, don't worry. Give him some time and he'll get over it. He'll figure out that your not that bad." He said. Rikku looked at him and smiled.

"You think so?" She asked. Zell nodded. "Yeah. I mean, come on. Yeah, you tried to kidnap Yuna and almost killed me, but your okay." He said. Rikku gave him a look. "I don't know either to take that as a compliment or what." She said. Zell grinned. "I was teasing, Rik. Your pretty cool." He said. Rikku smiled slyly. "Do you remember the last time you teased me?" She asked raising a fist. Zell groaned and stepped back. "Your not going to punch me again are you?" He asked. Rikku smirked. "Keep it up and I will." She giggled. Zell laughed. "Anyway, how's everyone else?" He asked. Rikku shrugged folding her arms. "Other than being cold, we're fine. Yuna just woke up and told us why she went to see Seymour. She wanted to talk to Seymour about turning himself in for killing his dad for exchange of marriage to her. I think it was just plain stupid of my cousin if you ask me." She said. 

Zell tilted his head. "So you are related." He said. Rikku nodded. "Yes. We're cousins. Her mother is my aunt and my dad is her uncle." She said. Zell nodded. "I get it. Anyway, what're we going to do about getting out of here?" He asked. Rikku shook her head. "Not sure. We're still trying to figure that out. Kimahri says we just climb but it's not going to be that simple trying to get out of here. We're going to Bevelle to talk to the Maesters to get out of trouble." She said.

Zell folded his arms. "You know, it's really not going to be easy doing that. We killed a Maester. Do you obviously think that they'll listen to us after what we did?" He asked. Rikku shook her head. "No. But what choice do we have?" She asked. Zell shrugged. "Guess your right." He said. He looked up listening to the music. "So, what's that sound? Is that coming from the temple?" he asked. Rikku nodded starting to walk. The SeeD followed. "It's called the Hymn of the Fayth. Yuna says it's the gift of Yevon. It suppose to soothe the hearts of the faithful." She said. Zell smiled a little. "I like it. It's very peaceful. I mean, I don't usually listen to opera or anything like this, but it's nice." He said. Rikku giggled. They found everyone standing close to each other listening to the singing too. 

Suddenly it went quiet. It was a deafening silence. Zell looked around. "Hey, why'd it stop? Is it because I said I don't usually listen to opera?" He asked. The ground started to shake a little. "There's something here!" Wakka said. Auron looked down. "The ground." He said. Everyone looked down and saw it under them. Everyone gasped.

"Sin!" Yuna gasped. Everyone but Zell, Tidus and Auron started to panic. They just stared down at Sin. "The toxin! Watch out!" Lulu cried out. Zell just stared. He bent down placing his hands on the ice looking at the beast. Sin turned a little and Zell got to see one of it's eyes. It was looking up at him. The eye was full of sadness, fear, depression. It hit Zell with the absolute truth.

"_I'm not exactly sure what made me think that. _

_But it must have been the eyes. _

_I realiezed that Sin...Jecht wanted this to end._

_He really wanted to die. To end his suffering of being a monster like Sin. _

_He was depending on us to end his suffering. _

_I didn't believe him at first when I first came here. _

_I thought he was crazy. But now that I get another look_

_at him, a look up close, I could see that…..that he wasn't_

_crazy. I knew that I had to help him by helping my friends."_

Zell just stared downward at the monster staring upward. Every thing seemed to go quiet. He could still hear the others panicking but not as much. Zell sighed as he looked down at Sin. He nodded to him. "Don't worry. I'll do it. I'll help end your suffering. We will." He whispered. The eye seemed to soften as if Sin understood and everything went white for Zell. He then fell into darkness.

When Zell came to, he was feeling the warmth of the sun. The air was hot. He could feel sand under him. He opened his eyes and looked up at the blue sky and the hot sun. Squinting he rose his hand to shield his eyes. Zell used his other hand to push him up and look around. He was in some kind desert. Nothing but sand dunes and sand for miles and miles.

Zell stood and started looking around. "Where's everyone?" he asked. He shielded his eyes with his hand and began looking around for anyone or thing. He then started to walk up a sand dune to see if he could see anyone. There was nothing for miles. Not even a body of water. Zell sighed shaking his head. "Man, this is not good. Where'd you drop me off, Jecht?" he asked out loud. He looked down at his watch and pressed a button. A compass appeared on small screen. He was looking to the Southeast now but he turned and found North. "Which way should I go?" He whispered looking around. He decided to just head North and hopefully he'd find something or someone. 

He began to walk. He walked on and on. He tripped on sand a few times falling to his knees but he would get up and walk some more. It was beginning to get hopeless for him. He climbed another sand dune to look around. Again nothing. Except….except something in the sky. Some kind air ship maybe. Zell began jumping up and down trying to get the ship's attention. He didn't care who it was but he needed to get out of the desert and get some water.

"Hey! Over here! Down here!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He waved his arms hoping that it would get their attention. It drew nearer and nearer but it wasn't stopping or slowing down. Zell shook his head and held up his hand. "This will get your attention." He said and flung a Flare spell up in the sky. The Flare exploded right near the ship making who ever was driving it jerk go right over Zell. The blast of the wind caught Zell and made him fly backwards a little and ended up rolling down the sand dune into a heap. Zell sighed covered his face. "I'm going to die out here. There is no hope." He muttered as he listened to the engines of the airship roar away. But then they seemed to come back. Zell quickly stood and looked up. The airship was coming back! It was the strangest airship Zell had ever seen but he was happy to see it. It was just hovering there though facing him. 

He waved his arms to get their attention. "Hey! Help me out here! I'm lost and I need help!" He yelled jumping up and down. The airship lowered a little more and a ramp opened up. Zell started walking towards it hoping that they were letting him on. Then he saw someone running off with a few people behind them. Zell's eyes went real wide on who he saw.

It was Rikku and Tidus running towards him. The others were standing on the ramp. "Zell!" Rikku cried out. Zell grinned and started running towards them waving. "Rikku! Tidus! Thank Hyne!" He yelled running towards them. He started to slow down and so did Tidus but Rikku kept running. Zell's eyes went wide when Rikku tackled him to the ground hugging him. "Zell! We were so worried! We thought you might've died!" She cried out hugging him tight. Tidus laughed standing over the two. Zell pushed himself up and hugged Rikku back. "Hey, I've been looking all over for you guys. Where've you been?" he asked. Rikku pulled away and sat on her heels. "We went to my Home. Where all of the Al Bhed lives. But it was under attack and…" She was saying. Zell stood pulling her with. "Can you tell me later? I think I'm going to have a heat stroke out here. It's so hot!" he said. Tidus nodded patting Zell's shoulder. "Yeah, come on!" They hurried towards the airship. 

Wakka ran off grinning at Zell. "Hey, man! Glad your all right!" he said stopping next to Zell and walking with them back to the ship. Zell waved his hand in front of his face to cool off. "Man, where are we? And where'd you get this thing?" he asked looking up at the airship. Rikku smiled. "We've had it for a while. We've been trying to figure out how it works though. It's not easy at all." She said. Zell grinned. "Hey, I think I can get it." He said. They began hurrying up the ramp where Auron was waiting with a smirk. "Well, well. I can see it's hard to get rid of the SeeD." He said. Zell gave him a fake glare. "What, you tired of me already?" He asked. Auron laughed and started walking away. The ramp closed and they walked into the cool airship. Zell was looking around. "Man, this is so cool! I mean, our airship is cooler looking but this is sure big." He said.

Rikku frowned and folded her arms. "Hey!" She said with offense. Zell held up his hands. "Hey, it's the truth. Our airship looks like a dragon." He said. Rikku's eyes lit up with interest. "Really! Cool!" She said. They lead Zell into the cockpit where there were several Al Bhed and the rest. Only….no Yuna. Zell looked around. "Huh? Where's Yuna?" He asked. Everyone looked at him and then lowered their heads. "We don't know. We believe she was captured by Guado." Tidus said.

Zell sighed shaking his head. "Some SeeD I am." He muttered rubbing his head. An older man walked up giving Zell a glare. "You know what you almost just did! You could have hit us with whatever you threw at us!" he growled. Rikku gave the man a dirty look taking Zell by the arm and leading him away. "Shut up, pop! He was trying to get our attention!" She snapped and lead Zell to a seat.

Tidus walked up with a cup of water. "Here's something'll that help." He said handing Zell the cup. Zell gulped it down greedily then smiled up at Tidus. "Thanks, man. I thought I was done for back there." He said. Rikku sat down next to him. "Your lucky Brother saw that fire spell you threw up in the sky. He almost missed seeing you." She said. Tidus nodded.  
Zell looked around. "So, what happened? Where are we?" he asked. Tidus sat down on Zell's other side. "We were on Bikanel Island. The home of Al Bhed. Rikku took us to her Home which was under attack by Guado and monsters. We managed to escape on this airship but had to blow up the Al Bhed's home. But….." He cut off now looking sad. Zell looked at him. "What?" He asked. 

Tidus had tears growing in his eyes. "Zell…..there's something you better know before we continue on this journey. Do you want to know why Al Bhed has been kidnapping Summoners?" he asked. Zell blinked looking at him. "What? So the Al Bhed are behind it." He said. Rikku nodded. "But we have a reason. We were trying to keep the Summoners alive." She said.

Zell looked at her. "What do you mean?" He asked. Tidus lowered his head. "Yuna's going to die when this is over." He said. Zell's eyes widen with shock. "What!" He exclaimed. Several eyes turned onto them. Rikku sighed. "The Summoners die if they defeat Sin, Zell. Yuna is going to die if she calls the Final Aeon onto Sin. It's going to kill her too. That's why we were trying to stop the Summoners from reaching Zanarkand. Reaching Sin." She said. Zell looked horrified. "Your telling me….we Guardians are only guarding the Summoners to their deaths?" He asked with pain in his voice. Tidus nodded. "That's right." He said sadly. Zell felt pain in his heart. So this is what they've been doing this whole time. Leading Yuna to her end. He felt his chest tighten at the thought. His eyes then narrowed and he stood. Rikku and Tidus watched him walk right up to Auron. 

"Auron, why didn't you tell me?" Zell asked seriously. Auron stared at him. "Would you have tried to stop Yuna if I did?" He asked with the same seriousness. Zell glared. "Yeah, I would. I don't let my friends die." He said. Auron shook his head. "Summoners make their choices before starting their journeys to fight Sin. Things are different here, Zell. Much different. Summoners sacrifice theirselves to bring peace to Spira." He said.

Zell felt disgusted. "That is a load of bullshit, Auron! People shouldn't kill theirselves for something like that! There are different ways to stop Sin!" He yelled. Everyone went quiet. They were all staring at the enraged blonde. Zell looked at Wakka then to Lulu. "What about you guys! Did you know this too! Who else knew! You would rather see Yuna die just so that Spira can be at peace!" He exclaimed. Lulu gave him a dark look. "Of course not, Zell! But Yuna has made her choice. We told Tidus the same thing when he found out. We tried to talk Yuna out of it before she became a summoner. We tried, Zell. It hurts to see that she would die to bring peace. We can't force her to change her mind." She said. Zell shook his head now laughing harshly. "Lulu, that's the only problem. There will never be peace! If Yuna kills Sin, it will only come back again and again! Yeah there'll this stupid Calm thing but there will never an Eternal Calm or whatever." He said. 

Wakka stepped forward. "Zell…." He was saying. Zell looked at him. "Wakka, I've watched millions of people die trying to bring peace to Gaia. My friends and I did the very same thing you are doing now. We had to fight Ultimecia just to save our future! We didn't lose each other in death! And I'll be damned to hell if Yuna dies doing this! I would rather use My Final Heaven on Sin than watching her summon this stupid Final Aeon thing!" He spat. He turned to walk away.

"My Final Heaven is not that powerful, Zell. It wouldn't kill Sin. But it could kill you." Auron said. Zell stopped. He just stood there looking down the hall. He then turned around looking at Auron with anger. "Auron, Yuna is not going to die. I will see to that. Even if it kills me. I really doubt that there's a way for me to return to Gaia. If I have to, I will use My Final Heaven on Sin before Yuna summons that Final Aeon. I swear to Hyne that I will." He then turned and stormed out of the room.

"_I was serious about using My Final Heaven. _

_There was only one problem. Auron was right. _

_If I used My Final Heave, it could kill me. _

_My Final Heaven was my most powerful limit break. _

_I never used it unless it was a last resort. I've used it once_

_And it nearly killed me. I was lucky that Rinoa had so many_

_Curagas to bring my life back up. _

_But this time, if I used it this time…..there wouldn't be anyone_

_to save me. To heal me. I would die. But I would rather die_

_than see my friend die."_

Zell was sitting by himself in the hall trying to think. He was hurt that didn't tell him the truth. He always got emotional when this kind of thing happened. He remembered when Selphie lead Irvine and Quistis to the Desert Missile base to stop the missiles from firing on Balamb Garden. He remembered hearing that it had blown up and they weren't sure if anyone survived. He was so upset when he found out. And now finding out that Yuna was going to get herself killed while fighting Sin, he wasn't going to allow it. He would use My Final Heaven before she did something like that. Just then Tidus hurried towards him. "Zell, we've found Yuna." He said. Zell looked up and nodded. He stood and hurried with Tidus back to the cockpit. They saw a picture above the bridge. 

It was of Yuna in a skimpy wedding dress. Standing beside her was Seymour. He was dressed in an outlandish outfit. There were guards around them and Maester Mika was behind them. They were in a large city with series of staircases and a large building in the rear. There were people all around them.

Tidus looked at the others. "Where was that?" He asked. Zell's eyes remained on the images. "The Palace of St. Bevelle. Heart of Yevon." She said. Tidus turned around and looked at the older Al Bhed. "Gramps, let's move!" he ordered. The Al Bhed, Cid, shook his head and waved a hand. "Easy, Kiddo. Bevelle's defenses are top-notch." He said. Zell snorted and turned around. "What's wrong, dude? You scared? And I thought Al Bhed were suppose to be the brave ones." He said. Tidus nodded. "Yuna's there, so we go and get her! And that's all!" he said.

Cid rose an eyebrow and then grinned. "You two got guts." He turned to the Al Bhed, Zell recognized as their attacker at the Lake, and waved at him. "Cad luinca du Bevelle! Vimm cbaat yrayt!" he ordered. The Al Bhed turned around. "Ruf?" He asked. Zell looked at Rikku who slapped her face. "What a dork." She muttered. "What did he say?" Zell asked. Rikku looked at him. "Brother doesn't know how to fly this airship. We haven't learned yet." She said. Zell rolled his eyes. "Mr. Know It All Zell to the rescue." He said walking forward. He walked over to where Brother was sitting. The Al Bhed looked surprised. "Alright, move out of the way. Or at least let me enlighten you how to fly it." Zell said looking over the controls. Brother looked annoyed. Rikku hurried forward. "Zell! Do you know how to fly this thing!" She asked with surprise. 

The SeeD snorted. "I'm Zell Dincht. I know how to run any machine. Doesn't matter what the hell it is. It's going to be like learning how to ride a bike." He said. Rikku nodded. "Well, just to let you know, Brother don't know english yet." She said. Zell looked at her. "Then you translate what I say. " He said. Rikku nodded and hurried forward. Zell looked over the controls.

"Okay. This is different from the Ragnarok but I get it." He pointed at a few of the buttons. "This is a turbo speed button. It'll make the airship go faster. And this is how you control the ship." He motioned to the wheel. Rikku translated everything. Brother looked amazed. Zell then pointed at a few more stuff. "Okay, those looks like rocket boosters. They'll help speed up and slow down. It depends on how much velocity you want to use."

He looked over some more buttons. "This looks like a radio system. You can communicate with other airships but you have to know the right channels to talk to any. But I don't think we'll need to worry about that for awhile. We're not talking to Bevelle. We're going there. Let's see….." He paused looking a few levers and buttons. "This looks like the auto-pilot. If you put in the right coordinates, the airship will fly itself right to where you need to go. I think that's about it that you need to worry about for now. Just press that button." He said pointing at the turbo speed button. Rikku told Brother what Zell said and Brother grinned and did.

The airship went extremely fast that it made Tidus fall to his knees and Wakka started screaming at a high pitch that no one knew he had. He began holding onto a chair to keep him from falling back. The Al Bhed were all grinning and cheering. Zell and Rikku was holding onto Brother's chair and grinning like crazy. "All right! This is great!" Tidus laughed as he forced himself to stand.

Cid turned around. "It'll take a while to get to Bevelle but at this rate, we've got at least ten minutes." He said. Tidus nodded. "We prepare for battle!" He said. Everyone began making sure that they were ready. Zell was checking his magic and GFs. He gave a small groan seeing how much magic he had. He was running a little low on the high level magic.

Rikku looked at everyone. "What's Seymour doing alive? Didn't we take care of him in Macalania?" She asked. Zell looked over at her. Auron stepped back into the room. "He is dead. As dead as Jyscal was. His attactment to this world kept him from the next." He said. Rikku's eyes lit up with nervousness. "Whoa, scary." She said. Zell looked out the window. "Then….Yuna must be trying to send him." He said. Auron nodded. "Looks like it." He said. Rikku bit her lip. "Wonder if that will work." She said. The swordsman looked at him. "Perhaps he won't expect it." He offered.

Wakka rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm glad Yuna's okay and all, but what's with those fancy cloths?" He asked. Zell rolled his eyes and shook his head. 'Man, Wakka's more dense than me.' He thought. Lulu sighed shaking her head. "It's called a wedding dress." She said wearily. Wakka's eyes went wider. "What!" He exclaimed. Zell looked at Tidus who was moving towards the exit of the bridge when suddenly there was a crash and the airship started to rock. There was noises from inside. Rin walked into the bridge. "We're being attacked from within. Some of the Guado that attacked Home must have snuck on board." He said. Cid turned and looked at him. "You're awfully calm about it." He said. Rin shrugged. "I am calm about most things." He said. Cid growled. "Fiends! There's nothin' to do but…" He was saying. 

But Rikku jumped in front of him and imatated him very well. "But destroy the ship and all go down together." She said in a deep voice. Tidus and Zell laughed at her impersonation. Cid blinked. "Huh?" he muttered. Rikku sighed and shook her head facing him. "You gotta learn a little restraint, Pops. If you crash the ship, we can't go rescue Yunie. Leave the fiends to us professionals." She said. Tidus nodded. "Yeah, Let's go!" He said. Zell nodded. Rikku blushed. "Thanks." She said. Rin smiled at them. "Rikku, you've made some very good friends, I think. Good luck." He said.

A/N: Alright. I really hate the next part in the game. It took me forever trying to beat that stupid dragon. Anyway tell me how I did by reviewing.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Well, I was hoping to have more reviews but I guess two is alright. Yeah, this sort of following Tidus' story. Only it's Zell's story.

Anyway in this chapter, Zell is going to have a grand moment during the trial. He's finally going to tell the Maesters off for being such pricks.

Chapter 13.

The group was killing fiends left and right inside the ship. Zell recognized several of them from his world. He knew the Bombs by memory of being inside the Fire Cavern. They moved room to room killing them off. Finally coming to the cabin Zell spotted movement from outside the window.

A large dragon flying right by the side. Zell blinked in surprise. "Whoa." He whispered. Everyone looked. "Huh, now there's a rare sight." Auron said. Tidus stared wide eyed. "Whoa! That's huge!" he exclaimed. Rikku whimpered. "What is that?" She asked.

Lulu stepped up. "The Guardian wyrm, Eyrae. The great sacred beast protector of Bevelle." She said. Auron looked over at the group. "The red carpet has teeth." He said. Tidus looked at him. "Wait, that means we're close to Bevelle." He said. Wakka nodded.

"_Rikku, you read me?"_ Cid's voice announced. _"We're going to fight that thing! Get on deck and show him what you got! Go!" _Rikku sighed and shook her head. "There he goes again." She said. Auron smirked. "The ferryman asks a high price." He said. They all turned and hurried to the elevator to go out on the deck. They stepped out and looked around. The wyrm flew up around the ship showing that it was bigger than the airship.

"We gotta keep our distance, boy, but we can't let her get too far away. You all have to tell me when to move! But tell me quick, eh? This rig ain't so nimble, you hear?" Tidus nodded taking out his sword. "Roger! I'll give the commands!" He said. Rikku shook her head. "Not alone, you won't!" She said.

They let Auron, Tidus and Kimahri fight it first. Tidus would yell out the commands until the wyrm got angry when the airship would fire missiles at it. It took its anger on the one yelling. Tidus. It smacked him back knocking him out. He would have fell right off the ship if it wasn't for Zell and Wakka's fast reflexes.

Rikku rushed forward to take over his spot. Zell kept a hold of his friend to make sure he wouldn't fall. The battle only got rougher when the wyrm began diving at them knocking everyone back. Zell gritted his teeth angrily. He hurried forward.

"Cid! Get back! This next attack is going to be nasty!" He yelled. The ship quickly flew back. Zell clenched both fists tightly and big balls of fire flaring up around them.

He spread out his feet holding his ground so he wouldn't fly back. He muscles bulging a little. "Arrrrgh!" He yelled and threw both fists in front of him. The fire balls mixed together and flew at the wyrm and hit it. The wyrm screamed in pain and tossed it's head as it began to burn up in flames. Zell fell to his knees gasping from using so much power. Rikku hurried forward and bent next to him with her hand on his arm.

Tidus woke up finally feeling angry at himself for getting knocked out but Zell told him not to worry about it. It was okay to fall once in awhile. However, in the ship, Brother began panicking. "Cruud! Fa'na mucehk bufan!" He started yelling. Cid pointed. "Rao! E caa Bevelle!"

The ship was smoking while soaring above the clouds in the air. It began to descend through the clouds. Everyone was holding onto the deck as tight as they could. Zell looked off the ship and saw the city below. There was chiming of the bells. They could see Seymour walking up the aisle with Yuna. Soldiers behind them to protect them. Thousands of pyreflies were flying above the city.

There was that Maester Kinoc. He motioned to the soldiers and the guards aimed towards the ship. As soon as the ship descended from the clouds, the soldiers began to right relentlessly at the ship as soon as Kinoc yelled, "Fire!" Seymour looked highly annoyed. He looked at Yuna who looked surprised. "Come." He ordered grabbing her hand and walked up the stairs pulling her. Seymour, Yuna and Mika was staring at the airship as it flew by.

The airship stopped moving and suddenly with a loud blast, two harpoons ejected from the side and smashed into the ground ways away from Seymour and Yuna. The guards and some of Bevelle's machina began firing at the ship.

Zell looked at the others as he stood. "Well, shall we?" He asked. Wakka blinked. "Shall we what?" He asked. Zell grinned and saluted him. He ran to the side and jumped. Everyone gasped and ran after him. They saw him falling towards one of the chains, catching it as he went down and the climbed up on the giant chain keeping himself from sliding. "Come on!" he called waving to them.

They all nodded and jumped after him. They landed on the chains and began sliding down fast. Zell was acting like it was his T-Boarding. His arms spread out. Everyone did the same as him to keep their balance. Tidus hit a bump and jumped to the next string almost falling off but Zell grabbed him and steadied him. The two grinned at each other and slid down side by side.

They finally reached the bottom where there were several guards aiming their rifles at the intruders. Zell leaped off the chain barrelling rolling right to his feet right next to guards who started to aim at him which they ended up getting punched and kicked in the guts, sending them flying back. Another tried to fire at Zell but Kimahri roared and leaped off the chain swinging his spear as if it was a bat knocking the guard back.

The others landed next to the two. Tidus threw his hand to the side. "Yuna!" He yelled. The group ran forward knocking soldiers back as hard as they could. Zell flipped over several guards borrowing Kimahri's spear for a minute and then shoved the guards from behind when they weren't fast enough to turn around. Kimahri grabbed several guards and threw them over his shoulders. The guards would land several feet away. The group finally reached Yuna and Seymour.

Kinoc rose his hand. "This has gone far enough! Stop!" He ordered. Several guards rose their rifles surrounding the group. The Guardians glared at every single one. Yuna looked around then held out her hand. Suddenly her staff appeared in her hand. Kinoc stuck a rifle in Tidus' face only to have Zell knock it back. Seymour looked at Yuna, who backed away a little.

"You would play a marriage just for a chance to send me? Your resolve is admirable. All the more fitting to be my lovely wife." He said with a smile. Yuna waved her staff to send him. A few pyreflies appeared dancing around him.

"Stop! Do you not value your friends' lives?" Mika ordered. "Your actions determine their fate. Protect them or throw them away. The choice is yours." The Maester said.

Yuna looked fearfully at her Guardians and then dropped her staff down the stairs. Seymour smirked. "You are wise." He said. He walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders and started to move in to kiss her. Rikku gasped covering her mouth. Lulu looked down with disgust on her face. Wakka held out a hand as if to stop them on to get jabbed but the end of a gun. Seymour kissed Yuna who looked sad. Tidus growled with anger.

Wedding bells began to ring and several people were clapping. Zell's hands balled up as rage began to bottle up inside. He began to tremble from all the rage he had. Seymour then pulled away and looked at the soldiers. "Kill them." He said. Kinoc nodded. "I am sorry, but it is for Yevon." He said. Auron's face darkened.

"Aren't those weapons forbidden by Yevon?" He asked. Kinoc gave him a dark look. "There are exceptions." He said and stuck the rifle in Auron's face who didn't flinch once. He just smirked.

Yuna jumped and quickly backed away from Seymour. "No! Throw down your weapons! Let them go or else…" She ordered. Everyone looked at her. Yuna was standing at the edge and was ready to fall backwards to her death. Everyone gasped. Seymour lowered his hand and the guards lowered their weapons. Tidus started up the stairs. "Leave now! Please!" Yuna begged.

Tidus motioned to her. "You're coming with us!" He said. Yuna smiled at him softly. "Don't worry! Go!" She told him. Seymour looked worried and angry. "This is foolish. If you fall, you'll die." He said. Yuna gave him a dark look and wiped him mouth with disgust then smirked. "Don't worry. I can fly. Believe." She said. She smiled and closed her eyes as she fell backwards. Everyone ran forward with shocked looks. They looked down to find Yuna still falling.

Suddenly light surrounded Yuna and Valefor dove down from the sky and flew up towards her. Yuna landed on his stomach safely and they flew into the sky away from them. Rikku dug into her waist pouch. "Cover your eyes!" She ordered and threw down a grenade. The Guardians quickly looked away as Seymour looked down at what it was. Just then a bright white light exploded and screams filled air.

The Guardians began running. "Wh-What was that?" Wakka asked. Rikku looked at him. "An Al Bhed flashbomb!" She said. Tidus started to lunge at Seymour but Kimahri grabbed him and dragged him away. "Lemme go! I'm gonna kill that Seymour!" He yelled. Kimahri shook his head. "Yuna said leave! We leave!" He dragged Tidus. Zell ran after them. Lulu ran near him. "We'll join up with her later!" She said. Auron was behind them chopping a few guards down. "Break through!" He ordered.

The group ran towards a building. Only pausing because no one was chasing them at the moment. "Where'd Yunie go?" Rikku asked. Kimahri pointed. "Bevelle Palace is temple. Yuna goes to one place only." He said.

Both Zell and Tidus looked at each other. "The Chamber of the Fayth!" They both said and ran for the temple. The others hurried down towards a spiral staircase that lead a long way down. Lulu looked around. "It's too quiet. A trap?"

Tidus shrugged. "Who cares? Yuna's waiting for us." He said. Zell shook his head. "We don't want to run into too much trouble. We have got to be careful." He said. Auron nodded in agreement. Rikk turned and saw some kind of device at the top of the stairs. "Huh?" She asked in confusion. Wakka looked surprised. "What's a machina doing in the temple?" He asked. Rikku shrugged. "I suppose it comes in handy." She said. Wakka shook his head. "That's not what I mean! The teachings! What about the teachings?" He asked. Rikku crinkled her nose. "Hey, don't look at me!"

The walked up and used the device to go down to the bottom of the temple. Rikku hurried ahead and looked at some kind of computer device. "Another machina? Man…." Wakka muttered. Auron stepped up and examined the computer. "So this is Yevon's true face. They betray their own teachings." He said. Wakka sighed and slouched over. "They treated us like dirt." He grumbled. Zell looked darkly at the ground.

The group walked around and went through a doorway. Zell and Tidus a little behind. They came to another room. "The entrance to the Trials." Lulu informed them. Rikku scratched her head. "I wonder if Yunie's really in there." She said. Wakka shrugged. "Let's go and see." He said. Lulu nodded. "Let's go." She said. They walked through the door and went through the Cloister of Trials.

Finally reaching the Chamber of the Fayth. Tidus looked around with Zell. "Yuna?" Zell asked. Wakka pointed at the door. "Inside, maybe?" he suggested. Tidus nodded. "Then what are we standing here for?" he asked. He walked up to the door and tried to open the door. Zell nodded and hurried up to help him. "H-hey!" Wakka said uneasily.

Tidus waved him off. "You can stuff your taboos." He said trying to pull the door. Kimahri walked up and helped the two pull the door open. They pulled as hard as the could then finally the door lift up. The three smiled at each other with a nod. Both Zell, Tidus and Auron walked into the Chamber. They found Yuna praying to a hologram looking person. The person was short and wearing a purple coat and hood. Zell recognized him though. "Huh? It's you." He whispered.

Tidus looked at Auron. "Wh-what's that?" He asked. Auron watched Yuna and the see-through boy. "A fayth. They join with the summoner and together receive the aeon. They are human souls imprisoned in stone by ancient Yevon rites. The dead should be allowed to rest." He told him. Zell looked at him. "You mean they're being forced to help?" He asked. Auron shook his head. "No. They help because they want to. But they can not go to the Farplane." He said.

The three watched the fayth move forward and entered inside of Yuna. A bright flash of light blinded the three making the two blondes look away with their arms raised. Auron just turned his head and squinted his eyes.

When the light faded, they saw Yuna lying down unconscious. Tidus gasped with surprise. "Yuna!" He cried out hurrying forward. Zell just stood there with Auron then watched as the swordsman walked out of the room. Tidus picked up Yuna and started to carry her out. Zell ahead of them.

"Wait, don't come out!" Rikku cried out as the blondes walked out with Yuna. But they didn't stop in time. Zell and Tidus gasped seeing several guards with rifles pointed at them. Kinoc was with them. "There's the last of them. You are to stand trial." He said. Auron smirked. "I expect it will be a fair trial." He said. Kinoc laughed a short harsh laugh. "Of course it will." He said now looking at the guards. The guards ran forward to arrest them group.

Zell growled. "Over my dead body!" He said clenching his fist ready to protect Tidus and Yuna. He started forward but Auron grabbed the front of his shirt. "Zell, no. You will be dead if you fight now. Just relax for now." He spoke softly to the SeeD. Zell sighed and nodded.

"The high Court of Yevon is now in session. The sacred offices of this court seek nothing but absolute truth, in Yevon's name." A Ronso was speaking. The entire group was in a large room now facing judges. "To those on trial, Believe in Yevon and speak only the truth."

Lulu looked at Tidus and Zell. "Maester Kelk Ronso." She whispered to them. The two nodded in understanding. "Summoner Yuna. You have sworn to protect the people of Yevon, true?" Kelk asked. Yuna nodded. "Yes." She said. The Ronso placed his claws on his desk. "Then consider, You have inflicted dire injury upon Maester Seymour Guado. Conspired with the Al Bhed and joined in their insurrection. These are traitorous and unforgivable crimes that disturb the order of Yevon. Tell this court what possessed you to participate in such violence." He said.

Zell growled. "We didn't betray Yevon. Seymour is the traitor! He killed his father!" He exclaimed. There was sharp whispers breaking out now. The Ronso blinked in surprise that this Guardian would speak out of line but then again, what surprised him more was what he said. He looked at Seymour and Mika. "What is this!" He asked in confusion. Seymour just looked lazily at Zell. "Hmm? Hadn't you heard?" He asked calmly.

Yuna's courage grew stronger. She nodded. "Not only that….Maester Seymour is already dead!" She said. Lulu stepped forward. "It is the Summoner's sacred duty to send the souls of the departed to the Farplane. Yuna was only doing her job as a summoner." She said. Yuna nodded looking at Mika. "Grand Maester Mika…Please send Seymour now!" She begged. Mika stood and stepped forward facing Yuna.

"Send the unsent to where they belong?" he asked. Yuna smiled and nodded. "Yes." Mika laughed surprising the entire group. "Maester?" Yuna asked. Mika smirked. "Send the dead, hmm?" He paused as several pyreflies began to fly around Mika. Yuna gasped covering her mouth and stepping back. "You would have to send me too." He said. Wakka jumped. "What!" He exclaimed. Kelk looked at them. "Grand Maester Mika is a wise leader. Even in death, he is invaluable to Spira." He said.

Kinoc nodded. "Enlightened rule by the dead is preferable to the misguided failures of the living." He said. Seymour stood and leaned against the railing. "Live is but a passing dream, but the death that follows is eternal." He announced. Mika looked from Guardian to Guardian, then to Yuna. "Men die. Beasts die. Trees die. Even continents perish. Only the power of the death truly commands Spira. Resisting its power is futile." He said.

Yuna shook her head looking at them with disbelief. "But what of Sin? I am a Summoner, my lord, like my father before me! I am on a pilgrimage to stop the death that Sin brings. Are you…are you telling me that, too is futile? Grand Maester Mika, I am not alone! All the people who have opposed Sin…Their battles, their sacrifices, were they all in vain!" She exclaimed angrily.

Mika shook his head. "Not in vain. No matter how many Summoners give their lives, Sin cannot be truly defeated. The rebirth cannot be stopped. Yet the courage of those who fight gives the people hope. There is nothing futile in the life and death of a Summoner." He said. Zell was getting angrier but kept himself from yelling out. Auron shook his head. "Never futile, but never ending." He said. Mika nodded. "Indeed, that is the essence of Yevon." He said.

Yuna shook her head looking pained. "Lord Mika!" She cried out. "Yevon is embodied by eternal, unchanging continuity, Summoner." He said. Yuna shook her head quickly. "No, that can't be right!" She said. Mika grew angrier. "Those who question these truths, they are traitors!" he snapped. Zell jumped forward and slammed his fist down on the railing making splinters fly. "That is the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard!" He exclaimed. Everyone looked shocked at him.

"Zell!" Yuna gasped but Lulu pulled the girl away from Zell and nodded for the SeeD to go on. Zell nodded back and looked angrily back at the Maesters.

"You say that death conquers all, right! Yeah, so what if people die, right! Wrong! Just because people die, it doesn't mean they want to stick around like you! Once your dead, your dead! It's time to move on! Go to Heaven, the Farplane, whatever! Why don't you just go somewhere there is no pain! Leave the living be and let them have their own lives! We were asked to get rid of Sin to save lives and that's what we plan on doing! And we are not going to let a couple of evil dead guys stop us!" He snapped.

Mika growled angrily and pointed at Zell. "You speak out of line, Guardian! One more toe out of line….!" Zell cut him off by kicking the wooden railing. "You'll do what, Maester Mika! Kill me! Believe me! You do that, I'll just come back as an **_unsent_** and kick your old ass! I don't care if you do anything to me, old dude! But you will not hurt my friends! I've had it up to here, about this stupid Yevon thing!" He exclaimed.

The Maesters all looked at each other with shock. "I am not from Spira, dudes! I am not a follower of Yevon or an Al Bhed, or whatever! I am a SeeD from Balamb Garden, a mercenary school who teaches my kind how to fight! And there is one thing that they teach us! It is Life will always prevail over death! There is always a new beginning for everyone! We were taught that no matter how powerful or wise you are, you never use your power for evil deeds! And killing other people just so that they can be just like you is not good! It's pure evil!" He yelled.

Seymour pointed at him with a evil glint in his eyes. "Take them away! I have heard enough!" He ordered. Guards ran forward and began guiding them away. They practically had to fight Zell to get him to go with them. Zell kept struggling to get away to face the Maesters. "You will pay in Hell! I'll make sure of that!" His voice echoed in the room as he was pulled out.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy 8 or 10 characters, as of yet but I do plan on highjacking Squaresoft and stealing the rights to the character. :whispers: but you didn't hear that from me. :winks:

Hey, everyone! Thanks for the reviews even though there weren't that many. But still. Any review makes me happy. Unless they're #&&$$ flamers. Anywho, in this chapter, the crew gets away, of course. And Zell gets to build a strong relationship with our lovely and favorite Al Bhed.

Chapter 14.

They sitting in a jailcell hanging from the ceiling. Zell was sitting against the side listening to Tidus freaking out. Auron was watching him. "Get me outta here! I want out now! You hear me!" Tidus screamed. Zell winced. "You waste your breath." The swordsman said. Zell nodded. "Yeah. Mind doing us a favor and shut up? I think your going to make my eardrums die." He said sarcastically.

Tidus gave him a look but then sighed and sat down next to him. "Man, I hope Yuna's okay." He said. Auron nodded at him. "She's strong. She'll make it." He said. Tidus looked up at him. "She'll make it? What, so she can die? Why is it everything in Spira seems to revolve around people dying?" He asked. Zell sighed shaking his head. Auron smirked. "Ah, the spiral of death." He said. Tidus and Zell blinked looking up at him. "Huh?" they both muttered.

"Summoners challenge the bringer of death, Sin and die doing so. Guardians give their lives to protect their Summoner. The Fayth are the souls of the dead. Even the Maesters of Yevon are unsent. Spira is full of Death. Only Sin is reborn and then only bring more death. It is a cycle of death spiraling endlessly." He said. Zell sighed and shook his head. "Man, I'm starting to hate Spira."

His eyes lit up and he looked at Tidus. "Hey, Tidus. Want to come live in Gaia?" he gave Auron a sarcastic look. "There's nothing about death there." He said. Auron chuckled. They went quiet for a long time. Zell slouched a little. "Man, look where my big mouth got us. Again." He said. Tidus looked at him. "Huh?" He asked. Zell shook his head. "My mouth is always causing trouble. First it was Timber, then it was the Desert prison and getting beat up. Why is it always me making the trouble." He said.

Tidus shook his head. "Hey, Zell. What you said to those Maesters, it was the truth." He said. Zell looked at him. "Yeah, but was it the smart thing to say? I mean, look where I landed us." He said. Auron shook his head. "Smart thing, no. Right thing, yes. You did well." He said. Zell smiled up at him sadly. They remained quiet.

Finally Kinoc walked up on a walkway. "Come out. Your sentence has been decided." He said. Auron snorted. "Sentence? Don't you mean execution?" He asked. Kinoc rose an eyebrow. "Really, now? What person would execute a dear friend?" He asked. Auron nodded at him as he spoke. "You would." He shot. Kinoc laughed and led them out with series of guards.

Zell and Tidus was standing together with several guards behind them. "Looks like you're next." A guard said. Tidus looked at him. "Next for what?" he asked The guard roughly shoved Tidus into the water. "Get going!" He barked. "Ahh!" Tidus gasped as he splashed into the water. Next the guard shoved Zell, who landed head first.

When he surfaced he gave the guards a dark look. "Dumbass!" He yelled. Tidus growled placing a hand on Zell's shoulder. "Where's everybody else?" He asked. The guard nodded. "Floating down there somewhere, maybe." He then turned away. Zell felt like climbing out and beat the guard to a bloody pulp but Tidus pulled him away. They swam around until they found Wakka.

"Oooh! You made it!" Wakka said happily. The three high-five each other. Rikku swam up. "Zell!" She said merrily. Zell waved at her. "Hey, Rikku." He said with a smile. Tidus looked at Wakka. "What's our sentence?" he asked. Wakka snorted. "Think they expect us to give up and die down here." He said folding his arms as he floated in the water. Zell and Tidus looked at each other. "Well that's a lame way to kill someone." Tidus said. Zell nodded. "Very lame." He muttered.

Rikku looked around. "Where's Yunie?" She asked. Tidus shook his head. "I don't know." He said. Zell shrugged. "Wonder if we should wait for her." She said. Zell shook his head. "Hmm. Let's wait at the exit." He said. Tidus nodded and the four began to swim.

Back on the surface, the Maesters were talking to each other. Mika looked at Seymour. "How fares the Ronso Maester?" He asked. Seymour shook his head. "It seems my father's murder troubles him." He said. Mika laughed. "Ever the Ronso. Hard headed, hardly useful." He said. Seymour looked at him. "However, the Summoner Yuna, daughter to High Summoner Braska. She may be of some use to us alive." He said.

Mika turned away from him. "She has disturbed the order of Yevon. She cannot be allowed to live." He said. Seymour nodded. "I understand." He bowed to him. Kinoc put his hand on the Guado/human's shoulder. "Let it go, Seymour. No one thrown into the Via Purifico has ever survived." He said. Seymour shrugged off his hand. "Yet there is always a small chance that they might. Place guards at the exit. Kill any who emerge." Mika said.

Seymour bowed again. "Sir, leave that to me." He said. Mika turned back and looked at him. "First your father, now your bride?" he asked. Seymour nodded. "Allow me to do this because she is my bride." He said. Kinoc gave him a suspicious look. "Wait. I will go too." He said. Seymour looked at him. "You do not trust me?" He asked. Kinoc gave him a look. "Would you trust a man who murdered his father?" He asked. Seymour just looked at him. "Very well. As you wish." He began to walk with Kinoc behind him. He looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes. "Lady Yuna, forgive me."

Yuna was walking around on the dry land on her own. She spotted Kimahri standing alone and hurried over to him. "Yuna, sorry we left you alone." He said. Yuna smiled. "No, it's okay." She said. They began to walk together through the maze like dungeon until they found Auron. Auron looked at them. "There must be an exit somewhere. We search." He said. They travelled together searching for a way out.

Suddenly they found Isaaru. Yuna blinked in surprise. Isaaru looked over and looked surprised himself. "Lady Yuna. So it is you." He said. Yuna walked over to him. "We rode the airship to the Calm Lands then came to Bevelle. Maester Kinoc summoned us then. Ordered us to 'deal with the traitors.' " He said. Auron looked darkly at him. "You will fight us?" He asked. Isaaru sighed. "The temples orders are law. Even if you are Lord Braska's flesh and blood. You're a traitor. Forgive me, Lady Yuna." He said. Yuna nodded.

She stepped forward and they began to fight with their aeons facing each other. One by one they fought. It didn't last long because Yuna's aeons were stronger than Isaaru's. His aeons were all defeated. Isaaru was knocking off his feet during the battle between his dragon aeon and Yuna's.

Yuna hurried forward to help him up but he shook his head. "Stay away. There's a way to the surface up ahead." He said. Yuna sighed and bowed to him. She hurries away with Kimahri after her. Auron walked up to Isaaru and looked down at him. "Your pilgrimage is over."

Back with Tidus, Zell, Wakka and Rikku, they were still swimming around. They were still looking for everyone or an exit. Hoping that they would find both. "Man, where are we?" Zell asked. Tidus shook his head. "No idea." He said. Suddenly hundreds of pyreflies formed right in front of the creating a monster. Zell jumped back looking shocked. It was wyrm again. "Aw, not you again!" He grumbled.

The four looked at each other. "Well, let's get rid of it!" Wakka said. Tidus nodded and they surrounded the thing and began attacking it. Zell punched and kicked it hard. Rikku threw grenades at it. Tidus slashed it. Wakka threw his ball. But for some reason it didn't seem to kill it. "What the heck! Why isn't it dying!" Rikku gasped after getting hit back. Zell gritted his teeth and looked the wyrm over. Then he realized. "It's a zombie! I get it, I get it. Throw potions at it! I've got some healing magic that would help." He said.

Tidus looked at him. "What! Zell, we're trying to kill it not cure it!" He said. Zell shook his head holding up his hand. He threw a green spell at it and the thing roared with pain. "It's already dead, Tidus! Using curative magic or items will get rid of it!" He said. Wakka chuckled nervously. "I hope your right, Zell."

He threw a potion at it and to his surprise, it hurt the monster. Zell grinned. "Well, let's see how you like this one, buster." He said throwing a Full Life spell at it. The wyrm roared and exploded into pyreflies and vanished. Rikku jumped for joy. "You were right, Zell!" She sang. She jumped on him and hugged him. Zell laughed and set her down. Tidus and Wakka devilishly grinned at each other thinking the same thing.

They finally found land and began walking away from the water, soaking wet and tired. Rikku was walking close to Zell shivering because she was scared. She was getting tired of being in the Via Purifico now. She wanted out of there. Finally they spotted the others waiting. Rikku smiled brightly. "Yunie! You're all right? We were so worried. It's good to have you back!" She said running up to Yuna and hugging her.

Yuna laughed and hugged her cousin back. "Thank you." She said. Tidus walked up to her and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh….I….uh…" He was cut off by a sharp gasp from Wakka and Zell. "You!" The SeeD exclaimed. Everyone spun around and saw Seymour, Kinoc, 3 Guado soliders and one Bevelle soldier walking towards them. The soldier was holding up Kinoc before letting him drop onto his stomach. He just lied there motionless.

Auron hurried forward. "Kinoc!" He gasped. Tidus growled. "Why, you!" He exclaimed. Seymour gave him a dull look. "I have saved him. He was a man who craved power. And great power he had but feared losing it. Trembling at unseen enemies he spent his days scheming petty schemes. Chased by his fears never know rest." He paused looked at the dead Kinoc. "You see, now he has no worries. He has been granted sleep eternal. Death is a sweet slumber." He said.

Zell growled clenching his fists. "All the pain of life is gently swept away. Ah, yes. So you see. If all life were to end in Spira, all suffering would end. Don't you see? That, Yuna, is why I need you. Come Lady Yuna. Come with me to Zanarkand, the lost city of the dead. With death on our side, we will save Spira and for this…I will take from you your strength, Yuna, your life, and become the next Sin. I will destroy Spira. I will save it." Seymour said.

The SeeD shook his head looking disgusted. "Your totally nuts, blue haired bastard!" He exclaimed. Tidus nodded looking angrily. Kimahri growled and ran forward thrusting his spear into Seymour's chest. Seymour and Kimahri stared at each other with coolness in their eyes. Then Seymour looked down at the spear. "Unpleasant. Very well. I will give you your death. You seem to want it so." He said holding up his hand and a rod appeared. Dark energy was radiating from it.

Suddenly pyreflies surrounded his body and Seymour transformed into white being with purple armor and huge strange wings in his back. He floated in the air as Kimahri stepped back holding his spear. He quickly turned around and waved the others off. "Run! Protect Yuna!" He roared. Auron turned and started to run. "Go!" Tidus shook his head. "No way! I'm fighting!" He exlaimed. Zell nodded tightening his gloves. "Me too!"

Auron turned around taking out his sword. He held the blade up to their faces. "I said go!" He growled. Tidus and Zell looked wide eyed at each other then at Yuna who nods. They turned and ran leaving Kimahri behind. The group ran as fast as they could a few fair feet away before Yuna stopped. "I won't leave Kimahri behind!" She said turning back. Auron looked at her. "He is a Guardian. Protecting you is everything." He said. Yuna sharply looked at him. "Auron!"

Zell looked at them. "We can't leave him behind. He's one of us." He said. Tidus nodded. "That's right! We're Guardians. Yeah, and you know what that means?" He turned to Yuna. "Yuna, anywhere you go, I'll follow!" He said. Zell grinned and nodded. Yuna smirked at them. "Anywhere I go?" She asked. The two blondes nodded. "Yeah, anywhere!" they both said. Yuna smiled. "Well then…" She paused looking at her two guardians. They all grinned. "Let's go!" They all said and ran towards Seymour.

"Hey, Kimahri! Leave some for us!" Tidus yelled. Wakka heistated then shook his head. "Hey! Wait for me!" He called running after them. Rikku jumped and down. "Me too!" She said running after them. Lulu walked up to Auron and looked at him. "I'll go too." She said and walked after them. Auron watched them then smirked and hurried after them.

The group hurried to Kimahri's side and prepared to fight. "Your going down, Seymour!" Zell yelled tightening his gloves and punching his fists together. Tidus nodded. "Yeah!" He and Rikku exclaimed. Kimahri rolled his eyes and shook his head. They charged and began fighting the powerful enemy.

Seymour tried his hardest to hit them but kept missing because of Zell. The SeeD would run up and punch him when he tried to hit the others catching him off guard. The battle was fierce but it was't that bad. Zell finally got fed up and let Quesacoatl out shocking the crap out of Seymour. Yuna thought that was amusing and called out Ixion.

Finally they defeated him. Seymour evaporated in a cloud of smoke and pyreflies making everyone jump for joy. Zell jumped up and down pumping his fist. Rikku cheered and hugged Wakka then Tidus. Kimahri just stood up straight and said nothing. Tidus and Yuna looked at each other with smiles.

"_We finally got rid of Seymour. But not for long. I knew he'd be back._

_However, even though we won, Yuna had lost something. _

_I knew Tidus could see it too. _

_Yevon had betrayed Yuna. _

_Her faith in Yevon was broken and it couldn't be fixed. _

_I knew Tidus wanted to say something to help and so did I._

_But then again….it wasn't my place. It was Tidus'."_

The group were sitting near a big tree near Lake Macalania. They all were all resting and trying to get some sleep. Either that or conversing together. Yuna had wandered off wanting to be alone. Zell was sitting next to Tidus. "Well?" Wakka asked. Auron nodded sitting down. "We're all clear. We will have to avoid Bevelle in the future. Yuna?" He asked. Rikku shook her head. "She said she wanted to be alone." She said. Auron nodded. "Of course." He said. Zell looked at Tidus who stood and walked away from the camp to where Yuna was sitting.

Zell sighed and looked at the ground. He felt someone tap his shoulder. Looking up, Zell found that it was Rikku. She smiled at him and tossed her head to the side beckoning him to go with her. Zell blinked and then nodded. He stood and followed her into the shadows. "What's up?" he asked. Rikku put her finger to her mouth and waved her hand to him.

They slowly walked through bushes towards a small lake with a large tree sitting in the middle. It was a beautiful sight. It took Zell's breath away. Rikku looked around then pointed. "Over there." She whispered and then sat down. Zell looked and saw that she was looking at Tidus and Yuna. The two were talking to each other. "Uh…isn't this invading their privacy?" He asked. Rikku reached up and grabbed his hand.

"Oh, quit being such a baby and sit down." She said roughly pulling him down. Zell gasped as he was yanked down but kept himself from yelling out. He sat next to Rikku and they watched their friends talk. The two blondes were quiet for a long time before they saw Tidus and Yuna start swimming around in the water.

"I wonder what they're saying." Rikku whispered. Zell shook his head. "Whatever it is, it's none of our business." He said starting to stand. Rikku looked up at him. "What, your not at least a bit of interested what's going to happen?" She asked. Zell shook his head. "I've learned to mind my own business. I've tried spying on my friends' private time once and almost got skinned alive by my friend Squall. He got mad when he found out that I was spying on him and Rinoa." He said.

Rikku stood and looked at him with her arms folded. Her eyes then wandered back to where Tidus and Yuna was. She gasped with a slight giggle rise up making Zell turn and look. Tidus and Yuna was kissing each other. Pyreflies all around them. Zell smiled softly and then placed his hand on Rikku's shoulder. "Come on, Rikku. Let's leave them alone." He said. Rikku looked up at him then nodded.

The two walked through the trees together. Rikku sighed a sad sigh. Zell looked at her. "What? What's wrong?" he asked. Rikku looked at him and shook her head. "Oh, nothing. I'm just…I'm happy for Yuna. I could see it from the beginning Tidus had the hots for her." She said smiling. Zell tilted his head. "But that's not what's bothering you, is it?" he asked. Rikku shook her head. "No. It's just….." She paused and looked away.

Zell tilted his head. "What?" He asked. Rikku sighed. "Nothing. You'll laugh." She said. Zell shook his head. "No I won't. I promise." He said. Rikku turned away and leaned against the tree looking back in the direction that they came from. "I see Yuna and Tidus together and am happy. But I'm sad. It makes me wish….it makes me wonder if I would ever be in that same position. Being held by someone who loved me. Someone to comfort me if I'm sad or lonely." She sighed lowering her head.

"You know what I mean?" She asked closing her eyes. Zell stared at her then his eyes softened. He smiled softly. "I know exactly what you mean. I've always felt alone when I was near couples." He said. Rikku looked at him. "Really?" She asked. Zell nodded stuffing his hands into his pockets and looking up at the sparkling trees. "Yeah. I've watched Squall and Rinoa be together. They're happy. Then there's Irvine and Selphie. Then Quistis and Seifer." He paused turning back.

"I've even had my share for a little while but it….it wasn't like how I'd thought. I used to date this library girl who had the hotts for me for awhile. But then after we got together, I reliezed why I was dating her. It was because I felt bad for her. She tried so hard to get my attention but then when she had it…it just didn't feel right. She dumped me because she figured that I was being a block head and not paying attention to her. But it's kind of hard when you're an Instructor and teaching kids how to fight."

Rikku blinked at him. "You're a teacher?" She asked. Zell nodded. "Kind of hard to believe but yeah. I am. Anyway, I've never really had a real relationship. And ever since, I've always felt…like I was invading everyone's privacy when I was around them." He said. Rikku smiled. "Your amazing, Zell. I've never met someone like you." She said. Zell shrugged. "Anyway, you've got your entire life ahead of you to find that special someone." He said.

The Al Bhed stared at him then lowered her head. "…….I've found him.….." She paused. Zell looked at her. "Huh?" he asked in confusion. Rikku sighed and then stepped up. She got closer and then leaned her head against Zell's chest. Zell stared down at her with confusion. He heard her sniff as if she was crying. "And I'm afraid……I'm afraid he'll disappear when this is over." She whispered. Zell tilted his head and then lifted his hand touching Rikku's chin. He lifted her chin to look at her.

His baby blue eyes met her green swirled ones. They were shimmering with tears. Zell saw the passion in her eyes and it hit him. He was who she was talking about. The SeeD blinked then his face softened. He smiled down at her. Rikku smiled back. She reached up to wipe a tear from her face but Zell caught her hand and held it. He gave her a soft smile and then bent down kissing a tear away from her cheek.

Rikku closed her eyes and then turned her face a little. Zell looked her over then he met her lips with his. Rikku's eyes opened and they looked each other in the eye. They smiled and deepened the kiss. Zell's arms went around Rikku's waist and pulled her closer. Rikku wrapped her arms around Zell's neck to keep herself from falling. Her knees were feeling weak and ready to collapse under her.

After a long time and their one kiss that seemed to last for awhile, they broke apart smiling at each other. "…..I think….I think we better go back or everyone will get suspicious." Rikku whispered against Zell's tattooed side. Zell nodded breathing against her face. "Yeah…." He pulled away and offered his hand to her. Rikku smiled and took it. Hand in hand, they walked back to camp.

They arrived just as Yuna and Tidus were. Rikku let go of Zell's hand and hurried over to them. She seemed to talk to Tidus about something then Tidus walked past her meeting Zell. The two smiled at each other and then went over to the group. Rikku and Yuna walked to the group who was waiting. Yuna looked around.

"Sir Auron? Wakka? Lulu, Kimahri, Rikku, everyone, we leave at dawn." She paused looking down. "I'm sorry for putting you through all of this. And…um…" She paused. Auron shook his head. "Enough. You need your rest." He said. Zell nodded sitting down by the fire. "Yeah, Yunie. We're behind you all the way." He said smiling. Yuna smiled and nodded. "Yes. Good night." She said going to lay down.

Everyone started to go asleep. Rikku went over to where Zell was laying and nudged him with her foot. Zell looked up and smiled at her. He could see she was nervous. "Um…Zell, can I…." She was saying. But Zell held up a hand to shush her. He reached up and took her hand pulling her down softly. "Sure. You can sleep by me." He said. Rikku smiled and curled up next to him. They both fell asleep. Unaware that Auron was watching with one eye open. He smirked then closed it.


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. When I started writing this fanfic, I thought that Zell and Rikku would make quite the cute couple. So I decided to throw them together. Anyway in this chapter,

Chapter 15.

Dawn approached and the group went on. They walked out of the forest into a large field full of green grass and series of high hills. It was the largest field Zell had ever seen. Far off across the field was a mountain. Zell looked around with awe. "The Calm Lands. Long ago, the High Summoners fought Sin here. The road ends here. Beyond, there's no towns, no villages. Only endless plains." Lulu announced.

Auron looked at the others. "Many Summoners stray from their path and lose their way here." He said. Yuna looked up at the sky then fell back to lay in the grass. "I've always known where to go." She said. Tidus looked down at her and shook his head. "I….I won't let you die. I'll find a way, somehow." He said holding out his hand. Yuna reached up and took it letting Tidus pull her up. The group looked around the plains. "Let's go." Yuna said and walked away. Zell looked at Tidus who had a deep thoughtful look on his face.

"I knew we were running out of time 

_to think of a way to stop Yuna from dying. _

_And I knew that I couldn't do anything for it. _

_It was Tidus' job. _

_But then…..why was I here? _

_There was only one thought that ran across my mind._

_I was to kill Sin. And….and maybe die doing it."_

The walked through the plains. Zell could see several Chocobos off in the distance but something scared them and they ran off. The SeeD smiled and shook his head. He felt someone slid their hand into his and he turned to see Rikku smiling up at him. He smiled back and they looked around. The group walked up to an item shop and they decided to take a break there.

Zell sat down with Rikku sitting next to him. He didn't mind one bit. At least she didn't interrupt him in his meditation that he began. He was just sitting there when he felt a strange energy approaching them. He opened his eyes and saw a man walking towards them. Lulu gasped when she saw him.

"Father Zuke!" She gasped. The man, Zuke smiled at her. "Long time no see." He said with a nod. He looked at Yuna. "You are Yuna? Hmm. You certainly don't look like Maester Kinoc's murderer." He said. Wakka looked uneasily. "What'd you say?" he asked. Yuna hurried forward. "Please, tell us what has happened!" She said. Zuke nodded. "Maester Mika just issued a personal order, you know. It said that you and your guardians murdered Maester Kinoc and fled. We are to kill you on sight, or so it says." He said.

Zell growled a little daring the man to try something but Auron held out a hand to him. "What of Bevelle?" He asked. Zuke paid no attention to Zell. "Things are calm on the surface but the depths are turbulent. After the death of Maester Kinoc, Kelk Ronso left Yevon." He said. Auron nodded. "Convenient. Getting around will be easier with Yevon in disarray." He said. Zuke nodded back to Auron. "But be careful, my friends. You have been branded enemies of Yevon. You should avoid temples for the time being." He said.

Yuna nodded to him. "Thank you, Father Zuke, for your warning." She said. Lulu stepped closer. "Father, you came all the way here just to tell us this?" She asked. Zuke smiled with a short laugh. "To tell you the truth, I was a little curious to see…" He paused looking at Yuna. "This Summoner you are guarding. I hope her pilgrimage goes well. For your sake too." He said. Lulu nodded. "Thank you, father." She said. 

Zuke then turned his eyes onto Zell. "I also came to see this stranger everyone has been talking about." He said. Everyone blinked and looked at Zell who blinked in surprise. "Huh? Me?" he asked pointing at himself. Zuke smiled. "So it is you. They said that this stranger had a strange marking on his face. So it must be you." He tilted his head studying the SeeD.

Zell blinked again. "Uh…..okay. But why did you come to see me?" he asked. Zuke shook his head. "Just curious. There has been a rumor in Bevelle about the marked stranger, you." He said. Tidus stared. "What sort of rumor?" He asked scratching his head. Zuke looked at him. "Hmm. Just something about how this stranger upset Maester Mika. He has specifically ordered that if this stranger was with Lady Summoner Yuna, to kill him as quickly as we could." He looked back at Zell with squinted eyes.

"Strange how one man so young could upset a Maester like this. It must be very annoying for the Maester to lose little of his reputation because of you. Word has it that you said something that Mika doesn't want out. Something that may have changed the teachings of Yevon." He said. Zell leaned back with a shrug. "Uh…..sorry?" He suggested. Zuke laughed and shook his head. "Do not fret, my boy. To tell you the truth, I found it very funny how you made a Maester look like a fool." He blinked and smiled shaking his head. "I must be off. I shall pray for all of you." He bowed to everyone first then looked at Zell and bowed again. He then turned and walked away.

Zell stared at where Zuke was standing then put on a freaked out look. "Man, that was weird." He said. Tidus looked at him and nodded. He turned his eyes back onto the others. "Who was that?" he asked. Lulu looked at him with a smile on her face. "Until half a year ago, he was a summoner. Wakka and I were his guardians." She said. Wakka nodded scratching his neck. "It was kind of a short pilgrimage." He said.

Lulu nodded. "He gave up halfway. Here, on this plain. Now he is a monk at the Bevelle temple. This is my third pilgrimage as a guardian. Father Zuke was my second. And my first well….it ended her too. I've never been to the lands beyond. Mt. Gagazet towers to the north and Zanarkand lies beyond that." She said. Zell could see a hidden pain in her eyes. But he didn't say anything.

He looked at Tidus who was talking to Yuna. "So we are officially traitors then." She said with a sigh. Tidus shook his head. "Hey, let them say what they want." He said. Yuna smiled at him. "It's okay. I'm not worried. Well maybe just a little. It's so hard not to be." She said. Tidus smiled.

"Hey, it's okay to worry. And if it gets too rough, just yell." He said. Zell laughed catching their attention. They smiled and laughed with. Yuna nodded. "Okay. I might just do that." She said.

Tidus nodded. "Yeah." He said. Yuna looked around. "I wonder if my father got lost here, too?" She said. Tidus folded his arms. "Maybe, with my old man helping him." He said. Yuna smiled shaking her head. "Maybe I'll ask Sir Auron." She said. Tidus rose an eyebrow looking over at Auron with Yuna and Zell. "Auron? That grouch never tells me anything." He said. Yuna and Zell laughed. They could tell that Auron heard that but he was ignoring them. Yuna tried to impersonate Auron's voice. "That is none of your business." She giggled. Tidus grinned. "Not that he keeps out of other people's business, you know what I mean?" He asked. Zell shook his head. "Come on, guys. Stop teasing Auron." He said. The two laughed. 

Zell went back to his meditation pushing everything out of his mind at the moment. He heard Wakka sit down close by. Kimahri was standing off close by. "Gagazet is Ronso land. Kimahri home." He announced. Zell opened his eyes and looked up at him. Tidus was standing there too. "hey! We might meet your family." He said with a smile.

Kimahri shook his head. "Kimahri has no family." He said. Tidus frowned. "Oh. Sorry." He said. Zell looked down but could feel Kimahri's eyes shift to him. "But Kimahri not alone." He said. Zell looked up and saw Kimahri smiling softly. The SeeD smiled back and nodded. He knew what he meant. He meant he wasn't alone because he had everyone with him.

The group rested for an hour before going on. They crossed the Calm Lands and began going up a trail to the mountain. They were approaching a bridge now when suddenly….."Halt!" Two Guado walked up from the side. "Summons from Lord Seymour. Come with us!" One ordered. Zell looked disgusted. "Seymour! Man, doesn't that guy ever just die!" He said dramatically. Yuna looked angry. "We have nothing to discuss with Maester Seymour!" She snapped. Tidus nodded looking annoyed. "Yeah, so out of our way!" He growled.

"Lord Seymour's commands must be obeyed. You will come!" One Guado said. The other nodded. "We warn you, the maester doesn't need you alive." He growled. Zell cracked his knuckles. "Well that's too damn bad." He growled. From the path under the bridge a stone robot stomped up and towards the group. Everyone stood ready to fight. "We warned you!" The Guado said running away.

The group glared up ward at the robot. "Man, this is getting annoying. Too many disruptions in our journey." Zell said. They charged forward and began attacking the robot one at a time. They hit it hard. Zell had dive under it's legs once. He attacking from behind with water spells. Rikku threw her bombs at it causing several chunks of rock flying. They finally defeated it.

They began walking down the path that robot came from. Tidus looked around. "This isn't the way in?" He asked. Lulu looked at him. "That way leads down into the valley." She said. Wakka looked at her. "Wow, you know your way around, ya?" He asked. Lulu looked down and walked on. Wakka blinked. "Huh?" He muttered. Zell shook his head. 'Something's not right with Lulu.' He thought.

They walked down into the valley and arrive at a cave where purple mist was rising out of it. Rikku ran inside to look around then ran back out. "Where are we?" She asked. Lulu stared at the cave with sadness in her eyes. "The Fayth is inside. As are the fiends." She said. Wakka gasped and jumped back. "Hey! This where…." He was cut off when Lulu nodded. Tidus looked at her. As did Zell. "Where what?" He asked. Lulu sighed lowering her eyes. "The Summoner I guarded on my first pilgrimage….died here." She said. No one spoke. "Yuna, let's go. The Fayth awaits." Lulu spoke. Everyone but Lulu and Wakka walked in. Wakka was looking at the sad look on her face then he turned and walked in. Lulu sighed and lowered her eyes and then followed them inside. 

The group traveled through the "Cavern of the Stolen Fayth", as Lulu put it, coming to a room. They looked around quietly. Rikku was the one to break the silence. "What's a fayth doing in a place like this?" She asked. Tidus shook his head. "Don't ask me." He said. Zell looked around feeling a weird feeling. Something was in there but they couldn't see anyone.

"They say it was stolen for a temple long ago." Lulu said. Zell looked at her. "Huh?" He asked. Auron looked at him. "With no fayth, Summoners cannot train. Without training, they cannot call the Final Aeon. With the final Aeon, they cannot defeat Sin. That is why." He said. Rikku blinked. "Cause then the Summoner won't die!" She said. Wakka looked at them. "That must be what the theif was thinking." He said.

No one spoke for a few minutes. Tidus then nodded. "I kinda agree with him." He admitted. Both Rikku and Zell nodded. They walked through the cavern arriving in another room. That was then the weird feeling got stronger. Pyreflies began to form something. "Peh! Another Guado fiend?" Wakka asked folding his arms. Kimahri shook his head. "No. An unsent." He said nodding forward.

The pyreflies formed an image of a woman. Lulu walked forward. "It is…It's you, is it not, Lady Ginnem? Forgive me. I was too young." She said. Auron looked at Yuna, who stepped forward and started to send Ginnem. But suddenly the woman sent a spell flying at Yuna. Zell was the closest to her, so he jumped forward and batted it away with his hand only to wince and shake the pain off. Lulu shook her head.

"There is no human left in you, now is there?" She asked. Ginnem looked at her and lowered her arm. "Very well, then. Allow me to perform my last duty to you. My last as your guardian." Lulu said. The group hurried forward. As they did the ground began to shake making everyone stop.

Ginnem waved her hands and suddenly a large Aeon appeared. Yuna gasped stepping back. Zell stared wide eyed. "What is that?" He asked. Auron looked at him. "Yojimbo, a very powerful Aeon. One that we don't really want to face but must." He said. Zell shook his head and stood in a fighting stance. Everyone followed through and began fighting against the Aeon.

However this one was much harder fighting. Yojimbo had a sword that he slashed towards the group. Zell had almost gotten hit several times. Luckily he moved fast. He however did get a nasty slash in the arm causing him to bleed. "Argh!" He cried out. Rikku gasped. "Zell!" She cried out having to duck the sword. Yuna threw her hand back. "Everyone move! I'm summoning Bahamut!" She cried out. Zell's eyes shot open and looked at her. "Huh!" He cried out.

Suddenly a large dragon appeared. It snarled at Yojimbo and began attacking him. Zell stared with wide eyes. "That's….Bahamut?" He whispered holding onto his bleeding arm. He watched the dragon aeon leap in the air and sent Mega Flare at the offending Aeon. Yojimbo growled in pain and vanished. Zell still stared at the dragon, who turned it's eyes onto him and gave a smirk then vanished.

Lulu stared at the spot where Ginnem used to be. "Strange. I thought it would be sadder, somehow. Maybe I've gotten used to farewells." She said. Wakka looked at her. "You're stronger now." He said. Lulu turned to him and smiled softly. "Wakka. I hope you're right." She looked at Yuna. "Yuna, the fayth is inside. Go do what you came to do." She said. Yuna nodded and went in. Everyone waited for her then when she came out they left the cavern. Zell paused looking down at Yuna and Tidus staring off into the distance. Zell turned his own eyes towards the Calm Lands.

"_I think…..I think I knew why Yuna would just stare off like she does. _

_She was saying goodbye to the world. _

_I began to wonder…..would I ever see the places I wanted to see again?_

_Probably not if I was going to pull off what I've been planning since_

_I found out about Yuna and the Final Aeon. I wasn't going to let anyone die."_

They reached the base of Mt. Gagazet. For some reason it was deserted. Zell looked around. "It's quiet." He whispered. Kimahri looked a little confused but then he jerked his head to the side and growled.

Suddenly something fell from above and landed in front of them. It was Biran Ronso. Zell growled seeing him. He hated this guy too much as it was. Then Kelk appeared. He walked towards the group with Yenke behind him. Everyone tensed for a fight. "Summoner Yuna and Guardians, leave here at once! Gagazet is Ronso land, sacred mountain of Yevon. The mountain will not bear the footsteps of infidels!" Kelk snarled. Biran growled. "Enemy of Yevon is enemy of Ronso! Leave, traitors!" He growled. Kimahri growled back. Yuna shook her head. "I have cast aside Yevon! I follow the temple no more!" She said. 

Kelk growled. "Then you will die by those words!" Yuna's face darkened. "So be it. Yevon has warped the teachings and betrayed us all!" She said. Wakka nodded folding his arms. "Nothing but a bunch of low down tricksters, eh?" He said. Tidus and Zell nodded. "Yeah!" They both said along with Rikku. Yuna shook her head. "We have no regrets." She said. Yenke snarled. "Blasphemers!" He snarled.

Kimahri growled and hurried forward to face Biran. He had to look up at him because he was shorter than Biran but he showed no fear. They just glared at each other. "A summoner and her guardians……" Kelk said. Lulu stepped forward. "Lord Kelk Ronso if I may. Have you not also turned your back on Bevelle?" She asked. Auron nodded. "But still, you guard Gagazet as a Ronso, not a Maester. Yuna is much the same." He said. Everyone nodded.

Biran blinked with surprise then growled. "Elder Kelk! Let Biran rend them asunder!" He snarled. Yenke joined his side. "No escape! No one!" he agreed with a growl. Zell cracked his knuckles as he balled up his fist. "Just you try it! I dare you!" He taunted. Yuna nodded. "We will not flee. We will fight and continue on." She said. Kelk looked at her. "You have been branded a traitor but still you fight Sin? Lost to the Temple, hated by the people, yet you continue your pilgrimage? Everything lost! What do you fight for?" He asked.

Yuna sighed and shook her head. "I fight for Spira. The people long for the Calm. I can give it to them. It's all I can give. Defeating Sin, ending pain. This I can do." She said. Kelk shook his head.

"Even sacrificing yourself?" He muttered. He turned and started to walk away but stopped. He looked back at the others. "Ronso, let them pass! Summoner Yuna, your will is stronger than steel. Tempered steel that even the mightiest Ronso could not hope to bend. Yuna, we bow to your will. Now go. The sacred heights of Gagazet welcome you." He said. Yuna smiled and nodded. "We thank you." She said softly and then bowed. Everyone smiled and nodded. The group began walked away.

They were approaching a path when someone called out to them. "Halt!" Biran called. Everyone turned around and looked at him. Biran and Yenke were walking towards them. Both Tidus and Zell grumbled. "Haven't you bothered us enough?" Tidus asked.

Biran looked at Kimahri. "Summoner may pass. Guardians may pass. Kimahri not pass! Kimahri shame Ronso brothers. Kimahri forget his birth." He said. Yenke nodded. "Forget his people, forget his mountain. Little Ronso! Weakling Ronso!" He said. Biran nodded.

"Mountain hate the weak, hate the small. If you will climb…." He paused. Kimahri growled. "Then I must prove my strength!" He said. Biran smirked. "Think you will win? You not forget who took your horn! Never forget!" He growled. Yenke nodded. "Kimahri never beat brother Biran! Never win!" He said. Kimahri roared angrily. "This time, I win. I will win!" He said. Tidus stepped forward with Zell who tightened his gloves. But Kimahri held out his arms to them. "This some kind of Ronso thing?" Tidus asked.

Kimahri turned back and faced the two Ronso. "Kimahri problem." He said simply. Biran and Yenke stepped forward and Kimahri charged. The group just stayed back to watch. "Biran rend you asunder!" Biran growled. Yenke sneered. "Hornless! Hornless!" He laughed. Kimahri snarled angrily and charged at them. He swung his spear hitting Yenke back. They fought viciously. When Kimahri's spear was knocked out of his claws then he fought differently. He jumped on Biran throwing a punch at him.

Yenke jumped forward and grabbed Kimahri's arms yanking them back. But the blue Ronso threw him over his shoulder and kicked him. Zell had never really seen a Ronso fight before. But this was the most strangest thing he had ever seen. It was like watching a cat fight. Three giant cats snarling and growling at each other as they attacked. Kimahri was doing very well for fighting on his own. He finally knocked Yenke down and pinned Biran to the mountain floor.

"Biran yield!" He snarled. Biran panted a little as Kimahri backed away still having his claws and fangs ready. He then stood straight and proud looking. Biran got to one knee and huffed. Yenke was clutching his side. "Strong is Kimahri. Biran is happy." He turned and walked to the edge of the cliff.

"Sacred Mount Gagazet!" He shouted in a booming voice. "I honor the name of strong warrior who defeats Biran Remember always, Gagazet! That name is Kimahri!" He roared.

Kimahri stood up taller and folded his powerful arms. Zell smiled with the others. "Mountain knows Kimahri strong. Kimahri may pass." Yenke said bowing down. Biran nodded. "Summoner!" He said turned around. "We Ronso will stop pursuers from temple." He said. Yuna smiled. "Truly?" She asked. Biran nodded. "Penance for breaking Kimahri's horn, long ago." He said with a fist raised. Yenke nodded. "We crush enemies standing before!" He said raising his fist. Kimahri rose his fist standing in the same position as they did. "Kimahri crush enemies standing before!" He said.

Everyone smiled brightly. Zell felt very proud of Kimahri. He felt like he could yell with happiness for his friend. Biran stood straight. "You are most fortunate, Summoner." He said. Yuna smiled. "I thank you." She said. Yenke stood straighter too. "Ronso will shine your statue brightest." He said. Yuna nodded. "Thank you. But I fear that no one will make a statue for a traitor such as I am." She said.

The two Ronso looked at each other. "Then Ronso will make!" He said proudly. Yenke stuck out his chest. "With grand horn on head!" He said. Everyone cracked smiles and tried not to laugh at the awkward smile on Yuna's face. "That….would be wonderful." She said. The group walked on. They were on a cliff when Biran called again. "Summoner Yuna!"

Tidus looked annoyed. "What is it this time?" He asked. But to his surprise, Biran began to sing the Hymn of the Fayth. Yenke joined in. Then several Ronso walked up and sang with them. Zell stared with awe as they sang. They were singing in deep tones but it….it was strange.

"_It was weird listening to them sing. _

_I felt….I felt a deep respect coming from them._

_They respected us. And I was happy."_

The group continued on. They climbed higher and higher up the rocky path. Zell caught Rikku a few times when she slipped. She smiled at him as soon as she was fixed right. Everyone helped each other when they needed it. Wakka helped Lulu several times when she almost slipped. So it proved that she was not that graceful no matter how she wanted to show them.

They finally came to a large boulder with a spear sticking into the ground behind it. Lulu stepped up to it and looked down at it. "These mark the graves of Summoners and Guardians who failed." She said. They walked on finding more. "Summoners that die up here…aren't sent to the Farplane." She said. Zell looked at her. "Why not?" He asked. Lulu looked at him. "Who would send them? They die alone." She said. Tidus looked at her. "So that means…." He paused. Lulu looked at him next.

"Many have become fiends and they may want Yuna's company." She said. Tidus looked away. "Well, Yuna will be fine." He said. Lulu nodded. "You're right." She said. They continued to walk on. They reached another grave. Lulu sighed. "All this way, only to fail. It must have been tough." She said. They walked on.

Zell and Tidus fell behind a little to walk together to think. Rikku slowed down and walked beside Tidus. "Zanarkand is on the other side you know?" She asked. Tidus nodded. "I know." Zell looked at the two. Rikku bit her lip. "Yunie is gonna get the Final Aeon, you know?" She asked. Tidus sighed. "I know." He said. Rikku shook her head. "I still haven't thought of anything." She said. Tidus nodded. "Me neither." He muttered.

Rikku looked ready to cry. "What are we gonna do?" She asked. Tidus shook his head looking frustrated. "We'll do something! We just don't know enough yet. Until we do, we really can't help Yuna. Let's go to Zanarkand. We'll find something there. It'll all come together. I know it." He said. Zell stared at Tidus with awe. Tidus noticed. "What?" He asked. Zell smiled. "You just sounded like a leader for a second. I reminds me of Squall." He said.

Tidus stared then grinned. "Star of the Zanarkand Abes. Didn't anyone tell you?" He asked. Zell laughed softly. Rikku smiled and shook her head. Tidus walked on after the others. Zell smiled and started to walk. Rikku looked at him then her eyes grew wide. She let out a shriek making the two jump and turn around.

Suddenly a hand gripped Zell's jacket and he was looking at the smirking face of Seymour. Seymour was smirking at Tidus too. "Ah, the so called SeeD. And son of Jecht." He said. Zell struggled to yank out of Seymour's grip but couldn't. "Lemme go!" he demanded. Tidus ran forward. "Rikku, run ahead and tell Auron!" He yelled. Rikku looked dead scared. "B-but…you can't fight him alone…..and Zell…." She stammered.

Zell yanked away hard and slipped out of his sleeveless jacket just to get away from Seymour. "Just go, Rikku! Go!" He begged stumbling over a rock and landing on his side. Tidus quickly hurried forward to help him up. Rikku whimpered and ran away crying out Auron's name. Zell and Tidus stood facing Seymour. "You have both been a thorn in my side since I have first met you. And now it is your time to die Prepare yourself son of Jecht and Gaian." He said throwing Zell's jacket aside.

Zell and Tidus growled getting in fighting positions. "Not if we can help it!" They both growled. Zell punched his fists together. "Save some for Kimahri!" They heard Kimahri. The two turned their heads and found the rest of the group running up. Seymour smirked seeing Yuna. "Lady Yuna It is a pleasure." He said. Lulu looked at Yuna. "Yuna!" She warned. Yuna hurried forward and prepared to send the evil Maester. Seymour smirked. "A sending, so soon? Allow me to say something to the last Ronso before I leave." He laughed evilly.

"You was…..truly a gallant race. They threw themselves at me to bar my path. One after another." He said and gave a wicked giggle. Kimahri looked pained. "No…." He whispered. Yuna looked at him. "Kimahri…." She whispered. Seymour grinned. "You could end the suffering of this poor Ronso." He said.

Yuna looked at him. "I don't understand you." She said. Seymour smiled wickedly. "Allow Kimahri to die, and release him from his pain." He said turning. He walked to the edge of the cliff and looked outward. "Spira…is a land of suffering and sorrow caught in a spiral of death. To destroy, to heal, Spira, I will become Sin. Yes, with your help." He said looking back at Yuna. "Come with me, Yuna. Once I have become the next Sin, your father will be freed again." He said looking at Tidus.

Zell stared with wide eyes. 'He knows….' He thought. Tidus hung his head gritted his teeth. "What do you know?" He growled and darted towards Seymour his sword in hand. Seymour lifted up into the air when some kind of creature behind him. "Pitiful mortal. Your hope ends here." He began to merge with the thing forming a creature. "And your meaningless existence with it!" He roared.

Everyone stared wide eyed up at Seymour. "Man, this guy is pissing me off!" Zell yelled and threw spells at the fiend. Everyone began fighting hard against Seymour. Seymour sent attacks at the group hitting everyone. They fought Seymour long and hard. Zell wasn't holding back this time. He began throwing several of his strongest spells at him with the rage he had. Finally Seymour blew up and vanished.

Tidus was bent over and gasping from exhaustion. He looked up and growled. "And stay up there!" He yelled. He turned and started walking off. Everyone looked after him and started to follow but Yuna didn't move. "He will become Sin….with my help." She whispered. Everyone turned back looking at her. "Lies. Forget them." He said.

Yuna looked up at him. "If he becomes Sin, Sir Jecht will be saved." She said. Auron looked pained now and turned away. "We're leaving." He said starting to walk away. "You know something! Tell me!" Yuna cried out. Auron stopped but didn't say anything. Yuna ran up. "Tell me!" She begged. Tidus sighed and hung his head. "Sin's….my old man." He said. Everyone blinked. Except Zell. "You hit your head?" Wakka asked. Tidus looked up. "Sin is my old man. My old man became Sin. I don't know how or why he did it. I felt him inside, and when I did, I knew it was true. My old man is Spira's suffering. Sorry." He said. Yuna stared at him. "Even….knowing that Sin is your father…still you know, I must…." She said. Tidus nodded. "I know. Let's get him. I think my old man would want that." He said. 

Lulu stared. "You'd fight your own father?" She asked. Tidus nodded. "Yeah. No problem there." He said. "Uh…'bout your old man….you sure this ain't some kinda bad toxin dream or something? Then, Chappu….I uh, think I'll just pretend I didn't hear nothing. I'm getting confused, ya? Why…why'd all this have to happen?" He asked. Zell sighed lowering his head. He wanted to tell them about exactly what happened when Sin brought him to Spira. And for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to say it. "We'll learn when we arrive. Soon." He said walking on.


	17. Chapter 16

**_A/N: Hey there, everyone. I am sorry for taking so long to update. I was went to my cousin's wedding, talking about boring. I caught the boutique though. Everyone said I'm next to getting married, but I know for sure that's not ever going to happen. No offense to the guys, but some guys are complete blockheads and act like they don't have a friggen brain. _**

**_ Anyway, in this chapter, Zell gets to find out who that one kid is, the one that he keeps seeing around. (of course, we already know who it is and if you don't, sorry. You'll find out later.) READ ON! hehehe_**

****

**Chapter 16**.

They walked on along the Mount Gagazet trail. They stopped when they saw a large stone wall. Blue mist was floating all around it and dripping down it. Zell stared with awe when he noticed a thin funnel of blue energy upwards. "Wow!" Yuna said. They all stared at the sight for a while. Wakka looked amazed. "Wh-what are those? He asked. Yuna stared at them. "Those are fayth." She paused.

Just then she gasped. "A summoning! Someone is using these fayth! Someone is drawing energy from all of them!" She said. Zell looked at her with surprise. "This many?" He heard Rikku squeak. He stared with surprise. Something weird was going on. "Who wields power on this scale, and what could they be calling?" Lulu asked. Rikku turned around and hurried towards Auron.

"Hey, you know something, don't you? Spill the beans." She said. Auron stared at her then turned to walk away. "Look not to others for knowledge. This is your journey too." He said pausing.

Rikku scowled. "Yunie might die, you know?" She said. Tidus shook his head. "No…Auron's right." He said. Rikku blinked and looked at him. "Huh?" She asked. Tidus walked up to the wall staring at it. He reached forward and touches it.

Suddenly he gasped out, "Wha!" and covered his face with his arm. Zell didn't know exactly what happened to him either but once Tidus touched the wall, he felt a sharp migrane growing. He gasped and grabbed his head with pain. Darkness surrounded his vision. He clenched his eyes shut tight and gritted his teeth.

He suddenly found himself in a black area. Pyreflies all around him. He couldn't figure out what was going on. "Wh-where is everyone! Hello! Tidus! Rikku!" He spun around looking all around. It was exactly like the Time Compression. When he had gotten lost, like everyone else had. He remembered her had traveled in a dark beach near the ocean in the Time Compression but this…..he didn't know what this was. Zell started to run through the black emptiness. He ran as hard and fast as he could.

"Hello! Where did you all go! Yuna! Wakka! Auron!" He yelled. He stopped running and fell to his hands and knees. "What is going on here? This can't be happening again." He whispered. He curled up a little putting his forehead and on the black ground.

"Welcome." Someone said. Zell jumped and looked up. There stood that kid. The one whom he saw at the party. "You….your that kid." He said. The kid just stood there. "You remember me. We've meet a few times." He said calmly. Zell nodded getting to one foot. "Yeah, I remember! So you gonna tell me why you brought me to Spira! Why I keep seeing you and who you are!" he growled.

The kid just stood there motionless. "You better answer me, kid!" Zell growled angrily. "Don't be sad." The answer came unexpectedly. Zell blinked and stared. "Wha?" He asked. The kid nodded. "When this is over, don't be sad." He said. Zell stared. "What are you talking about?" He asked. The kid lifted his head a little and Zell saw white eyes. White eyes with now pupils. It was just like Bahamut's eyes. He remembered seeing those eyes before.

"W-wait……your…..your Bahamut?" Zell asked. The boy nodded. "You can say that." He said. Zell stared. "The dragon aeon?" He asked. The boy nodded again. "Yes." The SeeD tilted his head. "Bahamut the GF? The Guardian Force?" He asked un-surly. The boy, Bahamut, nodded. "Yes." Zell fell back onto his butt. "B-but…..so there is a connection to Spira and Gaia?" He asked. Bahamut nodded. "Yes. There is. Gaia is the twin moon of Spira. Both of them are moons. Moons of a bigger and brighter world." He said. Zell stared. "Why am I here? How did I get here?" He asked. Bahamut didn't answer. 

"Please, I must know, Bahamut. Is there anyway I can go home?" the SeeD asked. Bahamut still didn't answer. "Why aren't you answering?" Zell asked. The Fayth, GF, whatever you might want to call it, turned away. "We used our power to transport Sin to your world, to get you." He said. Zell stared with shock. "You…..you can do that?" He asked. Bahamut kept his back on Zell but nodded.

"Why! And who's we!" Zell asked. Bahamut turned back and suddenly several balls of light appeared. There stood Shiva, Ifrit, Diablos, Ixion, all the GFs, he knew. "We are we." Shiva spoke in a cool but soft tone. Zell stared. "B-but…..my home….is everyone……" He couldn't find himself to say it. "No. They're fine. They're worried but fine. We wouldn't kill off the SeeDs. They are still needed." Diablos said. Zell glared.

"You knew….why didn't you tell me, Diablos!" he asked. Diablos sneered. "Because I thought it was funny watching you make a fool of yourself." He said. Zell growled standing up and ready to beat the Summon to a bloody pulp. But Bahamut held up a hand. "Enough. Diablos was asked not to tell you. Not until you reached Zanarkand." He said. Zell stared. "My friends….I want to see them. Are they okay?" He asked.

'"_Zell!"_ He heard someone yelling. Zell looked around the black scenery. "Rikku?" He whispered. _"Zell, wake up! Please!" _He heard the Al Bhed girl that he may have loved. "You must understand, Zell. They need you to do something. There is a way of stopping this." Bahamut said. Zell looked at him. "Stopping what?" He asked. Shiva nodded. "Sin. You can save Yuna from dying. Just think about it."

Then everything went white. Zell's eyes opened. He was on his back still clutching his head. Everyone was standing around him. "Zell! Are you okay!" Wakka gasped. Zell sat up and shook the dizzines away. He looked over and saw that Tidus was getting to his feet. Rikku was shivering. "What happened to you two? For a second, you were just standing there and then you both went rigid and passed out." She said. Zell shook his head. "I don't know. It….It must have been a dream." He said. Tidus nodded rubbing his head as he stretched. "Nothing like a good nap! Well, I'm ready. Let's go." He said.

Zell stood and they ventured on. They found series of puzzles that they had to go through. Zell was totally oblivious on puzzles. He avoided them as much as possible. So Wakka, Tidus and Rikku went first. Zell watched them with worry and kept his fingers crossed. They waited for a while until a path opened allowing the group to pass through the mountain cave. So they went on. Auron stopped along with Yuna. The others followed suit.

"They'll be upon us soon. She has sent fiends to test our Summoner's strength." He said. Everyone looked at him. "Who is she?" Yuna asked. Auron turned to look at her. "Yunalesca." He said. Yuna looked surprised. "Lady Yunalesca?" She asked. Auron nodded. "In Zanarkand, she awaits the arrival of the strongest." He said.

Yuna stepped closer. "She…..is still alive?" She asked. Auron shook his head. "As much as Mika and Seymour." He said. Yuna nodded. "I see." She said. Auron looked at her. "Lost your nerve?" He asked. Yuna shook her head. "No. Nothing frightens me now." She said. Auron smiled a little. "Braska would be proud." He said. Yuna smiled back. "Then….I must not let him down." She said. They turned around to look at the group.

They continued on. Auron was ahead looking at the sunset. He looked like he was at peace. Zell smiled watching the swordsman. He think he liked seeing Auron like this. Auron then turned around. "It comes." He said. A huge beast appeared and roared at the group. Everyone faced it. Zell stared at the monster as everyone charged and started fighting it.

"_I was running out of time.  
I had to make my decision soon.  
Was I really going to do this?__Was I really going to use my most deadly attack on Sin?" _

They had quickly defeated the monster. It wasn't that strong compairing to them. Zell was looking even more devastated that he was thinking the thoughts he was. He didn't want to see Yuna die. The journey was soon coming to an end. He could feel it.

"Hey! Can't we rest a little?" Rikku's voice broke out. Zell blinked and turned around to look at her. She was looking very pale. Auron didn't turn. "No need. We reach the summit soon." He said. Rikku nodded. "I know, that's why I want to stop for a bit." She turned away and crouched low to the ground looking she was going to cry. Zell started forward but Yuna's voice stopped him. "Rikku….." The summoner said.

Rikku shivered. "Fine. I'll think on the way." She said standing. They began walking but Tidus didn't. Wakka and Zell turned around. "Hey, come on. Let's go." Wakka said. Tidus stared. "We are almost there, aren't we?" He asked. Wakka nodded. "We've come a long way." He said. Zell saw a smirk on Auron's face and he wondered exactly what he was smirking at. So did Tidus. "What's so funny?" He asked.

Auron shook his head. "You remind me of myself. Before, the closer I came to Zanarkand, the more I wondered. When we arrive, Braska will call the Final Aeon…He will fight Sin then die. I thought my mind was made up long before. But when I stood here, my resolve wavered." He said. Wakka looked at him. "Huh, never would've figured. Legendary guardians choke sometimes, to, ya?" he asked.

Auron turned away. "Legendary guardian? I was just a boy. A boy about your age, actually. I wanted to change the world too. But I changed nothing." He said then walked on. Zell stared at the spot where he last stood. He let out a deep sigh and then walked on after the group. Tidus walked beside him looking deadpaned. They stopped and looked forward. It was the city of Zanarkand. The sunset glowed a pale light over it.

"_So this was Zanarkand.  
Tidus' home town. The end of Yuna's journey.__  
The last chapter of our story, I believed.__  
And maybe my story.__  
Auron always said that everyone's life was a story.__  
What was my story?__  
Was it when I fought Ultimecia then came to fight Sin?__  
I wondered…..what would be the ending like?" _

Zell's thoughts were shattered when Rikku started to yell. "Yuna, I say no! If we go down there, then you'll….." She had yelled. Zell turned to see the cousins facing each other. "Rikku. You're a true friend and I thank you but…." She paused looking back at the city. "I must go down to Zanarkand." She said. Rikku had tears in her eyes. "I'm not saying we shouldn't go. But shouldn't we think about it some more? There's gotta be some kind of way we can save you, Yuna!" She cried.

Yuna looked at her. "All my life, I knew this moment would come." She said. Rikku shook her head. "Yunie…." She cried. Yuna shook her head as she turned away. She dropped something that no one really noticed but Tidus and Zell. "Thank you, Rikku. Thank you for everything." She turned back and threw her arms around Rikku hugging her tightly. "Don't say that, Yunie! It's not over yet." She said.

Yuna shook her head. "Tell Cid thank you." She said. Rikku shook her head violently. "No….you can tell him yourself." She sniffed. Yuna closed her eyes. "Please…." She said softly. Rikku shivered. "Yunie, don't say that because….we're gonna see each other again, okay?" She asked.

Yuna turned and looked at Kimahri who was looking strange. "Kimahri, let's go." She said. They all walked on. Rikku shivered and followed.

Zell looked at Tidus who bent down and picked up the sphere that Yuna dropped. The blitzer looked over at Zell who turned to leave. "Wait….don't go, Zell. You can see this too." He said. Zell shook his head. "It'll probably be better if I don't." He said starting to walk away. He paused to look over his shoulder. Tidus had held the sphere up to his head and closed his eyes.

The SeeD turned to walk on but stopped. He sort of wanted to know what was on the sphere but he knew it wasn't his place. He couldn't just leave Tidus there. So he just stood there waiting. Finally Tidus joined him. He looked at him with a smile. Zell returned the sad smile and nodded. They turned and hurry along the path. The group was waiting for them. They were all looking towards the city. Zell stared at the ruins. It look so much like Esthar. He started to think it was. But then it looked much different. It wasn't Esthar. He knew it wasn't. Zell sighed as his eyes scanned the area. This was it.

The group was sitting around a camp fire now. They're weapons piled up to the side. They were all just staring there. Zell was sitting against the rocky side staring up at the pyrefly filled sky. The sky was yellow. Everyone was quiet. No one spoke. He could hear Rikku sniffing as many tears back as she could. Zell wanted to comfort her. She was losing her cousin soon.

Zell heard shuffling of feet and looked over. Tidus stood and walked past Yuna pausing to place his hand on her shoulder. Yuna looked up at him then nodded before closing her eyes. Tidus walked away from the group and looked towards the ruins of Zanarkand. Zell watched them then he nodded.

"_I made my decision.  
I would use My Final Heaven.__Even if it killed me." _

Everyone had rested for a while before they went on. They walked right into the city through the destroyed streets. Zell stared around. "So….this is where you lived?" He asked looking at Tidus. Tidus looked around then nodded. "Yeah." He said in a strange tone. Zell nodded. There was a large gather of pyreflies all around them. Wakka shivered as he watched. "Looks like the Farplane." He said. Auron nodded. "Close enough." He told him.

They walked on along the road finally reaching a large building where a man was standing at the entrance. He smiled seeing "Journeyer of the long road, name yourself." He said. Yuna sighed and stepped forward. "I am Summoner Yuna. I have come from the island of Besaid." She said. The man walked closer. Zell tensed a little just in case he was going to start something. "Your eyes, my dear. Show me the long road you have travelled."

He leaned in and looked into her eyes before nodded. "Very good. You have journeyed well. Lady Yunalesca will surely welcome your arrival. Go to her now and bring your guardians with you. Go?" he said. The group walked through the doors and they see two ghosts. Zell stepped back with shock but kept quiet. The two women were talking.

_"If it might benefit the future of Spira, I will gladly give my life. It is the highest honor for which a guardian might ask. Use my life, Lady Yocun and rid Spira of Sin."_ One woman said and then they vanished. "Whoa." Zell said. Rikku stared. "What….what was that?" She asked. Auron looked at her. "Our predecessors." He said. Lulu blinked. "She said, 'Lady Yocun', didn't she? Wait! She guarded High Summoner Yocun?" She asked. Auron nodded. "This dome is filled with pyreflies. It's like one gigantic sphere. People's thoughts remain here. Forever." He told them.

They walked on through the dome finally arriving to three people. _A blue haired boy and his mother. A man was standing quietly behind the woman. The boy was crying. "No! Mother, no! I don't want you to become a fayth!" He cried. The mother had tears in her eyes. "There is no other way. Use me and defeat Sin. Only then will the people accept you." She said. The boy shook his head with tears running down his face. "I don't care about them! I need you, mother! No one else!" The mother shook her head. "I don't…..have much time left." She said sadly._ The vanished.

The group stared wide eyed. Wakka turned his head. "Hey, wasn't that….?" He paused. Rikku shivered. "Seymour?" She asked. Zell stared wide eyed but said nothing. 'What's going on here?' He thought. They kept walking until three ghostly images stopped them again. The images of Auron, Braska and Jecht. Zell blinked in surprise as he saw Jecht. It was the same man he met in the beginning.

And apparently they had startled the others. But Auron, of course. Zell was starting to think nothing scared that dude. Tidus jumped back bumping into Zell from being startled, knocking him over and tripping over him. "Ah!" Both gasped. They landed in a heap. "Tidus!" Zell whined. Tidus sat up. "Sorry." He said. They looked over at that ghostly images.

_"Hey, Braska. You don't have to do this." Jecht said. Braska smiled at him. "Thank you for your concern." He said. Jecht folded his arms not looking worried again. "Fine. I said my piece." He said. Auron shook his head. "Well, I haven't. Lord Braska, let us go back. I don't want to see you…die." He said. Braska sighed shaking his head. "You knew this was to happen, my friend." He said. Auron nodded. "Yes, but I….I cannot accept it." He said._

_Braska laughed softly. "Auron, I am honored that you care for me so. But I have come to kill grief itself. I will defeat Sin and lift the veil of sorrow covering Spira. Please understand, Auron." He said. Auron lowered his head. _Then they vanishedZell looked at the real Auron with concern. Auron glanced at him and shook his head before walking on.

The others followed him through the stadium. They approached a flight of stairs and was going to walk up them when they had to stop. _There was the ghostly images of Braska and his guardians again. "Are the trials ahead?" Jecht asked. Braska shrugged. "Probably." He said. Jecht grumbled. "Here too, huh? Gimme a break. I was expecting, you know, parades and….fireworks." He said merrily. Braska smiled shaking his head. "You can ask for them after I defeat Sin." He said. _They vanished again.

The company walked on through a doorway. They came to the Cloister of Trials. Tidus let out a huge sigh. "Man, these get so annoying." He said. Auron smirked. "That's what Jecht used to say." He said. Tidus rolled his eyes. Zell stared at something on the wall. He smirked. "Well, well. This will be simpler than I thought." He said. Everyone looked at the blonde SeeD as he walked towards a computer. "What ya doing, ya?" Wakka asked. Zell stopped right in front of it.

"I already told you. I can work any machine. I wasn't too good with computers until Selphie came along. Thank hyne she was a hacker. She taught me some stuff about computers. The thing I used to do with computers was put my fist through the screen." He said as he began typing some stuff. He kept glancing over the door before there was a bleep and the door opened. Yuna smiled. "Thank you, Zell." She said. Zell shrugged. "No prob."

They went through to the next room. There was another computer and Zell played with that one too. There was a click and Zell nodded. "The plateform's unlocked. Yuna can go in now." He said. They walked over to the plateform only to find a monster waiting. "Ugh….this is getting old." Zell muttered and they fought against it. And of course, they beat it to a bloody pulp.

Everyone looked at the plateform. Auron nodded. "Yuna….We're here." He said. Yuna sighed a shaky breath. "The Hall of the Final Summoning." She said. Auron nodded. "Go." He said softly. Yuna nodded and bowed. "Yes." Then she climbed onto the platform and went down. Just then everything went black. _"Huh! What do you mean no Final Aeon!"_ Jecht's voice echoed through the room.

Yuna came back up looking shocked. "Sir Auron! Everyone!" She gasped. Everyone hurried forward and they went down. They hurried into the Chamber of the Fayth. It was empty. Nothing was there. "This is a Fayth. It's just an empty statue." Yuna said. Just then the wall standing behind her disappeared and the man from before walked in. "That statue lost its power as a fayth long ago. It is Lord Zaon, the first fayth of the Final Summoning. What you see before you is all that remains of him. Lord Zaon is….his soul is gone." He said.

Everyone jumped. "Gone!" Wakka gasped. Rikku looked hopeful. "You mean, there is no Final Aeon?" She asked. Zell looked at her. She seemed happier to hear that there was no Final Aeon. He didn't know what to think though. "But fear not. Lady Yunalesca will show you the path. The Final Aeon will be yours. The Summoner and the Final Aeon will join powers. Go to her now. Inside the Lady awaits." The man announced then he vanished.

Yuna walked forward to where the wall used to be and started to step through a barrier when Tidus stopped her by calling out. "Yuna, wait!" He turned to look at Auron. Everyone did. "Auron, you knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" Tidus asked. Auron nodded. "Yes." He said. Zell shook his head. "Why didn't you tell us?" He asked. Auron looked at him. "If I had told you the truth, would that really have stopped you from coming?" He asked. No one spoke right off.

Kimahri looked at Yuna. "Yuna." He said softly. Yuna shook her head. "I'm not going back." She said. Kimahri sighed. "Kimahri knows. Kimahri goes first. Yuna is safe. Kimahri protect." He then turned and walked right through the barrier. Yuna went after him followed by Auron. Everyone walked through but Zell. Zell just paused before going through. He had just arrived when Rikku cried out, "Someone's coming!" A ton of pyreflies flew around them. And a woman appeared. Yuna gasped. "Lady Yunalesca!"


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey, everyone. Thanks for your reviews. I know. I hate Yunalesca too. She can be such a ...(leaving it blank) In this chapter, they talk to Bahamut the Fayth and our favorite Dragon Summon decides to tell Tidus and Yuna what Zell was planning to do. They also have to plan on how to take out Sin and Yu Yevon. Let's read.

* * *

**  
Chapter 17. 

They stared at the woman. She was smiling as she stood at the staircase. "Welcome to Zanarkand. I congratulate you, Summoner. You have completed your pilgrimage. I will now bestow you with that which you seek. The Final Summoning….will be yours. Now, choose." She started walking down the stairs. Still smiling at Yuna. "You must choose the one whom I will change….to become the Fayth of the Final Summoning."

Everyone gasped as they stepped back. "There must be a bond between chosen and summoner for that is what the Final Summoning embodies. The bond between husband and wife, mother and child, or between friends. If that bond is strong enough, its lights will conquer Sin." She paused looking at Zell.

"A thousand years ago, I chose my husband Zaon as my fayth. Our bond was true and I obtained the Final Aeon. There is nothing to fear. You will soon be freed of worry and pain. For once you call forth the Final Aeon, your life will end. Death is the ultimate and final liberation. Your father, Braska, chose this path." Yunalesca said. She turned and walked away.

_The ghostly images of Braska and his guardians appeared. "It is not too late! Let us turn back!" Auron begged. Braska looked at him worriedly. "If I turn back, who will defeat Sin? Would you have some other summoner and his guardians go through this?" He asked sadly. Auron shook his head. "But…my lord, there must be another way!" He said._

_Jecht shook his head. "This is the only way we got now!" He paused before lowering his head. "Fine. Make me the fayth. I been doing some thinking. My dream is back in the other Zanarkand. I wanted to make that runt into a star blitz player. Show him the view from the top, you know. But now I know there's no way home for me. I'm never going to see him again. My dream's never gonna come true." He said sadly. "So make me the fayth. I'll fight Sin with you, Braska. Then maybe my life will have meaning, you know." The man said._

_The ghostly image of Auron shook his head violently. "Don't do this, Jecht! If you live….there may be another way! We'll think of something, I know!" he said hurriedly. Jecht looked at him. "Belive me, I thought this through. Besides….I ain't getting any younger, so I might as well make myself useful." He said. Braska stepped forward holding out his hand to comfort his guardian. "Jecht." He said softly._

_Jecht looked at him. "What! You're not gonna try to stop me, too?" he asked sharply. Braska lowered his hand. "Sorry. I mean….thank you." He said. Jecht looked at Auron. "Braska still has to fight Sin, Auron. Guard him well. Make sure he gets there. Well….let's go." He said. Braska and Jecht started to walk away. Auron hurried forward. "Lord Braska! Jecht!" He called._

_Jecht turned around. "What do you want now?" He asked with annoyance. Auron shook his head. "Sin always comes back. It comes back after the Calm every time! The cycle will continue and your deaths will mean nothing!" He said. Braska stepped forward. "But there's always a chance it won't come back this time. It's worth trying." He said. Jecht smiled._

_"I understand what you're saying, Auron. I'll find a way to break the cycle." He said. Auron looked at him. "You have a plan?" He asked. Braska blinked. "Jecht?" He asked. Jecht waved his hand. "Trust me, I'll think of something." He said laughing._ Then they vanished. And the ghostly Auron reappeared on his knees in grief.

The real Auron walked over and slices at the ghost with his sword angrily. He grunted with anguish and pain. He finally stopped and turned around. "And the cycle went on." He shook his head. Tidus shook his head. "We'll break it!" He said. Wakka looked at him. "But how? What, you got a plan now?" He asked. Lulu stepped forward. "If one of us has to become a fayth….I volunteer." She said. Wakka turned sharply. "Me too, Yuna!" He cried out.

Tidus shook his head. "That still won't change anything, you know? You'd bring the Calm, and then what? That won't break the cycle." He said. Wakka walked over to him. "Listen, you wanna defeat Sin and keep Yuna alive? You don't want Sin to come back, ya? That is just not gonna happen, brudda, ya know?" He said. Lulu nodded. "If you want everything, you'll end up with nothing." She said. Tidus shook his head. "But I want everything!" He cried out.

Wakka frowned at him. "Now you're being childish." He said. Tidus frowned darkly at him. "I give up. So what would an adult do, then? They know they can just throw away a summoner, then they can do whatever they like. But no way am I gonna just stand here and let Yuna go! And what Auron said about there being a way….I think it's true!" He said. Rikku hurried forward. "You'll think of something?" She asked. Tidus shrugged.

"I don't know, but I have to try. This is my story. It'll go the way I want it….I'll end it here." He said. Yuna stepped forward. "Wait. You say it's your story, but it's my story too, you know. It would be so easy to let my fate just carry me away…..following this same path my whole life through. But I know….I can't. What I do, I do…..with no regrets." She said. The two stared for the stairs with others following. Zell didn't follow. He just folded his arms and looked at the ceiling.

"Goodbye, everyone. Squall, Rinoa, Quisty, everyone. I'm sorry I have to do this. But Yuna is not going to die." He whispered. Auron was still standing there looking at him. "You have something up your sleeves, don't you?" he asked. Zell unfolded his arms and looked at him. He gave one nod.

"Yeah. I'm using My Final Heaven on Sin. Yuna is not going to summon the Final Aeon." He said walking after everyone. Auron just stood there. "You sure that will work?" He asked. Zell stopped. He turned his head looking over at Auron. "It has to, Auron. I don't want to see Yuna die." He walked up the stairs. Auron turned fully looking pained. "Zell….." He whispered and then hurried after them.

Everyone was standing on a large stone circle that looking almost like the one from the Farplane. Above them was an endless sky of stars and night sky. Yunalesca was waiting for them. She smiled at him. "Have you chosen the one to become your fayth? Who will it be?" She asked. Yuna walked forward. "Might I ask something first? Will Sin come back even should I use the Final Summoning to defeat it?" She asked.

Yunalesca nodded. "Sin is eternal. Every aeon that defeats it becomes Sin in its place. And thus is Sin reborn." She said. Tidus stepped forward. "So that's why Jecht became Sin." He said. Yunalesca nodded. "Sin is an inevitable part of Spira's destiny. It is never ending." She said Wakka stepped up next. "Neverending? But….but…..if we atone for our crimes, Sin will stop coming back, ya? Someday it'll be gone, ya?" He asked.

Yunalesca laughed harshly. "Will humanity ever attain such purity?" She asked. Lulu shook her head. "This….this cannot be! The teachings state that we can exorcise Sin with complete atonement! It's been our only hope all these years!" She said. Yunalesca smiled and shook her head. "Hope. It allows us to accept fate, however tragic it might be." She said. All three, Zell, Tidus, and Auron shook their heads. "No!" They all yelled.

_Suddenly the ghostly image of Auron appeared facing a ghostly Yunalesca. And it was the ghostly Auron who had yelled no with Zell and Tidus not the real one. "Where is the sense in all this? Braska believed in Yevon's teachings and died for them! Jecht believed Braska and gave his life for him!" He yelled._

_The ghostly Yunalesca shook her head. "They chose to die….because they had hope." She said. Auron let out a yell of pain and rage and ran at her with his sword. Yunalesca rose her hand and blasted him in the chest with an energy blast. Auron went flying backwards and landed hard on the ground. His sword fell beside him stabbing into the ground. He was motionless._ Then they vanished. Zell looked at the real Auron with shock and realization.

"Yevon's teachings and the Final Summoning give the people of Spira hope. Without hope, they would drown in their sorrow. Now, choose. Who will be your fayth? Who will be the one to renew Spira's hope?' She asked. No one spoke.

Zell stepped forward. "I would be this hope you say. But I'm not going to be the fayth. No one will be this fayth." He said. Everyone stared with surprise. Yuna nodded as she stepped forward. "No one. I would have gladly died. I live for the people of Spira and would have gladly died for them. But no more! The Final Summoning is a false tradition that should be thrown away!" She said. Yunalesca looked outraged. "No. It is our only hope. Your father sacrificed himself to give that hope to the people. So they would forget sorrow." She said.

Yuna shook her head. "Wrong. My father…..my father wanted…to make Spira's sorrow go away. Not just cover it up with lies!" She said. Yunalesca's face darkened. "Sorrow cannot be abolished. It is meaningless to try." She said. Yuna smiled. "My father….I loved him. So I…." She paused looking at everyone. "I will live with my sorrow. I will live my own life. I will defeat sorrow in his place. I will stand my ground and be strong. I don't know when it'll be but someday, I will conquer it. And I will do it without…false hope." She said.

Yunalesca shook her head. "Poor creature. You would throw away hope. Well….I will free you before you can drown in your sorrow. It is better for you to die hope than to live in despair. Let me be your liberator." She said darkly starting to rise into the air. Auron grabbed his sword. "Now! This is it! Now is the time to choose! Die and be free of pain or live and fight your sorrow! Now is the time to shape your stories! Your fate is in your hands!" He said. Zell tightened his gloves.

"I've chosen my path since the day I joined Balamb Garden in my world of Gaia! I made my mind up when I decided to fight Matron when she was posessed. I made my decision when I joined Yuna to be her Guardian! To fight Sin! I'm not turning back now!" He punched his fists together and jumped into his fighting stance. Kimahri grabbed his spear and held it out. "Yuna needs Kimahri! Kimahri protect Yuna!" He said.

Rikku rushed forward getting into her fighting stance. "Well, I'm fighting!" She cried out. Wakka shook his head. "I can't believe we're gonna fight Lady Yunalesca! Gimme a break!" He said. Lulu gave him a look. "You can always run." She said stepping forward. Wakka laughed. "Hah! I'd never forgive myself, no way! Not if I ran away now! Even in death, ya!" He said. Lulu smiled. "My thoughts exactly." She said. Tidus grabbed his sword and held it out with one hand. "Yuna! This is our story! Now let's see this thing through together!" He cheered. Yuna nodded and grabbed her staff. They all faced Yunalesca. They wouldn't turn back now. They fought her long and hard. But they all fought together. When one got hurt, another would heal them. Zell used his healing spells up making sure everyone was alright.

Finally, Yunalesca fell to her knees. She was out of breath. "If I die, so does the Final Aeon. And with it, Spira's only hope." She said. Tidus shook his head. "Then we'll find Spira a new hope!" he said. Zell nodded. Yunalesca scowled at him. "Fool. There is no other way. Even if there was…..Even if you did destroy Sin….Yu Yevon the immortal would only create Sin anew." She said. Zell and Tidus blinked. "Yu Yevon?" They both repeated. Yunalesca gasped with pain and lowered her head. "Ah…Zaon. Forgive me…Spira has been robbed of the light of hope….All that remains is sorrow." She said painfully and then she vanished. Everyone was quiet. Yuna stepped forward. "I cannot believe what we just did." She said. Tidus shook his head. "Let's do something more unbelievable." He said. 

Rikku looked at him. "What?" She asked. Zell smiled wickedly. "Destroy Sin. So it won't come back, and without the Final Aeon." He said. Tidus nodded. "I don't know how just yet. But I'll find out." He said. Everyone nodded and started to walk out. But Zell paused right in front of Auron. "Auron…..I know…." He said. Tidus stared. "Know what?" He asked. Auron lowered his head a little. He turned to face Tidus. "We must talk." He said.

Tidus blinked. "What?" He asked. Auron nodded looking at Zell. "There is something you should know." He said. Tidus was quiet for a second then nodded. "I know….it's about you, right?" He asked. Auron nodded. "I am also an unsent." He paused looking at Tidus. "You are not surprised?" He asked now looking at Zell. Tidus looked down. "I think I kinda knew. It was Yunalesca, wasn't it?" he asked. Auron nodded. "When Braska and Jecht died defeating Sin I couldn't accept it. I came back here….tried to avenge them. But she struck me down. Somehow I made my way, crawling, down Mount Gagazet. But my strength left me just outside Bevelle. That's where Kimahri found me. I told him about Yuna….just before I died. I've been wandering ever since, never going to the Farplane." He paused to look at Zell. "How did you figure it out?" he asked. 

Zell turned his back on Auron to think. "I think…..I became suspicious when Seymour said that you had the scent of the Farplane. And then when you wouldn't enter the Farplane. You looked like you were in pain when Yuna sent Jyscal. You asked me not to say anything to the others through your eyes. Then when that thing happened with the ghost like you and Yunalesca….no one could have survived an attack like that." He told him.

Auron nodded. "Your smart, Zell. Smarter than I thought. You'll go far into your future." He said. Tidus looked sad. So did Zell. "Auron….." Tidus said softly. "Don't make that face. Being dead has its advantages. I was able to ride Sin and go to your Zanarkand." He said. Tidus tilted his head. "And you've been watching over me since then, haven't you? Why? What's the big idea? Why me?" he asked.

Auron looked at the ground. "It is one of those things that is difficult to explain. Very well, I will show you." He walked to the middle of the room. "My memories." He knelt down and several pyreflies flew from his body. Everything went dark. Then the ghostly images of Jecht and Braska appeared. It was like looking at them through Auron's eyes.

_Jecht was looking at Auron. "Can I ask you one last favor?" He paused waving his hand. "Uh…nah! never mind." He said. Auron scowled at him. "Out with it!" He ordered. Jecht smiled at him. "Okay. Listen good. Take care of my son. My son, in Zanarkand. He's such a crybaby. He needs someone there to hold his hand, see? Take care of him, will you?" He asked. Auron stared at him. "But how am I supposed to go to Zanarkand?" He asked._

_Jecht laughed. "Hey! You said it yourself! There must be a way to get there, right? You'll find it." He said. Auron smiled faintly. "All right, I will. I give you my word. I'll take care of your son. I'll guard him with my life." He said. Jecht smiled. "Thanks, Auron." He walked over and threw his arms around his friend, embracing him like a brother. "You were always such a stiff, but that's what I liked about you."_ The area went dark again and they returned to reality. Auron looked at them. "That is why." He turned and walked out of the room. Tidus and Zell looked at each other then smiled. They followed him out.

They went through the Chamber of the Fayth and the Cloister of Trials. The group had just walked out of the dome when they saw Sin just standing there looking at them. It began to growl slightly. Tidus walked ahead of everyone and nodded. "Dad? I know. The Final Summoning's gone. But I'll think of something. Just give me a little more time." He said. Sin's eyes looked over at Zell. Zell looked back at it. He could understand what it wanted to say. He gave a nod.

Sin turned around and stumbled away from them. Everyone watched it. Tidus turned around looking at his SeeD friend. Zell met his eyes. They just stared back at each other as if there was a silent conversation going right between them. The Al Bhed airship finally arrived and landed to let the group board.

As soon as they did, everyone was standing on the bridge in silence. Zell was looking at the ground as thoughts went right through his head. He knew it was going to be soon when they fought Sin. Very soon. He could feel some eyes on him but he didn't look up to meet their eyes. "Frana du huf?" Brother asked. Cid turned around and looked at the group. "Aren't we the happy lookin' bunch." He said. "Frana? Frana?" Brother kept asking. Rikku scowled.

"Where, where? That all you can say? Why don't' you think of something!" She snapped. Brother gave her a dirty look and turned in his seat to pout. Auron stepped up to Tidus who was sitting close to Zell. "Well? Any good ideas?" He asked. Tidus looked up at him. "Come on, help us!" He grumbled.

Auron snorted. "What do we know….Sin is Jecht. Thus you have a link…a bond with Sin. That may be our key." He said. Tidus looked back down. "So what do we do?" He asked. Auron turned away from them. "We think, and we wait." He said. Tidus grumbled even more. "Two things I'm bad at." He said watching Auron walk away. Zell sighed and shook his head. He closed his eyes to think heavily about his idea. He had to plan this thoroughly before he did the most drastic and possibly the last thing he would ever do before doing it.

As he sat there, he heard Wakka and Rikku bickering about something. He couldn't really tell what they were saying. But that then Tidus ran back into the Bridge. And once he got there, Wakka jumped up grinning. "Hey, guys! I just had a great idea!" he announced. Zell opened his eyes and looked at him. Rikku gave him a dirty look. "It was my idea. Let me tell them!" She said.

Wakka ignored her. "It's like this, ya?" "I just thought!" They both said at the same time. Lulu stepped forward. "The Hymn is the key." She said before they could say the rest. Wakka began to whine. Tidus stared at her. "The Hymn?" Lulu nodded. "Sir Jecht likes the Hymn of the Fayth, correct?" She asked. Tidus nodded. "Yeah." He said. Rikku nodded. "That's why he was listening to it in Macalania!" She said cheerfully.

Lulu nodded. "Sin…violence incarnate, listening peacefully." She said. Wakka nodded looking at Tidus with nervousness. "I know it's your old man and I don't mean no disrespect but…." He was cut off. Tidus cut in quickly. "No, it's fine. I've gotten used to it." He said. Lulu stepped forward. "Let me say it. If we attack Sin head-on, we've little chance of winning. However, if he hears the Hymn of the Fayth, he will become docile." She said.

Wakka nodded. "Yeah, and that's when we make our move! Might be against the rules and all, but who's keeping track, ya?" He asked. Rikku nodded jumping up and down. "Yeah! It could really work!" She said happily. Tidus grinned. "Yeah…..yeah, it's worth a try." He said. Zell smiled and nodded. 'It'll give me a chance to do what I'm planning. Hyne knows that.' He thought.

The airship flew over Bevelle letting the group get off and they started towards the City. Two guards were guarding the Highroad when they approached. They had rose their guns and was ready to fire. "Infidel!" They both barked. Wakka rose an eyebrow. "Man, don't these guys ever give up?" He grumbled. The guards growled. "You'll regret showing your face here! We'll strike you down in the name of Yevon!" One yelled. Tidus rose both hands and made the talking signals. "Blah, blah, blah. Yeah, so? Guys?" He asked looking at everyone. Rikku clenched both fists. "If they want a fight, let's give 'em one!" She said. Zell nodded as he got into position. 

"Stop!" Someone ordered. The guards quickly lower their weapons and faced surprising Shelinda. They saluted her with respect. "Captain?" they both asked. Shelinda shook her head. "Lady Yuna is not to be harmed. She's no traitor. That is an evil rumor spread by the Al Bhed!" She said. Rikku looked outraged. "What!" She screeched. Zell placed his hand on her shoulder. Shelinda looked at her.

"Maester Mika himself told me." She said. The guards blinked. "Then…what are we to do?" They asked. Rikku gave them a dirty look. "Stand down!" She barked. Shelinda nodded. "As she says." She told them. The soldiers turned and walked away. Rikku gave Shelinda a look. "What was that about evil Al Bhed?" She asked seriously. Shelinda shook her head. "I….Truly, I do not understand it myself. All Yevon seems to be in a state of confusion. Why, yesterday they called me out of the blue and made me captain of the guard." She said. Auron smirked at this. "Short on believers?" He asked. Shelinda nodded.

"Yes, the chaos in the temples is worse than I'd imagined. It's horrible. And all the priests do is blame each other. I worry what will become of Yevon. But no! I must be the rock that stands against swirling tides, right?" She smiled at Yuna. "Lady Yuna, I must tell you, your courage has been a great inspiration to me." She said. Tidus smiled. "Yeah, that's great, but we came here to see Maester Mika. Is he here?' he asked.

Shelinda nodded. "Yes. I shall arrange an audience. Please wait in the courtroom." She said. Rikku hurried after her. "Hey, hey, wait! What was all that about the Al Bhed lying and stuff?" She called. Zell walked after her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back. "Let it go, Rik." He told her. Rikku looked at him. "B-b-but!" She said. Auron shook his head. "Simple. Yuna has become Mika's only hope." He said. Rikku blinked. "Oh….okay." She said uncertainly.

Lulu scowled. "Just what does he think he can get away with?" She asked. Tidus growled. "Time to teach him some manners." He said. Yuna nodded. "Yes, let's." She said starting to walk towards the court room. Everyone followed. Rikku was practically being dragged by Zell because she was considering about going after Shelinda and asking her about the rumors. Both Tidus and Wakka were sniggering about how Zell's arm was still around Rikku's waist.

They had just walked into the courtroom where Maester Mika was still waiting. He turned around looking surprised. "Why are you here? You must go and defeat Sin, quickly! You have obtained the Final Aeon from Yunalesca, have you not?" He asked. Tidus nodded. "Well, we did meet her." He said. Zell stepped forward glaring at the old man. "And we kicked her ass!" He shot. Auron grabbed Zell's shoulder pulling him back.

Mika's face went very pale. "What!" He exclaimed. Auron stepped forward. "Summoners and Guardians will be sacrificed for the Final Summoing no more." He said seriously. Mika looked outraged. "You have profaned and subverted a thousand year old tradition? Fools! Infants! Do you realize what you've done! You've taken away the only means of calming Sin!" He yelled. Tidus glared. "Hey, maybe that's not the only way! We think we've got another!" He said. Mika glared back. "Why….Preposterous! There is no other way!" He said backing away. Zell nodded. "Yeah, old man! We do have another way!" He said sharply. Mika growled. "Do tell me, stranger! What way is that!" He demanded.

Zell grinned wickedly. "On my world, Gaia, we SeeDs, fought Sorceresses who tried to destroy our freedom….our future. And they were just like Sin. We fought them head on. That is what we're going to do! We're going to fight." He said.

Mika snorted. "That is absurd. You cannot fight Sin head on. You…oh, no matter." He said backing away. Auron smirked. "The Grand Maester, running away?" He asked. Mika shot him a look. "Spira has lost its only hope. Destruction is inevitable. Yu Yevon's spiral of death will consume us all. I have no desire to watch Spira die." He said. Yuna stepped forward. "It won't die!" She shot.

Tidus and Zell looked at each other. "Who is this Yu Yevon guy?" he asked. Lulu looked at him. "Lady Yunalesca also mentioned him." She said. It was clear she didn't know who he was either. Rikku stepped forward. "Wait, gramps! Who's Yu Yevon?" She asked. Mika shook his head. "He who crafts the souls of the dead into unholy armor. An armor called Sin. Clad in it, Yu Yevon is invincible. And the only thing that could have pierced that armor, you have destroyed! Nothing can stop it now." He said. And at that, he vanished into several pyreflies.

Wakka growled. "Disappear on us, will ya? Rotten son of a shoopuf!" He snarled. Just then Shelinda hurried into the room. "Where…where is the grand maester?" She asked. Yuna looked uneasy. "He, um…." She stammered. Auron shook his head. "He's not here yet. How long must we wait?" He asked seriously. Shelinda looked puzzled. "That's odd. I'll go look for his Grace." She said leaving.

Zell scratched his head with a smirk. "She is one strange girl. Huh!" He said out loud when saw something appear from the side. Tidus and Yuna turned around and looked surprised. "Bahamut?" Zell asked. Tidus and Yuna looked at him. "Huh?" The blonde blitzer asked. Bahamut nodded. "Come, to my room." He told them. Yuna nodded. "Okay." She said. Bahamut looked at Zell. "You too. There is something I must tell you." He said then vanished.

"Hey, who you talking to?" Wakka asked. Everyone was watching the three. "Oh. Uh, no one." Tidus stammered. Yuna nodded. "I must go see the Fayth." She said. Auron smirked at her. "I see." He nodded and they began walking out. "Hey, Zell. Why did you call the Fayth, Bahamut?" Tidus asked as they walked.

Zell shrugged. "That's because that is his name. I've talked to him before. He's one of our GFs too. He told me himself." He said. Tidus looked surprised. "So….you mean….there is a connection between Spira and Gaia." He said. Zell nodded. "Looks like it." He said. Tidus smiled. "So you'll be going home soon, after we're done taking care of Sin." He said. Zell shook his head. "No. I've made my decision." He said and hurried forward. Tidus stared after him with surprise.

The three of them, Zell, Yuna and Tidus were standing in the Chamber of the Fayth. Bahamut was floating in the air with his legs crossed and his hands in his lap. He gave a small wave as soon as the three entered. "Hello." He said. Yuna smiled. "I must thank you for the aeon." She said bowing. Tidus folded his arms. "So, what's up?" He asked. Bahamut tilted his head. "So, have you found a way to truly defeat Sin?" He asked.

The three looked at each other. "Well….I think so." Zell said. Bahamut laughed sharply. "Nice try, Zell." He said. The three teens blinked. "Huh?" They all said. Bahamut stood up in the air. "Killing yourself won't kill Sin." He said. Tidus and Yuna looked at Zell who started to blush. "What you talking about?" Tidus asked. Zell lowered his head. "I was going to use My Final Heaven on Sin." He said. Bahamut shook his head. "It won't work. Sin isn't the one you should fight." He said. The three blinked. Then Zell's eyes brightened.

"We fight Yu Yevon?" He asked. Bahamut nodded. "Yes. If you defeat Yu Yevon, it will end. Tell me, what do you know about Yu Yevon?" He asked sitting back down in the air. Tidus nodded. "He's what makes Sin come back!" he said. Yuna nodded. "Sin is his armor. It protects him." She suggested.

Bahamut nodded. "Yu Yevon was once a summoner long ago. He was peerless. Yet now he lives for one purpose: only to summon. He is neither good, nor evil. He is awake, yet he dreams. But maybe not forever." He said. Tidus nodded. "Yeah, that's right. Because we're ending it." He said. Zell nodded. "Yes. Even if you defeat Sin with the Final Summoning, Yu Yevon will live. Yu Yevon will join with the Final Aeon. He will transform it into a new Sin." He said. Yuna looked at the ground. "Yu Yevon merges with the aeon…." She drifted off.

"Then protected by this new Sin he has created, Yu Yevon continues the summoning." He said. Tidus scratched his head. "For eternity…huh?" He asked. Bahamut nodded. "But you know, there is no such thing as eternity if you end it, is there?" he asked. Zell nodded. "Uh-huh." He said. Bahamut nodded.

"Yu Yevon lives inside Sin. Yuna, listen. When you fight Yu Yevon, we will help you. Promise me you'll summon us. I'm afraid your swords and magic won't be enough. Please call us. Promise?" he asked. Yuna nodded. "Yes." She said. Bahamut then looked at Tidus. "But, you know...When it is all over...we will wake and our dream will end. Our dream will vanish." He said. Zell slowly turned his head looking at Tidus with surprise.

There was a look on Tidus' face that made Zell's mouth fall a little. "Yeah. You've been dreaming a long time, haven't you? He asked. Bahamut nodded. "I'm sorry." He said. Tidus smiled. "I'm grateful." He told him. Bahamut looked at Zell. "Zell I also must tell you. Your friends have been looking for you. So if you die now, you'll only disappoint them." He said. Zell blinked before stepping forward.

"Bahamut…..please tell me. How are they doing?" He asked. Bahamut smiled at him. "They are worried sick. You have been gone for almost two weeks now. There hasn't been any sight of you. What do you think they think?" He asked. Zell stared wordlessly. But his face said everything. Tidus and Yuna was looking at him. Zell looked down. "They think I'm dead." He said quietly. Bahamut nodded. "Yes. But Squall still will not give up. He refuses to believe you are gone." He said.

Zell smiled shaking his head. "Squall Leonhart. He never was the one to surrender instantly. Stubborn as hell." He said. Bahamut nodded. "Yes, he is. Do not give up, Zell. You must live." He said. Yuna stepped forward. "Please, is there a way we can see them? Can you show us Zell's friends?" She asked. Bahamut was quiet. "I suppose I could. But it won't be simple." He said. Zell nodded. "Okay. Just try. I have to see them. Just to make sure that they're alright." He said. Bahamut nodded as a small aura surrounded him. Every thing darkened around them.

_Images of people began to appear. They were seeing images of the SeeDs. One was of Squall and Rinoa sitting together. Another was of Quistis teaching her classes. Selphie and Irvine were in the quad painting the stage. Seifer was fishing at the harbors. They could even see Ellone talking to Laguna. They were all doing something different but they all had the same look on their faces. Sadness, grief, and hopelessness._

"They…..they look so sad…." Tidus said watching them. Zell began to fill a mixture of emotions. His eyes watered a little. He reached out as if to touch his friends. "Don't worry, guys. I'm coming home soon. Don't give up on me just yet." He said emotionally. Then something weird happened. Squall began to look around with a look on his face. _"Squall? What's wrong?" _They heard Rinoa asked her boyfriend. Squall stood and turned to look around the room. _"I thought…..I thought…….never mind." _He said sitting back down.

Zell smiled. "He heard me, didn't he?" He asked. The images faded. Bahamut stood in the air. "He sure thinks so. Your hearts are connected because of the friendship you share. No matter what, the others think they heard you too. They're your friends, Zell. They're not going to give up on you. They're waiting." He said. Yuna stepped forward. "Then we should not disappoint them. Zell must go home as soon as this journey is over." She said. Bahamut nodded. He then vanished.

Yuna looked at Tidus. So did Zell. "So why did Bahamut say he was sorry?" He asked. Tidus shook his head. "Oh, nothing." He said. He stepped back. "Hey, don't make that face. Come on! We're going to beat Sin! Let's see some cheer, okay?" He asked. Zell folded his arms. "What are you hiding, Tidus?" He asked. Tidus shook his head. "I'm not!" He said walked towards the door. "Really?" Yuna asked with disbelief. "You're a bad liar, you know?" Zell asked. Tidus just waved his hand as he left.


	19. Chapter 18

**This is it, readers. The last chapter before the end of Zell's story. In this chapter, this is how they will defeat Sin and we will see how Zell got his scar on his face. There is one thing I hate about the ending of Final Fantasy X and that's what happens to a few of our favorite people. Let's read on. **

**Chapter 18.**

They all met on the High bridge. Shelinda had walked right up to them looking disappointed. "I'm afraid the grand maester is nowhere to be found." She said. Tidus shook his head. "S'okay, we were just leaving." He told her. Zell nodded. "Oh….I see." She said. Rikku smiled brightly. "Hey! Maybe you can help us with the Hymn!" She said happily. Tidus nodded with a smile. "Hey, good idea!" He said. Rikku nodded. "It's like, we need you to tell as many people as you can." She said.

Shelinda looked confused. "What should I tell them?" She asked. Rikku bounced on her heels. "A ship in the sky will sing the Hymn of the Fayth. When they hear it, we need everyone to sing along!" She said. Wakka nodded. "Everyone in Spira!" He said. Shelinda blinked. "I'm not sure I understand." She said with confusion. Zell shook his head. "You don't have to. Just tell everyone." He said. Shelinda bit her lip. "A ship in the sky will sing the Hymn of the Fayth? So when they hear it, everyone should sing along, correct?" She asked.

Tidus nodded. "If they do, we might be able to defeat Sin!" He said. Shelinda looked amazed. "Truly?" She asked. Yuna nodded. "Yes!" She said happily. Shelinda clapped her hands happily. "That's wonderful! You can count on me! I shall tell all of Spira!" She turned and hurried away. Everyone looked at each other then aboarded the ship.

Everyone was quiet for a while until Wakka broke the silence. "There's something I want to say before the fight. I guess I didn't know anything about the Al Bhed. Didn't know anything. Didn't want to listen to anything. I was a big jerk." He said turning towards Cid. "So, I….Well, uh….I'm sorry, ya? Please forgive me." He said. Zell smiled at his friend. Cid waved a hand. "Don't let it bother you. Hey, I'm guilty of hating those darn Yevonites, myself. There's a lot of folk in this world…some of 'em good, some of 'em bad.That's all there is to it." He said. Everyone nodded. Cid blew out a deep breath and faced Brother.

"The final showdown with Sin! I say, let's get this show on the road! Where're we going?" he asked. Tidus pointed straight forward. "Sin." He said. Cid pumped a fist into the air. "Yee ha! Here we go!" He cheered.

"Well, this is it, eh?" Cid asked. Tidus looked everyone. "Yu Yevon's hiding somewhere inside Sin, and we're gonna find him." He said. Zell nodded with a grin. "Well, that sounds pretty simple." Cid said. Zell looked at him. "Simple is the way you like it, right?" He asked. Cid grinned back. "You got that right." He said. Rikku smiled. "Pops! I'm countin' on you!" She said. Cid looked at her. "Right, got you covered." He turned and walked over to the computer panel.

He began pushing some buttons and then the Hymn of the Fayth began to play. "How's that?" Cid asked. Rikku nodded. "Right on!" She said happily. Everyone began to listen. "A singing ship in the sky." Lulu said softly. Wakka looked at her. "I hope everyone got the message." He said. Everyone nodded. "Sin!" Brother gasped. Everyone hurried forward and they could see Sin sitting in the sky staring at them.

Zell pumped his fists. "All right, we're going in!" He said. Wakka looked at him. "How we gonna get inside?" He asked. Tidus nodded. "The easy way! How else?" He asked. Rikku shook her head. "Figures." She said. Lulu stepped towards the door. "Well? Let's go." She said. They all started out the door. Cid stepped two feet after them. "Hey! How you plan on getting inside?" He asked. Tidus and Zell turned around. "If we can't get through the mouth, we'll rip open a new one! You with me?" Tidus asked with a grin.

Cid laughed. "Now that's what I call a plan!" He said. "Vydran! E ghuf fryd du ica!" Brother called from over his seat. Cid clicked his fingers. "Aha! Of course!" He said. Tidus nodded. "Of course!" He repeated. Cid nodded. "All right! We'll give that thing a new blowhole! All you gotta do is jump!" He said. Zell and Tidus nodded. "Roger!" They cheered. "I won't tell ya to be careful. Do your worst, kiddos!" Cid announced. They nodded again. "Roger!" They cheered. The two blondes began hurrying out. "Fyed!" Brother called. Zell turned his head to see what he was yelling about. Brother hopped out of his chair and walked towards him.

He pointed a finger at him. "Rikku, you….guard! Rikku like oui!" He tried his hardest to say in English. Zell tilted his head then smiled. "Will do!" He said. Cid nodded. "Yeah, you better! Over heard her telling Yuna about that kiss you gave her." He gave him with a dirty look. Zell's face went bright red as Tidus laughed. "I'm warning ya, kid. Do anything to break her heart and I'll break your neck." Cid growled. Zell nodded. "Got it." He said nervously and hurried out.

Tidus laughed. "You kissed Rikku?" He asked. Zell turned his bright cherry red face down. "Yeah? So what? You kissed Yuna." He then hurried away after seeing Tidus' face turn bright red.

They hurried to the airship's deck. They could hear the Hymn of the Fayth from there. Rikku smiled looking at Zell. "I can hear the song!" She cheered. Lulu nodded. "Yes, I can hear the Hymn too." She said. Rikku began jumping up and down with joy. "They listened to us!" She happily. Tidus grinned. "We won't let them down!" He turned and walked over to Yuna.

Rikku hurried over to Zell and smiled. "Zell, I'm glad your around. I hope we turn out okay." She said. Zell nodded. "Don't worry, Rikku. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He said with a smile. Rikku smiled back and slid her hand into his. "Same here! I promise too!" She said. Zell nodded.

Suddenly the ship began to shake hard. Rikku almost fell down but Zell kept her standing. "Hey, guys? Guys? That's not good, ya?" Wakka asked. They looked towards Sin who had a big black ball of energy in front of his mouth. The ship was shaking harder making everyone fall to their knees. Zell threw his arm around Rikku holding her close so she wouldn't be flung from the ship. There were explosions every where now. Everyone stood and every thing had gone quiet. Zell helped Rikku who looked towards a path one of the energy balls had carved into the ground. Then there was another loud noise and they saw another blast coming towards the ship. Everyone gasped and ran to hurry inside. But the blast had hit the ship knocking everyone off their feet. Zell ended up rolling and smacking right into the side of the wall. 

After a few minutes Zell pushed himself up wincing at the pain he had in his forehead. He stood looking around. Sin was right there in front of the airship. He growled towards it. "Man, you better cool it, dude or your gonna have a taste of my fist." He growled. "Hey, I saw somethin' shine at the base of Sin's arm! I reckon it's a weak spot!" They heard Cid yell on the intercom. Everyone went over and started to face Sin.

The airship began to shake again. Rikku gasped. "Sin's pulling us in!" She gasped. "Everyone, back inside!" Cid yelled. "Duu myda! Ed lusac!" Brother yelled. Everyone had to jump back when Sin's left fin approached. They all then raced forward and attacked it at once. Sin roared with pain and shook a little. "Here goes! Everyone, hold on to something! Here we go!" Cid yelled. Zell felt Rikku's arms go around his waist hugging him tight. He grabbed a hold of a railing and held tight of that with one hand while the other was holding onto Rikku.

Two large cone-like structures began to fire an energy blast right into Sin's fin shearing it off of Sin's body. Sin began to roared with pain. Everyone was stunned at the power the ship had. "Got it!" Tidus cheered. "Couldn't have done it without you! All right! Everyone look sharp! Time to hit the other side!" Cid's voice rang out. Rikku grumbled. "Easy for you to say!" She muttered.

The ship flew around to the other side of Sin and they attacked the right fin. The ship had fired once again and the fin was gone. Sin was finless. However, their powerful weapon had gotten busted. "The main gun's busted!" Rikku exclaimed. "Dang it! All right, back inside! Time for another plan!" Cid commanded. Tidus shook his head. "No! We're going in! Every blitzer knows: when you got the ball, you gotta score!" He said. Yuna nodded. "Let's go!" She said running to the edge. With no more to say, Yuna jumped.

"Hey! Star players first!" Tidus cried out and he ran to the edge. He jumped right off after her. The others ran over and jumped after them. They landed right on Sin's skin. The large fiend started to growl as it felt the eight people on it's back. Zell rose a fist and punched down hard. "Oh, shut up! We're doing you a favor, old man!" He snapped. Tidus laughed at that.

Suddenly it began to growl louder. Auron looked down at it. "We better attack if now! We're not going to be able to get in without hurting it some more." He said. Everyone nodded and began attacking Sin again. After awhile it began to fall from the sky. Everyone had to hurry and jump back onto the ship so that they wouldn't fall with it. Sin had fallen close to Bevelle where hundreds of people were staring with horror or fear.

The group hurried back inside the bridge. Brother jumped up from his seat and grinned. "Rikku, aglammahd!" He exclaimed. Yuna sighed. "It's going to come back, isn't it?" She asked. Tidus nodded with Zell. "I know." The blitzer said. Cid stared. "What? You're kidding me!" He exclaimed. Zell shook his head. "Nope. We have to beat up the guy that's inside Sin." He told him. Wakka shook his head. "The Crusaders would be out of a job if it was this easy." He said. Lulu looked at him. "But it has weakened. I'm sure of it." She said.

Rikku nodded. "Yeah! We're winning!" She said cheerfully. Cid nodded. "All right, I'll do what I can with the main gun." He said turning to walk out. Yuna followed him. Tidus looked at Zell who looked back. They smiled at each other and gave each other a nod. Then Tidus walked out. Zell sat down to think.

"_Things were happening at once. _

_My head was starting to spin. _

_I wondered what the Aeons were planning. _

_Why wouldn't they just let do it my way?_

_If I didn't come here to kill Sin my way, _

_Why did they bring me here?" _

Zell looked over to the side to see Rikku chatting away with Wakka. They were laughing together. Then Rikku turned her head and saw Zell watching her. She gave him a charming smile and waved. Wakka began laughing as if it was funny. Zell smiled then his eyes lit up.

"Of course. They wanted me to come because…." He paused when he saw someone standing next to him. He looked up seeing Auron. "Because they wanted you to meet Rikku. That and help us get rid of Sin." The swordsman said softly. Zell stared up at him. "But why me? I mean, Squall was ten times stronger than me. Why didn't they want him? Or how about Seifer?" He asked. Auron looked at him with a soft look.

"Because your stronger than you think, Zell. Think about it. Say if you were using a sword and it gets knocked out of your hands and you can't get it because of the monster attacking you. You'll end up being useless without your weapon." He paused. "But you don't need a weapon. You have your fists. The fiends cannot knocked your weapons out of your hands. It's because your weapons are your hands." He said.

Zell's eyes lit up. It hit him entirely. Auron was right. He couldn't lose his weapons at all. He smiled a little. "Yeah….yeah, your right. But…." He frowned again looking at Rikku. "There's a problem. What if I find a way home? I can't take Rikku with me. Or I can't stay here. This is going to lead to a very hard choice to make in the end."

Auron nodded. "The choice is yours. Go home or make a home here. Not an easy choice. Think hard about it, Zell. You still have time." He said. Zell stared at the ground. He didn't know what to do. He had to make up his mind sooner or later. Go back to Balamb where his childhood friends were or stay with his new friends. It was going to be a very hard choice to make.

Then Rikku made a loud announcement. "Yunie! Guys! Come look! Something's happening to Sin!" She cried out. Zell looked up and saw something in the window. He quickly stood and hurried over to the others. "Whoa!" He exclaimed.

Sin was changing. It was standing up again. It had grown large white wings from where the fins used to be. It was floating above a huge tower in Bevelle. Just motionless. "What the hell!" Zell cried out. Yuna and Tidus hurried into the bridge. Auron turned around. "Jecht…..he's waiting for you." He said to Tidus. Cid stepped forward shaking his head. "Well, son, the main gun is still busted. We can't give you any cover fire." He said. Tidus shook his head. "Hey, just take us in. We'll do the rest." He said. Zell nodded. They looked around the room at the others.

"All right. Take us up, flush to the mouth. No mistakes, or I'm gonna tear out that mop you call hair!" Cid warned Brother. Brother nodded. "Trust…me. Me…take you there. No problem…ya?" He asked. Tidus nodded pumping a fist. "Let's get ready to blitz!" He cheered. Zell nodded with a grin. "Yeah!" Yuna smiled. "Our father's wishes…Let's make them come true." She said. Tidus nodded.

They hurried to the airship deck and looked towards Sin. Sin looked up and flew upward to meet them. It just stared at the group. "Here we go!" Cid cried out. Zell looked over at Tidus who was smiling. "Yeah! I'm coming for you, Dad!" He said. The SeeD had to smile at that. He looked up at the sky. "I hope your watching this, dad. I'm gonna win this just for you." He paused. "You too, mom. My real mom." He whispered and the battle began.

They began throwing everything they had at Sin. Zell threw his spells when he couldn't reach Sin with his fists. They fought and long. Sin seemed to be holding back a little though. It must have been Jecht inside of Sin. He was trying to hold back the monster so he wouldn't hurt the group so much.

They finally finished it. Sin opened it's mouth with lots of mist coming out. Zell grimaced. "You sure we should go in there. What if we get rabies or something?" he asked. Tidus snorted. Auron lightly slapped the back of Zell's head. "Smartass." He muttered. Everyone laughed as the ship began to fly inside. They all just stood there as they entered.

Once inside, they could see brown clouds undernieth them. Pyreflies every where. Zell didn't think he'd see so many pyreflies in his life. Suddenly there was a familiar sinister laugh echoing in the air. Zell actually felt shivers shoot up his spin as he heard that laugh. Everyone looked around with surprise and horror. Just then a massive image of Seymour's face appeared before them. Zell jumped with shock as he speed towards them. "Ah!" He cried out jumped down and covering his head.

But nothing happened. Zell uncovered his head and looked around. "What the hell just happened?" Wakka asked. Tidus shook his head. "Whatever that was, let's hope it doesn't happen again." He said. Zell nodded. "Especially with an ugly face like that." He muttered. Rikku giggled. The airship then made it's landing and everyone climbed off looking around. "Dad! Where are you!" Tidus called out. Auron shook his head. "We must go to him." He said.

Tidus noded. "Then we will! Let me take front!" he said. Yuna nodded. "Good luck." She said. Tidus nodded and Zell hurried forward to walk right behind him. "Follow me." He said. They began walking their way through Sin to find Jecht.

They walked on until they found a staircase. "Aw man, more stairs? Why does everything have to have stairs?" Rikku complained. Zell grinned. "I like stairs! You get a lot of exercise from stairs." He said. Rikku frowned at him. "Are you calling me fat now?" She asked. Zell shook his head. "No! It's just I like stairs!" He said. Rikku folded her arms pouting. Zell shook his head. "Aw, come on, Rik. Stairs aren't that bad. In fact I'll meet you at the top." He told her and began jogging up them.

"Be careful, Zell. Wandering around in Sin on your own is not a smart thing." Auron warned. Zell shrugged. "I'm just going up the stairs, that's it, Auron. What bad can happen from just climbing stairs?" He asked. Lulu shook her head. "You can slip and fall." She suggested. Zell shrugged. "Okay, I swear. I won't go too fast." He promised and began to jog up the stairs. The others just took their time watching him skip stairs, slipping only twice. Zell made it to the top and looked back down at the others. "See? I'm alright! There's nothing to worry abou….." he was saying as he turned.

Suddenly he saw something blue right there making him jump a little. However, it wasn't something he wanted to see. Especially when that blue thing swung his long finger nailed hand at him hitting him across the right side of the face. The hand hit Zell hard, and the nails dug deep into his skin making it sting badly. Zell let out a loud cry as he went flying backwards, slipping on the stairs. He gasped as he started to fall down them, hitting each step hard. "Zell!" Everyone screamed. Zell rolled down the stairs hard only stopping when two powerful furry arms wrapped around him to stop him from falling down the rest of the stairs.

Zell's eyes opened wide as the pain just flared up in his right side of his face. He began swearing up words that made Yuna wince heavily and cover her ears. Rikku just stared with wide eyes. Then there was that evil laugh that Zell despised the most.

"You blue haired bastard!" Wakka yelled at the top of his lungs with so much rage and hatred. "Don't you ever give up!" Tidus screamed with rage. Zell's right eye closed a little from the stinging burn on his right side. He could smell the iron smell of blood and could feel it running down the right side. "Zell! Are you okay!" Rikku cried. Zell looked up to see that it was Kimahri who saved him from falling down the rest of the stairs.

Then he looked up at the top of the stairs to see Seymour. He was smirking evilly. "Sin has chosen me. I am apart of Sin. I am one with Sin, forever. Immortal!" He cried out. Tidus growled. "Sin just absorbed you!" he growled. Zell pushed himself up with the help of Kimahri. He touched his right cheek wincing from the pain.

"I will learn to control it, from within. I have all the time in the world. Since you were gracious enough to dispose of Yunalesca…" Seymour paused. He had began to transform into a monster form. "The only means of destroying Sin is forever gone. Now nothing can stop us!" He said. Tidus growled. "Well, we can!" He yelled. Seymour laughed. "By all means, try. You should thank me. Your death means your father's life." He said. And at that there was a growl echoing all around them. Sin had heard what the blue demon had said.

Zell gritted his teeth. "Alright! That's it! Now you have really pissed me off, Seymour! I think it's time to snatch that thing you call hair and beat you over the head with a stick! You are so tasting my fist!" He yelled. Seymour sneered. "I'll just make you bleed like I just did. You will die here and now. You won't be returning to your real world." He said. Zell smirked. "Wanna bet?" He asked before leaping up the stairs and swinging his fist hard.

Seymour's eyes went wide as air was just punched right out of his lungs from his stomach. Zell then spun around in a full circle kicking Seymour hard in the chest with a round house. He sent the blue haired bastard flying back and hitting the wall. Tidus hurried forward and slashed Seymour with his sword. "Take that, Seymour! No one hurts my friends without getting hurt in return!" He yelled. Wakka nodded. "Yeah! Zell is one of us even if he's from another world, ya! You think your gonna get away with it! Fat chance!" He snapped. Rikku threw her fist up into the air. "No joshing there! You hurt my boyfriend and your gonna get hurt!" She screamed. Zell felt his cheeks just burn up right there and he heard the others laughing. Yuna held up her staff. "So let's get busy!" 

Seymour stood straight and began to transform. Zell growled. "I don't think so! Pandamonia!" He yelled calling out the wind GF. He looked over at Auron. "Auron! Hurry to the end of the hall!" He cried out. Auron nodded and ran down. The Wind Giant appeared in Zell's place and began sucking in every thing in it's path. Including the changing Seymour. It's little bag behind it expanded fully and couldn't take in anything else.

Then Pandamonia began to blow everything out. Everyone saw the blue haired bastard flying out from the mouth of the giant, right towards Auron who was waiting with his sword. Seymour's eyes went wide when he saw where he was going. The others gasped seeing what had happened next. Auron's sword went right through Seymour's chest.

Auron roughly shoved fiend off who staggered back and landed on his knees. "No!" Seymour cried out. Wakka spun around looking at Yuna. "Now! Yuna, send him!" He cried out. Yuna nodded. "Right!" She hurried forward and began waving her staff. Pyreflies began to fly right out of Seymour. "So, it is you, after all, who will send me. But even after I am gone, Spira's sorrow will prevail." He gasped as a beam of light surrounded him and vanished in thin air. Tidus glared at where Seymour used to be. "Sin will be right behind you." He growled. Zell nodded wiping his blood from his cheek. "Man, this is going to leave a scar."

The group began to wander through a mechanical city. It was the strangest sight Zell had ever seen. How could there be a city inside Sin? He just shrugged it off and kept on walking with the others. Zell's eyes scanned for anything that could be a possible threat to his friends. He wanted to keep them safe from any danger. It must have been the SeeD in him coming out. He had always been a little protective of his friends.

As he walked, he began to see some very weird things. Crystals shot out of the ground, making Zell jump a little. He could see images of Luzzu, several people and even a few chocobos that had died during the Operation Mi'ihen. It was so weird to see them. Maybe they were just tombstones that Sin…..Jecht visualized to pay respect of the people he killed. Just to remember them in a way. Then white light surrounded Zell. He heard the others crying out proving that the same thing was happening to them too. Every thing went white for him.

Zell opened his eyes gasping in surprise. He didn't know exactly what had happened but what ever it was, it was creepy. And where he was standing, was even creepier. It was Zanarkand. Only it looked very much different. Everything looked fuzzy and in ruins. Zell looked around seeing everyone's surprised faces. They didn't look fuzzy like the scenery around them. The sky however was full of stars. Beautiful stars. Zell felt someone close by, so he turned his eyes forward. There stood a man. His back facing them. But Zell didn't need to see his face to know who it was. He recognized his backside. It was Jecht. They had found him.

Or rather, he brought them to him. Zell turned and looked at Tidus who was staring straight at his father with a mixture of emotions in his eyes. Sadness, hatred, love, happiness. It was like he couldn't figure out what he wanted to feel.

"You're late, Auron." Jecht then spoke up. Auron walked forward. "I know." He said softly. Jecht slowly turned around. It was him alright. Zell remembered him too well. And he was smiling lightly. His eyes right on Tidus. "Hey." He said softly. Tidus nodded. "Hi." He said. Jecht chuckled. "Hah! You got tall, but you're all bones. You eating right, boy?" he asked. Tidus didn't answer. Zell and Rikku looked at him. "You've really grown." Jecht added. Tidus shrugged. "Yeah, but you're still bigger." He said. Jecht grinned. "Well, I am Sin, you know." He said. Tidus scowled. "That's not funny." He grumbled.

Jecht just laughed. He looked at Zell and nodded to him. "Long time no see, hot head." He said. Everyone looked at him wondering what Jecht met. Even Tidus looked a little confused. Zell just frowned at him. "Ah, I see. Your still mad of what I did when we first met, huh?" Jecht asked. Zell rose an eyebrow and folded his arms. "Duh." He said sarcastically. Jecht laughed. "Still, thank you for your help. You'll be returning home soon. But first….." He paused looking at Tidus. "Let's end this." He said. Tidus looked down at the ground. "Dad?" Jecht nodded. "Yeah?" He asked. Tidus' eyes filled with tears. "I hate you." He told Jecht. Jecht nodded. "I know. I know." He answered. 

"You know what you have to do." Tidus nodded. "Yeah." He said. Jecht gave a small sigh looking up. "I can't hear the Hymn so well anymore. Pretty soon, I'm gonna be Sin. Completely. I'm glad you're here now. One thing, though. When it starts, I won't be myself anymore. I won't be able to hold myself back. I'm sorry." He said. Tidus was really trying to hold back his tears but was failing. "That's enough. Let's finish this, okay?" He asked. Jecht nodded. "You're right."

He turned around and walked to the edge of the platform, just standing there for a minute. Then he turned around and looked at Tidus. "Well, then. Let's go." He lift his hand into the air and a energy beam began to form. A sphere of energy formed in his chest. Tidus gasped and raced forward. Jecht just stepped back right off the edge and fell. "No!" Tidus screamed but it was too late.

Suddenly the ground began to rumbled. Everyone looked around with shock. Pyreflies began to form all around everyone. The buildings all around them began to light up as if the city had just come to life. Tidus looked around hoping to find Jecht. Zell caught movement from above and gapsed. "Tidus!" he yelled racing forward. Tidus looked up to see a huge flaming fist flying towards him. His eyes widen as he watched it coming down on to him. But then someone bowled right into him throwing him to the side. Both Zell and Tidus hit the ground just as the fist did. They quickly sat up looking wide eyed at the fist. They both could sense him. It was Jecht as Braska's Final Aeon. The two quickly stood.

"I promise this will be quick! Hit me with all you got, Dad!" Tidus yelled and they began to attack Jecht as hard as they could. Zell pounded hard against Braska's Final Aeon as hard as he could. But it wasn't easy. The Aeon's skin was like rubber. It practically made him fly back. It would be impossible to beat him by just throwing his fists at him. So he began throwing the rest of his spells at him.

Finally after a lot of hard work, the Aeon was defeated. It's sword had fallen. Jecht fell from the sky just as something flew from his body. The Aeon's body exploded into pyreflies. And Jecht stood in front of them. He was gasping as if in pain. Tidus rushed forward and threw his arms around his father. Jecht hugged him tightly and then fell to his knees. Tidus went down with him. "You'll cry. You're gonna cry. You always cry, see? You're crying." Jecht said wiping a tear from his son's face. He looked over at Zell, who too had tears in his eyes.

"You too? Man, your both like brothers! You look a little a like, you both are hot headed and you both are crybabies." He said. Zell didn't get mad this time. He just smiled and shook his head. Tidus just kept on crying. He lowered his head. "I hate you, dad." He said standing up. Jecht shook his head. "Save it for later." He said. Tidus nodded. "Right…We've got a job to do, don't we?" He asked. Jecht nodded.

"Good. That's right. You are my son, after all." He said. Tidus smiled. "You know…for the first time, I'm glad…to have you as my father." He said. Yuna stepped forward. "Sir Jecht…I should…" She was saying. Jecht shook his head. "No, Yuna, there's no time!" He said pointing up.

Everyone looked up to see a black blob of energy. Tidus stood protectively over Jecht. "You stay away!" He ordered. Jecht shook his head. "Tidus, it's not after me again. It's not after you…." He cut off when the blob dove down a little heading right for Zell's direction. Zell gasped and stepped back with shock written on his face. Jecht grabbed his ankle and pulled hard. Zell fell like a tree hitting the ground just as the blob flew right over him. "Yuna, you know what to do….The Aeons!" Jecht called out. 

The fayth suddenly appeared. "We aeons…." Bahamut said softly. "Call them!" Jecht cried out in pain. "Call us!" Bahamut repeated. Jecht gasped as pyreflies began to fly out of him. He evaporated into the pyreflies. The black blob flew over the group as Zell quickly stood. "Why's it after Zell!" Wakka gasped. Auron hurried forward and held up his sword. "It's because Yu Yevon knows, he's not from around here! If he took over Zell and changed him into Sin, we're going to have a helluva time killing him!" He yelled over the growing wind. Zell swallowed hard. "Yes." Yuna said softly as she began to call the Aeons. Lulu nodded upward. "Here it comes!" She cried out. The blob flew downward and slammed into the sword. Red light flew every where. All around the group was red. Then everything went white and faded off.

Zell opened his eyes again and found that he was slumped against Wakka on the ground. He looked around and discovered that the sword had grown much larger and they were all sitting on it. Yuna was the only one standing looking up at the reddish-black blob, which was flying from a distance. Yuna turned and smiled. "Yuna!" Tidus cried out as he stood. Zell stood as fast as he could too. Yuna gave them both a nod and called the first Aeon, Valefor. Yu Yevon flew quickly forward and slammed into it, possessing the creature. Valefor cried out and it's eyes went red. It looked very evil. The others were still out so Tidus, Yuna and Zell had to fight it first. Valefor flew forward and attacked them. It really hurt the three having to fight the aeons.

One by one, Yuna called them once they had to kill the Aeons. Soon there were no Aeons left. Yu Yevon seemed to be getting angrier. It began to glow a fierce red. Everyone else had woken up during the battles and they all joined in to defeat the Aeons. But once there were no Aeons left, Yu Yevon made a mad dash right for Zell. "Zell! Duck!" Auron ordered. Zell bent backwards to dodge the thing. But it moved and slammed right into his chest. He cried out as pain filled his entire body and he fell onto his back. "Zell!" He heard everyone scream. Zell felt Yu Yevon trying to drill right into his body. He clenched his teeth and grabbed for it but his fingers seemed to go through it. 

Suddenly a dark aura formed around him and there was a loud painful screech. Yu Yevon flew back away from Zell as fast as it could. Zell gasped for breath as he quickly sat up. He felt three auras leaving him. He turned around and saw Diablos, Pandamona and Quezacoatl floating right behind him.

"Huh! No! He's gonna possess you guys! Get back inside!" Zell cried out standing up quickly. Diablos shook his head. "Nah, we won't let him. We're not as stupid as Bahamut! We're out to protect you, Chickenwuss!" He sneered. Rage burned in Zell's eyes right from the moment Diablos called him that. He let out an outraged yell. "Take it out on that." Diablos sneered. Zell spun around and saw a huge spider-like bug. The Yevon symbol on it's body.

"Everyone! This is the last time we fight together, okay?" Tidus said. Everyone looked at him. "Huh?" Wakka asked. Zell blinked. "What are you talking about, Tidus?" He asked as panic began to grow inside him. Tidus sighed and faced Yuna. "What I'm trying to say is…after we beat Yu Yevon, I'll disappear." He said. Zell jumped a little from shock. "What are you talking about?" Lulu repeated Zell's question.

Tidus just looked at Yuna with a sad look on his face. He walked past her towards Yu Yevon and took out his sword. "I'm saying goodbye!" He said. Zell felt his heart just drop. 'Oh no….he's going to die fighting Yu Yevon…' He thought. He felt a warm sensation around him. 'He's not going to die, Zell. He's going to disappear because of the Fayth's dream. He is the Fayth's Dream. Our dream.' He heard Bahamut's voice inside his mind. Zell shook his head with tears growing in his eyes. "No…." He whispered. And the battle between them and Yu Yevon began.

The bug creature began to attack and Zell defended himself as much as he could. He fought back hard just like the others. They fought hard. He used up all of his healing spells on the others keeping them full health. And using up all his magic, he began to grow weaker because of the loss of power. But the three GFs that had returned inside him, tried their hardest to generate their power into him.

Suddenly Yu Yevon let out a scream of pain. It rose into the air surrounded by rings of energy. It began to jerk and shake. The Yu Pagodas around them began to crumble. Everyone watched it dying. They were all out of breath. Yuna hurried forward and began to perform the sending to get rid of Yu Yevon and Sin for good when something caught her eye. She turned around and gasped. Zell looked over. Pyreflies were exiting from Auron. "Don't stop." He told her. Yuna looked pained. "But I…" She was saying.

Auron shook his head. "It's all right." He reassured her. He turned and looked everyone with a smile on his face. Everyone had tears in their eyes. He gave Kimahri a friendly hit on the chest then looked at the others. He walked straight over to Tidus. "It's been long enough." He told him. He looked over at Zell who was trembling from sorrow. Auron smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Goodbye, Zell. And don't worry. I'm there." He told him flicking at his chest where his heart was.

He walked over to Yuna and touched her shoulder before going to the edge. He looked back at them, his eyes on Zell. "This is your world now." He said softly. Then he vanished into millions of pyreflies. He was gone. Zell closed his eyes just a tear ran down his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked over at Tidus. The blitzer was looking at his hands and he was fading. "No." Zell heard Yuna whisper.

Tidus looked up at her. "Yuna, I have to go. I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand. Goodbye." He told her. Wakka hurried forward. "Hey!" He cried out. Rikku stepped forward too. "We're gonna see you again…." She asked. Kimahri saw that Yuna was starting to run. "Yuna!" he called.

Yuna raced towards Tidus who opened his arms to let her fall into his embrace. But she went right through him and fell to the ground. Everyone gasped and started forward but stopped. Tidus looked back at his hands. Pyreflies flying from his body. She finally stood but kept her back to them. She trembled as tears fell down her face. "I love you." She cried out.

Tidus turned around walked forward. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. They just stood there for a minute before Tidus faded right through her and walked towards the edge.

He stopped and turned around. Everyone was looking sadly at him. Zell's face was lowered. "Zell…" Tidus called. Zell looked up at him. Tidus nodded and beckoned him to walk towards him. Zell didn't heisitate. He hurried forward standing right in front of his friend. Tidus held up his hand. Zell smiled and took it in a brotherly way. "Take care. Your going home very soon." He told him. The SeeD stared at Tidus. "But….what if I stay here? Would you stay too?" He asked. Tidus shook his head. "I'm nothing but a dream, bro. I can't." He paused.

Tidus pulled his hand away from Zell's and grasped the necklace around his neck. He gave a small tug and it came off. He grabbed Zell's hand and slapped his necklace into it. "To remember me by, my brother." He told him. Zell looked down at it and didn't take his eyes off of it. He saw Tidus turn and float up into the clouds. His eyes turned up and saw them all.

Braska, Auron, and Jecht. Jecht was sticking his hand out to Tidus, who slapped it away. Just making Jecht laugh. Braska and Auron laughed too. Then the old High Summoner looked at Zell. He smiled. "Zell, there's someone here that wants to say something before we leave." He said. Zell blinked just as a man appeared in front of him. He stepped back as fast as he could because it was his real father.

"You?" Zell muttered. Zell's father sadly looked at him. "Zell…." He whispered. Zell gritted his teeth. "What do you want?" He asked spitefully. Zell's father smiled. "Just to see you. And say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done. And I hope sometime you will forgive me even if I don't deserve it." He said. Zell stared at him. "Why should I? You killed mom, you beat me. Why should I forgive you?" He asked. The man lowered his head. "Because I hate myself. Tell me those three words you've been wanting to say for a long time."

Zell narrowed his eyes. "Go to Hell." He whispered. A grin broke out on his father's face. He gave a small laugh. "I am in Hell." He told him then vanished. In his place was his beautiful mother. His real mother. She had no bruises. Zell's eyes filled with tears seeing her. "Zell…..I'm so proud of you." She said and she too vanished. Another man appeared in her place.

This time it was his adopted father. Byrk Dincht. He was smiling. "Zell, I am proud of you too." He said. Zell smiled through his tears and reached out to his father. Byrk floated forward and wrapped his transparent arms around him. He closed his eyes then pulled away. "Zell, you can come back some day, you know? I love you son." Then like his real parents, he vanished. Zell sighed and lowered his head. "Goodbye, Tidus. Bye, Auron. Mom, Dad, and even you, father." He said in a shaky voice. He lowered his head.

* * *

Zell was standing on a dock in Luca with Yuna standing there with him. They both were looking off. Their eyes full of sadness. Then Yuna let out a whistle. She whistled again. Zell lowered his head and turned around. Lulu was standing there watching them. "Yuna, Zell, it's time." She said. The two nodded and followed Luly back to the Blitzball Stadium which didn't have it's waterball arena. 

The whole stadium was packed with thousands of people Yevonites and Al Bhed. Everyone was cheering. There were even some Ronso in the crowd. Seymour hadn't killed everyone of the Ronso as he had said. Yuna was standing at the end of the balcony looking towards the people. Zell stood next to Rikku with his eyes facing down. Around his neck was Tidus' necklace.

"Everyone….everyone has lost something precious. Everyone here has lost homes, dreams and friends. Everybody….Now Sin is finally dead. Now, Spira is ours again. Working together, now we can make new homes for ourselves and new dreams. Although I know the journey will be hard, we have lots of time. Together we will rebuild Spira. The road is ahead of us, so let's start out today." Yuna announced. She turned around and smiled at her Guardians who stood there. Everyone but Zell was smiling. He looked horrible actually. Yuna turned back to the cheering crowd. "Just one more thing…." Yuna paused. Zell's mind was full of memories. He remembered the day he had met everyone. He remembered the day he almost ran into Tidus coming into the tent. The shocked look on his face. 

The day he saw Yuna smiling at him in a welcoming manner. How Lulu looked cold but her eyes were warm. A small smile on her face when Zell cracked his first joke in the group. Kimahri punching Yenke for shoving Zell. Wakka grinning proudly at him because they had won the Blitzball cup. Auron being himself. And the most remarkable memory he had. The day he kissed Rikku. He had felt so warm and loving. "Never forget them." Yuna's last words from her speech was. Zell looked up at the sky before turning around and walking out.

They were standing outside of Luca looking at him. Zell was staring off. "Guys, I have made my decision." He said. Everyone watched him. Zell turned around looking at Rikku. "I'm staying here with you. My home is now in Spira." He told them. Everyone stared. "Why? I thought you wanted to go home." Wakka said. Zell nodded. "I did. But….this is my home now. What kind of person would I be if I left Rikku here by herself." He looked at her. "I love you, Rikku. I do. I think I loved you from the very first time seeing you." He said smiling.

Rikku smiled as tears filled her eyes. She quickly rubbed them away and raced forward throwing her arms around him. Zell hugged her tightly. They just stood there for a minute before Rikku pushed him away. "No, Zell. Go home. You must go." She said. Zell frowned.

"But I am home." He said. Yuna shook her head. "No, Zell. She's right. This may be like your home but it will never truly be your home. Your friends are still searching for you. You must go to them." She said.

Zell looked at her. "But…." He paused. Kimahri walked forward and put his big hand on Zell's shoulder. "Kimahri will miss Zell. But Zell must go. Zell can come back. Even Zell's Father said so." He said. Zell was silent then smiled. "I will be back. Some day." He looked at Rikku. "I promise." He swore. Rikku nodded before kissing him passionately on the lips. They kissed for a long time before the blonde Al Bhed turned and ran back to Yuna's side.

Zell turned around and looked towards the road. "Some where, I will find my out of Spira. I must travel along this road till I find it." He said. Wakka nodded as he folded his arms behind his head. "Hope you do come back. Then we can play Blitzball again!" He said grinning. Zell turned around and smiled. "Next time, I'm bringing my friends." Yuna smiled. "I do hope so. I would love to meet them." She said. Zell nodded as he waved at them. "Goodbye." He said. Everyone waved. "Bye, Zell! Come back soon!" Wakka called.

They watched Zell walking down the road when a ripple appeared in front of him. But he didn't slow down. He just kept walking straight for it. Then he stepped through it, vanishing. The group just stood there smiling. "He'll be back. I know he will." Rikku said smiling. Yuna nodded slipping her hand into her cousin's. "I know."


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Zell sighed as he finished the story. He turned around and looked at his friend, who was leaning against the wall looking at the ground. An emotionless look on his face as always. Squall slowly looked up at him. "So, what happened after that?" He asked softly. Zell sighed as he looked up at the stars. "You know the rest. I kept walking through that ripple. It was just like the Time Compression only not as crazy. I was like I was walking through oiled water. It felt weird against my skin." He told him.

He turned around looking back at Squall. "I saw nothing but silver liquid all around me as I walked. I thought I was going to suffocate because you know how I am with closed spaces and it felt that way. Then there was this bright light shining in my eyes. It kind of hurt." He paused again. "I felt myself falling and that's when I hit the water. I fell right into the Balamb harbor. I fell unconscious after that." He said. Squall nodded. "I remember. Seifer and I were training yesterday. We heard this crack like thunder and we saw you fall right out of thin air. We had to dive down to get you out." He told him. Zell nodded. 

"I see. Anyway, I woke up in the Infirmary after that and you know the rest." He rolled his eyes. "Several hundred people swarming me and asking where the hell I was and what had happened. Thank Hyne you were around this morning to save me from getting mobbed by questions." He said. Squall smiled.

"Anything for a friend, Zell. I'm not always cold." He said. Zell grinned. "I know. Lulu wasn't always cold either." He told him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something silver. Holding out his hand, he showed Squall what he was holding. Tidus' necklace. Squall stared at it then took it. He examined it carefully before looking back at Zell. "So….it's all true. You really did disappear into a new world." He said handing it back.

Zell lowered his head as he took it. "Squall, ask him. You have him junctioned to you. Is there anyway of going back?" He asked. Squall looked away as he remained quiet. Then he looked back. "He says yes. He says that there will be a time they'll need you back. But when the time comes, then you'll return." He repeated Bahamut's words.

Zell smiled smugly. "Then I guess I'll have to train some more." He said. Squall smiled and shook his head. "You are no different from me, Zell. You train too much." He said walking away.

The blonde Seed ran his hand through his hair before turning back to look at the stars. He smiled seeing the image looking down at him. An image of Tidus waving at him. "Someday, brother. I just know we'll meet again." Zell said now waving. Tidus grinned at him and vanished. Zell sighed and closed his eyes as he smiled brightly. "Someday….." He whispered.

"_That is only the second part of my story. _

_The first was when I fought against the evil Sorceresses._

_The second was fighting Sin._

_Who knows what the third will be like. _

_But I know for sure, that I will be going back to Spira. _

_I promised Rikku and I always keep my promises." _

This is not the end. This is only the beginning


End file.
